About friendship and everything else
by Chino-sachiko
Summary: AU-Ichigo and Rukia have always been only childhood friends, each other always coming before anyone else. But what will happen when Rukia go back to her ex she was madly in love with? Ichiruki
1. Prologue: Hey! Let's play a game

I don't own Bleach and any Bleach characters

I'm trying another story...(again ") Sorry for the grammar and everything else, I'm not fluent in English =S

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**HEY LET'S PLAY A GAME**

**...**

_I placed this blade of grass in my mouth thinking I'd look cool. But it must be poison 'cause ith makinth ma mouth numb._

_Shunsui Kyoraku_

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>High school<span>**

...

They were all sitting in a circle, eating their lunch together. A beaming ginger haired girl was happily chatting with the two girls seated next to her. Her name was Inoue Orihime. The two girls she was talking to had raven hair. One looked like a tom-boy, her name was Arisawa Tatsuki. The other had long hair tied in pigtails, her name was Kuchiki Rukia. Next to the girls, two boys were fighting over a meatball. The one with crimson red hair, tried to take it with his chopstick. His name was Abarai Renji. The one with orange haired stuck his chopsticks in the bonehead of Renji. His name was Kurosaki Ichigo. The last boy simply took the meatball while the two others were fighting. His name was Ishida Uryuu. The six teens, were childhood friends and always hung out together.

This lunch was going as usual until...

"Hey guys, I've something to tell you." Ichigo suddenly said. Everyone looked at him expectingly. "Well, Rurichiyo asked me out yesterday and I said yes."

"WHAT?" Everybody exclaimed.

"That's great Kurosaki-kun! I'm glad for you!" Inoue happily said.

"That's weird." Ishida also said in the same time.

Ichigo laughed. "Hey! At least match what you're saying!" Someone grabbed him by the collar.

"Ichigo bastard! I wanted to be the first to have a girlfriend!" Renji shouted, tears flowing from his eyes.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Boys… They always have to compete about everything…"

Tatsuki who was frowning since the beginning turned to her. "You're okay with that?"

Rukia widened her eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, why should it bothered me? It's not like Ichigo will stop hang out with us! Right Ichigo?"

Ichigo broke free from Renji who was trying to strangle him and smiled to his friend. "Of course! You guys will always come before anyone else!"

"Tsch, of course!" Renji exclaimed while leaning his friend.

Ichigo nudged him. "I wasn't talking about you pineapple!"

"Who were you talking about strawberry?"

"Don't call me that!"

"You've started it!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Finally, it wasn't so much different than usual...

...

He was about to follow the rest of the group as they were going back in class when someone called him.

"Wait Ichigo!"

He turned around. "Something's wrong Tatsuki?"

She looked at him seriously. "Are you really going out with Rurichiyo?"

"Well, you were here when I said it." He answered nonchalantly.

She nodded. "But… what about Rukia? You told me that…"

He gulps before quickly looking away blushing. "Well…If she ask me out, I'll break up with the other and go out with Rukia."

"You don't like her, do you?"

He frowned. "Who?"

"Rurichiyo."

"That's stupid. She's my girlfriend." He simply stated.

"You just called her "the other". "

"And so? What's wrong with that?"

"You can't date a girl if you don't like her! And you can't date a girl if you already love someone else!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Lower your voice! someone might hear! And you know why I don't confess to her! I don't wanna loose our friendship."

Tatsuki glared at him. "You're an idiot Kurosaki Ichigo. You're a stupid damn coward." She said sternly before walking away leaving him.

…

"Rukia-chan." The said girl who was busy packing her things looked up. Hanatarou was standing in front of her desk. "Can you come with me? I need to tell you something."

Rukia smiled. "Of course Yamada-kun."

"Great!" He said and they exited the classroom together.

Ichigo saw them walking out together. "What does this dumbass want…" Ichigo muttered glaring at the empty door.

Tatsuki Looked at him and rolled her eyes. "That's not you problem. You're not Rukia's boyfriend after all…"

…

They were in the hallway, no one was in sight.

"So…what do you wanna tell me?" Rukia asked.

The little boy looked away. "Well…it's difficult to say…"

Rukia frowned and walked toward him. "Something's wrong Yamada-kun? You look pale…."

Hanatarou smiled lightly. "You…you're so kind Rukia-chan…that's why I love you."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Huh?"

He took her hand. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

...

"Kurosaki-kun! Someone's waiting for you!" Inoue said in a sing-song voice.

Ichigo looked up to see Inoue winked at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked to the doorframe to see a blond girl waving at him.

"Ichigo-kun! I couldn't wait to see you! Do you wanna walk with me?"

"Yes…sure." He said hesitantly before turning to his friends; "Hey guys! I'm leaving with her!" He shouted to his fringe pointing Rurichiyo.

"Haaiiiiii Kurosaki-kun! Have fun!" Inoue beamed.

"Ahhhhh! Why Ichigo is going out the prettiest girl of the school! That's so unfaiiiir!" Renji said with a whining voice.

"Awww, that's cute! I would never think that Kurosaki-kun would have a girlfriend! Let alone walking her home!" Inoue said.

"I'm still saying that it's weird.." Ishida stated, lifting up his glasses.

...

…

The day after.

...

"I'm going out with Yamada Hanatarou" The little girl said.

All her friends were speechless. Rukia looked to them oblivious. "WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"But…why? you've never told us you loved Hanatarou!" Tatsuki cried out.

Rukia frowned. "I don't love him!" She retorted.

"So why are you dating him?" Renji asked frowning.

"Well.. He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. And I think Yamada is okay, I mean, he's nice, so I said yes." She simply answered.

Everyone was gaping. They could' believe sweet innocent Rukia said yes. "But you could have refused." Ichigo said bluntly while glaring at her. Rukia looked to him wondering. He just avoid her eyes faking to keep eating. "I mean, you're going out with a guy you don't even love, that sucks."

Rukia frowned. "Yeah, but I think that now that we are dating, I might like him!"

"I don't think-" Ichigo begun.

"I think you're in a bad position to say anything Ichigo." Tatsuki snapped.

"What?" Ichigo shouted. "I can speak out my mind!"

Tatsuki was about to retort but Rukia's cell cut her. Rukia looked to her cell. "Sorry guys, I'm going, Yamada texted me, he wants to give me something."

"Ichigo-kuuuuun, come with me, I want to spend some time with you before the end of the break!" Rurichiyo beamed, putting her arms around Ichigo's neck.

Everyone else rolled their eyes..

...

…

The day after the day after

...

"I broke up with Rurichiyo." Ichigo stated before taking a mouthful of his bento.

"Why? She's one of the prettiest girl of the school!" Renji shouted.

"She was too clingy. She didn't let me breath! That was annoying." He said plainly.

"Please Kurosaki, swallow before speaking, thats disgusting." Ishida muttered.

"But you've been with her for 2 days." Rukia said.

Ichigo frowned, clearly annoyed by all the questions. "Well, she was pissing me off! I don't think I even liked her to begin with."

"Ah! That's what I thought, I don't like her either, she's a snobby bitch. She didn't match you." Rukia said.

"You guessed well, I should have asked what you thought of her before dating her." Ichigo stated flashing a smile to Rukia who smiled back.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes muttering. "Idiot."

...

..

One week later.

...

"I broke up with Hanatarou." Rukia stated.

"Finally!" Ichigo exclaimed. Everyone looked at him frowning.

Rukia eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you so happy I broke up with him?"

"Well, he's nice but seriously, he's not very smart. And you two didn't match, you're far more prettier than him." He said plainly.

Rukia smiled. "Oh thank you! And you're right by the way. Tesla was all over my feet but he wasn't really talkative, I quickly got annoyed when I spent time with him…" Rukia sighed.

When the group walked back to the classroom, Ishida and Tatsuki stayed behind.

"Do you think he's gonna ask her out?"

Tatsuki sighed. "Who knows…they are both so stubborn…"

...

...

...

…

**Highschool**

**Sophomore year**

...

"Hey Ichigo, wait!" The orange haired boy turned around and smiled.

"Hey Rukia, what's up?"

"Inoue has just texted me. Renji and her are at the cafe, Tatsuki and Ishida are joining them. Do you wanna come?" She asked.

He smiled. "Of course! Wait… Inoue is alone with Renji? Ishida's going to be jealous!" He said.

"Idiot. We're best friend. Plus Inoue is all over Ishida and vice versa. That sucks."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "What sucks?"

"All this love thing. I'm really happy for them but I don't understand this kind of relationship. Being all over someone like this, acting stupid, saying cheesy things. Seriously…that sucks."

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, and the worst is that they barely kiss…"

Rukia chuckled. "Said Mister virgin."

"Hey! I'm not anymore!" He shouted.

Rukia widened her eyes. "Really? Now that you remind me… You were awfully close with Nanao two weeks ago… I knew that those who look like they have a stick in the butt were dirty whore." She muttered.

Ichigo let out a chuckle. "It wasn't Nanao. No, those who look like they have a stick in the butt really HAVE a stick in the butt! It was 2 days ago, with Mahana."

She sighed in relief. "Only two days ago. Wait and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to brag about it, it would hurt your poor virgin ears."

"Oh, I'm not a virgin, and before you." She stated.

"What? And you didn't tell me? Who was the lucky guy?"

"Kano Ashido, last week." She answered smirking.

"Kano? The reading club president? He won the scholarship for the States, right?"

"Yeah… He was nice." She pouted.

"Yeah but was he good?" He asked teasingly.

She grinned. "You have NO idea. What 'bout you? did you do well? Was she entertaining?"

"Well, I think so. She screamed a lot at least. And yeah, she was alright, she has big boobs."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Why does every guys like big boobs?"

"Obviously the poor guys who dated you didn't." Ichigo sneered. Rukia kicked him in the shin. "Ow, Rukia! What was that for?" He shouted.

She stuck her tongue at him. "You know very well what it was for! By the way, you owe me a drink." He raised his eyebrow. "I loose it before you soooo….I won!"

"Tsh.. next time, I'll win…" He muttered.

"What will it be about next time?" She asked quizzically.

"I dunno… Doggy style, diamond on the rough, three way…. You choose." He grinned.

...

…

…

**Junior year.**

**...**

The party was held in a huge house with swimming pool. Most of the students there were totally drunk. Rukia was bored. A few guys tried to flirt with her but they were all boring. She wasn't in the mood tonight. She went inside, walking pass a few guys who whistled her. She just rolled her eyes. Inside, she scanned the place to find the sight of orange. She found Renji and Tatsuki, both drunk, making out together. She finally saw Ichigo and smiled. He was on the couch making out with a sexy cheerleader. She walked to him and taped him on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and turned around scowling to see who was disturbing him. His scowled turned into a big grin when he saw his friend. "Hey, Rukia! Where were you?"

"Somewhere outside…but that was boring…I'm tired. Can you drive me home?" She asked.

"Yep, sure." He answered before standing up.

He was about to leave when the girl from the couch grabbed his arm. "What? You're leaving me? But you promised me a ride back." She whined.

He broke free from her grip. "Well… It's obvious that Rukia comes before you. Plus, I'm not leaving you, I wasn't even with you to begin with." He said hauntingly. Rukia scoffed and they both left as if nothing happened leaving the girl dumbstruck.

…

…

...

...

**Present**

...

Kuchiki Rukia unlocked the door and came inside. The place was tidy as usual but it felt warm. She passed through the living room and arrived in front a of a door. She silently and slowly opened it. She glanced in it. She finally came inside. There was a king size bed. An orange haired man was sleeping in it, a woman's arm embracing his waist. The white sheet covered their lowered part. She went near the bed side and grabbed his shoulder to shake him lightly. "Hey Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up." She whispered softly.

He lazily opened his eyes, his vision still blurred from sleep. When he saw amethysth eyes, he smiled. "Hey Rukia, what's up?" He asked groggily. He tried to stand up but was stopped. He looked down and see the arm around his waist. He immediately turned to see the naked woman lying next to him. "Rukia! who's that?" He asked bluntly.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I should be the one asking you!"

He took off the arm from his waist and stood up. "You know well I'm don't remember people's name." He said yawning.

"Damn Ichigo, put some clothes on!" She scolded him before turning around and walk toward the door.

"Tsch, as if you didn't like the sight of it." He told her as he put a diesel jean on.

She just threw her hand in the air. "God, I've seen better." She snickered.

"Bitch"

"You like me that way honey." She turned to flash him a sexy grin which was responded by another sexy smile.

…

She was sitting at the bar of his apartment waiting for him to make breakfast. He was busy with the stove. The smell of coffee begun to fill the kitchen. He puts a plate filled with scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her before sitting across her.

"So how did you meet her?" She asked.

"I went out to a club yesterday night. She was the prettiest. That's all."

"Was she good?"

"On a base of ten, I would say 7… Yep, 7. Okay… 7 and a half, she willingly did a blow-job to me after all, and she was not bad at it."

"Don't drool."

He rolled his eyes. "Haha…funny... What about you? You didn't get laid yesterday cause you knew you're going to have breakfast with me in the morning? You're getting old Kuchiki Rukia." He snickered.

"That simply means my friends still come before bros." She stated making him smile gently. She took a sip of coffee. "Actually, as I knew I had to wake up early, I didn't 'got laid', as you say it, at my place."

Ichigo put his mug down. "So who was he?"

"Harunobu Ogido, he's a friend of a friend of mine, he's studying medicine, he's brown haired, good looking, have a respectable dick. He brought me to his place, I think he's quite wealthy, not as much as us of course but it's alright." She recited.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Grade?"

"6, he looked handsome, but he was too gentle." She sighed.

"Ichigo?" A sweet light voice called. Rukia and Ichigo both looked at the person. A dark skined woman was standing there, her body only covered by the bedsheet she as holding. "Ichigo, honey, what are you doing?"

Ichigo grimaced at the sound of the nickname while it made Rukia chuckle. "Isn't it obvious? I'm having breakfast." He said harshly before taking a sip of coffee.

"But…Hey, who's that girl?" The woman said angrily pointing Rukia.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia. "Oh, that's Rukia, she's my best friend. Rukia, meet woman from yesterday night, woman from yesterday night, meet Rukia." He said cheerfully making Rukia snicker. Ichigo give an annoyed glance at the woman who as boiling. "Look…err…. What's your name again?"

"Mila Rose!"

"Yes right, Loly, look, you're bothering us right now. Can't you just pack your things and take your leave like the easy girl that you are?"

Loly was dumbstruck. "You bastard!"

"Come on, you're really annoying you know, you don't want me to kick you out." He whined before flashing a sexy smile.

Mila Rose stormed out, dressed up, picked her bag and walk to the door, passing by Ichigo and Rukia who didn't lift a single finger. "Oi Mila Rose!"

Hearing Ichigo calling her, she turned around to see him and asked in a sweet voice. "What is it Ichigo?"

"You forgot your dirty thong that you put in my pocket when you came on to me." He said mockingly before throwing the undergarment on her.

Mila Rose was flushed red. She took it angrily before storming out of Ichigo's apartment. As soon as she heard the door slam, Rukia leaned on the bar and asked disbelievingly while her thumb was pointing at the door. "Seriously…you gave her a 7 and half? I gave to Ogido a 6!"

Ichigo snickered. "Yeah, seven suits her better."

Rukia scoffed. "You're too soft."

"Hey! Did you put a movie camera in my room or what?" He asked jokingly making her laugh.

...

...

…

...

"Errr… Do you have a shirt for me Rukia? Mine is ruined since you spilled your glass on it." He looked at the woman who was fully awake but too lazy to get up.

"Are you sure you want to leave right now?" She whined.

He went to her bed and kissed her. "Yeah, I have an appointment, but don't worry, I've got your number, you've got my number. I'll bring you on a date as soon as I can which will be…tonight." He told her her softly.

"Awww, Shuuhei, you're too cute!" She said before kissing him. When he put his hand on her waist, making her lying on the bed again, she stood up, breaking the kiss. He looked at her quizzically. She smiled. "Let's find you a shirt." She opened her drawer and took a white shirt. She gave it to him before returning to her bed. "I think it's your size, it's the only size I've got anyway."

When he finished buttoning the shirt, he leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you." They started deepening the kiss when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get it for me please?" She asked.

"Of course."

Hisagi opened the door to see an orange haired man. "Good morning, what's the matter?"

Ichigo scanned the man before coming in like he was at his own place. His eyes stopped at the chest of the man. He grinned. "Oh, that's my shirt."

Hisagi raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Who is it Shuuhei?" A Kuchiki Rukia wearing nothing more than sexy lace undergarments which matched her eyes.

When he saw her, Ichigo asked casually. "Hey Rukia!"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. "Ichigo! What a surprise! How are you?"

"Fine, nice string by the way."

"Thank you. So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was driving around here, you know going back home after the night so I decided to ask you to join for lunch."

"Well, of.."

"Excuse me." They both turned their head, finally noticing the person who stood right next to them.

"Oh, sorry Shuuhei… This is Ichigo, my friend."

"Your friend…" Hisagi repeated.

Noticing the way Hisagi said the word 'friend', she shook her head. "Oh, nooo, we're not like that." She turned to Ichigo. "How do they call that?"

"Friend with benefits."

"Yep, friend with benefits, we don't sleep together."

Hisagi looked at the woman he had just passed the night with. He was out of phase. "I…I…I need to go…." He said weakly before walking out.

"Don't forget to give my shirt back!" Ichigo said loudly.

...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading it, hope you liked it<p>

Just to put faces on names:

-Rurichiyo is the blond girl from Amagai's arc

-Kano Ashido is from the filler in the Menos forest

-Harunobu Ogido is the 8th seat of the 4th division (he's used in the omake as the popular guy of the 4th)

I didn't know who put as Ichigo & Rukia's victims and I changed them after, so sorry if there are some weird names left out.

Make my day and... review! =D


	2. Rukia:Okay, let's have fun tonight!

Thank you for your review, rukiaichigo12, and now that you said it, it made me realize that I didn't plan to have some Ichiruki soon. Well, I couldn't change this chapter, but I'll promise, I'll put more Ichiruki in the next ones. ^^ Thanks again for the comment^^

* * *

><p><strong>2 RUKIA: OKAY, LET'S HAVE FUN TONIGHT!<strong>

Listening to: Alright SUPERGRASS

...

_Drink! My friend!_

_Shunsui Kyoraku (Again?)_

...

...

* * *

><p>A groan echoed in all the restaurant making the other customers look at them but the didn't care at all.<p>

"Aaaaaaaaaw, Rukiaaaaaa, why do you want us to go out to nightclub tonight so bad!" The spiked haired woman spoke loudly.

"Come on Tatsuki, we didn't went out since…I don't know, at least 3 months!" The raven haired one complained.

"We went to the Zanpakutou club two weeks ago." The ginger head objected.

"Yeah, but there were the 6 of us, so you two went with Renji and Uryuu and you all left Ichigo and I at the club and you all left EARLY! I want to spend time just the 3 of us, pleaaaaase." She pouted.

"It's not like you and Ichigo were bored without us! When we left, you were making out with a random guy who had his hand on your BREAST and Ichigo was almost having sex with a random chick! Each time I'm going out with wether Ichigo or you or worse, BOTH of you, I feel like I'm in a porn movie!" Tatsuki shouted.

A waiter came next to her. "Can you lower your voice please, you are bothering the other customer." Tatsuki nodded.

"Yeah but this time, it will be a girl time! With no guys, you can do anything you want without Renji or Uryuu on your back!"

"I don't mind having Uryuu when I'm going out" Inoue retorted.

"Yeahhh, Renji is a real pain in the ass when we go out." Tasuki complained loudy.

Rukia leaned toward her spiked haired friend. "See, see, freedom for one night, spending time with Orihime and me, just like old times, isn't that great." Seeing her friend partly agreed with her, she turned to Inoue. "And you Orihime, you must go with us, don't stay 24/24 with Uryuu, either he will end pissing you off! That's how you'll keep your relationship!"

"Says the girl who never date more than one week to the girl who has the same boyfriend since high school." Tatsuki said sarcastically.

Rukia pouted. "It's not my fault, I'm not like you! I didn't get the luck to find the right guy at the first time!"

"Come on Rukia, you're not even trying!"

"Hey! I'm trying! I'm looking for the right guy! And I'm trying hard!" Rukia shouted.

"Sleeping with every guy you see is not looking for the right guy!" Tatsuki answered back louder.

"Can you lower your voice please." The butler said.

"Oh, sorry." Tatsuki whispered. "You and Ichigo are the same, don't you want to find love?"

"No, we want to get laid. Seriously Tatsuki, you sound like an old hag." Rukia answered casually taking a sip of her cocktail.

"Don't you think this game of "I'm getting laid before you, faster than you and more than you" you're playing with Ichigo has last a bit too long?"

"No, it's still funny to see the stupidity of other people who believe in love." Rukia said absent-mindedly before siring her cocktail. Inoue coughed. "Oh, sorry Orihime, I mean, stupidity of people who believe in love after a one-night stand." Rukia corrected herself laughing awkwardly.

"Rukia…" The said girl looked at Tatsuki. "Do you love Ichigo?"

Rukia sighed loudly. "Why does everyone think that? No I'm not in love with him."

Inoue looked down. Hearing their friend, she and Tatsuki both knew her friend wasn't lying. "Have you ever loved him?"

Rukia mumbled something. "I beg your pardon?" Tatsuki snapped.

"I said yes!" Rukia shouted angrily before crossing her arms on her chest pouting.

"Can you please lower your voice please?"

Tatsuki turned to the waiter. "Why don't you bring us another drink?"

"When was it?" Inoue asked eagerly ignoring the waiter.

"He was my middle school crush 'til my Sophomore year." She stated emotionlessly.

"What happened during Sophomore year?"

"I don't know, I just stopped thinking of him that way that's all."

"that's a shame…"

Rukia raised her eyebrows. "What's a shame Orihime?"

"Well, if you went out with Ichigo-kun, then with me going out with Uryuu and Tatsuki with Renji, we will be able walk down the aisle all together…" Inoue beamed.

"Errrrrr..…." Rukia 'said'

Tatsuki patted Inoue's head. "Yeah, that's great, that's great…"

"And then our children will fall in love altogether!" She shouted, standing up with excitement.

"Miss, I must ask you to leave, you're too noisy…"

...

...

They were sitting at the bar, the three with a glass in the hand, talking about nothing as usual. He looked at his cell and read his messages and sighed. "What's wrong Ishida?" He turned around to face his friends. " Orihime found out that you were gay?" Ichigo asked sarcastically. Both he and Renji laughed and cheered together.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "No, but she told me that she was going out with Rukia and Tatsuki tonight." He said emphasizing on the word Tatsuki.

"What? Tatsuki's going out tonight? She didn't tell me!" Renji shouted.

"Perhaps she doesn't want her stupid jealous boyfriend to stalk her all the night." Ichigo said before having a gulp of his whisky.

Renji banged his fist on the bar. "I've never stalked her, and I'm not jealous, I trust her."

Ichigo smirked and put his arm around the red haired's shoulder. "Yeaaaah, you're clenching your fists each time she's talking to another man, freaking out as soon as she leave. Yep, on a second thought, you're not jealous." Ichigo said sarcastically. Ishida scoffed. Then they went back to their usual conversations: work, girls, money, family. "Hey, since you both are alone tonight, why don't we hang out together?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"You know I don't like clubbing, Kurosaki." Ishida said taking a sip of his whisky.

"Good idea, where are the girls going Ishida?"

Ichigo scowled. "I didn't mean going out clubbing, I was more thinking about going to my place and play video games all the night, these kind of guy things. Oh, and I thought you don't stalk her Renji?"

"Forget what I've just said video games are great! Do you have enough beers?"

"I don't like playing video games either" Ishida whispered darkly.

Ichigo grinned. "No, but we can buy them on the way. So tonight is alright?"

"Yeah!" Renji beamed throwing his arms up.

"Great" Ichigo smirked.

"Does anyone mind about me?" Ishida shouted.

They both looked to the glasses man. Renji shivered. "Ishida you're so in a dark mood…why is that? And what do you want us to do? playing chess?" Ishida glared at him.

"Come on, Ishida!" Ichigo whined. "The girls are out, since when didn't we hang out? I'm always going out by myself since you two have your girlfriends!" Ichigo complained emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"Errrrrr, you often go with Rukia…" Renji stated.

"And we went out two weeks ago." Ishida added.

"Did you hear yourself? You wanna go out once every 2 weeks? Once every two week and you're happy with that? How old are you?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly.

"I'm too old for this stuffs." Renji said with a deep voice making his friends glare at him. "And I spend a lot of time with my girlfriend." He added in a cheerful voice.

"Twice every two weeks is more than enough. And I hate going out with you! Last time, you were practically fucking the girl against the wall!" He shouted.

"Temper, temper."

Ichigo looked sternly at Renji, Ishida rolled his eyes. "Looks who's saying that." They said in the same time.

"Listen, this time it's different, we're just staying at my place. Yeah, I know, I often offer many women to stay at my place, but they don't stay long, usually only one night, thing that I make sure it happens. And trust me, I'm not interested in either of you" Ichigo added pointing Renji and Ishida one after the other. "I'm not…into that stuff… Sorry Ishida." Ichigo smiled apologetically at Ishida who glared at him. Then he frowned. "My god…Saying it, weird thoughts are filling my mind…that's…disgusting!" He shouted.

"Wash your mouth! wash your mouth!" Renji told him handing him a shot of alcohol.

Ichigo took it and gulped it down. "Fucking hell! haaaa….What's that?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Errrr rum mixed with tequila." Renji said innocently.

"You little-"

"Well, about tonight…" Ishida begun.

"What?" Ichigo asked harshly letting go of Renji's neck.

"We're staying at your place…"

Ichigo retorted annoyed.. "That's what I said!"

"You're sure?" Ishida eyed Ichigo suspiciously.

"Yeah! What? You don't trust me?" Ichigo spat crossing his arms on his chest.

"Last time we were supposed to do that, we ended at the club, then you with a girl and you know how it ended."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Guys I just want to spend time just the three of us… Isn't it to much?"

"Can you really spend one night without getting laid Ichigo?" Renji asked mischievously.

Ichigo gapped. "What? What's with this question? I'm not an animal, I can control myself!" Ishida and Renji snickered, Ichigo scowled. "And I'm not the one who wants to get laid! It's not my fault if women keep throwing themselves on me!" He shouted.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "Oh my god…You must have a really difficult life….And you say you can control yourself"

"Hey, bro, I hope you use condom!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Of course I use condom, Renji, I'm not crazy, like I would believe in "don't worry, I'm on the pills" "

Renji sighed of relief. "Thank god! Imagine, a dozen, no, at least thirty, you've been fucking since highschool after all, thirty children waiting for you saying "Papa!papa!" " Renji shouted faking kids' voices and mimicking babies with his hands.

"Renji that's creepy…" Ishida cut, glaring at his red haired friend.

Ichigo gazed in space for a few second before grabbing his head. "Renji! You fucking bastard! Babies are filling my head now!" Ichigo handed him a shot. "Wash your mouth NOW!"

...

...

The three of us were in pajamas. Renji was playing with the PS3, Ishida was taking another beer in the kitchen, Ichigo was coming back with the pizzas they ordered.

"You were right by the way." Ishia said absent-mindedly leaning on the bar.

Ichigo who was putting the pizzas on the bar looked up. "Huh? Right about what?"

Ishida handed him a beer that he gladly accepted. "Tonight. It's nice hanging together like old times. I miss it."

Ichigo took a gulp from his beer. "Yeah. But now you are with Inoue and Renji is with Tatsuki, well, you've always been with Inoue but…yeah, Rukia and I who are single… well, we don't wanna bother you either, we understand that you all need some privacy."

"Then you and Rukia should get a girlfriend and a boyfriend." Ishida simply stated.

"Ehhhhh!" Ichigo exclaimed before laughing lightly. "Seriously, don't worry about it, I'm perfectly fine with my bachelor life. Plus, adding another person in our group would be awkward…"

"Then you should date Rukia." Ishida said casually.

"I beg your pardon?" Ichigo murmured darkly.

"I said that in that case, you should date Rukia."

Ichigo sighed. "I know that Inoue have great wedding plans for Rukia and I but, we're not thinking of each other that way…"

"But you've already slept together."

"We were drunk."

"Several times."

"Still blaming it on alcohol."

"Since when have you loved her?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. What was this interrogation? He sighed. "Since middle school"

Ishida snickered. "So you do love her."

"I've never said that." Ichigo muttered.

"I asked you since when you loved her and you answered me since middle school. You didn't deny the present tense I used in my question."

"You and your grammatical proof. OKAY. I wasn't paying attention. I did love her in middle school, but I don't anymore. Is my grammar correct?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Ishida closed his eyes and leaned back on the bar. "Depends of what you want to say." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Hey hey hey! What are you guys talking about?" An eager Renji asked.

"Nothing."

"About Ichigo liking Rukia."

"You wanna ask Rukia out?"

"NO!"

"But you liked her."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. It was like…déjà-vu…"Yes."

"And you slept with her."

Yep, definitely déjà-vu. "No, I've already slept with her several times, but I didn't sleep with her."

Renji turned to Ishida frowning. "That's the same thing, right?" Ishida nods.

"No! you used preterite tense, like it was usual that we slept together!" Ichigo snapped.

Ishida snorted. "Oh, now you're picky on the grammar!"

"It sounds weird when he's saying it!"

"So you slept with her…"

"Several times! at least add several times!"

"You slept with her SEVERAL times, you two like each other a lot BUT you don't wanna date her. That's weird. I always thought the relationship between you two was weird."

Ichigo scowled. "It's not like I was going to date every girl I slept with."

Renji grinned. "Hey! Imagine." Ichigo scowled deeper, Ishida rolled his eyes. "Imagine you had to marry every chick or guy you slept with… You and Rukia would get a LOT of divorces."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Thank you for this display of high intelligence Renji… Seriously, I know you since what… more than ten years, and you keep surprising me." Ishida told his red haired friend which made Ichigo scoff.

Renji just ignored the comment. "But if Rukia said she wanted to go out with you… What would you tell her."

Sparkles filled Ichigo's eyes. "She said that?"

"No,I'm just saying."

Ichigo frowned and eyed his friend suspiciously. "She talked to you about something like that?"

"No, that's just an hypothesis."

Ichigo leaned back on the bar and took a gulp of beer. "I would say no, I told you earlier, Rukia and I are not feeling that way."

"You're a bad liar Kurosaki." Ishida stated before drinking his beer.

"And you're weird." Renji added before taking the top of his beer.

"Can we just stop talking about Rukia and I? I don't ask you questions about your love life with Inoue or Tatsuki, do I?"

"Well, you can ask."

"Yep, Bring your questions out."

"I don't ask AND I don't wanna know!"

"Well… Tatsuki and I, we often..."

"I said I don't wanna know!" Ichigo shouted covering his ears with his hands.

"…eat at the chinese restaurant in front of her flat." Renji finished making Ishida snickered.

"So you don't wanna speak 'bout sex with us, but it's alright with Rukia?"

"We're talking about and mocking strangers. You're sleeping with my best friends, that would be weird."

"You are the weird guy, I'm talking with Ishida about my sex life."

"But Ishida also tell you about HIS sex life. Me? You don't wanna hear about my sex life. Do you wanna hear about my sex life?"

"No, please, spare us that."

Renji put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Knowing that you're in good shape and healthy is enough for me."

Ichigo shoved Renji's hand. "See! I can't share with you, it only works one way, so I share with Rukia."

"Yeah, since you two fuck everyone you see, you have the same experience."

Renji snickered. "Plus you two slept together, double same experience!"

"Several times!"

"Yep! that's the word!"

Ichigo looked at his red haired friend. "Which one?"

"Oh, both, I mean, several times."

Ichigo frowned. "What is it with several times?"

Renji smirked. "Maybe that's the key of your relationship." Ichigo's bow furrowed. "Yes, think about it. You and Rukia had sex with a lot of people different. You are great fuckers, by the way." Ichigo glared at his friend. "You must have slept many times more than me, or Ishida, BUT never more than…let's say… three times with the same girl."

"I would say a bit more than once on average Renji." Ishida said bluntly. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. So, you never sleep more than once with the same girl, or guy for Rukia. Hey, has Rukia ever slept with a girl? That would be fucking hot!"

"For fucking god's sake, go to the point Renji!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, my point is, the only girl you slept several times with is Rukia."

"We were both drunk."

"And so what? It's obvious, you are exceptions for each other! Seriously, bro, I'm pretty sure you're the man who's slept the most with Rukia, trust me." Ishida coughed. Renji turned to him. "What?" Ishida eyed Renji intensely, trying to give him a message but the idiot didn't understand at all. "What?"

Ishida rolled his eyes. "It's just… I don't think he is."

Renji's bow furrowed. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Ichigo who had listened the whole thing asked lowly. "What do you mean exactly by "I don't think he is" and "Oh yeah, I forgot"?"

Renji gulped. "Well, we're not really aware of Kuchiki-san's sex life, even less than yours, but she seems to date more than you." Ishida said with all his poise.

Ichigo snorted. "Trust me, she quite never sleeps twice with the same guy."

Ishida looked away, thankfully for him, it went unnoticed by his orange haired friend. "Hey! Let's play grand theft auto now!" Renji beamed.

...

...

The three of them arrived at the club. They were all stunning but among them, Rukia was mind-blowing. She wore a black bustier dress who went down right before her knees with a pair of black patent-leather stiletto heels with yellow soles. They went in. Some guys offered them a drink, they all gladly accepted but quickly turned down their other suggestions.

"See, it isn't that bad, isn't it?" Rukia asked.

"Well, for you, you like dancing and you're single." Tatsuki muttered.

"Something's wrong with Renji, Tatsuki?" Inoue asked.

The raven haired woman sighed. "No, nothing's wrong, just him being stupid."

"What did he do?" Rukia asked with curiosity.

"I think he wants me to move in with him."

"But that's great Tatsuki, why are you so bothered?" Inoue beamed.

"I…I don't think I'm ready to move in. Living together is a huge thing…"

"Tatsuki, you've been with him since the end of highschool! That's more than enough!"

"Well, sure that compared to you, that's a long time." Tatsuki said to tease her friend.

Rukia pouted. "Why is everyone so mean with me?" She whined.

"And why are you still single with all these guys head and heels over you?" Tatsuki answered.

"They may be head and heels over me, but they're also as stupid as their socks. Wasting my precious time with them, no thank you!"

"So are you planning on staying single? I'll call you Miss Lady-cat from now on" Tatsuki said.

Rukia glared at her. "I won't become a lady-cat!"

"So stand up and get your guy!" Tatsuki added jokingly, slapping her friend's butt.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can not get a guy…"

"What about this one? he looks nice!" Tatsuki said pointing to a dark haired man with blue eyes who was talking to his maroon haired friend next to him. "On a second thought, they are both gorgeous! Wich one do you prefer?"

"Stop joking with me else I'll really get a guy and turn your eyesight into a porn movie!"

Tatsuki burst out of laugh. When she managed to stop laughing, she asked. "By the way, when you go out with Ichigo, just the two of you, how does it go?" Rukia frowned and eyed her friend suspiciously. "I mean, you two go together, but both end up getting laid with strangers. What happens when one of you don't find his or her…. sex partner? And I think you don't start to flirt simultaneously, aren't you embarrassed when the other is making out next to you?"

"That's a lot of questions..."

"There's not so much time when you're not with Ichigo, or another man."

"There's also not so much time when you're not with Renji. Anyway, no, we both never have been bothered that the other one is making out next to us, I mean, it's just a friend eating up a stranger's tongue, what's wrong with that?"

"Everything is wrong with that.." Tatsuki thought.

"And about the car, well, we know whose car it is, Ichigo's in most case, so if the one who doesn't own the car, have to drive to have fun, or simply going back home alone, then the other says if it's okay with him or not. Oh, and we quite never leave alone. If we don't get anyone, that means that we didn't wanna get laid."

"And you're doing all of this while you're both making out with who knows who…"

"Of course we're not chatting, we do some signs like lifting up the keys, something like that."

"And you're happy with this lifestyle?"

"Well, we can go alone with our own car but, it's funnier to go together"

"No, I mean, going out with you're friend and making out with random guys , have sex with random guys. Does it make you happy?"

Rukia rolled her eyes annoyed. "You're always asking the same thing each time we talk. Yeah I'm happy, I don't need more now. I don't want to be in a relationship, I don't need a stupid boyfriend following me whenever and wherever I go. I'm too busy arguing with Ichigo to argue with someone else."

"So kill two birds with one stone, go out with him."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Oooh, my second most favorite topic, great. Sorry, I'm going to have a drink." She said before leaving her fiend and heading to the bar. "One mojito please." She said.

"Add one please, my treat." A deep voice said behind her.

She sighed. Another asshole who thought that treating a drink to a girl will give him more luck. Well, usually she would play a little with the guy, but it was a girl night tonight, plus she wasn't in the mood.

"So what's up?" The guy asked once they got their drinks. Rukia simply ignored him not even giving him a glance as she sipped her mojito. "That's not nice ignoring me like that Rukia."

She frowned. "This guy knows my name…?" She thought. "Wait, wait, wait, this voice…." Her eyes widened in realization. She immediately turned around to check her thought. As soon as she saw him, she grinned and put him in an embrace. "Ashido!"

"Rukiaaa!" Ashido said, mimicking her. "Why did you ignore me?" He said pouting.

They broke apart and Rukia straightened herself. "I thought you were one of this assholes who keeps hitting on me." She said plainly making him chuckle. She stared at him with a smile. "Wow, I haven't seen you since… well, it doesn't matter… when did you come back?"

Ashido leaned his back on the bar, and threw back his head. "Hmmm… 2 days ago, I've just finished moving my things in my new apartment."

"You mean, you're moving here?" Rukia asked eagerly.

He patted her hair. "Yes, I've got an assignment here, so I'll be living here from now on." He said. His hand pushed Rukia's head toward his and he leaned down to kiss her. When he broke the kiss, he cupped her face with his hands and looked at her intently. "Rukia… I wanna get you back."

In the other side of the room, Tatsuki was sipping her cocktail. When she took a glance at the bar, wondering why her friend hadn't come back yet, she saw the said friend making out with a brown haired man. She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that Ashido?" Inoue asked when she saw the two making out.

Tatsuki frowned. "You mean Steamy Ashido?"

"Yep, Steamy Ashido."

Tatsuki stared at the couple and finally recognized the young man. She threw her head back. "Oh crap, shit happens…"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading it, hope you liked it.<p>

About going out once every week, I think it's kind of alright XD, more would be too much I think.

Sorry about the grammar part, well I already wrote that when I thought, "Dude, you're not so fluent in English, and you're not so good in English grammar..." Well, guess it was too late... Anyway, our English teacher always bug us with preterit and past perfect tense in France... Guess I was kind of...traumatized by the whole thing, that's why...

Well, Ashido is the first incident coming in Ichigo and Rukia's peaceful life XD, there will be another one... and then... you'll see ^^

Make my day and...review! ^^

I forgot to ask last time... I wanna know if you had any ideas about the 6's jobs? They are rich, that's sure XD And Ishida's running a fashion magazine, but I have no idea about the others... Please help me


	3. Ichigo:But hangover loves me

_Thank you so much for your review Ichigokonhitsugaya11 It really cheered on me ^^ _

_And ashezo ... How can you say that! You're the one I should hunt down for not updating!XD I really love your story! So update soon! (Tk btw =D)_

* * *

><p><strong>3 ICHIGO: BUT HANGOVER LOVES ME<strong>

Listening to: Stay just a bit more THE DO

...

_ Drinking is a cycle of having control and losing control. That's life._

_Gintoki (GINTAMA)_

...

...

* * *

><p>A ring had filled the room since at least 10 minutes. They were all lying on the floor, dozens of empty bottles of beer surrounding them. Ishida buried his head in the couch cushion, trying to get away from the awful sound. "For god's sake Kurosaki! Turn off this dam alarm!" He shouted.<p>

Ichigo groaned. He had an horrible headache and the sound of his alarm clock was definitely not helping. "Oh, joys of hangover" He mumbled. He groggily stood up and walked toward his room. Why did he forgot to turn off his fucking alarm clock yesterday? He trod on a potato chip, then in tomato sauce spilled on the floor. Then, he stroke down a beer can, spilling the beer all over the floor. His nostrils flared. He finally reached his room and turned his alarm clock relieving his poor ears and poor head. When he came back to the living room, he scanned the room, even if his vision was totally blurred, he could see his house was in a total mess. "Thank god both my best male friends are shacked. I wouldn't be able to handle THAT everyday…" He thought. He dragged his feet to his kitchen to take an aspirin mechanically.

Ishida woke up, rubbing his head. "My god… what happened in here?"

"Ask Renji." Ichigo answered in a hoarse voice before gulping down his beverage.

"Ask Ishida" A third voice said making the others rolling their eyes.

Ishida tried to stand up but ended up falling from the couch and right in the rest of pizza. "God, I HATE hangovers!" He shouted.

"And I HATE you for speaking so loud!" Renji spat.

"And Inoue is going to kill you for wasting your shirt." Ichigo stated.

"Man, I'm soooo wasted." Renji whined, heading to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Renji! put some pants!" Ichigo shouted, turning his head to avoid his friend's jewels' sight.

Renji awkwardly dressed up. "Hey, can I have some?" He asked pointing at Ichigo's glass.

Ichigo put the aspirin box on the bar. "Here you are, manage on your own, I'm going to shower." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey can I have a shower after?" Ishida suddenly asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo answered waving his hand slowly while climbing the stairs.

When they were all clean and dressed up, and a little less wasted, they all had a coffee in the kitchen. "Hey guys, why don't ask the girls to join us and have breakfast in town?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, good idea."

Ichigo smirked. "Okay, I'm going to pick them up, meet us at the Kotetsu cafe." He said before grabbing his jacket and his keys.

"Wait! Do you know where they are?"

"No, but they must be at Rukia's." He said a matter-of-factly before leaving.

"Tschh, this dumbass…" Ishida muttered. He grabbed his cell phone and started dialing and waited for an answer. "Ah! Shit, she turned her cell off. Try to call Tatsuki."

Renji proceed to call. "Don't worry… They must be at Rukia's…" Renji told him airily. Ishida rolled his eyes. "Hey, Tatsuki hi! where are you?"

_"I'm fine thank you for asking by the way. We're at Orihime's, why do you ask?"_

Renji put his hand on the phone. "They are at your place."

Ishida rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you? Ask if Rukia's there, maybe she went to her place and we won't have to call Kurosaki."

Renji nodded and came back to his phone conversation. "Is Rukia with you?"

_"No, she went to her place. Can you tell me what's going on?"_

"Okay, Ichigo suggested to have brunch in town, how does it sound?"

_"Sounds good, I was about to leave anyway."_

"Cool, so we're gong to the Kotetsu cafe. Just wait here, Ishida and I are coming to pick you up. Ichigo went to Rukia's, he thought you were all there, guess they'll gonna meet us at the cafe."

_"'Kay… Wait, what did you said?"_

"Huuu… They're gonna meet us at the cafe."

_"No, earlier…"_

"Ichigo went to Rukia's?"

_"Oh no, he went to Rukia's?"_

"That's what I said… What? What's wrong?"

_Tatsuki sighed. "We met Ashido in the club yesterday night… Guess who Rukia left with?"_

"You mean… Ashido…Steamy Ashido?"

_"You call him Steamy Ashido…"_

"You and Inoue started it!"

_"You didn't have to take this nickname as well. Whatever. Yeah! THIS Ashido."_

"Ouch…Deep shit…"

_"As you're saying it."_

"Let's think straight."

_"Oh, you're capable of that?"_

"Shut up…Listen, Ichigo don't know about the Ashido thing, I think he doesn't even remember the guy… He will see him, say "Hi you're the guy who fucked my best friend last night?" and Ashido will say in his sexy voice "Yeah." and Ichigo will answer "Hope you did a good job, now I have to take her to have brunch, see you around bro.". See, that's how it will happens, don't worry about it.

_"It won't happen like that… You know they act like don't care about this, but if one of whoever's sex buddy gets to clingy, they react in a very boyfriend/girlfriend way…"_

"Okay, let's see it this way. Maybe, they won't even see each other…"

_"Hope so… I wanna have a calm brunch."_

"Okay, don't worry too much, Ishida and I are coming to pick you up, get ready. See ya! Love you!"

_"Love you too."_

Renji hung up. "What's the problem?" Ishida asked.

"Rukia was with Ashido yesterday."

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "You mean… Steamy Ashido?"

"Himself."

"But wasn't he in the States?"

"Apparently not anymore."

"This is gonna be interesting."

...

…

Rukia woke up, feeling something moving in her bed. She opened her eyes, her vision was still blurred by sleep. She rolled over and saw her lover dressing up. "You're not staying?"

The maroon haired man turned to her and smiled gently. He leaned down and kissed her. "Sorry, I'd really like to, but I've got something to take care."

"But it's Sunday…" She whined.

He sat on the bed and passed his hand in her hair. "I know, but I have to take care of administrative shits." He tried to kiss her but she shoved him and turned around showing him her back. "Hey, don't get mad, it's not my fault you know." He pouted. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "Hey, I've got an idea, to make it up, why don't I treat you for dinner tonight?"

She immediately rolled around to face him, her face a just inch from his, and grabbed his shirt. "Really, do you promise?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I promise." And he broke the space between them catching her lips with his.

Rukia finally broke the kiss. "Don't you have to go?" She asked panting.

"Yeah, I should." He answered between two kiss. They kept kissing furiously, Rukia leaned back on her bed, Ashido went on her top, still kissing her passionately. Their intimate moment were finally interrupted by a ring. Ashido pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and read his message. He kissed Rukia's forehead. "Sorry, I really have to go." He stood up and headed to the door. He stopped in its frame and turned around. "Rukia…. What… What are we now? Are we dating, or am I just a guy you slept with?" He asked looking at her expectingly.

She looked away. "I…I don't know."

He looked down and sighed. "I don't wanna push you… I'll just wait… until you find the answer." He told her before leaving.

As soon as he left she let herself fall on her bed. "Am I ready?…." She whispered.

…

...

Ichigo was walking in the hallway when he saw someone he didn't know. He was tall, maybe taller than him, had maroon hair, a pair of aviator glasses on the top of his head. He wore used jeans, a white shirt whose top was unbuttoned and a black neglected jacket unbuttoned. When he saw Ichigo, he smiled and said a casual. "Hi" which Ichigo responded. He has never seen him in this flat, so, he is a new neighbor, or Rukia's yesterday sex toy. He smirked, looks like the girls didn't stay at Rukia after all…

"Oi Rukia! You in there?" He shouted when he came inside. He saw his friend have a peek from her door frame.

"Oh, that's you, what do you want."

"Hurry up and get dressed, we're having brunch with the crew!" He said cheerfully.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, stop being a moron!" She answered back before going back to her room.

"Tsh, you're the moron, midget! Don't take hours, I don't wanna have brunch at 2 in the afternoon, I'm hungry!" He shouted.

She appeared in her doorframe stuccoing her tongue at him. "I'll take the time that I want!" She said.

He glared at her and sighed but didn't answer. He started to make coffee, since the midget was going to take forever, he might as well drink to wait for her. When his coffee was done, he glanced at Rukia's door but no Rukia in sight. He sighed and walked to her door. He opened it and barged in the room without even knocking at the door. "Oi, midget, hurry up, we don't have all-" Poooof. A pillow met his face, making him spill his coffee on his shirt. He heard a giggle. "Midget…" He muttered as he picked the pillow on the floor.

Here she was, sat on her bed, still wearing underwear, ams crossed over her chest. She was smirking. "What is it Strawberry?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing just… Take that!" He shouted as he threw the pillow at her.

She easily dodged it. "Wow, I didn't think you were so bad at aiming Strawberry!" She said giggling.

He smirked. "You think that I've done? I'll make you pay for what you did to my shirt!" He shouted playfully before starting to chase her. She giggled and ran to the other side of her bed. He followed her and seeing she was cornered, he smirked. "Now, nowhere to escape Midget." He said panting.

She rolled her eyes. "Tsch, you wish." She said before climbing on her bed. But as soon as she was standing on her bed, he tackled her on the bed. She let out a shriek. "What are you doing?"

He went over her, putting his hands on each side of her head to prevent her from moving. He smirked. "Hehe.. Caught you!" He said childishly.

"Oh, and now what?…"

He smiled. "And now…" He turned around and let him fall on her.

"Ouch! You idiot! You're heavy you know! Get out! Get out of me!" She shouted while hitting him with her tiny fists.

"No." He simply said.

"Get out of me, you moron! You and your dirty shirt!"

"Oh, and whose fault?" He asked a-raising an eyebrow.

"Yours! You can't even hold your mug properly." He rolled his eyes. Seconds passed. "Ichigo?"

"What?"

"I can't breath…"

He sighed. "Fine, fine, you've won." He said as he sat up.

As soon as she felt his weight gone, she pushed him, making him roll so she was on the top. She smiled at his surprised face before resting her head on his chest. "I like it better like that." She said.

He smiled as she hold him tightly. "You see, the thing is…" He grabbed her by the waist. "You're much too light for me." He said lifting her up, going on the top again. Their faces were so close the tips of their noses were touching. "We have to go, they are waiting for us." He whispered.

She smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

He smiled back before "Oomf…" She kicked him on the stomach. "Rukia! What was that for?" He shouted.

She stood up. "I thought you were slow at getting up, so I helped you." He scowled. "Don't make that face, you're lucky I didn't aim for something lower." She said smirking before walking to her closet. He looked at her quizzically, then down, before finally understand what she was talking about. She was in front of her closet, looking for clothes. He went behind her to grab a new shirt. She looked at him as his arms were stretched over her head. "You're glad you've got shirts here."

He rolled his eyes. "YOU're glad I've got shirts here, otherwise, your punishment would have been ten times worse." He said cockily.

"Really?" She asked as she turned around, and starting to dress.

He was putting his shirt on. "Yeah, really."

...

…

They both sat in his Porsche 911 cabriolet. He opened the top of his convertible car and drove off while dialing on his cell phone. He put his cell on his ear.

Rukia sighed. "You could have phoned before…"

He smirked. "Could have."

She rolled her eyes. "You'd do anything to show-off."

"I don't need to show off to get girls." He answered cockily. "Oh, hey, Ishida? Did you pick up Inoue and Tatsuki?"

"I don't know, did you acknowledge your stupidity?"

Ichigo sighed. "I got it, I got it, next time, I'll call before rushing into things."

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Tatsuki?"

"Did you pick Rukia?"

Ichigo glanced at his friend who was sitting on the passenger seat. "Yeah, why? something's wrong?"

"No, and you? Is something wrong?"

"What? Have you smoked something Tatsuki?"

"No, nothing, forget about it, well, see ya at the cafe!"

"Yeah, see ya." He hung up.

"What did they say?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing important, they were just weird. By the way, I saw your last night man in the hallway."

"Oh..."

"He looked good. What's his name?"

"I don't remember…"

"Was he good?"

"He was alright. What about you? I heard you hung out with the guys last night."

"Yeah, we just stayed at my place, drinking beers and playing video games, that's all. Ah, and a huge hangover this morning."

...

…

"Here you are!" Tatsuki shouted from the table throwing her arms up

Ichigo frowned. "Seriously, Tatsuki, you're weird today… What happened last night?"

The spiky haired girl ignored him and hugged Rukia. She patted her head. "Thank god nothing wrong happened to you." Renji rolled his eyes. His girlfriend turned to her orange haired friend. "Why did you take that long?" She barked.

Ichigo was taken aback by his friend's sudden mood swing. "I…I" He stuttered.

"You have no excuse! I was thinking you were raping Rukia!"

"What? Are you insane?"

"I knew that you couldn't control yourself, I knew that you could not spend one night without getting laid. Sick man!" She spat.

Rukia hugged Tatsuki and faked tears. "Ichi… Ichi was so mean with me! He wanted me to do dirty things and threatened me to end our friendship if I did not." She sobbed.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, I'm gonna kick your ass.." Tatsuki muttered.

"How was yesterday night, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue beamed.

"Hey, Ichigo, grab me the salt!" Renji shouted.

"Ichigo, hurry up, and bring me waffles!" Rukia ordered.

"Kurosaki, I put the beers in the fridge." Ishida said randomly.

Ichigo took his head in his hand and screamed. "Ahhhhh! My head aches! You're doing it on purpose!"

The 5 looked at each other. "Oups" Rukia said innocently making everyone except Ichigo bust out of laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny!" He shouted. "Ay, aye, aye, headache, headache…"

"What do you think of… Tatsuki moving to my place?" Renji asked with a grin plastered on his face.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Not that again…."

"Wooow, that's great!" Inoue beamed, clapping her hands.

"I don't think you're ready." Ishida said sternly.

Tatsuki grabbed Ishida's hands, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you Ishida."

"I think she shouldn't." Ichigo and Rukia said in the same time.

Tatsuki nudged her boyfriend with her elbow. "See, see, they all agree, it's a rash decision."

"Tatsuki's place is bigger, I think it's better for you to live in her apartment." Rukia added.

Ichigo nodded approving, his arms crossed over his chest. "That's exactly what I was thinking about. Plus she have a balcony, it's not bad in summer when you wanna have sex."

A fist immediately hit Ichigo's face. "You pervert! I'm not even moving to begin with!"

"Don't worry, you're not moving, Renji is, since you'll share your apartment." Rukia said cheerfully.

Tatsuki pointed at Ichigo and Rukia. "YOU! Stop messing with me! Nobody's moving with anybody! That's all!"

"But.." Rukia begun.

"No objection!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Ichigoooo! I want aunt Tatsuki to live with uncle Renji!" Rukia sobbed before hugging Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled and pointed at Rukia. "Tatsuki you made her cry!"

The spiked hair girl rolled her eyes. "Rukia dear, don't worry, you already have daddy Uryuu and mommy Orihime, plus it's not like aunt Tatsuki and uncle Renji are going to split." Tatsuki said in a fake sing-song voice. Rukia stuck her tongue out at her. A vein pop out of Tatsuki's head. "Rukiaa! stop making a fool of me! And put back your puppy eyes!"

Renji turned to Ichigo. "Hey, bro, if you persuade her to move, I'll give you my apartment."

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki. "Seriously, I don't think I can…"

"Awww… It's such a shame… Why doesn't she want to live with Renji?" Orihime whined.

"She doesn't want to be 24/24 with him, and honestly, I understand." Ishida stated bluntly.

Renji raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really? enlighten me!"

Ishida lifted up his glasses. "You guys." He pointed at Ichigo and Renji one after the other. "Are pigs."

"Well, we sure aren't refined enough for sewing." Ichigo said before giving a high-five to Renji.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "When was the last time you changed your bed sheet?"

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other. "Errrr….maybe more than one month ago"

"And you have sex at least once a week in that bed…"

"Is this disgusting conversation finished? Cause we're eating right now, we know that those two are icky, spare us the details. And I change your bed sheet every week Renji, thanks for noticing it."

"Okay! This topic is closed!" Rukia shouted.

"By the way, I just want to point you out that, Rukia did have sex last night and I didn't. Which makes me having more self control than her." Ichigo suddenly stated. Silence filled the table.

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "How did you…"

Ichigo sighed. "I passed him in the hallway."

"You saw Steamy Ashido?" Renji blurted out which owned him a glare from Tatsuki.

Ichigo's bow furrowed. "Ashido…. You mean Kano Ashido? Rukia's first?" He finally said.

Rukia blushed. "You remember that?" She asked disbelievingly.

Ichigo shrugged. "What? I don't see what's wrong. Who's my first?"

"Big boobs Mahana." Rukia answered as quick as a flash. Needless to say the others at the table were dumbstruck.

"You see, you'd say "who's my first?" I'd automatically answer Nerdy Ashido." Ichigo said casually.

Rukia frowned. "Ashido wasn't a nerd."

"Come on Rukia, Kano was the king of the nerds. He had huge glasses, won the scholarship to the States, went out with you, and was the reading club president. Seriously, I dare you to find someone more nerdy."

"I think he was good-looking in high school." Inoue objected.

"Good-looking is ruined as soon as you have a nerdy aura around you." Ichigo spat.

"Well… He was quite popular back then." Tatsuki added.

Renji let out a laugh. "Ichigo never liked Ashido!" Ichigo snorted making Renji smile wider. "Admit it man, you didn't like him cause he was nearly as popular as you without showing off."

"I don't show off!" Ichigo retorted shouting.

"That's the understatement of the year." Ishida stated rolling his eyes.

"I wonder what Mahana had become…." Rukia suddenly said.

Ichigo grinned and leaned toward her. "Avoiding the topic, huh? Ashamed that your first was a total nerd? Has he improved since high school?"

"He's fucked well since the beginning, Ichigo. And I'm perfectly not ashamed of him being my first."

"Ouch, guess that the books taught him well."

"Ichigo you're being mean." Rukia warned him.

"Okay, I give up, I'm sorry."

Rukia sighed. Everyone went silent. "Thank you for ruining the mood Ichigo, as if your scowl wasn't enough." Tatsuki commented.

"Hey, Rukia, I heard they sold bio jam and chocolate spread here, wanna come and see?" Inoue beamed, trying to brighten the mood before standing up.

Rukia shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" She stood up as well and both went to the bar.

"Hey, Renji, think that we're treating today." Ishida said.

"What? What about him?" Renji shouted pointing the orange haired man who was sitting next to him.

Ishida sighed. "We went to his place yesterday and frankly… the mess his apartment is in right now… I better pay twice for him than clean it…"

"You're so sweet Ishida." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Ishida answered smirking.

As soon as they all left, Tatsuki leaned toward Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo!"

"What?"

"If you wanna date Rukia…" She begun.

"This again? Rukia and I are sick of you trying to get us together." He complained.

"Shut up and listen! If you wanna make a move on Rukia, you'd better do it like...NOW."

"I've already told you I didn't want.."

"Honestly, don't wait until it's too late… I don't want either of you to regret anything… If you really like her, stop being a coward and face your real feelings!"

Ichigo looked at his friend intensely. "Look Tatsuki, I don't wanna be rude but, you're mistaken, I don't love Rukia, I don't want to be anything more than a friend for her. My real feeling is that I still wanna have fun, and I don't need a girlfriend as much as Rukia doesn't need a boyfriend."

"How do you know she doesn't need a boyfriend?"

Ichigo sighed. "Tatsuki… I'm the closest to Rukia among us. Trust me, she don't want any serious relationship." He said sternly before getting up and leaving.

"I'm not so sure of it… Ichigo…" Tatsuki whispered.

...

They were all outside the cafe, chatting before getting back to their car.

"Hey guys, how about we hang out at my place tonight?" Ichigo finally said with his laid back attitude, hands behind his head.

"Kurosaki, it's Sunday, we have to work tomorrow, did you see our state this morning?" Ishida said sternly.

Ichigo sighed. "Guess it's hopeless…" He turned to Rukia pleading. "Rukia?"

She looked away. "Sorry Ichigo, I already have plans for tonight…"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Oh I see…"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading it, hope you liked it^^<em>

_Although I can call myself Miss Drunk, I never got a hangover, hope the scene looked real _

_Tatsuki is a bit OOC in this chapter... Sowie "_

_I added the Ichiruki scene, so... Hope that the transition between the Ashido scene, the Ichiruki scene and the car scene isn't too weird... =S_

_Well, thanks to this scene, the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia appears more... equivocal (?) ^^_

_Anyway, make my day and review ^^_


	4. Here's the freak, just shoot him alive!

_Sorry for not updating last week, hope you'll forgive me. _

_Thank you Ichiruki2.0, alero1990 for your comments^^_

_Ashezo don't worry about Ichigo he's not gonna suffer (for now... XD) and Ashido is also gonna suffer (Jealous Ichigo, meanie!)_

* * *

><p><strong>4 ICHIGO &amp; RENJI: HERE'S THE FREAK, JUST SHOOT HIM ALIVE<strong>

Listening to: She'd rather be with me - THE TURTLES

...

_Kon… Watch the match from here. Watch me as I pound this guy through the floor!_

_Ichigo (chapter 61)_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>The Shinigami bar was their usual spot. They all liked to hang out there drinking after a working day. And today was no exception, after a few call from Tatsuki, they were all here, gathered, they fucking didn't care if they knew their face since they were able to see, they fucking didn't care if they met everyday, they just couldn't be fed up with each other. So here they were sitting around a table, drinking beers.<p>

"I can't believe this… We're monday evening, and we're already drinking." Ishida sighed. "What kind of freaks are we?"

"You're such a party popper Ishida!" Renji shouted hitting his friend's head with his beer mug. He was clearly tipsy.

"Yeaah! If it was only me, we would have drank all the night yesterday already!" Ichigo whined.

Ishida lifted up his glasses. "Sorry to be the only one thinking about work." He stated sternly.

"Help please! Ishida's having a relapse, his nerdy side is showing up again!" Ichigo said in a military tone talking in his hand like he was talking to a talkie walkie, before giving Renji a high-five and making Rukia and Tatsuki burst out of laugh.

"Seriously, Orihime, you should help him get rid of his working attitude, take him out more often." Tatsuki suggested, tapping on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm not a dog, Arizawa." Ishida muttered glaring at the woman sitting across him

"Ouch, back to first name, you're so cold Uryuu! I thought we were friends." Tatsuki said, faking humiliation. Ishida rolled his eyes. "Okay, I wanna help you out! What's your plans for the week?" She asked cheerfully, slapping her hands on the table.

"You plan for the week?" Ichigo and Rukia asked together disbelievingly.

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow. "You don't? Well, guess it's a couple thing."

"Well, I just get up and think "Oh, today I feel like going out" then I call Ichigo and you and that's all." Rukia stated plainly.

"Ow, ow ow, what am I hearing right now?" Ichigo interrupted putting his index on his ear making everyone turning to him. "Remind me WHO had plans yesterday night?"

"Tats and Renji?" Rukia answered looking innocently at her friend.

Tatsuki clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah, I've forgotten about that, what was your secrets plans yesterday night?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh, I had a date." Was all that she said. Everybody around the table was gaping.

"Are you even capable of that?" Ishida asked teasing.

"Ohh! That's great!" Inoue beamed making Ishida glanced at her. Seeing him glance, she just shut up.

"What do you mean by 'date'?" Ichigo asked frowning, spitting the word date as if it had kind of bad taste.

"Well, you know what it means." Rukia stated simply.

"Yes, I do, but knowing you and your whereabouts, I think that you're misunderstanding the meaning." He told her grinning like a goof.

"We had diner at a fancy restaurant and he drove me home. Sound enough like a date to you?" She retorted sarcastically.

"However, a question is burning my lips." Tatsuki said staring fixedly at Rukia.

"Who is he?" Inoue asked eagerly.

Everyone stared at their raven haired friend. Feeling all her friends stares, Rukia looked away blushing before whispering. "A…Ashido."

Silence filled the table for a few seconds until..."What?" Ichigo roared. "Why did you have a date with him?"

"I can have a date with who I want, thank you, mother." Rukia said rolling her eyes, making Ichigo snort.

"You're so lucky Rukia!" Inoue said envious, grabbing her friend hands.

"And you didn't even tell us" Tatsuki whined.

"What? Why is she so lucky?" Renji asked quizzically not understanding the sudden twist of the behavior of the women in front of him.

"I also want a date with Ashidoooo!" Both girls said in the same time making Rukia smile faintly, showing her discomfort.

"What? And what about me?" Renji asked outraged. "I'm your boyfriend, should I recall you!"

Tatsuki sighed and waved her hand nonchalantly. "We can't even compare."

Renji slightly fainted. "Seriously? What's soooo wow with this guy?" Ichigo asked out of his boreness.

"He's just….he's just Ashido…" Inoue answered, screaming like a hopeless fangirl.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whoa, that's helping..."

"Well, I don't know, he's just handsome and awesome, we don't really know why, he's just bad ass."

"Care to explain." Ishida asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, he has this "perfect guy" aura around him." Tasuki tried to explained doing gesture with her hands.

"Tsch, that's nonsense. And what about me?" Ichigo spat, throwing his head back.

"Well, you just are… well…you…" Rukia answered looking dubiously at him from top to bottom while gesturing vaguely her hand toward him and saying 'you' with a disgusted tone.

Ichigo snorted, looking away. "Tsch, I take it as a compliment, I don't need AND don't want to look like Nerdy Ashido."

Tatsuki shoved him to shut him up. "Whaaaaaatever, back to the topic, where did he bring you?" She asked looking at Rukia intently.

"Errr…the Bounts restaurant."

"Oh, I love this restaurant, it's so fancy!" Inoue

"What? He brought you to the Bounts? Seriously, he's disappointing me… This restaurant sucks." Ishida commented dryly before drinking up his glass.

"Well, I don't care where he brought me, the night was nice." Rukia sighed shrugging.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Renji asked quizzically before turning to Ichigo who seemed to pay no attention to the conversation. "Man, it sounds weird… Rukia and boyfriend don't really match."

"Yeah, it was great. Thanks for the later comment by the way." Rukia answered in a sing song voice making Ichigo scowling.

"You're welcome."

"So, are you two like an item now?" Tatsuki asked warily.

"Well, no, I told him I wanted to think about it. I don't know if I can handle a relationship right now." Rukia sighed before looking away.

"Oooh, Rukia, why did you tell him that? Why don't you try?" Inoue pouted.

Ishida ignored his girlfriend's comment and lifted up his glasses. "Well, you're right, Rukia, don't be rash, maybe you will have other chances coming up…" Ishida said glancing at Ichigo while he said 'other'

"Well, it's more like I'm not really used to all this dating relationship. I think we should keep it slow."

"Well, you sure kept it slow saturday night." Ichigo snarled glaring at his friend.

"Well, at least there's a bit of action in our boring lives…." Tatsuki sighed resting her head on her hand.

Ichigo snickered and put an arm around her shoulders which owned him a glare from Renji. "Is Renji not enough to fulfill your desires?" He asked huskily.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and punched him on the face. "Idiot…"

"Hey guys, what about a laser tag on Thursday, I've got free tickets." Renji suddenly said.

Everyone raised ther eyebrow at Renji sudden question. "Someone is waking up or what? Where are you coming from asking random question like that?" Ichigo complained.

"So you're in?"

"Of course bro!" Ichigo answered outraged that his friend still ask him, him, the party goer.

"I knew you had it in you!" Renji exclaimed giving a high five to a grinning Ichigo and making the others rolling their eyes at the same time.

"What about you?"

"Do you expect me to stay alone at home? How will I kick your ass else?" Tatsuki retorted.

"Tsch, I wasn't talking to you, I know you'd come."

"Oh, really, on a second thought, I'd rather have diner with my co-worker." Tatsuki said playfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who is she?" Renji asked defiantly.

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow. "Who told you it was a she?" She asked smirking.

Renji was running out of words. His woman will always beat the crap of him at this game."I…I just guess… Forget it, you said yes earlier so you're coming…" He mumbled making Tatsuki rolling her eyes. "What about you Rukia?"

"I'm coming if Ichigo's coming." answered immediately.

Renji frowned. Didn't she listen to the whole conversation? "So you're coming…" He said hesitantly.

"Well, yeah, since he's coming." She stated matter-of-factly.

Renji sighed. "Couldn't you say yes from the beginning?" He complained.

Rukia scowled looking away blushing. "Well… It kind of sucks to say yes to a laser tag…"

"Laser tag best game ever." Ichigo retorted mechanically.

"Yeah, don't dare insult laser tag." Renji added in a low voice, glaring at Rukia who simply raised her eyebrow. Then Renji turned to Ishida and Inoue, switching his tone. "And You?"

"Of course, we'll love to come!" Inoue answered smiling.

"Well, I'm not really into these stuffs." Ishida sighed.

"Still annoying as usual Ishida, so are you two going or what?"

"Don't say it like they had to go together, if Ishida don't wanna come, suits him, Inoue can do other things without him." Ichigo commented in an annoyed voice.

"In the end… Who's going?" Renji asked frowning.

Inoue looked at Ishida expectingly. Her boyfriend sighed. "We're going, the two of us." He eventually said, pointing themselves.

"Yosh! The six of us are coming, it's gonna be awesome!" Renji exclaimed.

"Are you guys working tomorrow?" Rukia asked completely ignoring her red haired friend who went down seeing no one even pay attention to him.

"Yeah, but I can skip." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"I pity your boss…" Ishida sighed.

"He doesn't need your pity. Why this question?" Ichigo answered plainly.

"Well, I thought we could hang out tonight."

Ichigo smirked. "Not a bad idea. I'm in."

"Us too!" Tatsuki shouted, raising her hand.

"Uryuu?" Inoue asked, looking at her boyfriend expectantly.

"I'd like to go home, don't mind me, you can go if you want."

Inoue shook her head and smiled softly. "No, it's okay" She turned to the rest of the table. "Uryuu and I are going home."

"Oh, have fun." Ichigo said airily.

"We should be the ones saying that..." Ishida retorted testily.

Renji bent down to Ichigo frowning. "Are they not going to have fun?" He asked hesitantly.

Ichigo shrugged. "I dunno, Ishida's a weirdo… I can't guess what's in his mind."

...

After saying good bye to everyone, they left their friends at the bar and went silently to the car. They sat in the car, Ishida on the driver seat, Inoue on the passenger's. Ishida started up the car. They were all silent.

"Why did you agree to go to the laser tag?" Inoue asked suddenly to break the heavy silence.

"Well, you wanted to go, that's why." Ishida said naturally.

"Oh, thank you." She answered emotionlessly.

Silence

"What's so funny about laser tag anyway, seriously, I'd never understand these guys." Ishida sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe being all together is the funny part." She answered quietly. He glanced at her but she was looking out absently so he focused on the road.

"We're always together, why can't we do something less…childish"

"Well, if they had to do all what you like, they would get bored." Inoue pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Ishida asked irritated. Kurosaki and Renji were more than enough to comment on his occupations, he didn't need his girlfriend to join them.

"Well… you don't have the same hobbies as us... and as me..." She whispered the last part.

"Well, differences make the meetings funny." He stated bluntly.

"Yeah, you're right." She whispered.

And the whole trip went silent after this last statement.

...

...

The doorbell echoed the room. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, while he was in the living room, laid on the couch, looking absently at some magazines to kill time. The door bell rang again.

"Ichigo, can you get it?" She asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah!" He shouted before getting up and heading toward the door. The bell kept ringing. "Hold on, hold on, I'm here." He sighed. He opened the door and saw the last man he wanted to see: Kano Ashido. It took all his self control not to directly slam the door at his face but he couldn't help to scowl and glare at the man.

Ashido scanned Ichigo from head to toes, scowling. Well, Ichigo was only wearing jeans, his chest was totally bare. "Is Rukia here?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Ichigo kept glaring Ashido. What the hell was he doing here? It's not like the man was her boyfriend, she was only "thinking" about it. Take that, ass hole! Ashido coughed bringing Ichigo out of his daze. "What do you want?" He spat.

Ashido sighed. His relationship with the carrot-top has never been friendly, well, for an unknown reason, the last had always held a grudge against him, so the feeling had soon became mutual. "Is Rukia there?" He repeated annoyed.

Ichigo eyed him menacing. "Maybe…" He finally said icily. And there started the glaring contest which was soon interrupted.

"Ichigo, who's at the door?" As if the tension between the two males wasn't enough, Rukia appeared wearing boxer shorts and… Ichigo's tee who was obviously too big for her. Oblivious to her friends' rivalry, she smiled wide seeing her visitor. "Ashido! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed running at the door.

Ashido glanced at Ichigo, giving him a winning smile. Ichigo rolled his eyes and scowled deeper. "I was around so I decided to see if you were here. Are you free for lunch?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo. "Do you mind eating alone?" She asked but it was more like a rhetorical question, she expected him to say no.

"Yes." He answered immediately. Rukia looked at him like he was insane. He was himself surprised by his answer. He scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I have to talk you about…" He begun.

"About?" She asked, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest, clearly annoyed.

"About stuffs." He finally said unsure.

She frowned. "About stuffs…" She repeated slowly.

"Yeah, lots of stuffs." _'Damn, that's really lame' _He thought, but couldn't think of something else than 'stuff'.

Rukia knew that her friend had something up in his mind, he was acting strangely, he for sure didn't wanna talk about something important, but she wanted to know why the dark mood. She turned to Ashido smiling apologetically "Er.. Sorry Ashido… Seems like I'm having lunch with my stupid friend." Rukia sighed while pointing at Ichigo.

"Indeed…."

"But I can make you a coffee or maybe… some tea!" She blurted seeing his disappointment.

Ashido smiled softly. "A coffee would be great."

She led him to the kitchen, Ichigo following them closely. She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you put a shirt on Ichigo?" She pointed out dryly. He huffed and muttered some incomprehensible words before leaving the two alone and going to Rukia's room to pick up a shirt. Rukia and Ashido watched him until he closed the door. Then Rukia started making coffee, Ashido watching her silently. She put a coffee cup on the bar where he was sitting and smile brightly at him. "So? How was your first day at work?"

Ashido smile slightly. "I handled it, well, I think. Nothing that is need to be told. What about you?"

"Nohing either, we went to the bar yesterday with the gang, well that's how Ichigo ended up here."

"I see… You and Ichigo…" He begun, eyeing Ichigo's tee-shirt.

"Oh, We're just friends, we have never been more than that."

"Yeah, best friends since high school already." He smiled, fuck off the tee-shirt, he trusted Rukia.

"Yep. He seems harsh sometimes but he's a good guy. I hope you two will get along well." She said smiling.

"I'll try." He leaned down to kiss her. "Are you free on thursday?" He whispered when he broke up the kiss.

"Er… We're going to a laser tag…" Rukia said lamely.

He moved away to look at her. "Laser tag? Doesn't match your image." He added teasingly.

"I know… Sorry that I can't by the way" She sighed.

"No need, what about Friday, I have a meeting at 6 but think I can pick you at 8, late dinner, how does it sound?"

"Sounds great."

He smiled and caught her lips again. Ichigo arrived fully clothed when they were making out and scowled at the sight. When Ashido broke up the kiss, he put her stray lock behind her ear and whispered. "Well, I guess I'll see you on wednesday." He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. Before leaving, waved at Ichigo. "Bye, Kurosaki." He said sarcastically. Ichigo huffed.

When the door closed, Rukia put the coffee cups in the sink, a frown appearing on her face. "You could have at least answered him." She scolded him annoyed.

Ichigo scowled. "I beg your pardon?"

Rukia sighed in annoyance. "He told you goodbye, you could at least say something. That was rude."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "I wasn't rude, HE was rude to come here without even calling." He snarled.

"Well, you do it all the time." She spat.

Ichigo's face flustered. "I'm your best friend. He's… He's nothing, or… do you think of him as a boyfriend?"

Rukia sighed. "I told you that I don't know! But I don't mind him coming here."

"And fuck you."

"He's not like that! Don't talk like that about him, you don't know him."

"Oh and do you? Maybe his dick has turned you into a moron!"

"How dare you say this when you're doing worse with your sluts!"

"They are stupid women Rukia! You are… you are not like them, I don't want you to be hurt."

Rukia sighed. "Let me try. Ashido's good guy, he would never hurt me. Promise me you'll try to get along with him." She said pleading.

Ichigo looked away "Let's go to eat." He finally said walking away.

"Ichigo…"

"Are you coming or what?" He snapped.

...

…

They were sitting on the terrace. Both with a big steak and salad in front of them. "So what did you want to talk about?" Rukia asked before putting a frie in her mouth.

Ichigo shrugged and looked away. "I don't remember."

She looked at him skeptically, her eyebrow raised. "Funny isn't it?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, very funny." He said before his hand dangerously came near her plate.

She quickly grabbed her property to move it away from it. "What do you think you're doing, you fool? And don't give me the I'm hungry shit, your plate is still full of fries!" She shouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know you're not gonna finish them."

"What? Ah, you'll see if I'm not gonna finish them, you moron!"

"Then take it like a help from a friend." She raised her eyebrow. "A friend who's helping you in not put on weight. Look at you… A bit more and you're fat." He said plainly.

"What!" She shrieked.

He smirked. "Yeah, you're right finally. Just eat more, you'll put on weight, and maybe these pounds you'll get will go in your chest, so you can have decent breasts, and I can finally have reasons to call you a girl." Splash. Water met his face. "What the hell, Rukia!" He shouted.

"My bad, my hand slipped." She said narrowing her eyes.

"You bitch!" He muttered. Suddenly, his face brightened. "Oi, Rukia, behind you! Turn around discreetly… What do you think of this chick?" He whispered. She turned around immediately. He rolled his eyes. "Talk about discreet." He muttered

She rolled her eyes. "Who? The brown haired girl? With big boobs?"

"Yeah. You don't have to say big boobs all the time…"

She turned around to face him. "What about that? They HAVE big boobs Ichigo. Don't complain to me if your pervert tastes are women with big boobs."

He rolled his eyes. "So what do you think about her?"

"Well, I think she's in the "Big boobs no brains" category." She said thoughtfully.

He tilted his head. "Really? I'd say "Big boobs look down on you"…"

Rukia glanced at the woman. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Anyway…"

"She's a pain in the ass" They both said before grinning.

"She's not worth it.." Rukia concluded.

"Okay. What about this one?" He pointed at a dark haired man.

She looked at where he was pointing at and smiled. "Yeah, not bad, not bad at all. You've got taste when it comes to pick up male, Kurosaki."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up! I knew, you'll like him, you love dark haired guys.. Dark haired fetish..."

"You can talk, Mr Big boobs."

He was about to retort when… "Ichigooooo!" A voice squealed.

Ichigo and Rukia turned and see a green haired woman heading toward them, waving eagerly at them. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh, crap" He muttered.

Rukia chuckled. "Ichigo, I think someone is calling you."

He glared at her. "Please, don't remind me…"

Suddenly, a head popped out of nowhere. "Ichigo!" The green haired woman chirped.

"Gaaaaw! N.. Neliel… What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"Well, I was walking in the street, thinking about you, then, I saw you. Talk about coincidence! I think it's fate!"

"Fate… Yeah…" He mumbled.

"Are you free now? I can't wait to spend time with you, Ichi, you haven't even phoned me since last week, when we…" She blushed. "You know… made love." She said shyly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Rukia looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "Really? Last week…" She repeated lowly.

Ichigo gulped. "Look, Rukia, it's not what it-"

"What! You're with this woman again!" Neliel shouted pointing at Rukia.

"Pointing is rude." Rukia mumbled.

Neliel cupped Ichigo's face with her hands. "Oh, Ichigo, I told you I don't want you to see this vile girl again!" She shouted.

Ichigo took Neliel's wrists with his hands. "Don't ever call Rukia that… Besides, I told you I don't wanna see you anymore, we're not dating, and we never dated for god sake!"

Neliel's eyes watered. "But.. Ichigo…. I love you! Ichigo I'm sorry, I promise to do better, please, don't leave me!" She said.

"Listen, Neliel, the thing is-"

"Ichigooooo!" Neliel shouted as she put him in a strong embrace, sobbing.

Ichigo shot a desperate look at Rukia who sighed. She stood up, walked to Ichigo's seat. She grabbed Neliel by her hair, delivering Ichigo who gasped for air. She looked at Neliel in the eyes. "Listen, you…" She couldn't help but stare at the other woman's boobs. Damn, they were really freaking huge! Ichigo coughed, making her looking at the green haired woman again. She cleared her throat. "You, dirty whore… Don't EVER, and I mean EVER, touch, or better, look at my man again!" She said while hitting her fist on Ichigo's chest. Said man coughed from the hit.

"You're the bitch! You tell me you're with him? Don't you know he has a girlfriend?" Neliel shouted.

Ichigo's eyes shot in surprise. "I've got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah that's me, stupid!" Rukia retorted.

"Bitch! I'm his only girlfriend!" Neliel shouted before trying to slap Rukia who stopped her hand.

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really? Let's see who's right." She snapped before crushing her lips on Ichigo's whose eyes widened in surprise. But soon, he closed them, deepening the kiss, putting his hand on the back of her head while she ran fingers in his hair. After a few minutes of making out, Neliel finally left them, with a hurt look on her face. That was when Rukia broke the kiss. "Finally!" She said.

Ichigo sighed. "I thought she would never leave."

Rukia sat besides him. "She's tenacious, that's why she's stalking you."

A waiter put the dessert in front of them. "Another pain in the ass.." He said. "Strange that the staff didn't say anything about this incident…"

She smirked "My brother owns the restaurant."

He dug his spoon in the ice cream. "Figures."

"So… you screwed her…last week…" Rukia said with a chuckle.

He sighed. "Well, I met her at a party and that's it." Rukia looked at him deadpanned. "Okay, she's a stalker, and I hate that she's so clingy, but come on, she's got a hell of a body!" He said.

"Sure, but don't come at me complaining that she's stalking you."

He sighed. "Okay… Here, to apologize." He said as he fed her. He put his arm around her. "You know, you're not quite bad at acting the girlfriend."

She smiled and rested her head against his chest. "You're not bad either."

"Funny for people who barely dated."

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

...

…

"What is he doing here?" Ichigo shouted pointing at the man.

"Ichigo, that's rude." Rukia said. He ignored her.

"Inoue called before to say Uryuu won't come, so Rukia asked if Ashido could tag along." Renji said calmly.

"Sorry about Uryuu, he said he had too much work…" Inoue said apologetically.

Tatsuki patted her friend's head. "Don't worry Inoue, we all know Ishida is a workaholic." She said knowingly.

"But still..."

Rukia grabbed her friend's hands. "Oi! We're here to have fun! So cheer up Inoue."

Inoue forced a smile. "Yeah, you're right."

…

"I'm gonna kick his head, I'm gonna skin him alive and rip his body in shreds!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"You know, it's just a laser tag game, not a death struggle…Plus we are in the same team." Renji stated calmly.

"I fucking don't care about the teams! I didn't even want to be in the same team as him to begin with!" He yelled furiously.

"You're overreacting."

"What? You like him?" Ichigo asked unbelievingly. "Kano… Kano the handsome sempai!" Ichigo faked a high school girl voice.

"Mr perfect guy…" Renji muttered.

"Mr I'm too perfect for you…" Ichigo spat heatedly. "I hate him!"

"I hate him too!"

"What's so special about him?"

"Yeahhh! Why does he get all the girls hyper? Why does he get MY girl all hyper? I never get her hyper."

Ichigo put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sorry dude."

"About what?" Renji asked quizzically.

"Well… the Tatsuki thing."

"Oh."

"Are you guys ready?" A voice called.

"Here's the guy…" Ichigo muttered.

"Yeah…" Renji sighed. "Yeah, hold on, we're coming!" Ichigo glared at the door. "Temper Ichigo, temper. God, where's Ishida when you need him..."

...

"We've lost…" Ichigo stated darkly.

Renji rolled his eyes. "How surprising… You were aiming a guy from OUR team!"

"Hey! YOU were the one who suggested to ambush him!" He shouted.

"Bitter about defeat?" They both turned to see Rukia standing right next to them.

"Tsch, you wish." Ichigo spat stubbornly, making Rukia roll her eyes.

"Aaaaw too bad Ishida couldn't come!" Renji whined. Inoue looked down.

"Sure, you were exceptionally sucking tonight without him." Rukia commented, her arms crossed over her chest. Tatsuki nodded.

"You can skip the comments Rukia…"

"Something's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki asked her friend, worried.

She shook her head. "No, nothing." She said before smiling.

"Why don't we have a drink at my place?" Rukia asked cheerily.

"Yeahh! good idea, I call Ishida to see if he wanna tag along!" Renji said eagerly, taking his phone and starting dialing.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "The 'we' meant Inoue, Tatsuki and I! Not you moron!"

"What? Why?" He dropped his arms.

"Girl time!"

"How many girl times do you need?" Renji whined.

"Oi, last time I checked, you guys don't need us to go out, do you? Just get out of here and get laid already, we're sick of your ugly faces." Tatsuki answered annoyed.

"What?….Tatsuki!" Renji shouted unbelievingly, his mouth hung opened.

"Bye!" Tatsuki waved before leaving with Inoue

Rukia stayed a little. She looked up to Ashido a frown on her face. She grabbed his shirt. "Sorry to end the night like that…" She told him softly.

He smiled and laughed a little. "That's not a big deal, we weren't supposed to meet today anyway. Plus, I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled. "Yes, see you tomorrow." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek making the other males rolling their eyes. "Well, bye." She turned to her friends an waved at them. "Bye suckers!" She mocked before leaving.

"What are we doing, now?" Renji asked his hand behind his head.

"How about go to Uryuu's to get some nerves out of him?" Ichigo suggested, ignoring the third man on purpose.

"Sounds great! Hey! You wanna come?" Renji asked to Ashido.

Ichigo grabbed Renji's arm to pull him closer to him and hissed. "Renji! what are you doing?"

"Well, he might become Rukia's guy so… Let's act like we're okay with that." Renji whispered.

"And what if he agrees?" Ichigo asked eyeing his friend sharply.

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Well… then he will come and… that will be really awkward…" He paused for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. "Well, I didn't think of that! What is done is done!" He grumbled.

Ashido was attaching the whole suspicious whispering exchange without hearing any of it. Looked like the guys didn't appreciate him so much. Well, whatever. He sighed. "Sorry, guys, I prefer go back home, I'm pretty tired. Well, see ya!" He waved before leaving.

"Shooo. Thank god he turned us down." Renji sighed of relief.

"He wouldn't have to if you didn't invite him in the first place!" Ichigo shouted.

"That's call politeness!…Oh fuck, I'm talking like Ishida." Renji said covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, and let me tell you… that really sucks."

"Should I wash my mouth?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "We'll drink at Ishida's."

...

…

"So… Something's on your mind Orihime? You've been down all the night."

"It's just..."

"Is everything alright with Uryuu? I mean I know he ditched us 'cause of work but still, maybe that's related with your broody mood…"

"Well… I guess…I guess it has something to do… Maybe… Maybe we're going to break up…"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading it^^<em>

_The girls' reaction about Ashido is a bit OOC I think... Well, guess I put some of Ashezo's and my crazyness in their mind XD_

_The scene with Rukia wearing Ichigo's scene was one of my first idea for this story... even though it was the other way around, Ichigo was the lover and Ashido the best friend..._

_The scene of the restaurant wasn't planned, but finally I'm glad I managed to put a friendship scene, I wanted to show Ichigo and Rukia' mischievious part. ^^ And I didn't plan to introduce Nel so soon. Sorry for people who like her, I don't hate her, actually I love little Nel, but Neliel... I just think the voice killed the whole character...v_v"_

_Big cliffie at the end, but not with Ichigo and Rukia. What's gonna happen?_

_Make my day and review^^_


	5. They broke up? Yes, no, aw I don't know!

_**DeviantHollow23 **Thank you for your review^^ Glad that you likd Ichigo in this fic cause I think he's quite OOC... v_v Yeah, Ashiruki is my second Rukia pairing right behind Ichiruki well that's why... It's kind of interesting how a filler character (even if Kubo designed it) is so popular among the fans. ^^_

_**ashezo** Hahaha, should I say it? You're like my ray of light each time I update this story XD thank you again for your reviews^^, but sorry, Ichigo is gonna torture Ashido for a long time... The guy is so dense with his feelings... And about Inoue and Ishida... Well, you'll see...^^_

* * *

><p><strong>5 THEY BROKE UP? YES, NO, AWW, I DUNNO!<strong>

Listening to: Smoke rings in the dark - GARY ALLAN

_..._

_There we go again, old men and their stupid arguments. What a pain._

_Hitsugaya Toshirou (chapter 81)_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>"Ishida! Hey Ishidaa!" Ichigo shouted.<p>

"Ishida you bastard! Get out of here!" Renji yelled banging hard at the door.

Ichigo grabbed his friend shoulder to make him stop. "Wait, Inoue told us he was going to work tonight…" He said frowning.

"So? What's wrong?" Renji asked quizzically.

"He probably is at his office right now."

"Awwww! Fuck you Ishida! Why are you so… serious?" Renji whined loudly.

Ichigo sighed. "Ah… Guess we'll have to annoy him at his office. Seriously… Fuck you!" He shouted kicking savagely at the door.

The door opened right away, and Ishida appeared, leaning on the frame of the door, arms crossed over his chest. He looked clearly annoyed. "I'd be glad if you two stop shouting in front of my door." He said haughtily.

Seeing his friend, Ichigo grinned wide and hugged his friend. "Ishidaa! Finally! Guess what? We've brought alcohol!" He said cheerily, showing two bottles of tequila in his hands.

"Yeah! Spirits! Spirits are always with you!" Renji shouted, throwing his arms up which also carried bottles of alcohol.

As he watched his friends jumping happily all around the hallway, Ishida raised his eyebrows. "And looks like you didn't wait for me to drink it…"

"Come on Ishida! Loosen up!" Renji shouted, putting his arm around Ishida's shoulder.

"Yeah! Have fun bro!" Ichigo added, shoving Ishida. "Oh! Shouldn't you be working, by the way?"

Renji put his hands on his cheeks and gasped. "You're right Ichigo!" He turned to Ishida. "What are you doing here? Hurry up and get back to work and earn some money!"

Ishida sighed and lifted up his glasses."Well, I wasn't working tonight to begin with." He said sternly

"What? But you missed our laser tag game!" Ichigo whined.

"Ishida! You liar!" Renji shouted pointing accusingly at his friend before showing him his back and crossing his arms. "Inoue told us the opposite! I trust Orihime-chan!"

Ishida sighed. "Well, that's because I told her to tell you that." He said slowly.

"What?" Renji shouted unbelievingly.

"Ishida… What's going on?" Ichigo asked bewildered.

...

...

"What? But why?" Tatsuki asked leaning closer to her friend.

Inoue sighed and looked down. "We're not really getting along lately."

"But… you must cling on him!" Rukia shouted. "you two have been together since…" She looked at Tatsuki, seeking for help.

"High school if I recall." Tatsuki said sternly.

"High school! and trust me, that's a very long time!" She said, grabbing her friend's hands.

Inoue let go of her friend's hands and shouted, counting on her digits. "But we're total opposite! I'm outgoing, he's reclusive! I'm a dreamer, he keeps his feet on the ground, I wanna have a family, he's a workaholic! We'e so opposite it's tiring me, and it's tiring him!"

"But you were together for years! You've just realized that now?" Tatsuki asked bewildered.

Rukia frowned. "You've been bearing each other for a long time, what's the problem now?"

Inoue looked down. "I… I don't know… I'm freaking out, he's the only guy I've ever been with…He's the only guy I've ever love. But… Maybe we're too different." She sobbed.

"Yeah! You're different, but opposites attract, don't they?" Tatsuki said trying to cheer her friend.

"Yeah, but can you stay with someone who's always contradicting you for ever?"

...

...

"What do you mean you think Inoue and you are going to break up?" Ichigo asked seriously.

Ishida sighed. "Inoue, me, break up, what don't you understand in there?" he answered sarcastically.

"You liar! You can't possibly be serious, right?" Renji shouted angrily.

Ishida looked at his friend haughtily. "You think I'm the kind of guy who jokes with this kind of things? I thought you knew me better..." He huffed.

Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed violently Ishida's collar. "Are you on drugs or something? Cause you can't possibly be sane saying that!" He yelled although he was just a few inch from his friend's face.

Ishida looked calmly into his friend's fierce eyes and snorted. "I should be the one saying that. Now let go of me Kurosaki." He added sternly.

Ichigo tighten his grab on Ishida's shirt. "Why should I? I'll let you go when you'll tell me the truth." He spat.

"I'm telling you the truth, now let go of me, I'll won't warn yo…" He started to state sternly but was cut when a fist punch him hard on the face, making him loosing his balance and falling down. He looked up angrily. "What the hell! Renji" He shouted furiously.

Renji raised his fist. "Maybe that punch put you senses back. Oh, and I'm not gonna apologize by the way." He said sarcastically.

Ishida spat on the floor, and rubbed his face with his hand. "Tsch… Do whatever you want, I'm done." He said before standing up and walking away.

Ichigo immediately grabbed his friend's arm. "Wait Ishida.! At least explain to us!" He asked pleading.

Ishida sighed and break free from Ichigo's hold still showing his back. "There's nothing to be explain…" He said irritated before turning around to face his friend. "I'm not asking you why you have sex with every woman who crosses your path." He added sharply.

"Are you crazy? you are comparing Inoue to the sluts Ichigo's been doing?" Renji asked unbelievingly.

"Thanks for the sluts part Renji."

"I'm not comparing Orihime to anyone, you know how much she means to me, don't you dare saying that again." Ishida shouted pointing a threatening digit at Renji.

"If she's so dear to you, why do you break up with her?" Renji asked sarcastically.

"I'm not breaking up with her! We haven't even talked about this possibility!" Ishida shouted.

"So why are we even asking about this? You stay with her, marry her and have babies and everything will be alright." Ichigo said, a little bit annoyed by the pointless conversation, he didn't even see why the two wanted to break up to begin with.

"Dude, you sound like your father." Renji snickered.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not sure I wanna spend my life forever with her… Sorry guys." Ishida stated plainly before walking away, leaving his friends dumbfounded.

...

…

"Do you remember my dream?" Orihime asked softly.

"Yeah. Having a small warm house, marrying prince charming." Rukia answered rolling her eyes. This cheesy concept was totally stupid according to her.

"Having tons of children and live happily ever after." Tatsuki added smiling.

Inoue nodded with a smile before sighing. "Have you heard of Uryuu's childhood dream?"

"Nope." Both of the girl said looking at their friend with curiosity.

"He wanted to create dresses and live on it." Orihime said quietly with a smile.

"Well… what's wrong with that? Mine was to grow taller than Ichigo, Tatsuki's was to be a wrestler." Rukia said matter-of-factly.

"Ichigo's was to be able to eat 10 hot-dog in one swallow, Renji's was to be able to pee on a bee." Tatsuki added rolling her eyes as she thought about the stupid dreams of the boys.

Rukia put her hand on the red haired woman and smiled trying to cheer her friend "Inoue… Don't worry about it… They are childhood dreams, it means nothing now, I reluctantly know that Ichigo will always be taller than me.."

"Yeah, don't let that get into you! We're all grown up now." Tatsuki said shrugging.

Orihime looked down. "Grown up huh?" She looked up. "But you know, I think that Uryuu and I keep dreaming of these dreams deep down… We're in love, it's true. But when I look up to the future, it's making me confuse…" She tightened her grip on her skirt, her knuckles becoming white from it.

"Ishida must be a great father, you know, and you'll be a great wife to him."

"I know, but… Will that be enough? We're not kids anymore, the more we're looking forward, the more our differences are pulling us apart." She said desperately.

Rukia frowned worryingly. "But do you wanna let go of him?"

She bit her her lower lip before answering hesitantly. "No… I wanna stay with him, it's just that these days, it's just getting horrible. We both want to please each other, but in the end, we're more hurting the other than anything. I don't wanna end up hating him, and I absolutely don't want him to end up hating me." She let out in a whispered.

...

…

After everyone calmed down, they went to the couch. Sitting here, they might not end up strangling each other. Ichigo and Ishida were the one talking. Renji wasn't looking at them faking he didn't care but he clearly had a pissed look on his face.

"I don't understand anything… You love her, right?"

Nod

"She loves you back."

Nod.

"But you don't wanna be with her."

Nod

"What the fuck?"

Ishida sighed. "Sometimes, when you really love someone, it's better to let go rather ending up hurting her. But I doubt you understand Kurosaki.

Ichigo leaned back in the couch and didn't answered immediately. He just looked down. Finally, he jerked his head and leaned over the coffee table again. "You know what?" He shouted, making Ishida looking at him. "I fucking suck at relationship, right, cause I fucking don't care about relationship. But let me tell you one thing and listen up cause I won't repeat myself." Both his friends looked at him quizzically. Ichigo closed his eyes as he readied himself to say what he wanted to say. He finally sighed and looked at Ishida in his eyes. "I admire you." Ishida gaped and looked at him disbelievingly. Ranji spat whatever he was drinking and nary choked. Ichigo blushed and looked away. "Don't look at me like that! I really admire your relationship with Inoue. You're the perfect couple to me. Hell, I may be a jerk, but seeing you two always make me believe that, love may not be as foolish as it seems. You two are my reference when it comes to love." Ichigo grabbed his friend by the collar and looked at him intently. "So don't EVER think of letting go of Orihime, Ishida Uryuu! You've been made for each other and you found he love of your life straight off. You're a lucky man Ishida, you're a lucky man, so don't throw everything away… I won't let you." He said, his voice becoming weaker and weaker, his grip loosening, the more he spoke.

Ishida looked down and whispered. "Thanks."

"Huh? What did you say?"

Ishida swung his head and snorted. "Tsch, you're so annoying."

...

…

"You've explained your reasons to us, we agreed…" Rukia paused and frowned. "but I still don't understand what's the problem. Can you repeat it?"

"Rukia!" Tatsuki scowled her.

Rukia looked at her helplessly. "What? Did you understand? I wanna understand as well! I mean… Let's sum it up." She cleared her throat. "You deeply love him. He's head and heels over you, you know it and he knows you by heart. You've got money, you've got poise, you've got friends. I mean, what's wrong with that? I'm not into romance movie but from the few I've watched with you, everything the stupid women in those want, you've got it all already. I wanna understand what's wrong. Plus, you've been together for soooooo long it's pissing us off Ichigo and I." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "You two are the big freak in our love theories. But maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm not the one who doesn't understand, maybe you're the one who doesn't understand. You got the love of your life in the first shot and you're about to give up on him. I should said you're more stupid than Ichigo's catches, but I don't wanna insult you. Plus seriously, look at you… Who are you? My friend is always cheery and tough, she would not break as easily as you. Aaaaah, I miss her already..." She said with a sigh.

Tatsuki glared at her and said dryly."Are you done Rukia?"

"Not yet, I haven't spoken about the dying children in Africa yet." Rukia said sarcastically.

"You really suck at comforting."

Rukia shrugged. "Well no one taught how to do so…"

"Thank you Rukia." The two friends stopped their bickering and looked at their red haired friend quizzically. Orihime smiled slightly. "I guess… your words make sense."

"Don't thank me, I was pretty rude. Sorry, but I can't stand the idea of you and Ishida not being together. I think I'm a bit selfish, I didn't ever think about your feelings."

"No, I'm good, thank you, the me that you know is not gonna be down for such a petty thing right?" She answered cheerily making her raven haired friend smile.

...

…

"Saturday niiiiiiight…. Fever!" The crimson haired man shouted throwing his arms up and bouncing everywhere.

Tatsuki stared bleakly at him before turning back to the rest of her friends who were sitting on the couch. "Remind me who's dating that freak." She asked sternly.

"That's you Tatsuki." Ichigo answered before taking a sip of his whiskey.

The spiky haired woman frowned. "You sure?"

Ichigo nodded. "100% sure."

A crimson haired head popped between them. "Hey, guys guys guys, What do you wanna do tonight?" Renji asked eagerly. "There's plenty of choices cause it's….Saturday night!" He shouted happily, too happily for his girlfriend's taste who rolled her eyes.

"Staying here."

"Getting laid?"

"A restaurant?"

"Casino?"

Renji held his hands up. "Okay, you've got to choose between, going to the bar, going to a stripper club, going to a normal club, going to a wrestling match, going to stripper club, going to Kira's party, going to a stripper club, OR, going to Ichigo's place, but the last one sucks so don't pick it."

"What if we wanna stay here and play board games while watching TV…" Ishida asked but only to annoy his friend.

"How old are you? It's Saturday night!" He whined. "Come on, what do you wanna do?"

"What's the point of asking us if he doesn't care about our choice." Ishida said annoyed.

"Did you say stripper club?" Tatsuki asked with her eyebrow lifted.

Renji put his hand on his chest, faking to be surprised. "Did I say stripper club? Don't think so."

Tatsuki raised her eyebrows and glared at her boyfriend. "You said it 3 times, big mistake."

"Really?"

"Really." She said sternly before looking at Renji. "What? You wanna go to a stripper club?" She asked matter-of-factly.

Renji waved his friend to deny. "No! Of course not! I already have you!" He said as he leaned behind Tatsuki put his arm around her which she just shoved aside annoyed.

"Oh, Isn't today our usual raid in a stripper club?" Ichigo suddenly said as if he had just woken up.

Renji eyed his friend with a fake shocked look."What did you say Ichigo? You go to a stripper club ONCE every two month!" He shouted disbelievingly making the carrot top roll his eyes. "Dirty pervert!" He shouted pointing accusingly at his friend.

A vein popped out of Ichigo's head. "Yeah, I'm a dirty pervert, but you're 10 times more perverted than me!" He shouted back

Rukia stared at them disbelievingly. "They are going lower and lower… How can it be possible?"

Tatsuki sighed. "Guess it's a man thing…"

"Awww… That's wroooong, Kurosaki-kun will never get a girlfriend if he keeps acting like that." Orihime whined.

"Oh, he will! A stupid whore would be perfect for him." Tatsuki said sarcastically.

"Yep, don't worry about him, look, if Abarai managed to get a girlfriend, it's a piece of cake for Kurosaki." Ishida added.

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow. "What does that mean Ishida?"

"Nothing, I just admire you for being Abarai's girlfriend, must be hard…"

Orihime sighed. "AAAA…. I can't see anyone with Kurosaki besides Rukia!"

"Should he stay forever single…" Rukia muttered rolling her eyes.

"What?" Inoue shouted.

"I'm not going to be with Ichigo! so… that's it." Rukia answered matter-of-factly.

"Well, he will have to get a girlfriend, I mean now that he's the only one here who's single…" Tatuski added.

"I'm single too!" Rukia retorted.

"What about Kano?" Ishida asked lifting his eyebrow.

Rukia looked away. "Well… we're dating, but I'm not sure yet…" She said slowly.

"Have you slept you another guy since you met him?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia frowned. "No…"

"See, you're not single" Tatsuki said

"Hold on, hold on, hold on… Rukia's still single!" Ichigo shouted from nowhere, not even knowing what they were talking about since he was busy arguing with his hot headed friend, just catching some words.

"Yes, I am!" Rukia agreed in a shout, making Ichigo nodding fervently.

"Why does it bother you?" Tatsuki asked with a smirk.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't wanna be the only one who's single!"

Ishida scoffed. "Well… That's bad news, you'll soon be." He snickered.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Rukia shouted, clearly annoyed that her friends were ignoring her opinion.

Tatsuki sighed. "Come on Rukia, Stop being stubborn and start dating the guy! I mean how were the dates?"

"Wonderful…" Rukia sighed looking up with dreamy eyes. Ichigo glanced at her and frowned, he had never seen her so… girly, except when it was about Chappy the rabbit of course.

"See, and he's sooooo in love with you. Plus, that's Ashido after all." Tatsuki added.

"And?" Ichigo asked annoyed, raising his eyebrow.

"And if I wasn't with this idiot." She pointed her boyfriend with her hand. "I would shag him right away!" She said grinning.

Ishida sighed. "Again with this whole Ashido thing. Can't you let Steamy Ashido alone? The poor guy has enough to deal with Rukia alone, trust me."

"Thank you Ishida." Rukia said coldly.

He scoffed. "Oh, I didn't say that for you, I'm just sick of hearing Steamy Ashido's name, that's all."

"You jealous four eyes." Rukia teased him.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "It's not like he's a godsend either..." He said dryly.

"He's not a godsend…he's a sexy god. 6 packs if I recall Rukia." Tatsuki said brightly, sparkles in her eyes.

Rukia nodded smirking, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yep."

"Hey! we all have 6 packs here!" Ichigo retorted childishly.

"Yeah but Ashido's are glowing!" Inoue suddenly beamed. Everyone looked at her skeptically.

"What are you talking about Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, with a little laugh.

"I see… so Nerdy Ashido is in fact a kind of… phosphorescent dildo… Congrats Rukia." Ichigo finally said, patting Rukia's back.

"Or maybe a super saien, like in Dragon ball…" Renji added smirking.

Ichigo widened his eyes. "Oh, I haven't thought of that one, you're full of surprises Abarai Renji." He said smirking.

"When you guys finish, I'm starving!" Rukia whined to change the subject, she was still uneasy to talk about it with her friends.

"Oh, Rukia hold on, we're gonna eat soon. So, where are we going? Are we eating there or in town?" Renji asked.

"How about we.." Ichigo begun.

"Oh, I know a delicious chinese restaurant who deliver, I've got the card in my bag." Inoue said cheerily as she started to look for her bag.

"Go out for dinner…Forget it!" Ichigo sighed seeing that no one was even listening to him.

"Errrr…. Where's my bag?"

"Oh, I put it in Tatsuki's room." Ishida said.

"Okay, I'll get it, I'll be right back." She said smiling before leaving to her friend's room. But she wasn't away for long since she returned after a few minutes. "I can't find it!" She pouted.

Ishida smiled. "Don't worry, I'm coming." He said softly before standing up to help his girlfriend.

After the two left and closed the door, the four friend who were watching them turned to the center of the living-room. "Talk about Inoue and Ishida in their back at 3. 1, 2, 3!"

"They wanted to break up!" They all shouted together.

"Shhh!" Tatsuki hissed.

"How did they even think about that?" Rukia asked disbelievingly, throwing her hands up.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was a nasty joke at the beginning!"

"Well, it turned out pretty serious…" Tatsuki muttered with a frown.

"Seriously... This 'we're too different' crap? Come on, they've been together for so long that I lost the count!" Renji said airily.

"Well, that's normal Renji, after five, you have to use your other hand." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Shut up Berry-chan!"

"You wish Monkey-chan!"

The two men started to argue again, glaring at each other, bow against bow. The two women, used to these stupid fights just ignore them. "Maybe they just freaked out." Tatsuki said nonchalantly.

"Why? It's not like they were engaged or pregnant, or they both had HIV" Ichigo stated. casually.

Tatsuki glared at her orange haired friend as he kept giving examples. She felt the urge to stop him. "Okay, that's creepy!"

Ichigo looked at her helplessly. "Sorry." He said lightly, still not knowing what was wrong with what he was saying, but better not get his dark spiky haired friend.

"I'm sure it was only a petty fight, not so much." Rukia went on as if Ichigo never talked.

Renji sighed. "Well, they both looked really affected by the fight."

"That cause they're not used to fight, it's normal. For instance, Renji and I always bicker, but we don't care cause we do that almost everyday. Ishida and Orihime on another hand, never fight! So as soon as there's a little grain of sand in their perfect life, they freak out!" She said matter-of-factly threw up her hands.

"But I've never seen them so down before…" Rukia said quietly.

Ichigo shrugged "Yeah, but problem solved, right?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think, I mean look at them, they're so cute together."

Renji huffed. "I can't even imagine them not together…"

"Yeah, but I guess that every couple need to fight sometimes… Nothing can be perfect, isn't it." Tatsuki stated evenly.

"If it's perfect, there's cheating as well." Rukia said nodding in approval.

Renji put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder making staring at him. "Tatsuki… I hope you understand why I'm not perfect." He said gravely.

She cocked her eyebrow. "No, but you're cheesy right now, and…that's worse." She said sternly while shoving him away.

He put his hand on his chest, faking to be hurt as he was leaning in the couch again. "Ouch, you've hurt my feelings. Huh? What's that?" He suddenly asked as he felt something behind him. He took it bad lifted it to how it looked.

"Isn't it Inoue's bag?" Ichigo said as he was taking a look at it.

"Yeah, I think so." Tatsuki nodded.

Rukia frowned. "But aren't they looking for it?"

"Double think so." Renji said nodding making Tatsuki roll her eyes.

Tatsuki frowned "But if it's there… Why are they so long?" She asked pointedly.

Ichigo scoffed. "Well, it means what it means…" He said teasingly with a smirk.

Tatsuki cocked her eyebrow. "And what does that means?"

"That they are um um in your room Tatsuki." He said matter-of-factly before drinking his glass.

"You can say it out loud you know, I'm not a virgin." Tatsuki answered him

"You're right. That's still weird, I didn't think Ishida had it in him… Well… Make-up sex is not bad after all." Ichigo stated airily.

"What do you know about make-up sex? You never make-up with anyone." Tatsuki said dryly, lifting her eyebrow.

"Well… One girl got angry with me, so I argued back violently then… She nearly raped me. Only experience of make-up sex and should I tell you? She was tons better the second time." He explained casually making Tatsuki glare at him.

"But, how come we don't hear them?" Rukia asked suddenly with a frown.

"Oh, you wanna hear them? Rukia you little pervert." Ichigo said teasingly, as he leaned to Rukia a big grin plastered on his face. Rukia rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"Well, the room is soundproof, since Tatsuki and I are quite horny at night." Renji stated a bit proud.

"It isn't soundproof idiot! Who told you that?" Tatsuki retorted immediately.

Renji was about to retort but was cut by the sound of a door slamming. They all stopped their conversation but didn't even have the time to say something or look at the door, as Ishida bursted into the living room, took his bag.

"I've gotta go." He said hurriedly before taking his leave, slamming the main door.

The four friends just stared at the main door open-mouthed. "What the hell has just happened?" Ichigo finally said.

"Let's go ask Orihime."

"Yeah, right! Oh, Inoue you're here! What's up?" Renji said casually.

_"Whats up?"_ They all thought deep down, _"Can't you be more subtle?"_

Orihime sighed and looked away. "Oh nothing, we just didn't find my bag."

"Oh, yeah, normal, it was right here behind me!" Renji said grinning. He took the bag from behind and gave it to the ginger haired woman.

"Thank you. Can you call the restaurant?" She asked quietly.

"Sure. Oh, how many are we? I mean, Ishida just went out without saying anything." Rukia said taking the card from her friend's hand.

"Yes, he just said "I've gotta go"" Ichigo added with a deep voice, faking his friend's angsty voice.

"Maybe he wanted to pee..." Renji said.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, pee outside when he has great restrooms here..."

"Uryuu won't eat with us." Orihime said, cutting her friends. They all looked at her inquiringly. Their ginger haired friend lowered her head before lifting it up, looking straight to her friend. "It's official now… He and I… are not together anymore." Everyone gaped, not knowing what to say.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, okay, I admit it... There was NO reason for them to break up besides I needed them to break up... v_v Sorry, that's why I came up with such lame reasons...<em>

_This chapter was just horrible to write cause I really suck at comforting people... Surprisingly, I found the guys' comforting far much easier to write than the girls' (Why, why? I'm a girl, damn it!)_

_Sorry, no ichiruki in this one since it focuses on Inoue and Ishida's relationship, but don't worry, there's something huge coming next week ;)_

_Make my day and review ^^_


	6. Ichigo & Rukia: Ooops I did it again!

_As Always Thank you for your review Ashezo ^^It's really cheering me! =D _

* * *

><p><strong>6 ICHIGO &amp; RUKIA: OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!<strong>

Listening to : More than words The EXTREMES

...

_Isshin: Ichigo is already 15, that's a sensitive age. What does a man in the prime of his youth alone in the room with food?_

_Ichigo: SHUT UP!_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>"Okay, you know the place. I'll give you my room... Renji has an extra mattress , he'll bring it tomorrow." Ichigo stated casually as they came inside his apartment, both carrying boxes.<p>

Ishida put his boxes on the floor and sighed. "Don't worry about me, I'll get the couch, it's okay."

Ichigo out his boxes on the floor as well and threw his keys on his bar before leaning against it. "You're my guest and you're…well… you know…" He said unsure, scratching his head.

Ishida cocked his eyebrow as he leaned against the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm?"

Ichigo sighed. "Nothing, forget about it." He pointed to the four boxes they had carried here. "Is that all you've got?"

Ishida shook his head. "No, I still have to take things from our…" He sighed. "I mean, her apartment." He corrected.

Ichigo stared at his friend before answering as if he hadn't seen his friend's sadness. "Do you still have many there?"

"No, I leave her all the cooking, bathroom, working and cleaning stuffs, and the decoration. I just take my clothes and some books." Ishida said airily.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, I'll tidy my dressing room to give you some space. I think that's all." He said as he dusted his hands. He begun to walk away to his dressing room but turned around. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't bring a girl here."

Ishida scoffed. "Yeah, thank you."

Ichigo looked at his friend worryingly. "Ishida… are you…alright?" He asked concernedly.

The dark haired man shrugged. "Yeah, I am, why wouldn't I be?" I said but didn't looked at his friend, keeping his eyes closed.

"Well..." The ginger haired male started while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't wanna talk about that..." Ishida snapped.

Ichigo sighed. He really wanted to help his friend, cheer him up. "Hey, I'm going at Rukia's tonight, you wanna come?" He suggested cheerily.

"Will she be there?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo smiled, so his friend was considering his offer. "Nope, I wouldn't have ask you otherwise. There will be just Rukia and me, Tatsuki and Renji are busy doing 'I don't wanna know' things I think. So are you in?"

"No, thank you… I'll just say here and work." The dark haired man finally said before standing up straight and walking away.

Ichigo's smiled dropped. He followed his friend. "Staying here alone will make you gloomy." He stated matter-of-factly.

Ishida stopped his pace but didn't turned around to face his friend's face. He sighed and his shoulder dropped. "I just wanna work Kurosaki, is that to hard for you to understand?" He said icily.

With the tone of his voice, Ichigo knew it was better to give up and not push his angst friend's buttons further more. He sighed and threw up his hands. "Okay, just work. Oh, and I don't know if I spend the night at Rukia's, I'll see… depends if we're going out or not."

Ishida sighed. "I don't care if you're coming home tonight, that's your apartment! I will be sleeping like any other normal beings Kurosaki!"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance, he just wanted to be nice. "I just want you to know, that's all!" He said quite irritated.

The door burst open, making their heads turn to it. They saw a grinning crimson haired man lifting plasic bags. "Hey, guys, beers!" He shouted and both of them rolled their eyes.

...

…

"So that's it huh? You break up finally." Rukia said absent-mindedly as they were moving Ishida's boxes in the living room.

"Sorry Rukia…" Inoue whispered with a sighed.

Rukia shook her hands nervously, she didn't think twice when she said it, not thinking it would be hurting her friend. "Oh, no, I'm not disappointed, I'm just…I mean, it's just weird that's all.." She said sheepishly.

"He's giving you the apartment, right?" Tatsuki said bluntly, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but I don't know if I'll keep it, it's kind of pretty big for one person..." Inoue stated quietly looking away.

"Where's Ishida staying anyway? The hotel?" Rukia asked.

"At Ichigo's. We suggested him Renji's apartment and Renji would be staying at my place meanwhile, but he refused." Tatsuki sighed.

"Why? And where is he sleeping? Ichigo only has one room…" Rukia asked quizzically.

"Well, I don't know." Tatsuki sighed and looked up. "But I guess he didn't want to stay alone…"

"Yeah you're right…" Rukia nodded. Then she saw that their friend was being uneasy about the Ishida topic, she probably didn't want to hear about what he was doing in his life right now, so Rukia changed the subject to cheer her up. "Hey, Inoue, don't you want us to sleep there for a while, you know, cheer you up, having girl talks, going out…"

"Thank you Rukia but that's okay you know… I'm going well." Inoue said and tried to smile.

"No way you're going well!" Rukia shout as she grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Come on, let's….let's…" She tilted her head, her index on her cheeks and looked up as she tried to come up with something. "Let's cook! You love cooking!" She said happily.

Orihime laughed awkwardly. "Ahaaa, you're right, but Uryuu is gonna pass by this afternoon, I have to put all his belongings in the boxes." She said, her voice weakening the more she talked.

Rukia pouted. "But Inoue, I don't want you to be down! Hey, what about you come to my place tonight? Ichigo's coming too, that will be fun!"

"Sorry, Rukia, I wanna stay here tonight." The ginger haired woman said looking down.

Rukia looked at her friend with a worried face. She was sad she couldn't find a way to cheer her up too. She loosened her grip on her friend's shoulders. "Okay, I'm giving up… But promise you'll come if you change your mind!"

Inoue smiled sincerely and whispered. "I promise."

Tatsuki had witnessed the whole exchange and had a worried look on her face too. "You sure you don't want Renji and I to stay here tonight? We can cook and help you clean up a little."

"Thank you Tatsuki but…don't take it bad… " Orihime lowered her head. "I don't wanna see other couples right now, it…it hurts." She said sobbing.

Tatsuki and Rukia's eyes widened as they saw their usual bouncing and cheering friend so down. The spiky haired one put her in her embrace to comfort her. "Awww, come here. Shhh, cry, it's okay, you can cry."

...

…

"What's wrong with the beers?" Renji shouted unbelieving.

"We want to cheer him up! not getting him drunk!" Ichigo shouted pointing to Ishida.

"You're such a killjoy!" Renji whined.

Ichigo pouted and cross his arms across his chest. "I'm not a killjoy, anyway, Ishida don't wanna drink, he wanna work tonight!" He answered childishly, he couldn't say he preferred his crimson friend's idea, definitely not.

"Hell, he wanna work, he just want to forget everything by focusing on work!" Renji shouted throwing his hands up. Ishida rolled his eyes as his friends were arguing over how to cheer him up. Renji pouted to his plastic bag filled with packs of beers. "Alcohol can also help you forget, it's the same but funnier." Ichigo was about to retort. But a ring let him mouth opened. Renji took his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at who was calling him. He smiled slightly before turning to his friends. "Hold on, Tatsuki's calling me." He said before walking away to keep his conversation with his girlfriend private.

Ichigo watched him walk away and sighed. "Seriously, he's kinda right you know" He said scratching the back of his head. "Don't work too much, you already worked too much when you were with her, it will start becoming unhealthy if you work even more."

Ishida glared at him. "I don't care about your filthy advise about how to behave when you become bachelor again, thank you!" Ishida snapped.

"Hey, I've been out of a relationship many more times than you." Ichigo retorted fiercely, he knew his statement was utterly stupid, but he didn't like to be cut down to size.

Ishida arched one eyebrow. "You call a one night stand a relationship, Kurosaki…" He said mockingly.

"Hey, I'm trying to help here." Ichigo retorted.

"Hey, what's up? I'm in now." Renji asked with a grin, popping in the conversation. "Oh, and guess what?" He asked eagerly, not even waiting for an answer to his previous question.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he bet Renji was going to say something stupid. "What?" He snarled.

"Tatsuki's gonna stay at…." He paused. "Well, her best friend's place, which is not, among her two best friends, Rukia." He stated, proud he managed to avoid using the name 'Inoue' in his sentence. Ichigo looked at him eyes and mouth wide opened, he clearly didn't understand a word of what his friend had just said..

Ishida rolled his eyes and jerked his head back. "Can you quit that crap already? You can state her name you know, I'm not emotionally unstable."

Ichigo scoffed. "Well… who knows… better be careful…" He said mockingly which earned him a glare from his dark haired friend.

"So, she's staying at her friend's apartment, which means that… I can stay here all the night to cheer you up!" Renji shouted bouncing up.

Ishida stared fixedly at him."That is awkward..."

"What?" Renji asked oblivious.

"I don't know, but that sounded awkward." Ishida answered simply with a shrug.

Renji eyed his friend suspiciously. "Awkward like?" He insisted.

"Awkward like you broke the "I don't swing that way" rule." Ichigo said plainly..

Renji immediately gaped. "Oh my god!" He shouted horrified. He put a hand on Ishida's shoulder and looked apologetically at him. " Sorry to disappoint you Ishida, I didn't mean it that way." He said gravely. Ichigo immediately burst of laughing.

Ishida stared fiercely at his friend. "Are you sure you're here to cheer me up?" He asked dryly.

Ishigo finally lanaged to stop laughing and wiped out a tear from the corner of the eyes. He suddenly seemed to get to his senses. "Wait…so you're spending the night here?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Hmm…probably…" Renji said smiling.

"Oh, great…." Ichigo muttered rolling his eyes, as the memories of the last night the two spent the night there and the state of his apartment afterward came in his mind.

…

…

Tatsuki looked at her cellphone before looking up. "Oh, Renji texted me, they are coming."

Inoue nodded. "Good, is everything packed up, Rukia?" She asked.

The short raven haired woman nodded, putting her hands on her hips satisfied. "Yeah, I put everything in the living room." She answered pointing behind her with her thumb.

Inoue nodded. "Okay, I'll be upstairs if you need me, I need to check a few things. If they arrive, give them the boxes, everything should be in there."

"Okay!"

"She doesn't wanna see him, does she?" Rukia said when the orange haired friend was out of sight.

Tatsuki sighed. "I guess that's it." The door bell rings. Tatsuki sighed and put the last box on the floor. "I'm coming!" She shouted as she was heading to the door. She opened the door to see a certain crimson haired man standing at the door.

Renji faked to be surprised. "Oh Tatsuki! Long time no see!" He said grinning.

Her lips tightened and she rolled her eyes. "I had lunch with you dumb ass"

"You're so mean! I'm happy to see you and you always reject me!" He whined as he came inside.

"Stop whining idiot and hurry up and take Ishida's things, the sooner we've done, the better we'll be." Ichigo shouted from behind. Tatsuki glared at him. "Not that we don't enjoy your company, that is." He smirked when he saw his friend's glare.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. All your belongings should be in the boxes but you should check if something is missing." She said pointing to the pile of boxes in the center of the living-room.

"No need, I trust her, and if I forgot something, she can just keep it, I don't care." Ishida said with a shrug as he bent down to pick up one box.

"You don't wanna see her, do you?" Tatsuki snapped icily.

"Tatsuki!" Renji shouted in disapproval.

Ishida stood up and gave a harsh glare to Tatsuki."Seems like she doesn't want either, Arizawa. Don't put all the blame on me, it takes 2 persons to be a couple, but it also takes 2 to break up. The final decision was as much mine that hers. And don't even think I don't care, I do care, that's why I don't wanna see her. Thank you for being there for her, I should take my leave now. See you later." He said icily before leaving. Ichigo followed him, carrying a few boxes in his arms.

Renji glanced at his leaving friend, scratching the back of is head. He picked the last boxes and turned to his girlfriend. "Well, bye, I guess." He said smiling awkwardly.

Tatsuki lowered her gaze, she knew the awkward smile was there to apologize for their friends behavior, but he didn't have to, Ishida was quite right after all. She grabbed her arms, squeezing them slightly. "Sorry for tonight." She said softly.

Renji smiled. "Don't worry about that, it's okay, plus I'm staying at Ichigo's to cheer Ishida up."

"Cool… Well, see you later..." She said finally looking at him.

"Yeah." He bent down to quickly kiss her and grinned. "I'll call you!" He shouted before closing the door.

After they all left, the atmosphere was still heavy. Rukia noticed said and wanted to brighten it a little bit. "Well, that was hectic. I guess it's normal, they're both deeply affected by the separation."

Tatsuki nodded. "I hope we'll be able to hang out all together like always…" She said quietly.

Rukia sighed. "Yeah, I think that's what we all hope." She said with a sad smile.

…

...

"Okay, let's get it straight. What's your relationship with her now? Cause you didn't explain anything. Are you friends? are you strangers? Or do you wanna murder each other?" Renji suddenly asked as they got in his car, Ichigo being the driver though.

Ishida sighed. "We're friends. We both agreed to the break up so we decided to be friend like we were before starting dating." He finally said as he put his seat belt.

Renji frowned. "Errr..… Before you started dating… That was long, long time ago… Do you even remember what it was like?" He asked doubtfully.

Ishida glared at him "I really do love your comfort, thank you." He muttered.

"So friends huh?" Ichigo said as he started up the car. "So what was that back at he apartment? You didn't seem so friendly…"

Ishida sighed. "You know when you live with someone, share everything with her, sleep with her, it's difficult to start over and act like nothing happened and that it doesn't hurt, cause it really hurts. I really wanna be friend again with her, and I guess that she also want that… But we're both not ready yet. This single status is new for both of us. I can't see her right now, cause I know I'll wanna take her in my arms and comfort her. We both need time… time to forget and move on and when time is right, we'll be friends again."

Ichigo yawned, all this cheesy speech was damn annoying to him. Renji sighed in relief. "Shuuush, I'm glad you guys wanna be friends again. I'm so relieved. You want to be friend again? you'd better work on it! Cause there's no way I'm accepting Steamy Ashido as a substitute!" He said firmly.

"God, please no! Once was more than enough! I hate this guy! And you know what? Rukia cancelled our bar tour yesterday night to have diner with him… It's the second time this week! She also cancelled our lunch earlier!" He said angrily. "Tschhh, seriously Ishida, you'd better be friend again with her soon, I can't stand the guy !" He shouted. "And I appreciate you of course." He added calmly.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "Thanks guys… I'll work on it."

…

…

The two were sitting on the couch, watching a romantic movie cause, they both thought they were the funniest, with cheesy girl and cheesy guy and stupid dialogues, they were just priceless. They had a haagen-dazs cookie and cream flavored pint of ice cream between them in which they dug their spoon absent-mindedly, keeping their eyes on the screen.

"I can't believe they broke up." Rukia suddenly said before taking a spoon of ice cream.

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, everyone's still flabbergasted by that."

Rukia stared at him, her eyebrow lifted, the spoon still in her mouth. "Flabbergasted…" She repeated slowly.

He arched an eyebrow, looking at her quizzically. "Yep, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Well, now we knew they weren't kidding. Ishida moved to your place. I think it's really over after all…" She sighed.

"Yeah… they seemed to be better after the laser tag night…"

She shook her head fervently. "They shouldn't have broken up. I know that know they confirm all our love theories, but still I wanted them to stay together!" She pouted.

He stared at her fixedly. "That's selfish…" He just said.

"I know, but they are my perfect couple!" She whined.

"WHAT? That's impossible they are MY perfect couple already." He retorted childishly.

"What? Why didn't you choose Renji and Tatsuki? They look good together! Pick them up and give me my perfect couple back!" She shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest pouting.

"What? I don't wanna have Renji and Tatsuki! They're not even living together!" He whined.

"Well…neither are Ishida and Inoue now…." Rukia said darkly.

"That sucks…" He muttered.

"Yeah… And I don't understand, why did they break up if they still love each other?" She asked exasperatingly, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah!" He nodded fervently pointing his spoon to her. "I don't understand either. Well, there's all this 'It's better to break up before we start to hate each other' thing. I mean what's that crap?"

"Yeah! Why are they so complicated? I'd love to ask but Ishida and Inoue are busy right now, Renji… well, no, and Tatsuki… Tatsuki would make fun of me!" She mumbled.

"Yeah! Tatsuki's annoying! She's always looking down on us… " He said with a frown.

"So true! And she acts like a love know-it-all…"

"Yeah!"

"Back to the topic…" She sighed. "Why did they break up if they suffer much more…"

"Ah! The 'Better to break up before blah blah hurt' theory is wrong. Guess I've never seen Ishida so down. Well, Renji and I are trying to cheer him up, but he's too stubborn, he said he wanna work. Tsch, fool. I even ask him if he wanted to come here tonight, you know, to not stay at home all gloomy, but he refused." Ichigo stated.

Rukia jumped on her seat and turned to face him. "What? You invited him here?" She asked unbelievingly.

He raised his eyebrow. "And? It's not like I invited a fellow psychopath! He's your friend too!" He said matter-of-factly.

"No, it's just that I also invited Inoue to come here tonight but she refused."

"You're stupid, what if they both agreed?" Ichigo snorted.

"Well you're the stupid. It's my house, should I recall you! You have to ask me before inviting someone here!" She retorted fiercely.

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, it's no big deal since the two of them declined." He sighed.

"The two of teem declined…" She repeated looking down.

"We've both been rejected..." He said darkly.

"No one wants to hang out with us…." She added gloomily.

He extended the hand who was holding the ice cream pint to her. "Here, ice cream."

She dug her spoon in it. "Thanks." She ate the ice cream in her spoon and sighed. "Actually… WE are the unfaithful friends..." She finally said.

He lifted his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Well, look at us. Tatsuki and Renji are cheering Inoue and Ishida up. And us, we are eating ice cream in front of a stupid romantic movie." She said extending her arm to the screen.

"We suck…" He muttered.

"Yeah, we do suck…" She said with a nod. "Do you think… Do you think we'll ever be friends again?" She asked hesitantly.

He patted her head before putting his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure of it." He said firmly.

"It will be awkward." She whispered.

"No, cause we care too much about each other to give up our friendship." S-He said squeezing her shoulder.

She smirked. "Whoaaa. You talk badass tonight." She said sarcastically.

He pouted before grinning. "The whole myself is badass!"

She rolled her eyes. "More like jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk, I just don't give a damn." He said simply.

"Which is the same thing." She said making him rolling his eyes.

They didn't say anything for a while before Ichigo finally broke up the silence. "Hey… It will be weird..."

"What?" She said arching an eyebrow.

He sighed. "New faces in our group, I mean I think Inoue and Ishida don't plan on staying single…"

She jerked her head, leaning on his arm. "Well, that was meant to happen eventually…I mean… Even if they didn't break up you and I would eventually get a boyfriend and girlfriend."

He frowned. He never thought of him having a girlfriend and vice versa. "How are you doing with Kano?" He asked dryly.

She shrugged. "I'm doing well…" She didn't like to talk about Ashido with their friends and especially not with Ichigo.

"You two are dating?" He asked curtly.

She frowned at the change in his tone. "I don't know." She answered coldly.

"And will you know soon?" He asked inquiringly.

She sighed. "I'm scared of having a relationship. Ashido's the perfect guy, and I love him, that's why I don't wanna hurt him…"

"You love him?" He asked sharply.

"I'm not sure." She answered icily as she glared at him wanting him to stop with his annoying questions.

"But you said it…" He snapped fiercely.

She sighed in annoyance. "Well, maybe I said it, but I really don't know. And I'm confused with our friends' break up." She hissed.

"Call me if you need a friend's help." He finally said.

"Will do!" She snapped. As if she was going to call him to talk about Ashido if he was a pain in the ass like that. She shoved his arm, but her eyes widened as he pulled her wrist and put her in a real embrace this time. Her head was now pressed against his chest as he tightened his grip.

He rested his head on her. "Don't rush into things and regret it later… Keep your pace, think twice before acting" He said softly in her ear. Then he broke free to stare at her in the eyes and put a hand on her cheek. "I don't want him to hurt you…." He whispered and leaned down dangerously toward her.

Rukia couldn't say anything, she was still shocked by his change of behavior. They weren't drunk. She saw him leaning toward her, toward her lips, but she couldn't look away, turn her head. She just closed her eyes as he caught her lips gently. She immediately grip his hair with her hand, pushing his head against hers, wanting to have more access to his mouth. He smirked against her lips at her move. Suddenly, he rolled her over, putting her on her back as he went on the top, his knees on each side of her hips. She widened her eyes at his actions. Ichigo started to kiss her furiously again. She closed her eyes and gave in to lust.

* * *

><p><em>I'm definitely not talented for writing the girls' comforting... I love writing the guys' though ^^<em>

_I wanted to write a real friendship scene with Ichigo and Rukia, not one where they are trying to hit on other people XD. And then... Friendship, really? XD_

_Love Haagen-dazs!_

_Make my day and review! _


	7. Tatsuki: Shut up! You're in denial!

_First of all, I really apologize for not updating my story, I was in the middle of my exams, so... Didn't have much time. Secondly, I apologize again, cause the former chapter deceived all of you. I'm very glad getting your reviews, and was kind of embarrassed, cause I knew that I would break all your hopes... Sorry guys, here's the chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>7 TATSUKI: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE IN DENIAL!<strong>

Listening to: Accidentally in love COUNTING CROWS

_..._

_The Commander-General's rather violent today, wouldn't you say?_

_Ukitake_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>"You did what?" She shouted unbelievingly in her phone.<p>

The orange haired boy sighed. "I slept with Rukia last night." He said flatly.

"What!" She shouted as she slammed on the break in extremes, since she didn't see the red light "Are you trying to kill me? I'm driving right now! Don't surprise me like that!" She shouted in her cellphone.

Ichigo covered his ears with his hand and put his phone away from his face, waiting for his friend to calm down. "You shouldn't have pick the call if you were driving, you'll end up having a crash." He sighed as he poured his glass with orange juice.

"Shut up Berry-chan, you're the one who's calling." She retorted angrily. She sighed and took a deep breath to calm down. "So when you say you slept with Rukia last night…reassure me, you mean that you slept next to her, you two fully clothed?" Silence. She frowned. "Hey, why aren't you answering? Why aren't you fucking answering!" She shouted before gasping. "Oh no… You didn't…"

Ichigo took a sip of his orange juice before sighing. "If the 'did' stood for 'having sex' then yes I did it." He said calmly.

"You son of a bitch! Where are you now?" She yelled.

"Now?" He looked around. "Err, my place why?" He asked frowning.

"Okay, stay here, I'm coming." She ordered.

He raised his eyebrow. "You're coming? What about work?" He asked as he ruined around and leaned his back on his bar.

"I'm skipping it, no big deal"

"Good for you, but I don't wanna skip it." He said plainly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo don't dare going out of your apartment else I'll skin you alive and give your body to vultures, got it?" She shouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Got it..."

"Fine, I'll be right there in a moment, wait for me." She said before hanging up.

…

…

…

"You did what?" He shouted unbelievingly in his phone.

The raven haired girl sighed. "I had sex with Ichigo last night."

"You….Ichigo…sex…" Renji repeated slowly with a low voice.

"Yeah, more or less..." Rukia answered casually with a shrug.

"What do you mean more or less? It's not complicated, it's you did have sex or you didn't have sex, see, simple, So which one?" The crimson haired man shouted on his phone.

"We had sex…" Rukia said quite annoyed.

"Ichigo, you son of a bitch…" Renji swore apart. "But I thought you were going to go out with Steamy Ashido!" He said unbelievingly.

"Well… I do want, but…I don't know." She shrugged. "It just happened…" She said nonchalantly.

Renji frowned. "So… What? you and Ichigo are an item now?" He asked hesitantly.

Rukia burst out laughing. "Funny one Renji. No, of course not." She said with a chuckle.

Renji frowned and rested his head in the palm of his hand. "My head is in a mess. I don't understand the whole Inoue/Ishida thing, and now, you and Ichigo come with your crap. Seriously… let us rest." He sighed.

She sighed. "There's no problem, we just had sex yesterday that's all, it's like Ichigo and I shared a coffee yesterday, it doesn't mean more than that. I'm not with Ashido yet, so it's not like I was cheating on him. See, no big deal." She stated casually.

"Yeah… I don't wanna share a coffee with you ever again!" He muttered.

She laughed lightly. "Don't make such a fuss about it. I tell you, it's nothing." She said trying to comfort him.

Renji sighed. "I hope… By the way… You called me but… Aren't you at work?"

Rukia leaned on her couch. "No, I'm home now. Since I woke up at Ichigo's and had no working clothes there, I had to go back to my place before going to work. I called my boss, he said I could come in the afternoon, there's no rush so here I am, doing nothing."

"Tsch. Lucky you."

"Yeah I know. Oh, maybe I'll pass at Tatsuki tonight, just to talk, you know."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

…

…

...

"They slept together!" She shouted in her phone.

Renji raised his eyebrow before frowning. "Are you driving right now?" He asked worryingly.

"They are freaking stupid!" She shouted ignoring him, throwing her hands in the air.

Renji sighed. "You shouldn't call when you're driving, you're short tempered, it's dangerous…" He stated seriously.

"But they slept together!" She whined.

"I know damn it! Rukia already told me!" He shouted back annoyed.

"Why did they do that?"

"I don't know." Renji sighed, seriously sometimes their friends were really…tiring.

"Don't they see we're busy enough with Inoue and Ishida's break up? No, they think that's not enough that's why they have to add their crap." Tatsuki said sarcastically.

"Rukia doesn't give a damn about yesterday."

"Neither does Ichigo, and that's the worst! How can they be so laid-back!"

"She compared yesterday to sharing a coffee." He said lowly.

"She's insane. They're both insane! I think Ishida and Inoue's break up affected them much more than we thought." She said worryingly. "I want them to stop being childish. I'm going to Ichigo's, I wanna give him a roasting." She finally said.

Renji tilted his head. "What about work?"

"Fuck work!"

"You're going to Ichigo's to lecture him…" He sighed. "Seriously, don't bother, let them deal with their crap like they always do."

"You know that this time it's different." She answered gravely.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know, but they both don't."

"And you're not gonna do anything about it?"

"They're both too stubborn, how many times we tried, they just denied it." He said with a sigh.

"Come on, please, they are friends." She pleaded.

He grumbled. He couldn't help it, he couldn't resist to her pleading. "Okay, let's try again." He finally said giving up.

She smiled softly. "Love you."

He smiled. "I call you later bye."

"Bye."

…

…

…

He looked up to his clock. He was gonna be late for his work. He surely didn't want to wait for Tatsuki. Hell, he knew she was going to lecture him anyway and he just had to stay there and listen to whatever she was saying. Such a pain in the ass. But she was one of his closest friend and she was clearly worried about him. He couldn't just walk away and let her coming here in an empty apartment. The door bell rang. He sighed. He was going to have a hard time. He opened the door, revealing a really pissed Tatsuki.

He smiled and tilted his head innocently. "Hey Tatsuki, what's up?" He said casually.

She glared at him and came inside shoving him on her way. "Don't 'what's up' me! You do know very well what is up!" She shouted as she turned around pointing at him accusingly.

Ichigo put his hands up. "Hey, calm down! Why do you make a big fuss about it? Rukia and I are fine." He said with a shrug.

Tatsuki raised her eyebrows "Oh really? Cause you guys actually talked about it?" She said sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who do you think I am. I just had sex with my best friend! Of course we talked to set things down." Ichigo retorted quite annoyed.

"Oh, I see, and how did it go?"

...

_Flashback_

_They both wake up, but none of them dared to move from an inch. They were both laying naked in Rukia's bed, bedsheets covering their lower parts. Ichigo's arm was around Rukia's waist, keeping her tightly against his own body._

_"Okay… This is awkward." Rukia finally said as she sat up._

_Ichigo seemed to be put out of a daze. He sat up as well, loosening his grip and sighed. "Well, it's not like it's the first time we wake up like this…Don't make such a big-" She glared at him. His shoulders fell. "Okay, it's kind of awkward…" He sighed and they both stayed silent, not daring to look at each other, gazing at the bed sheets instead. "So, what does that mean?" He finally asked seriously with a hoarse voice._

_She turned to him and was the first to look at him in the eyes. "One night stand?" She answered airily._

_Ichigo smiled slightly. "Yeah, one night stand sounds good." He whispered._

_"Soooo, we forget about it?" Rukia asked._

_Ichigo jerked his head. "Yeah, let's say we were both a little horny." he said plainly._

_"Lonely…"_

_"Affected by our friends' break up."_

_"yeah, let's say that." Rukia said with a chuckle._

_He faked to sigh in relief. "Aaah, I'm glad we think the same. Id on't even know why I asked you that." He said airily, scratching the back of his head nervously._

_She turned to him and smiled but her eyebrows were knitted. "Yeah, as you said earlier, we have already been in this situation a lot of times." She said cheerfully._

_And they both burst out of laugh. An awkward and nervous laugh. As long as everything seemed perfect from the outside..._

...

…

Tatsuki stared at her friend unblinkingly. "So.. That's it?" She asked dubiously.

"Yep, that's it, problem solved, no awkwardness." He said casually, his hands behind his head.

"Are you kidding me?" She shouted throwing her arms up.

"No." He answered innocently. He frowned slightly. "Why? What's wrong?"

"How can you call sleeping with you best friend a one night stand?" She asked angrily.

"Well, last time I checked, it wasn't forbidden in the best friend code!" He answered childishly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He spat fiercely.

"Why did you sleep with her?" She shouted fiercely.

"I don't know, I don't have any reason, spur of the moment I guess." He said airily.

"Spur…Of…the moment?" She repeated unbelievingly.

"Yeah, we were both on the couch, and then it happened." he answered nonchalantly.

"It happened? Just like that" She snapped her fingers. "It happened!" She shouted throwing her arms up angrily. "So every time you two are sitting on a couch, it can happen?" She shouted showing the couch with a mad move of her arm.

"I didn't say that!" He shouted back clenching his fists.

"And why don't you fucking say that you were drunk?" She asked rubbing her temples.

"Cause we were not."

"You were both not drunk and yet it means nothing, it just happened." She muttered.

"Yeah!"

"You know what? Stop fucking kidding me! Stop lying to me and for god sake stop lying to yourself!" She shouted grabbing him by the collar.

"I'm not lying!" He shoved her violently. "I'm stating facts."

She huffed. "Facts, huh?… Let me tell you some facts…Yesterday, it didn't just happened. You wanna know why you slept with her? I'll tell you. You are scared. You're scared cause she might go out with Ashido and that you can't do anything about it. You are scared that she choose an other man over you. That's why you slept with her, cause you want to prove to yourself that you still are the closest to her. You fucked her for your own pride."

"I didn't fuck her!…I didn't fuck her… I made love to her." He said out of anger.

Tatsuki snorted."Oh, that's new, so you two made love yesterday. There are these kind of feelings in you now, that's new. I bet there were little birds singing around you as well." She said sarcastically. "Sorry to disappoint you, you're a bit late. You see, the game lasted enough. Seeing who's better in the game of love is over. It was funny, you both made fun of everyone, you thought that you won cause you dumped a lot of people. But, in fact, you've never won, you win when you stay with someone, not when you manage to get someone. We tried countless of times to warn you, but you didn't listen. You just kept playing the game, but now that Rukia is going to stop playing with you, who are you gonna play with? You're alone Ichigo, you're alone cause you didn't have the guts to tell the woman that you love that you love her. And now, end of the game. Game over." She said cold-heartedly.

His head was bent down, his eyes hidden. "You're wrong…" He muttered.

"What?" She asked defiantly.

"I said you're wrong Arizawa! Rukia don't love me and I don't love Rukia. I don't like Ashido cause I think he'll hurt her, not cause I'm jealous. End of the story. Next time you wanna lecture me, don't bother, I'm perfectly fine the way I live. I'm perfectly fine, I don't need you to care about what I do in my life!" He shouted. "I'm going, keys are on the table, lock the door when you leave." He said dryly, leaving his friend alone.

She watched him leave and closed her eyes as he slammed the door violently. She slumped on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Sure, you're fine… That's why you're angry, that's why you left right now…" She whispered. Her cellphone rang. She let it ring, lost in her thought. *** filled the air. Then the silence. Then *** again. She took it from her pocket and looked at the screen absent-mindedly. It was Renji, she smiled and picked it up.

"How did it go?"

She sighed. "He's in total denial."

"Well, as expected. What are you gonna do now?"

"Dunno, maybe just wait. What did Rukia told you about that?"

"Well, nothing much, we just talked on the phone, she told me she will pass by your apartment to talk by the way."

"Oh, great, sucks that Orihime and Ishida broke up, not that I don't wanna help but… 2 lectures the same day is kind of tiring…." She said weakly. She heard him sighing loudly. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing, geez, guess I'll have to go back to my apartment then…"

She looked down. "Sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, what sucks is that Ishida is depressed and Ichigo must be pissed off since you talk to him… Guess I'll stay with myself tonight."

"Idiot."

"But you love me…and I love you."

"Yeah sure…"

"Say to the girls that I'm tired they keep my girlfriend busy, I can't wait to see you, I'll call you, bye."

"Bye"

...

…

Rukia was in the living room, waiting for Tatuski who was busy in the kitchen. She smiled as she saw her spiky haired friend coming back carrying a tray with two mug of tea. Tatsuki put it down on the coffee table. Rukia grabbed one and blew on it to cool it down. "So, how was yesterday with Inoue? Is she better?"

Tatsuki grabbed her tea mug and sat down in the couch. "Not really, but I think time will be the best healer."

"Oh, I see. Sorry, for not being here yesterday, Ichigo and I realized that we weren't there for our friends…" She said sadly.

"Well, you two have your business." Tatsuki said sarcastically. Rukia didn't say anything and looked down. Tatsuki sighed. "Sorry Rukia, I know I'm rude, but your behavior is pissing me off. I don't care wether you and Ichigo are together or not, but for god sake, take a decision and stop sleeping together each time you have the chance and say 'drunk, drunk, drunk!' " She said quite annoyed.

"We weren't drunk… It was the first time we weren't drunk." Rukia whispered.

Tatsuki sighed. "I know. How do you feel about it?"

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked with a frown.

"Well, since you weren't drunk means that you were fully aware of what was happening..." Tatsuki stated matter-of-factly.

"…He just kissed me, and I didn't pull away." Rukia said airily.

"Maybe you did want him to kiss you…" Tatsuki said seriously.

Rukia snorted. "Don't be silly Tatsuki. What happened last night was a mistake But somehow, it wasn't a bad mistake." Tatsuki arched an eyebrow. "What I mean is, I think that it made me make my decision."

Tatsuki eyed her friend intently. "Which is?"

Rukia smiled. "I'm gonna go out with Ashido. I'm kind of guilty about what happened last night, as if I was cheating on him or something. And it made me realize that… I don't wanna loose him. That's why… I think I'll try to be in a relationship. I want him to be happy… That's why I didn't want to go out with him, cause I know… I'm not the perfect girlfriend, that I'm not used to be in a relationship. But now, I think I will take my chance." She said with a smile.

"I think you're doing a mistake." Tatsuki said bluntly.

Rukia frowned. "I… I beg your pardon?"

"I think… I dunno why… But I think you're doing a mistake." She sighed. "No, sorry, forget what I just said. "

"You don't like me being with Ashido, do you? You prefer me to be with Ichigo" Rukia said bluntly.

Tatsuki sighed. "Rukia, we've never said that…" She said quietly.

"Yeah, but you're all thinking it! What if I'm not going out with Ichigo? Why can't I go out with Ashido without everyone looking at me as if I was crazy or something." She shouted angrily before standing up.

"Because you two love each other but are too stubborn to even see it! Why else did you sleep together yesterday?" She shouted standing up as well.

Rukia looked at her friend with pain in the eyes. "I… I gotta go…" She whispered before grabbing her purse and storming out of her friend's apartment.

Tatsuki watched her friend leaving and sighed. She didn't mean to hurt her, she didn't even mean to say that, it just slipped out of her mouth. Of course she was happy that her friend finally found a boyfriend she really love and who really love her but… She couldn't help to think about her other friend. This one would be devastated.

...

...

Rukia sat on her car seat and rested her head on the steering wheel. "Why? Why my head is so messed up?" She whispered before leaning back in her seat. "Why!" She shouted. "Why do I keep sleeping with you!" She shouted and hit the steering wheel to free her anger. She put her head in her hands. "I don't love him…" She said in a weak voice. She grabbed the steering wheel with her two hands and looked seriously forward. "I don't love him." She said firmly frowning. "He's my best friend." She said flatly. His image came in her head whose she shook. "Aaaah! Go away! I don't wanna see you freak!" She leaned back in her seat and sighed. "What am I gonna do?… I don't love him, but I like him very much but…" She whispered.

…

...

He was working in his living room when the doorbell rang. He sighed. He didn't like to be disturbed when he was working. He put his glasses on the coffee table and headed to the door. "Who is it?" He asked. No answer. He grumbled. He opened the door and saw a raven haired woman standing there. His eyes widened. "R…Rukia?" He said dubiously.

Rukia looked away. "H…hi… Sorry to disturb you… Can I… talk to you for a moment?" She asked shyly.

Ashido smiled. "You're not bothering me. Come in, suit yourself." He said as he led her to the living room. "It's kind of small and untidy, but it's temporary." He said as she sat in his couch. He headed to the kitchen. "Do you wanna something to drink?"

She shook her head. "No, it's alright."

He frowned. "You sure?" He asked worryingly.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm not thirsty anyway." He stood there, not moving an inch. She chuckled. "It's okay, you can sit, it's your house after all." She said as she tapped on the couch.

He took some paper sheets on the couch and put them on the coffee table. "Er… Sorry about that. Usually I'm not this messy…" He said apologetically scratching the back of his head.

She smiled softly. "Yeah, I know." She took the glance at the papers on the table. "Oh, you were working, maybe I'm disturbing you, sorry, I should have call before coming here." She said nervously and stood up.

He grabbed her wrist and made her sit down. He smiled gently. "Don't worry, you're not disturbing anyone here. I was about to call you anyway. I missed you." He said softly as he leaned down to kiss her.

She pulled him away. His eyes widened in surprise. "Ashido… I…"

He frowned. "Wha's wrong?"

"I…Yesterday…I slept with Ichigo." She said sheepishly.

He tightened his fist but try to not show her his jealousy. "I…" He begun.

"It made me think." She said quickly. She locked her eyes into his. "It made me think about…about us… Our relationship." Ashido frowned. "What happened yesterday and…what my friends told me and everything… It made me think a lot about us… and I finally made up my decision."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long awaiting, I didn't manage to write a proper awkward situation when they both woke up. It was supposed to be much longer... Beat Lazy me up... T_T<em>

_Make my day and review!^^_


	8. Renji: It's set up night!

**MindlessAbandon, , Ashezo**, _Thank you for your reviews =D Sorry again for the lateness _  
><em>Sorry for the mistake too...<em>  
><em>Well, when I reread what I wrote, I think that the story is reaally, really going slow, but I can't get me to erase some part (plus, I prefer all the courting and all ^^)<em>  
><em>So, Ashiruki or not? =D<em>

* * *

><p>8-RENJI: IT'S SET UP NIGHT!<p>

Listening to: Everybody's changing KEANE

_..._

_Ted: Hey Barney, see that girl?_

_Barney: Ohhh yeah, you just know she likes it dirty!_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>"Hey Ichigo what's up?"<p>

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Bad now that you called me." He said dryly as he pour his glass with orange juice.

_"Aww, is that how you treat your college buddies? Who was your co-pilot back then? You couldn't have fucked this many girls without me!"_

Ichigo smirked. "No, I think I would have a better score, you were a pain in the ass." Ichigo said mockingly.

_"Oh, really? Wanna check it? I called to ask you if you wanted to hang with me and the old college gang anyway… Ready to loose your face?"_

Ichigo grinned. "You're gonna regret it later. When is it?"

_"Tonight. Are you in?"_

Ichigo smirked. "Count me in."

_"You can bring some friends when I say friends, I mean chicks of course."_

Ichigo huffed. "Yeah, of course. Where are we going?"

_"We don't know yet. I'll send you a message. Nice to hear you again bro."_

"Yeah, same for me." He was about to hang up when… an idea popped into his mind "Wait!"

_"What?"_

"Is he gonna be here?" He asked expectingly.

_"Who? The stick-stuck-in-the-ass?"_

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah."

_"Of course! I told you it's a college buddies gathering!"_

"Cool. Cause I wanna set him up with a friend."

_"What? And what about me? I pretty liked the short raven haired one who was with you last time! Introduce me."_

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You're not worth her."

_"Oh, am I encroaching your territory?"_

Ichigo scowled. "No, I'm just stating the truth. Anyway, I was talking about the other girl who was with me. I think he was interested in her which was the first time I saw him interested in anyone actually…"

_"Which one, they were three. MY short raven haired chick." _Ichigo rolled his eyes. _"A ginger haired with big boobs one, and a sexy tomboy."_

"The orange haired one"

_"But I thought she had a boyfriend since…forever."_

"Yeah, but surprisingly, they broke up. Yeah, I can't believe it either. Anyway she's really down right now. I want to cheer her up."

_"Okay, no problem, don't hesitate to bring other chicks as well, the raven haired one for example."_

"Yeah, yeah! See ya!"

_"See ya! Don't forget, raven haired chick!"_

Ichigo hung up stared at his cellphone and sighed. "Who were you calling?"

Ichigo jumped in surprise. Ishida looked at him quizzically, as he dried his hair with a towel hung on his shoulder. "Ah, err… A friend from college, he wants to hang out tomorrow night." He said nervously. _"Don't ask if you can come, don't ask if you can come, don't ask if you can come."_ Ichigo prayed in his head.

"Oh, great, cause I won't be here tonight either. I've got a meeting with my new columnist." Ishida said as he poured him some orange juice. Ichigo sighed in relief. "By the way, I didn't know you liked playing the matchmaker."

Ichigo spit out his juice. He coughed. "What… What do you mean?" He said wiping his mouth with his hand.

Ishida shrugged. "Well, you were talking about setting up a girl with some friends."

"Ah….ah…Yes, you're right." Ichigo said tensely, he couldn't think of anything else.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "I'm not blaming you for introduce your sluts to your friends you know. Just don't bother to do it for me." He stated plainly before walking away.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Sorry for making your ex-boyfriend calling you a slut Inoue." Ichigo said quietly, gazing at the ceiling, when his friend was out of hear.

…

...

...

Renji was at his office. He barely slept last night cause he had to listen to his girlfriend's complaints about their friends. HIs cellphone rang. Who was calling him while he was working? He sighed and looked at it, it might be Tatsuki, who knows. The cellphone stated Ichigo on his screen. The crimson haired man scowled. If he didn't get any sleep last night was all because of this orange haired freak. He chose to ignore the call. 5 minutes after, it started ring again. Renji gritted his teeth. "Don't answer, don't answer Renji!" He repeated to himself. The ring stopped after a minute. 5 minutes after, it rang again. A vein popped out of his head. "What?" He shouted angrily.

"Renji! Why aren't you answering me!" Ichigo snarled.

"I'm working right now!" He hissed.

"Oi, cool down, what's wrong with you? It's not the first time I'm calling you at work!" Ichigo stated nonchalantly.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Ichigo sighed. "Seriously, are you on period?"

"What?" Renji shouted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I was just KIDDING! I'm gonna go out tonight, are you in?"

"Do you want Tatsuki to kill me? I'm not suicidal, she's pissed at you right now, there's no way I'm gonna hang out with you until she calm down." Renji hissed.

Ichigo scowled. "Seriously, what are you? Her little pet? Just tell her to come, actually, I kind of want her to come with us. Just tell her I apologized." He said casually.

Renji frowned. There was something behind. There was no way his most stubborn friend was going to apologize this fast. "What's the trick?" He asked suspiciously.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "The trick?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you would never apologize like that if there wasn't something else, so I'm asking you, what's the trick?"

Ichigo sighed. "Okay, I give up. I'm wanna set up Inoue with a college friend."

"What? Why would you do that?" Renji shouted.

"Cause she has to move on! And don't blame me, you know that deep down I wish that they come back together. But that's only in my head! The reality? They are not going to go back together, Ishida have a meeting tonight, but I think it's actually a date. He's moving on, and I don't want Inoue to stay single while he's dating other women! My friend are straight, I'm just trying to help."

Renji sighed. "Guess you're right."

"I don't think Ishida knows how much it hurts me to see him dating women aside Inoue." Ichigo sighed.

Renji chuckled. "The big womanizer has a soft point now?" He said mockingly.

"Oh, shut up!"

"By the way, do I call Rukia for tonight? or is it awkward between you?"

"Nothing is awkward between us." He said hoarsely. "Well, one of my friend will be hitting on her the whole night but I think she will be able to deal with him." He said airily.

"Okay, I really need to work, I'm hanging up."

"Okay, see ya!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

…

...

…

They were in the Espada bar sitting on a couch, everyone with a glass of whatever cocktail their orange haired friend paid. Ichigo stared at his friends. "What's with these angsty looks?" He asked dryly.

"I'm still pissed at you, should you remember." Tatsuki answered icily before taking a gulp of her glass.

Ichigo glared at her. "Well, if you didn't want to see my face, you didn't have to come, nobody forced you!" He spat.

Renji sighed. He knew it was too early to put these two hot headed in the same room. "Can you guys calm down, we're suppose to have fun tonight."

Tatsuki snorted. "Yeah, whatever." She said before turning to her ginger haired friend. "Are you alright Orihime? Do you want another drink?" She asked worryingly.

Inoue shook her head with a bright smile. "Don't worry about me, Tatsuki, I'm really fine!"

"How can she be fine if you always treat her like she was a poor little thing?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

Tatsuki took a deep breath before standing up. "That's it…" She said coldly before putting a smile on her face. "Can you come with me for a moment, Kurosaki?" She asked with a smile.

Ichigo stared at her for a while before sighing. "Guess I've got no choice." He said before standing up and following his friend.

When they were alone, Tatsuki leaned on the wall, folded her arms and stared at her orange haired friend who was scowling deeply. "Can you stop that already?" She said harshly.

"Stop what?" He spat.

"The moody mood. It's tiring, really!" She said dryly.

"Well, with you pissing at me, it's not helping you know." He as sarcastically. "Why are you even pissed anyway? I am the one who should be pissed after all."

"I'm pissed cause… You don't listen to my advice and then you'll come a me crying like the crybaby that you are." She said.

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh, and why would I be crying?"

Tatsuki looked at him defiantly. "Well… You'll see."

Ichigo scoffed. "Guess it's a surprise then."

Tatsuki smirked. "You can say that."

Ichigo chuckled. "Okay let's bet. I won't come at you like a little crybaby."

Tatsuki sighed delightfully. "Aah…. I love when I'm making bet that I'm sure to win." She said happily.

Ichigo huffed. "Who told you you are going to win."

"I give you one week."

"Che, I can resist for my entire life." Ichigo said with arrogance.

"Don't be so cocky Kurosaki or you'll regret it." She warned him.

He smiled softly. "Well… At least you're not angry at me anymore." He said softly.

Tatsuki huffed. "Well, I wasn't angry at you to begin with, I'm just worried about you, big difference."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever you're saying." He said as they went back to their friends.

Renji watched them as they came back to them. He studied their faces and raised an eyebrow. "So…Is the murderer state over now?"

Ichigo chuckled and befoe sitting down. "Yeah, you can say that…" He said airily.

Tatsuki sat besides Renji and he immediately put his arm around her shoulder. "When are your friends coming by the way? "

Ichigo frowned. "I dunno, it's weird, they said 9 pm… well…not that they are known for being punctual either but…" He sighed before putting his hans behind his head. "When is Rukia coming by the way? It's funnier with her…" He said with a pout.

Renji raised his eyebrow. "What does that mean? We're not funny enough for you?" Renji said jokingly.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to see who called him. He immediately grinned, stood up and headed toward his friend. He shook his hand and give him a small hug. "Grimmjow, it's been so long man, how have you been?"

The blue haired man grinned. "Well, not bad, not bad, still breaking countless of hearts. What 'bout you are you ready for tonight? Cause I'm gonna kick your poor ass!" He said cockily.

"Oh, really? I can't wait to see that even if it's all in your dick head." He retorted with a grin. Then he looked pass the teal haired man. "Huh? Where's Ulquiorra?"

"He's parking the car." He said nonchalantly, waving absent-mindely at the door.

"Oh, okay."

Grimmjow grinned. "So where are your friends?"

"Over there." He said pointing at the couch. Renji waved back at him.

Grimmjow studied the group and lifted his eyebrow. "Where's the third one?"

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow feigning ignorance. "Which third?"

He sighed. "You know, the petite woman with dark hair and violet eyes… She's not coming?" He asked frowning.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I dunno, she's not sure if she can come." He said lowly. Actually, she was going to be here, but he didn't want Grimmjow to know. Well, if the guy was already hitting on a chick when Rukia would arrive… Well… It wouldn't be that bad.

The teal haired sighed deeply before turning to his friend. "Okay, next time, introduce me to her." He said eagerly.

Ichigo frowned. "Yeah, I'll see." He said nonchalantly before walking to his friends, leaving Grimmjow mumbling something.

"You walking away from me, trash?"

Ichigo turned around and rolled his eyes. "You won't be calling me that after I introduce you to the woman of your dreams, Ulquiorra..." He said sarcastically.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really? We'll see."

Grimmjow glared at his orange friend before turning to his dark haired one. "You're lucky he's introducing you." He let out a deep sigh. "He don't even wanna introduce although I'm the most interested here." He complained.

"Too bad, I'm not even interested in your stupid games."

Ichigo waved to them from the couch. "Hey guys! What are you doing? Come here already!" He shouted. His two friends listened to their friend and headed to the couch. Ichigo cleared his throat. "Okay, you've already seen each other, but I never really introduced you. So this is, Tatsuki, her boyfriend Renji, my childhood friends and Inoue, childhood friend too. Guys these are Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, we all met in college."

Grimmjow grinned. "Hey! Nice to meet you, Ichigo was my copilot in college, I taught him everything to get any chick". Ichigo rolled his eyes. Ulquiorra isn't say anything but couldn't lay his eyes off Inoue.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Err… Okay, just sit down.." He said nervously.

Grimmjow immediately shoved Ulquiorra near Inoue. "Hey, Ulquiorra just sit down already!" He shouted making his friend sit right next to the ginger haired woman.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Grimmjow telling him "You're too obvious!" in eyes language.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and ignore his friend. "Well, now if your friend come, she'll sit next to me." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

...

…

...

Ishida was waiting in front of the restaurant. He looked at his wristwatch and sighed. She was late. He didn't really want to be here tonight but he couldn't help it. Plus, his now roommate didn't stop to tease him about going to a date or whatever. If only the idiot knew. Ishida was not on a date, it was only a business meeting. They needed a new columnist for the cosmetics section and he was the only one available tonight. Yeah, he preferred to be at home, well, Ichigo's home, and being all gloomy, cause he knew he wasn't at his best to make a good business deal right now.

"Are you Mr Ishida?"

Ishida lifted his head to see a woman, dressed with a grey tweed pencil skirt with a small slit on the front, a white shirt with slight frou-frou near the collar. She had a raw mid-jacket and emerald green stilettos which matched her eyes. Her dark blue hair was braided. Ishida lifted up his glasses with his middle finger and extend his hand. "Himself, and you are Kurotsuchi Nemu, if I recall." She just nodded coldly. He gave his name to the waiter who nodded and led them to their table. They sat down and the waiter gave them the menu. After reading the menu and choosing his dish, he put the menu down and joined his hans on it. He coughed to make the woman sitting across him pay attention to him. She looked at him over her menu her eyebrow lifted. "So… You're here to apply for the cosmetic columnist job." He started nervously.

"Can we talk about that during the diner?" She stated emotionlessly. "Or at least not before I've not even chosen what I'm going too order?" She said coldly.

Ishida gulped. "Yes… Of course."

Nemu closed firmly her menu and looked at the man in front of her. "Now we can talk." She said.

Ishida cleared his throat. "Yes, of course… So I've heard that you are the daughter of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, who owns the Kurotsuchi pharmaceuticals."

She nodded. "You're right."

"Well, I just want you to know that our magazine don't favor any company, so if we think that a product from an other company, is better, you'll have to deal with it." He said sternly.

"Of course."

Ishida nodded. "You also have to know that you're not he only one who's applying for this post. So what are your strong points, why should we choose you aver the others?" He asked coldly.

"Well, it's simple, I'm the best among the best. I'm third seat in the Shinigami women's association which is the association of the most powerful women in town. So, I'm pretty aware of what women needs in fashion and cosmetics. Plus, before being a journalist, I studied chemistry, so, I'm kind of aware of the real effects of a product." She stated emotionlessly before pausing. Ishida stared at her intently. This business deal was gonna be tough. "And… I think that actually, the who who should be trying to convince the other should be you Ishida-san."

Ishida frowned. "What do you mean?" He said slowly.

"What I mean is…You really are missing a cosmetic columnist right now. And even though there are a lot of journalist waiting in the street to be hired but the fact is non of them is good enough for you. I know it, cause I've already made interview with some young journalists and read their works and it wasn't bright. You need need a good journalist and I'm one of the best. You don't want to waste your time looking for one. So here I am."

Ishida gulped and glared slightly at her. Even though her father was famous and owned one of the most powerful cosmetics company but she didn't have to act so high and mighty, especially in front of him. "Okay… And why us? Why your wonderful self want to write for us." He said sharply.

Nemu smiled softly. "That is… Because I really admire you Ishida-san." She said quietly making Ishida widening his eyes in surprise.

...

...

...

Ichigo looked at the orange haired woman and the green eyed man talking together and smiled. They seemed to get along very well. He took a sip of his cocktail, leaning back in the couch, satisfied that his plan was working. He smiled to himself.

"Ichigooooo!" His friend who was sitting net to him whined.

Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance and put his glass on the table. "What?" He muttered as he leaned back in the couch.

Grimmjow blinked before sighing. "Why are you so bitchy tonight?" He whined. "You haven't even succumbed to any chicks since you arrived. I think that's really weird. Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just not in the mood tonight." He muttered before returning to drink his cocktail.

Grimmjow sighed. "You know if you stay moody like that, you're not gonna win, not that I thought that you stand a chance against me though…"

Ichigo snorted. "Maybe, maybe not. You're not hitting on anyone either…"

Grimmjow smirked. "Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just waiting for someone." He said airily.

Ichigo arched his eyebrow. "Oh, really? And who would that be?"

"Well… actually you know her." Ichigo scowled. "I don't know her name, but she's your friend and have raven hair."

Ichigo stared at his friend for a while scowling. "Didn't you hear what I told you?" He said quite annoyed.

Grimmjow smirked. "Oh, I perfectly heard what you said before, you told me that she wasn't sure to come, MEANS that she may come." The teal haired man explained.

Ichigo scowled deeper. "Yeah, you're right. Wait all the night for someone who won't come." He frowned.

_"Why is Grimmjow so obsessed about Rukia? Well, not that I really care… It's not like I've never seen her hit on guys or being hitting on… but.."_ He thought.

...

...

She told Renji she was coming late. It was 11 already. Che, it's not like they couldn't have fun without her anyway. She wore a simple black little dress who showed her white creamy legs, and a white suit jacket who went down to the middle of her thigh, and black stilettos. As usual, she looked gorgeous and every man turned to stare at her when she passed them. She ignored the many men who called her, trying to get her attention, hopeless… And headed to a couch where she saw her friends sitting in.

Grimmjow smirked making Ichigo arched his eyebrow. He turned to his orange haired friend grinning. "Guess, I'll be leaving now, seems that finally, I won't have to wait all the night." He said cockily before standing up and walk to a certain raven haired woman who had just arrived.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed his friend from the corner of his eyes. He saw him talking to a small woman. Ichigo smiled to himself, he knew his friend couldn't help to flirt with chick. He took a sip of his cocktail and suddenly stopped, frozen. Wait… This woman… He briskly turned around and glanced at the woman his friend was talking to. Yup, it was Rukia. He saw her giggle at whatever his dot of friend was saying and frowned. As he was staring at her, she noticed him and he waved. She smiled and pointed to him, making Grimmjow turn around. Now they were heading there.

"Hey Ichigo, where are the others?" She asked as she sat across him, and next to Grimmjow.

"Tatsuki and Renji are talking at the bar, and Inoue is with Ulquiorra, one of my friends, on another couch."

"Oh, so you're really setting Inoue up…."

"Yeah, what do you think of him?"

"Good looking, a little bit emo…"

"Oh, really? What's your type? Am I better than the emo guy?" Grimmjow asked with a grin, as he landed toward her. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Rukia giggled. "Definitely."

"Great, so how about I take you on a date, I mean, you're a sexy chick, I'm a sexy guy… We look good together… Huh? What do you think?" He asked with a sexy grin.

Rukia giggled even more which made Ichigo scowl even more. "You're really a funny one!" She said putting her hand on Grimmjow's chest. "I would love to." Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo clenched his fists glaring at the couple. "But I'm already dating someone else." Rukia finished.

Grimmjow tilted his head and frowned feigning to be disappointed. "Well, it don't stop you from doing other things…" He said seductively as Ichigo raised his eyebrow thinking this guy has NO morality.

Rukia cocked her eyebrow and flashed a sexy smile to the blue haired man. "Sure, but I'm not this type of girl. Don't think I'm such an easy chick." She answered hauntingly.

Grimmjow didn't stop grinning and kept looking at her intently. "Well, that's too bad…" He said with a pout. He took a paper from his back pocket and wrote something down on it before putting it in the palm of her hand. She looked at him quizzically. He grinned. "Well, if you broke up with the lucky guy, call me!" He said before standing up and walking away.

Rukia looked at her hand before looking at Ichigo. He chuckled. "Nice move." He said with a smile.

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo tilted his head. "Well… Saying "I'm dating someone" to make him leave. Smooth." Rukia frowned. "I should try this one day." He added airily.

"Ichigo. I didn't say that to make him leave, well, not just to make him leave." She said lowly.

Ichigo frowned, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

Rukia sighed. "What I mean is… I'm really dating someone, I'm going out with Ashido."

* * *

><p><em>Not so much in this chapter v_v<em>

_Make my day and review^^_


	9. Ishida: When will you stop being a dick?

_Chapter updated! hehe^^, I may be in holidays but I don't get to update every week... silly me ^^"_

_Anyway... Thank you so much for all your reviews! =D_

_**Ashezo**, Ashido wasn't with Rukia cause he knows her very well, and so he knows that she needs a lot of freedom and spend time with her best friends ^^_

_**MindlessAbandon**, yeah of course Ashiruki will make Ichigo realize something, I wouldn't put them together otherwise (even though I'm a really big fan of Ashiruki ) And yeah, Rukia is as shattered as Ichigo, even though I will mainly focus on Ichigo in the next chapters... And don't worry about your last review, I really liked it ^^_

_**xKurisakiRukiax**, infortunately no, they won't break up in this chapter, and the next on either, but you're right, Ichigo's jealousy will go crescendo =D (poor him v_v)_

_And thanks **XXXichirukiXXX** and **alero1990** for you reviews! =D_

* * *

><p>9- ISHIDA: WHEN WILL YOU STOP BEING A DICK?<p>

Listening to: Waiting on a friend THE ROLLING STONES

_..._

_Barney: Question one: Ted, do you want to move in with Robin?_

_Ted: Yes._

_Barney: Wrong! The correct answer is: No, I want to stay single and have fun with my awesome friend Barney. Question two: Robin, do you think you can find someone who's hotter than Ted?_

_[pause]_

_Barney: Correct! The correct answer is awkward silence._

**_How I Met Your Mother] S02E18 - Moving Day #174_**

...

...

* * *

><p>Ichigo drank his coffee in one gulp before putting his coffee mug on the bar. He stared into space for a while when he realized the face of a woman was right in front of his eyes. He clumsily sat up straight and arched his eyebrow. "What… What are you doing here…Err…."<p>

The woman pouted. "It's Riruka, Ichigo."

The orange haired man sighed passing a hand in his messy hair. "Yeah, whatever." He whispered quietly enough for her to not hear. He looked up. "Er...What are you still doing here?" He asked again clearly annoyed.

Riruka frowned. "Well, I just woke up.."

"Well, now that you woke up, you can leave. Didn't I tell you that it was only a one night stand yesterday?" He said coldly.

She cupped his face with her hands and smiled seductively. "Well, what about a one morning stand?" She said teasing.

He gripped her wrists breaking free. "Riruka, just go, I'm really not in the mood." He said icily.

She sighed. "Okay, I'm leaving." She put a paper on the bar. "Here's my number, call me if you wanna have fun again, hottie." She said with a wink before leaving.

Ichigo sighed and entered the number in his phone. Who knows? It can help. He hadn't talked to Rukia since 3 days. Well, it's not like she call him either. They were both guilty. Well, actually, she was the one to blame, having a boyfriend and all. The day after the night at the bar he called her to hang out, but she told him she had plans with Kano. Ichigo scowled at the thought. He hadn't tried again since. Well, he hadn't called again since that. Since she told him she wasn't single anymore, he went to the bar every night and came back with a different girl every night.

...

Flashback

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What I mean is… I'm really dating someone, I'm going out with Ashido."_

_Ichigo frowned. "Going out as… he's your boyfriend?" He asked dubiously._

_She sighed in annoyance. "What part of dating don't you understand?" She said irritated._

_"It's just that… It's just that it happened all of a sudden." He said._

_She looked at him unbelievingly. "You must be joking, right? Tatsuki and Inoue kept teasing me about that last week!"_

_"But…do you two…kiss and everything?" He said hesitantly._

_She looked at him as if he was insane. "What the hell have you done to my best friend?" She exclaimed. She grabbed him by the collar and stared at him suspiciously. "Seriously, who are you, cause you're certainly not Kurosaki Ichigo!" She said while studying his face._

_He shoved her arm, his face flushed. "Wh…What are you talking about?" He stuttered._

_She threw her hands up. "Well, you tell me! You and me always talk about sex, sex in every single detail, and now you're asking me if I kiss Ashido stuttering like a prude virgin? Seriously, what's wrong?"_

_"I..I…" He scowled and looked away. "It's just that I can't picture you dating someone… That's weird…." He muttered._

_She chuckled. "Well, you'd better get used to it…" He scowled deeper._

...

Ichigo sighed. He missed his best friend. After debating with himself, he finally took his cellphone and dialed a number. He let it ring until someone answered.

"Hey, Rukia? How are you? Yeah, I know, it's been a long time, but I was quite busy recently. Hey! You didn't call me either! Well… Anyway… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Shinigami bar tomorrow with the usual group you know… Yeah… No, actually, maybe the two of them will be there. Yeah, like old time. Oh, you can? great! So, see you tomorrow then! Hm… Yeah, at 8h30. Okay, cool." He hung up and smiled. Now he just had to make 4 calls more…

…

…

"No seriously… I don't see what's the problem… We've been dating for for what…more than eight years and she still don't wanna move in? It's not like we are going to break up, we are childhood friends!" Renji exclaimed hitting his fist on the table.

Ichigo sighed. Renji and him were the first arrived. Well, they arrived one hour early after all. Tatsuki and Inoue would come together and Ishida said he would joined the guys early too. "Well, you never know… Look at Ishida and Inoue." He said.

Renji glared at his friend. "On whose side are you?…By the way… How come did you manage to make the two of them come today… It's not been so long since..; well, you know…"

Ichigo smirked. "Well, Ishida and Inoue would do everything for me, as their best friend -"

"What would I do for you Kurosaki?"

Ichigo and Renji turned to see the man who had just spoken. "Hey, Ishida! How are you bro?" Renji exclaimed.

Ishida sat at the table. "Well, worse since I saw you guys."

Ichigo glared a him. "You told me you were going to be there early!" He muttered.

Ichida glared back at him and lift his glasses with his middle finger. "Well, I'm early, Kurosaki, wasn't the meeting at 8.30?"

"Yeah, and it's past 8.15!" Ichigo screamed.

"Since when past 8.15 is after 8.30!" Ishida shouted leaning toward Ichigo who was fuming. Both of them were glaring at each other, bow against bow.

"Since, when I say come early, it means that we need to talk!"

Ishida huffed. "Seriously, what are we? Guys who are gossiping around?"

"I wanted to taaaaalk!" Renji whined.

Ishida and Ichigo looked at him blankly. "Are you sure he has a girlfriend, cause he sounded extremely girlish right now." Ishida whispered to Ichigo who nodded sternly.

"Hey! Don't talk behind my back!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo laughed. "By the way" He said leaning toward Ishida with a devious smile. "I didn't see you sleep at my apartment these past days… Where were you?" He asked.

Ishida glared at him. "Are you seriously asking me that?" Ishida asked with a raised eyebrow. "Cause if I remind you, YOU were the one who kept bring chicks at your apartment these past few days! Sorry to not want to stay there while you are having sex on the kitchen unit!" Ishida said angrily.

Ichigo sighed. "Sorry, I was kinda down recently…" Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "So when you're kinda down… You fuck everything which is moving…" Ishida stated.

Ichigo blushed and looked away. "Well, everyone has his own knacks!" Ichigo retorted.

"Why were you down first?" Renji asked quizzically.

"I…I don't know… I just felt down." Ichigo answered sincerely.

"Hi the dumb asses! Did you save seats for us?"

Ishida looked up. "It's always a pleasure to see you Arizawa." Ishida said sarcastically.

"Pleasure is mine Ishida." She said with a grin as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"Hi everyone! How are you?" Inoue beamed as she sat next to Tatsuki and across to Ishida.

"Hi Inoue we're fine, how are you, you look stunning tonight." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun, I'm fine" She said brightly. "How about you, Uryuu?"

"Well, I'm quite good, thank you Orihime." He said plainly.

"That's great" She said with a smile. "Oh, and where's Rukia?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh, she texted me, she said she will probably be late…" Ichigo answered.

"What about me!" Renji shouted bluntly.

Tatsuki looked at him with a frown. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? She didn't ask me how I was!" He whined.

"Ooooh, I'm so sorry Abarai-kun! Sorry! How are you?" Inoue asked with an apologetical smile.

Ichigo waved to his friend nonchalantly. "No need to worry for him Inoue, he doesn't need your compassion…. How is Ulquiorra by the way?" He said with a smirk. Renji looked at him with a frown.

"Ul…Ulquiorra-san?" She stuttered blushing. "Well, last time I texted him he was alright." She said shyly.

"Oh that's great." Ichigo said airily. Everyone besides him didn't know what to say and was looking at Ishida to see his reaction.

Renji shot him a "What are you fuckin' doing?" look. Ichigo gave him a clueless "What?…" look. _"What's this idiot thinking? Doesn't he see that Ishida is right here?"_ Renji thought.

"Ulquiorra… Are you talking about the guy you met in college?" Ishida finally asked, breaking the silence.

Ichigo nodded, oblivious to the stares his friends were giving to him. "Yeah, well, not the blue haired one, you know, the emo guy."

"Yeah, I was thinking about him anyway. What about him? You set him up with Orihime?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was interested in her so…." Ichigo answered nonchalantly.

Renji and Tatsuki were gaping as the two kept talking nonchalantly. How can they talk about that so airily! Inoue was fidgeting on her chair, clearly embarrassed by the whole conversation.

"So, Inoue, how was your date with emo guy?" Ichigo asked still not noticing his friends' glares.

Inoue blushed madly and looked away. "Well, it went very well, Ulquiorra-kun is really sweet you know…" She said shyly.

Ishida took a sip of his cocktail. And the table went silent. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but Tasuki silenced him with a death glare. Ichigo gave her a clueless look meaning "What? What did I do?". Tatsuki rolled her eyes. _"This idiot will always be hopeless…"_ She thought. Ichigo was taping the table nervously with his fingers. He didn't understand why everyone was so quiet nor why Tatsuki and Renji were looking at him like he did something wrong. They all remained in the awkward silence until their last friend arrived.

As soon as he saw his raven haired friend arrived in the bar, Ichigo sighed in relief. Then he waved eagerly at his friend. "Hey, Rukia! Over there!" He shouted with a wide grin. A grin which immediately turned into a big scowl when he saw Kano Ashido following her.

Hearing her friend calling her name, Rukia smiled and went to her friend's table. "Hey, guys, sorry to be late, Ashido just finished work." She said smiling apologetically.

"Don't worry about that Kuchiki-san, it's not like we were going somewhere else." Inoue said gently.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, but still." She said as both her and Ashido sat and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Actually, I'm the one to apologize, I didn't think I was going to stay this late at work." Ashido added, squeezing Rukia's shoulder.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand Kano's perfect guy's attitude, it made him want to puke. "Don't worry about that Kano-san, we understand." Ishida said with a nod.

"Yeah, thank you. How is the magazine going by the way?" Ashido asked.

"Well, not so bad, there are still some… defects, but I'm trying to deal with them right now."

"Well, I heard you hired Kurotsuchi's daughter, I read a few articles from her, she's quite a thing. I think she's gonna improve your magazine rate."

"Ashido, what do you wanna drink?" Rukia asked as the waiter arrived.

"Er… Take a pint of beer." He said smiling.

Ichigo scowled, he couldn't stand couples' lovey-dovey behavior, not that Ashido and Rukia was this kind of couples, but in Ichigo's eyes, they were. He had his arm around Rukia's shoulder! Ichigo was fuming.

Rukia looked at him worryingly and tilted her head. "Ichigo, are you okay?" He turned his head slowly and glared at her before looking back at Kano. "Ichigo… is something wrong?" She asked.

Ichigo looked away. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He muttered dryly. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Rukia pouted. "You don't look fine to me.." She retorted.

He crossed his arms. "I do look fine." He said childishly.

"No you don't." She spat. Their friends looked at each other an rolled their eyes. They knew where this was leading: a very adult-like bickering. Great…

"I do!" He spat.

"No you don't!"

A vein popped out of his head and he slammed his hands on the table."Fine! You wanna know what is wrong?" He asked angrily. He pointed at Ashido. "What the hell is he fucking doing here?" Ichigo asked harshly.

Everyone blinked. Tatsuki and Ishida rolled their eyes. _"This idiot.."_ They both thought.

Rukia frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked dubiously.

"Why did you bring him with you?" He shouted.

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Rukia retorted defiantly, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Well, it was supposed to be an ONLY friends meeting!" He said childishly.

"You've never mentioned that!"

Ichigo banged his fist on the table. "It was obvious!" He shouted.

"Well, not to me!"

They stayed there glaring fiercely at each other, no one dared saying anything. "That's it, I'm leaving." He finally said grabbing his jacket and breaking the heavy silence. He stood up and walked straight to the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She shouted.

"Far away!" He shouted turning around to glare at her a last time before slamming the door of the bar.

They all stayed silent from their friend's outburst until Ashido talked. "I'm sorry…" He said frowning.

Tatsuki sighed. "Oh, don't worry about it, he's just going through that teenage phase…" She said plainly. "Leave him alone and let him sulking in his corner…"

Ashido frowned. "But I don't want to be a cause for argument…"

"No really, don't worry, he's really in his teenage's angst period… He told us he was kind of down before, right Ishida?" Renji added.

Ishida snickered. "Yeah, don't worry, he will eventually calm down."

...

...

…

"Aaaah, I knew tonight was gonna be epic, but it still surprised me!" Renji said while stretching his arms.

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah, I didn't think it would go that well between Ishida and Orihime… Ichigo and Rukia on the other hand…" `she said wincing.

Renji scratched his head. "Well, we knew that he would taking it bad…but not that bad I think…"

"Yeah, well, now we're the last pair!" She said with a sigh.

He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. "That's cause we're the best." He said with a smile. Usually she would hit him for being cheesy, but she didn't do anything. Renji looked at her quizzically as she rested her head-on his arm. He smiled. "What about you move in my place then?" He whispered in her ear.

She sighed in annoyance and shoved his arm. "Not that again." She whined before walking away.

Renji sighed. "I was just asking. Hey! Where are you going?"

"Home…" She whispered.

...

...

...

Ishida went back to his orange haired friend perfectly knowing that what he would find there wouldn't be pretty. He opened the door and sighed when he saw it was unlocked. So the master of the house was at home, beware, it's rated above 18. When he came inside, he immediately heard moans and panting. He arched his eyebrow. Yeah, his friend was definitely here. Then he saw Ichigo thrusting wildly from behind in a blond woman who leaned on the bar. She moaned his name again and he rolled his eyes. He didn't notice Ishida until the latter was right besides him.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he immediately stopped what he was doing making the mown moan in protest. "I…Ishida!" He stuttered, stunned, using his two hands to hide his manliness.

The woman looked at Ichigo with a frown then at Ishida. "You…I'm not really into threesome…" She said with a glare.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "Great, cause I'm not either."

The girl blinked a few times before turning to Ichigo. "You…You have a boyfriend?" She shouted unbelievingly.

A vein popped on both friends' forehead. "What! With him!" They shouted pointing at each other.

Ishida took a deep breath and coughed. "Well, whatever your name…Can you please leave? I need to talk to him." He said pointing at his naked orange haired friend. "And for god sake Kurosaki, put some damn clothes!"

Ichigo and the girl quickly and clumsily grabbed their clothes and proceeded to get dress. When the woman finally left, slamming the door on her way, Ichigo looked at his friend. "Sorry about that… I thought you wouldn't sleep here tonight…" He said apologetically scratching the back of his head.

Ishida snorted. "Don't worry, I prepared myself mentally when I was in the elevator." Ishida said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He leaned back on the back of his couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

Ishida sighed. "About Kuchiki-san."

"What about her?" He asked nonchalantly.

Ishida shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me." He said defiantly.

"I have nothing to say about her, she's my best friend, that's all." He said firmly.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? That's why you acted like a total asshole tonight."

Ichigo glared at him. "I wasn't a total asshole tonight."

"Okay, I will rephrase my question. Why do you hate Ashido?"

Ichigo paused and scowled. "I don't know, I don't like him that's all, I think he's playing with Rukia." He finally said.

Ishida scoffed. "Oh, and you're not, of course."

Ichigo shot him a dagger glare. "What do you mean by that?" He asked him hoarsely.

"What I mean is… From the outside, you look more like you're the one who's playing with Rukia's feelings."

"I would never do that!" He shouted angrily.

"Well, you chase away every man who's staying too long with Rukia, you kiss her, you sleep with her, but you don't wanna be with her. Pretty sounds like the perfect description of a jerk to me." Ichigo grabbed him violently by the collar, his fist clenched. Ishida glared at him. "Let go Kurosaki, you know you don't want to do that."

After a few seconds of glaring, Ichigo finally let go of his friend and looked away. "Rukia and I are not like that, you know that." He muttered bitterly.

Ishida dusted his shirt and lifted his glasses with his middle finger. "Well, if that's true, stop acting like an angsty teenager and be happy that she finally found a boyfriend." Ichigo scowled. "I'm not telling you what you have to do, but, between being her boyfriend or her best friend, you have to choose, there's no room here for a friend with benefits. Once you will make your choice, no one will blame you, just choose." He put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Think about it." He said before leaving Ichigo alone.

As soon as his friend left, Ichigo flopped in his couch. "We weren't friends with benefits…" He muttered quietly. He put his head in his hands. "What were we…? What do I want us to be?" He looked up. "I wanna be her-"

…

...

…

Rukia was reading a fashion magazine on her couch. Ishida's magazine. She turned the pages nonchalantly, looking absent-mindedly at the articles. It was 6 p.m and she was already at home. Actually she took a day off and work all the morning at home. She was now having a break. The door bell rang and she stood up to open the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of her visitor. "Ichigo!" She gasped.

The red haired man scratched his head. "Hey, Rukia… Am I bothering you? I need to talk to you." He said.

She glanced behind her before looking at him again. She shook her head. "No, come in." She said as she opened the door fully. She headed to the living room and he followed her. As they passed near the kitchen, she asked. "Do you want something to drink? Water? Coke? Beer?"

"No, thank you, I'm not gonna stay for long." He said.

She nodded and sat on the couch. He did the same. She looked at him. "So what's wrong? I didn't hear about you since… 2 days.." She said with a frown.

"Well, sorry, I was a bit busy. I didn't have time to call you, and I thought you were kind of busy, you know, with Kano and all…" He said.

"Oh" She said looking down. "So, what did you want to tell me?" She asked with a smile.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Well, I just wanted to apologize…" She looked at him quizzically. "You know… For being a jerk last time we saw, at the Shinigami bar." He sighed. "You know I don't like Kano." He finally let out.

She rolled her eyes. "God, that's the understatement of the year." She muttered. He glared at her but she just smiled widely. "Oh, just keep talking, don't mind me!" She said with a sing song voice who made him scowl.

"Well, I don't like him, and I don't think I will ever like him." Rukia opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her with a glance. "But, I will make an effort to try to get along with him cause… I want you to be happy. Cause the main reason why I don't like him is that I'm afraid he will monopolize my friend, and that's stupid cause you love him, and if I hate him… Well… I won't see you anymore and I don't wanna loose you." He said seriously as she was looking at him as if he was growing insane. "Now, stop looking at me like that or I take it all back" He said with a blush and looked away.

She smiled gently and tilted her head. "Ichigo…" She said softly.

"Hey Rukia! Do I put Kurosaki's shirts in the same box as his jeans? I think it will be easier for you to give only one box back to him rather than a bunch of those."

Ichigo looked up to see who was speaking even though he had a pretty clear idea of who it was. His fear was confirmed when he saw Kano Ashido walking in the living room carrying a box in one hand and Ichigo's D&G shirt in the other. He stopped when he saw the carrot top sitting on the couch. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were there Kurosaki." He said with a frown.

Ichigo scowled. "What the fuck does that means." He said between his teeth, glaring fiercely at Rukia.

She looked away. "Well…. Ashido's moving in so-"

He didn't need to ear what she was going to say. He didn't want to ear what she was going to say. He grabbed his jacket and stood up. He headed to Ashido and violently snatched the box and the shirt from him before leaving slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>War is declared ^v^<em>

_Thanks for reading it, hope you like it^^_

_Make my day and review!_


	10. Ichigo: You know I hate surprises!

_Wow, I updated 2 weeks in a row! Unbelievable! XD_

_**ashezo**, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter^^Well, about Byakuya, I want him in the story of course (cause an Ichiruki fic without Byakuya is not an Ichiruki fic XD) but I don't know when and and what he'll do... So no, not in the near future I'm afraid. (But Isshin is gonna make a little appearance in a few chapters^^)_

_**HitsuxHina54KidxLiz**, Thank you for your review =D And about Inoue and Ishida... I'll say that even though the story is now focusing on Ichigo and Rukia (and Renji and Tatsuki as well), their story is not finished. There will be troubles again for them ^^_

_**ceiyn**, Thank youuuuuuu =D =D I'm glad you think that my writing is getting better ^^It's really cheering me =D_

* * *

><p><strong>10- ICHIGO: IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOU KNOW (VERY WELL) I HATE SURPRISES!<strong>

Listening to: Falling in love MATT WHITE

_..._

_"What? You knew? You're pissing me more and more!"_

_Ichigo (chp 61)_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>Ishida finished work early, actually he brought some at home. He was reading one of the articles when he heard his friend coming back. He didn't bother to look at him, well, he saw this idiot everyday now and it was more than enough. "You weren't long." He just stated. No answer. When he heard his friends steps next to him, he looked up and saw him carrying a box with a very pissed look on his face. His eyes widened and he tilted his head frowning. "What happened?" He asked.<p>

Ichigo dropped the box who fell on the floor making a big noise. "I was kicked out from Rukia's place." He stated angrily.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "You were…kicked out from her house…" He repeated slowly.

"Yeah!"

Ishida chuckled. "But, how is it possible? you didn't even live there!" Ishida said mockingly.

Ichigo glared at him. "Well, no, but I had a few things there, clothes, toothbrush, the usual things you know, pretty useful when I sleep there, and she gave them all back to me because Kano is moving in!" He shouted.

Ishida's eyes shot in surprise. "Kano is moving to her place?"

"Yeah, seriously, he doesn't even know her! He just dated her for not even a week in high school and that's all!" Ishida coughed but Ichigo didn't noticed it as he kept talking. "How can they move together this early! Renji and Tatsuki haven't even moved together yet!" He said pacing up and down.

"Well, if they love each other… I don't see what's the problem. It's her apartment, if they break up, she will still have a house. And it's not like Kano is gonna rape her." Ishida said.

"You never know…." Ichigo muttered making his friend roll his eyes. "Anyway, she shouldn't have kicked me out! It's not like she doesn't have space for my belongings anymore!"

"Well, it's not like you are going to sleep at her place anymore." Ishida said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Ichigo retorted childishly.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "You're seriously asking that Kurosaki? You know what? See it this way, imagine you had a girlfriend, would you like if she kept things from another man?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't mind, it's her own business, as long as she's good in bed."

Ishida stared at him blankly. "You really don't understand the concept of being in a relationship, do you?"

"I perfectly understand, the thing is, why did she do that? It's like, I'm not her first priority anymore."

_"Sure you understand the concept of a relationship."_ Ishida thought as he listened to his friend. "Well, you're not anymore, now that she's dating Kano."

"That's unfair, I knew her before him! And I'm closest to her than him!" He said childishly.

Ishida sighed. "Things don't work like this Kurosaki… I thought you wanted to stay friend with her."

"Well, I do! It's her who doesn't want!" He retorted.

"Okay, what do you want from her?"

"I want to call her when I've a problem, she would do the same, we hang out as soon as possible, no other man in her apartment, we do and share everything together. You know the usual."

"That pretty is the description of a boyfriend girlfriend relationship, you know…" Ichigo glared at him. " And why are you so jealous suddenly? It's been ten years since Rukia is dating and well, sleeping with guys and it never bothers you much more. What now?"

"Well, I don't know… Maybe, I'm afraid they might steal her away just as Kano…" He sighed.

Ishida sighed. "Don't you think it's grand time now, Kurosaki?"

"Grand time for what?"

"To just admit that you love Rukia."

...

…

…

They were eating in a diner, the two were sat beside each other. A burger with double portion of cheese with french fries for him, a cheese burger for her. Tatsuki looked a her boyfriend who was eating rather… ravenously. She felt her cell phone buzzing so she picked it from her pocket and looked at the screen. Renji leaned toward them, trying to read whatever was on the screen. "Who is it?" He asked full mouthed.

Tatsuki looked at him with disgust. "Don't speak when you mouth is full! And it was Ishida."

He muttered a sorry and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Ishida? what does he want?"

She sighed. "Nothing, he just warned us that there's an Ichigo in his teenage angst running in the streets of Karakura."

"Oh, Something with Rukia happened?"

"Obviously yes."

"Do you want to pay him a visit?"

"Hell no! I'm tired of all their high school cheesy romance. If his steps bring him to my place, I'll deal with him. I won't look after him to listen to his depressing ranting. No thank you!"

Renji chuckled, put his arm around her shoulder to draw her to him and kiss her forehead. She looked at him puzzled as he got back to eating. After taking a bite in his burger, he looked at her. "You didn't answer my question by the way."

She tilted her head quizzically. "Which one?"

He swallowed. "Well, are you gonna move to my place?"

She scowled. "I already answered that a thousand times already!" She said annoyed.

"Well, then I'll change my question. Why don't you wanna move to my place?"

She looked away, she couldn't really find a good reason. "I…I don't wanna talk about this…"

"Well, I want." He said firmly.

"Well, each time we are together, we're fighting, can you stand that every single minute of your life?"

"That's how we are, that's how we show that we love each other. Look, I know that all around us, people are drifting apart, Ishida and Inoue, Ichigo and Rukia, even though they weren't a couple to begin with but… Maybe we can't be the example, show them that we're able to do it." He said as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

She shoved his hand and stood up. "I told you I didn't want to talk about that." She said harshly but not turning her back at him.

He looked her back. "You're running away."

She turned to look at him angrily "I'm not running away Abarai!" She shouted before starting walking away.

He immediately grabbed her wrist. She glared at him fiercely. He looked at her intently. "I warn you. I'm tired of this. If you're running away, I won't chase you around." He said seriously.

"Perfect, I don't care." She said before snapping her hand from his grip and walking away, leaving him alone in the diner sighing.

…

...

…

Ichigo was lying on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about what Ishida told him yesterday. Does he love Rukia? At first, it was a sure fact: he didn't like her that way. But actually he never thought about his relationship with his best friend before. He liked when they talked together, he liked when he hug her, he liked when she smiled at him, he liked when he made her laugh, he liked when she kissed him on the cheek. He liked when they had sex even if they were bit drunk and he didn't remember the most part of it. It's all that he knew. But if he loved her… He didn't know. What was love after all? He didn't even know? Was it to act all lovey-dovey? If it was, then he didn't love her. But if it was thinking overtime of the same person when she wasn't there, then yeah, maybe he was a tiny bit in love…. He phone rang. He answered nonchalantly, not even looking who was calling him. "Yeah?"

"Ichigo?"

He smiled at the voice and sat up. "Yeah, it's me… What's up?"

"Well, I just wanna know if you're alright, you know, yesterday, you left immediately when you saw Ashido. I just wanna tell you I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you this like that."

He shrugged. "It's okay." He cut her. "It's okay…" He repeated quietly.

"Oh…great… So… If you need anything, just call me okay?"

"Wait Rukia!"

"Yes?"

"I…I want to ask you something…"

"So just ask, idiot." She said softly.

"When do you know that you're in love?" He asked seriously.

She was taken aback by the question so she didn't say anything. "Well…" She started.

"For example… When did you know that you loved Kano?"

"Well…There's no specific moment, you just know… When I realized that I didn't want him to be hurt, any other women to touch him, to talk with him. When I felt funny when I was around him. It's everything and nothing… It's just that.. you're in love. You know I'm not really the better placed to answer your question, as I'm not really familiar with this love feeling... Why are you asking? "

"For nothing… Just to know…"

"Oh..."

"I…I need to talk to you"

"That's what you're doing."

"No…I mean… face to face..."

"Oh, I see…"

"So… When are you free?"

"Right now." She said in a giggle.

He smiled. "Can you drop by my place then?"

"Yup, I'll be right there."

"Okay, I'm waiting."

"See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

...

...

...

When he heard the doorbell rang, he ran to open the door and smiled at her. She came in naturally and he followed her after closing the door. "Want to drink something?"

She smiled."Beer please."

He went to his fridge as she sat at the bar. He grabbed two cans of beer. He gave one to his friend who took it gladly and opened his own.

She opened her can and drank a little. She put the can on the bar and looked at him. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I…about…" He looked away and sighed in defeat. "Kano…" He finally said.

She looked at him puzzled and tilted her head. "Ashido?"

He jerked his head. "I was just wondering. Why him? I mean… You barely know him…" She frowned. "It was already really surprising that you accepted to date him, and now he's moving to your place… I 'm just wondering…"

She fidgeted on her chair. "Well…the truth is…I don't barely know him…" She said nervously.

Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean by that?…" He muttered.

She looked away. "Well… I've already dated him."

"Yeah, in high school, I remember."

"I wasn't talking about high school." He frowned. "Look… when I was in college… I had to study overseas for one year, so I choose to study in the US… Well… I happened to study in the same town as Ashido… And… we sort of became a thing…" She said nervously.

He was stunned by her words. He frowned deeply. "But…you never told me…" He said bitterly.

"I…I was afraid…" She stuttered.

"Afraid of what? We're supposed to be friends!" He shouted.

"Of your reaction! I didn't want to ruin our friendship!" She said desperately.

He hit his fist on the bar. "What friendship? There was no friendship to begin with! You lied to me! Why should I believe in everything else?"

"Ichigo I'm-"

He ran a hand in his hair. "Just…just go… I need to be alone.."

"Ichigo, let me-" She put a hand on his arm.

He shoved it violently. "Just go away! I don't wanna see you right now!" He shouted angrily.

He cheeks flushed in anger. She slapped him. He put his hand on his cheek glaring at her. She pointed at him. "THAT'S why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you would overreact." She shouted.

"Well, too bad, you did that for nothing, cause I'm OVERREACTING, as you said it, right now!" He shouted back. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and headed to the door.

She frowned. "Where are you going?" She asked.

He turned and glare at her. "I told you to leave, you don't want to do it? Fine, I'm not staying if you're here." He spat.

"You're so…. stubborn!"

"And you're so stupid! Don't bother call me to apologize!" He shouted as he opened the door.

"I wasn't planning to!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

He left, slamming the door in fury.

...

...

…

"So… You haven't talked to Rukia since last week…" Tatsuki said.

Ichigo jerked his head. "Well… She didn't call either." He muttered.

"Do you two plan to make up soon?" Ishida asked making Ichigo glare at him. He quirked his eyebrow. "What? I was just asking. My company is organizing a cocktail party, I want to invite everyone."

"Hi everyone! Sorry, I'm a bit late." Inoue said apologetically, scratching her head.

"It's okay, Inoue, just take a seat." Tatsuki said with a smile.

Inoue tilted her head. "Oh, Renji-kun is not here?" She asked.

Tatsuki closed her eyes. "No." She answered dryly.

"You're still not talking to him huh?" Ichigo said.

"Well, you're not talking to Rukia either." She answered sharply.

Ichigo gulped. "I think you should talk to him and apologize, Arizawa." Ishida said with a chuckle.

Tatsuki crossed her arms. "And why is that?"

"Seriously… You 've been dating the guy for more than seven years now, why don't you want to move to his place? Look at Rukia and Kano, they are already living together." Ishida stated. Ichigo scowled. Ishida noticed it. "Oh, sorry, Kurosaki, I forgot that you were kind of sensitive about this topic." Ichigo glared at him.

"I won't talk to this dumb ass until HE talk to Rukia." Tasuki said angrily pointing to Ichigo.

"Well…I won't talk to her until she apologize to me. And guess what?" Ichigo showed his phone. "She hasn't called since last week! Coward." He said bitterly.

Ishida sighed. "I don't understand why you're so angry at her. Her boyfriend moved to her place. How is that so unbearable for you."

Ichigo jerked his head and gave a forced laugh. "If it was only that."

Ishida rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she kicked you out of her place as you say it. Which is, to me, perfectly understandable."

"Yeah, but there's something else…" He muttered.

"What?"

"Did you know that Rukia, dated this punk during one year! She dated him for one year, and she didn't even tell us about it! One year! And she says we're best friends? What the fuck? Best friends? I don't think so. So I told her that we weren't friend to begin with! She fuckin' lied to me! Why should I apologize? She's the one who have to apologize, and even if she do so, I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive her!" Ichigo shouted.

Inoue looked down. She thought about her raven haired friend.

_She was at Tatsuki's. They were eating, girl talking, especially about a certain green eyed man that she started to date. The door bell rang. "I'll get it" She said beaming. Tatsuki nodded with a smile. Inoue went to the door. "Who is it?" She asked. No answer. She opened the door and her eyes widened._

_Rukia stood there, crying her heart out. "He…He…He told me that…that….we…we weren't….anymore!" She said between, two sobs, before breaking down and cry en more._

_Inoue immediately put her into an embrace and patted her head. "Shhh… Come here…" She said softly as she took her hand and led her in the living room._

_Tatsuki came from the kitchen, a spoon in her mouth, a yoghurt pot in her hand. "Who is-" She begun before hurrying toward her two friends. "Rukia what's happening?"_

_Rukia shook her head. Inoue smiled softly at her. "You can tell us Rukia. We're your friends."_

_"Yah, and then we will beat the head of Ashido for you." Tatsuki said jokingly, trying to ease the atmosphere._

_"It's…it's not… Ashido…" Rukia whispered. The two friends looked at each other with the same look which said. "Who is it then?". Rukia sobbed. "It's…Ichigo…"_

_Tatsuki frowned. "What did this stupid strawberry did again." she muttered._

_"He said that we weren't friend to begin with…"_

_Inoue handed a tissue to her. " But why?…" She asked softly._

_Rukia lowered her head. "I…I told him about Ashido…"_

_Tatsuki frowned. "You mean… About the thing in college?" She asked _

_Rukia nodded and sniffed. "I…I don't even know why I didn't tell him… I told to every one but… I was too afraid of his reaction. And now… now…"_

_"You wanted to protect your friendship and knowing Ichigo, it was the right thing to do." Tatsuki said seriously._

_"But he was to find sooner or later! I lied to him! I didn't trust our friendship!" She cried even more. She put her head in her hands. "I'm such an horrible friend! I…I'm such a coward."_

_Inoue caressed her back with her hand. "You're not a coward Rukia. You just thought it was the right _

_thing to do…."_

_Tatsuki smiled to her. "And you know, I'm sure that if you just apologize to him, he will happily come back to you like a little puppy." Tatsuki said plainly._

_"I…I can't call him. He… He told me to not call… That he won't forgive me."_

_Tatsuki raised her eyebrow. "And since when do you listen to what Ichigo say?" She said sarcastically._

_"I can't…I can't upset him more than he already is..."_

"I think you're a bit harsh on her Kurosaki-kun." Inoue whispered.

"Why am I always the bad guy? She's the liar! And she didn't even call, it's not like she cared about me!" Ichigo retorted.

"You know Ichigo… I think she's hurt as much as you…." Tatsuki said.

Ichigo looked at his friends unbelievingly. "Why does everyone want to side her? Can't you see she lied to us!"

"I think you're making a big fuss about that… Sure, she lied, but… who doesn't." Ishida said plainly.

Ichigo was about to retort but closed his mouth and looked closely at his friends' face with a frown. After a few minutes of watching… "You knew about it, didn't you!" He shouted angrily.

Tatsuki's face flushed. "I… What are you talking about?" She stuttered.

Ichigo hit his fist on the table making his friends jump in surprise. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! I'm talking about you knowing about Rukia and Kano's relationship!"

They all gulped before Inoue finally said lowering her head. "Yeah…"

"So EVERYONE knew but me! And NO ONE never ever bothered to tell me!" He shouted. His friends lowered their head in shame. "I…Seriously…Fuck you!" He said before grabbing his belongings and storming out.

* * *

><p><em>I think that this chapter is kind of... useless (And I was happy to update this week -_-, it's not even long T_T) Why is Ichigo so upset? I dunno XD<em>

_Troubles between Renji and Tatsuki?_

_Anyway, thanks for reading it, hope you liked it._

_Make my day and review^^_


	11. Can't think of any title

_Okay, sorry for the long, long wait, I was kinda... in holidays^^". Well, now I'm back, (I hope... =S). _

_The plot is going slowly as usual... V_V sorry about that and thank you for your reviews^^_

* * *

><p>11-<p>

Listening to: You're my best friend QUEEN

_..._

_Barney: I'm - wait for it - in - wait for it - love - wait for it - with - wait for it - a -wait for it - certain - wait for it..._

_Marshall: I KNOW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ROBIN!_

_**How I met your mother, season 4 ep 2**_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sitting half naked on his bed, reading some rapports from work. Actually, he couldn't focus on what he was reading. Too many thoughts kept bugging him. His friends, Rukia, what he wanted to do in his life. Someone knocked at the door. He raised his head, looked at the door and frowned wondering who it could this late. "Come in." He grumbled. The door opened revealing a raven haired girl in a beige trench coat and black stilettos. "Rukia!" He gasped. She smiled at his reaction and came closer to his bed, balancing her hips. He frowned. "Rukia… What's wrong?" He asked thinking right after. <em>"Why am I worried about her? I'm supposed to be upset!"<em>

She ignored his question and kept coming to him. Then she started to nod her coat bell, opening her trench coat. She was only wearing black lace underwear. Ichigo gulped. She climbed on his bed. "Ichigo, I…" She looked down. "I broke up with Ashido."

Ichigo blinked a several times. He was really surprised but couldn't help to be happy deep inside. "But…Why?"

She crawled to him, then she stood on her knees, her legs jugging his, and put her arms around his neck, he naturally put his hand on her hips steading her. He locked his eyes on hers. She quickly looked away. "That's cause… I couldn't stop thinking of you." She whispered in his ears. He widened his eyes. Then she started to lick his ear lobe and he tightened his grip on her hips. She tilted her head and went down to kiss hungrily his neck.

He moaned. "Mmmm Rukia…"

Hearing him, she sat straight and kissed him on his lips. As their tongues fought for dominance, she started to undo his shirt's buttons. When she arrived at the middle of his chest, he grabbed her wrist an rolled her over to go on the top. She gasped in surprise. "I..Ichigo?"

He smirked but didn't answer, kissing her neck wildly instead. She moaned and jerked her head back to give him more access to her neck. She put her hand on his head, pushing it to her neck. He growled and smoothly slipped his hand under her bra and pinched her nipple. She gasped. "Ichigo…. Make…Make love to me." She said panting.

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Sure" He said softly before breaking the kiss to look at her face. Her beautiful face. He locked his eyes into her eyes. Her beautiful grey eyes. Wait… Grey eyes? He looked at her again. Kano Ashido was lying under him. Ichigo gasped in horror. What the fuck?

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Ichigo took alarm clock angrily and stared at the digital clock. 6.30 am…. He sighed. Why did he set his alarm so early? Well… it woke him up right in time… He sat up, put his alarm clock on his night table. He looked down. Boner. He rolled his eyes. Great…

He stood up and walked out of his room. Ishida was already up, sitting at the bar, reading his newspaper while drinking his coffee. "Oh, hey, Ichigo, where are you going?" He asked, lifting his head from his newspaper.

"Cold shower…" Ichigo wanted to say, but didn't since he was still upset at his friends. He went to the stairs dragging his feet.

As he was drying his hair with a towel, he thought._ "I had a wet dream…about Rukia… again…"_ He sighed. _"I didn't talked to her for more than a week and now she's haunting my dreams… Such an annoying midget! But I'd never had a wet dream about Tatsuki nor Inoue… So why… And Kano… Still the same annoying freak as usual… In the reality or in dreams… people never change.."_

After a few minutes, he went down. He went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took his orange juice. He opened a cup board to take a glass. "What happened to you earlier?" Ichigo ignored it and begun to fill his glass. Ishida put his paper on the bar and sighed. "Don't you think it lasted long enough?" Ichigo sat on a bar chair and begun to drink his orange juice. "Seriously, I understand, you have the right to be upset… but… we already apologize, you can make some effort too!" Ishida said quite annoyed. Ichigo took the papers on the bar and started to read it. Ishida grabbed it and snatched him from his hands. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He shouted.

Ichigo scowled and glared at him. "Yeah, and so what? I don't wanna answer you!" He snapped.

"You're really a stupid stubborn one, you know that?" Ishida exclaimed.

Ichigo stood up in anger. "What! I'm nice enough to let you stay here! And that's what I get! Seriously, leave me alone…" He muttered before walking away.

"Sit down, Kurosaki." Ishida said firmly.

Ichigo turned around and glared at his friend. "What?" He snapped.

Ishida glared back at him. "I said Sit down Kurosaki." Seeing that his friend didn't do what he was told but didn't walk away either, Ishida went on. "You need to talk to someone Kurosaki, that's why you didn't kick me out. Look at you, you're in a total mess. You're having a tough time. Now is not the time to show your back to your friend. So sit down and tell me what's bothering you." Ishida said nonchalantly.

Ichigo sat and looked away a tiny blush on his cheek. "I'm telling you 'cause I want to, not 'cause you asked me." He said with a scowled.

Ishida smiled in his coffee mug. "Sure."

Ichigo sighed. "I think…You know… Well…" Ichigo started scratching his head.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "No… I don't know.. That's why I'm asking…"

Ichigo glared at him and sighed. "I think I'm in love with Rukia…" He finally said.

"Oh!"

Ichigo glared at him. "Stop making that face, I know that you're not surprised…" He muttered.

Ishida chuckled. "Go on."

"What? I told you everything already."

Ishida rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna do about that? Do you plan on telling her?"

Ichigo looked away. "I dunno…I… Last time, I wanted to tell her… That's when she told me that she dated Kano for a year already… Now.. I dunno…"

Ishida looked at his friend with a frown. "But… Will you be happy without her?"

"No."

...

...

...

"Still not talking to her?" Ishida asked.

He nodded. "Yup, still not talking to her."

Rukia sighed. "Seriously, Renji, you shouldn't blame her for that… I mean who would want to live with you anyway?" Ishida chuckled.

Renji glared a her. "You're not in a position to lecture me Rukia!"

She sighed "Yeah, I know." She looked down.

"Please, make up with her Renji-kun, she really loves you you know." Inoue said pleading.

Renji snorted. "Che, if she really loved me, she would have moved to my place long me ago."

Ishida rolled his eyes and turned to Inoue. "No need to try to change his mind, Orihime, they are both too stubborn to listen to anyone else."

Inoue sighed. "Yeah, they are competing against Kurosaki and Rukia…"

Ishida chuckled. Renji and Rukia glared at both of them. Suddenly Rukia's phone started to ring. She looked at who was calling before standing up. "It's Ashido, I have to answer, I'll be back in a minute." She said before going out to answer the call.

Renji stood up as well. Ishida looked at him quizzically. "I'm gonna pick some drinks what do you guys want?"

"Orange vodka."

"Just a gin, thank you."

Renji nodded before leaving the pair alone. The two looked at each other, both feeling uneasy around each other. "So… Ichigo told me that you were going out with Ulquiorra… How is it going?" He said awkwardly, trying to brighten the mood.

She laughed awkwardly. "Oh, yeah, it's going well… It's going well… What about you?"

"Well… I started to dated someone from my company…"

"Oh I see..."

Awkward silence again. Finally, Ishida stood up. "I'm going to help Renji with the drinks…"

...

…

…

Rukia looked at her cellphone again. No missed call. She frowned. Two arms embraced her neck from behind. "What's with the worried look?"

She looked up to see her boyfriend. "What worried look?" She pouted.

He smiled and went past the couch to be in front of her. He put two fingers between her knitted eyebrow. "This worried look." He said with a smile.

She turned her head blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said stubbornly.

He smiled at her antics but his smile disappeared when he caught the sight of her cellphone. "You're worried about Ichigo, aren't you?" He said softly ad he sat beside her, and put his arm around her shoulder. She lowered her gaze. "Just talk to him, he's your best friend." He said softly.

She turned to him, and looked at him quizzically. "I…I thought that you didn't like him." She said with a frown.

He sighed and squeezed her shoulder a little. "Yeah, I don't like him." He sighed. "But don't use me as reason to not call him. He's your best friend, he needs you, and you needs him." He said before standing up and patting her head, looking at her softly. He jerked his head and put his hands on the back of his head. "Don't worry about me, I'll try to bear him when I see him." He said jokingly.

She watched him leaving and stared at her cellphone. "Should I… call him?" She whispered.

…

…

...

Ishida kissed her lips passionately. She moaned and kissed him back. He put a hand in her hair, caressing her head as they leaned on the couch. Suddenly, they heard the sound of the keys in the doorknob. They both freaked out and stood up. They awkwardly picked up the clothes that were on the floor. He shoved her in the dressing room. "Stay put, I'll try to get rid of him." He whispered and she nodded blushing. As soon as he closed the dressing room's door, his orange haired friend came inside the apartment.

Ichigo looked at Ishida suspiciously. Ishida's hand was still on the doorknob. Ichigo saw his friend's nervousness and knitted his eyebrows. "What were you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

Ishida let go of the doorknob and shrugged. "What? I can't put my clean clothes in the wardrobe now?" He said nonchalantly, walking to Ichigo.

Ichigo took a better look at him, his eyebrows still knitted. He smirked. "No way…Is there a girl there?" He said with a big grin on his face, pointing to the dressing room. Ishida gulped. Ichigo put his arm around his shoulder. "Come on Ishida, we're two grown up men, you can tell me if you bring a chick here." He said teasingly.

Ishida shoved him. "I don't know what you're talking about Kurosaki!" Ishida said harshly.

Ichigo grinned. "Oh really? Then maybe I should ask Nemu there to enlighten me." He said opening the dressing room with his thumb.

Ichigo begun to head to the dressing room. "You won't seriously-" Ishida hissed but couldn't finish as Ichigo's cell rang. Ichigo took his cell phone and looked at who was calling him. He froze. Noticing he look on his friend's face, ìshida asked. "Who is it?" Ichigo ignored his friend's question and continued to stare at his phone. The ringing finally stopped. "Who was that?" Ishida repeated.

"No one…" Ichigo whispered. His phone rang again. Ichigo looked at his friend. "Maybe I should answer..."

Ishida looked at him as if he was hopeless. "Yeah, maybe." He said sarcastically.

Ichigo nodded and walked away to answer the call without his friend hearing. "What do you want?" He said harshly."

"*sigh* You're still upset, aren't you."

Ichigo huffed. "No, I'm just faking it" He said sarcastically. "Why are you calling me?"

"Listen, I really need to talk to you…Are you free now?"

Ichigo sighed. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to see her too. "Yeah, where do you want to meet?"

"Is the Shinigami bar okay?"

He raised his eyebrow. "There must be people we know there…"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, see you there then."

"Wait! When?"

"Right now of course."

He sighed. "Okay, I'll be there." He hung up and grabbed his jacket and his keys.

"You're leaving?"

He looked at Ishida. "Yeah, Rukia wants to meet me at the bar." He said quickly as he put his jacket on.

Ishida chuckled. "Well… Good luck then." He said teasingly.

"Yeah..."

As soon as he left, Ishida rushed to the dressing room. "Sorry for that…" He said apologetically.

She shook her head. "No it's okay…" She said looking away blushing. "Well…I guess I'll see you later…"

"Yeah, see you…" He sighed. When she left, he slumped on the couch. "I think it's time to look for my own apartment." He said in a sigh.

...

...

...

When he arrived, she was already there, sitting at a table, drinking a coffee. He sat across her without taking his jacket off. "So, what do you want?" He asked panting slightly.

She arched her eyebrow. "Are you in a hurry?" She asked.

He frowned. "No, why-" She pointed her jacket. "Oh… Sorry." He took his jacket off and put it on the back of his chair. She took a sip of her coffee. He chuckled. "No alcohol tonight?" He asked with a smile.

She chuckled. "No, sometimes I like being sober…" She said jokingly. He smiled and they both went silence. A waiter arrived and Ichigo ordered a coffee as well.

They didn't spoke until Ichigo got his coffee. "Rukia… Why did you call me here?" He said seriously.

She sighed. "I'm sorry to call you… I'm sorry to have lied to you…but I thought it would be better this way…" She said weakly.

"And how would it be better!" Ichigo shouted making everyone look at them.

"I don't know!" She shouted. "I don't know anymore…" She repeated quietly.

"Who gave you the right to decide what's better for us?" He kept on harshly. "You just lied without even thinking about how I could feel not knowing. You told everyone but me! How am I supposed to react? We were supposed to be best friends!"

"And I miss my best friend!" She shouted. "I miss my best friend Ichigo, he was always there when I needed him, he always cheered me when I was down, he always made me laugh. And now that I'm depressed he's not here because I was a stupid and selfish girl! It's all because of me, but I can't help to hope, to hope that we will be friend again cause… I miss him, I miss him deadly and nobody can take his place. I miss my friend Ichigo so please, please, forgive me, let's start over, mkay?" She said, tears in the corner of her eyes."

He looked away, he knew he couldn't resist to her teary eyes. "Rukia…I…It's not that simple…"

She frowned not understanding. "What… What is not simple?"

Ichigo sighed. _"Well, the fact that I love you."_ He thought.

"What can I do to make up to you? I already apologized…" She stated.

_"Well…break up with that freak."_ He thought. "Just explain." He said making her frown. "Explain it to me and I'll forgive you."

She fidgeted in her chair. "Well… I was afraid of your reaction… Cause sometimes, you get a little upset when I stay long with a same guy, and that I cancel a meeting with you to stay with my boyfriend…."

"So you care about what I think?" He asked eagerly.

She frowned at his sudden change of behavior, thinking he was making fun of her. "Well…yeah,of course, you're my best friend. Of course I care about what you think.."

"Okay."

"What do you mean."

He smiled and put his arms behind his head. "It's okay, I forgive you." He said matter-of-factly.

She looked at him unbelievingly. "That's all? Just like that?"

He nodded. "yeah, just like that." He said simply.

She eyed him suspiciously. "You're weird…"

He leaned over to ruffle her hair and sat down. "I miss you too midget." He said with a smirk.

Rukia's cheeks flushed in anger. "Don't call me that, carrot top!" She shouted.

Ichigo yawned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said airily. He waved at the waiter and ordered a cocktail.

Rukia glared at him. "What about me?"

Ichigo scoffed. "You can order by yourself. Plus.." He smirked. "You are paying that one." He said pointing at his cocktail.

"Wh..Why?"

"Awwww.. I forgave you…you can AT LEAST buy me a cocktail." He said with a sigh.

"You…bastard…" She muttered.

He smiled. _"Yeah, that's right, I love her… but over everything… I don't wanna us to feel awkward around each other… That's why… I can't tell her…"_

…

…

...

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around. "Oi, Ikkaku, what's up?" He said scowling.

Ikkaku smirked and handed him a pile of paper sheets. "Here is your new assignment. And some extra work as well."

Ichigo glanced at the first paper in his hand and scowled. "This is YOUR work! Why are you giving it to me?" He shouted angrily pointing at the sheet.

Ikkaku yawned. "What? Got a problem with that? I'm late in my work and you already finished yours. You don't wanna help a friend?" Ichigo glared at him. "Don't look at me like that… If it's too hard for you, why don't you go to your dad's company?" He said with a grin as he took the sheet from Ichigo's hand and waved it to him.

Ichigo snatched the sheet from his friend's hand. "Ok, I'll do it, it's not such a big deal anyway."

Ikkaku smirked. "I knew I could count on you Ichigo." He put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "By the way, is your bitchy period over now?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you are all grumpy and bitchy since last week. But today you seem better… Something happened? Or maybe, you met some feisty chick…"

Ichigo shoved his friend. "Just shut up." He said before walking away.

"Hey! If you're no in a bitchy mood anymore, how about a drink tonight?" Ikkaku shouted from behind.

Ichigo waved nonchalantly at his friend as he headed to his office. "Yeah, yeah."

Ikkaku watched his friend from behind and tilted his head. "Funny… There's something else I had to tell him…" He turned around, arms behind his head. "Che… Whatever it was… It mustn't be important…"

...

...

...

Ichigo was in his office taping on his computer. He looked at the sheets on his desk and sighed. "Damn… Ikkaku did it all wrong… He gives me extra work and he still wanna drag me at the bar..Tsch…Anyway, I can't go to the bar..

Flashback

_"So… What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked._

_"Nothing..."_

_"Wanna go to the bar? Just me and you, like always." She said with a smile._

_He smirked. "Oh, the boyfriend of yours is letting you go alone with another man?" He said sarcastically._

_She snorted. "Yeah, Ashido don't mind if I talk with ugly men." She said grinning deviously._

_He glared at her. "Oh, really, then you shouldn't spend too much time with me." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes._

_"Hey… Try to get along with him…" She said suddenly._

_His eyes widened and he looked at her. "Who?"_

_"Ashido… I won't ask you to be friend with him but… just try to get along with him okay?" She looked at him. "Just do it for me."_

_He sighed. "Yeah Ill try…." He said._

He frowned at the memory. "I'll try my ass." He muttered. "He can go rot in hell for all I care…"

His office phone rang. He looked at him quizzically, wondering who could possibly call him. He pressed the button. "Yeah?" He said nonchalantly.

"Kurosaki-san! You're here! What are you doing?" A panicked voice asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Calm down , seriously… Yeah, I'm here, why wouldn't I be in my office?" Ichigo said plainly.

"Kurosaki-san, you are half an hour late!" She hissed.

Ichigo frowned. "Late? Late for what?" He asked clueless.

"Madarame-san didn't tell you? You had a meeting at 10!"

"What?" He shouted. "I'm coming right now!" He stood up and rushed outside his office. "Ikkaku, you bastard…." Ichigo thought while running in the hallway. "You definitely didn't tell me…."

…

...

The door burst open and revealed a panting Ichigo. "Sorry I'm late." He said plainly. He scanned the room and tilted his head. "Huh? Wasn't I supposed to be late for a meeting?"

"You are. The meeting is now, but I wanted to discuss with you before…" He sighed. "Well guess I'll make it short." He handed a file to Ichigo who took it and scowled. "Here's your new assignment. Don't worry, you won't be alone on this one. Actually, we're having a partnership with Menos corp., so you'll be working with one of their guys, his name's-" The door opened. He smiled. "Well, they arrived."

Ichigo looked at the door and his eyes widened as well as the one who came inside. "Here, this is Tousen Kaname, Menos corp's representative, and this is the one who you'll be working with, Kano Ashido.

The two men looked at each other in shocked and horror, both thinking. "Oh, crap…."

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo finally admitted (to himself, but it's already huge) that he loves Rukia. Well, the way he forgives her is kinda very easy but I couldn't think of anything when I wrote it T_T Help! Inspiration is leaving me! Anyway, now they are back for plenty of Ichirukiness!<em>

_ And about Ishida, I can't tell anything right now ;)_

_Well, Thanks for reading it, hope you liked it, and... Make my day and review ;) _


	12. ICHIGO Just kidding, I hate you!

Thank you for your reviews! Ashezo, Lina-Tais and AskChappy! ^^

_Ashezo, haha, don't worry about Inoue and Ishida, their story is not over, even if I don't write about them (this is because I think they are difficult to use... Blame it on me)_

_I'm happy to see that there are new people who are reading this story ^^ (and review in the previous chapters, didn't think that the Renji's dream to pee on a bee would be so funny ^^" I just tried to pick some 'stupid' and kinda childish dreams ^^")_

* * *

><p><strong>12- ICHIGO "I dislike you… No, just kidding, I hate you."<strong>

Listening to: The Show LENKA

_..._

_I didn't kick you! That was a modern way of saying thank you! _

_Ichigo (ch85)_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>Rukia was lying on her couch, reading a women's magazine. She heard the door opening and smiled. She rolled over and greeted him by a smile. "Hey, did you have a great day? How was work?"<p>

Ashido sighed. He grabbed both her legs and lifted them. He sat where her legs were previously and he put them on his lap. "It was… well…I dunno…" He said plainly and jerked his head.

She lifted her eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't know? What happened?"

He sighed. "My company is doing a partnership and I have to work with one of their guys."

She frowned. "And? What's the problem, usually you don't mind working with others, do you?"

He snorted. "Well, I think I'm not gonna get along with him." He said. _"Well, that's the understatement of the year…"_

She tilted her head, quite surprised, she knew he was more the friendly type, it took a lot for him to dislike somebody. "Really? What's wrong with the guy?" She asked with curiosity.

_"The fact that he's Ichigo…"_ He scratched the back of his head, trying to come with a better answer. "Well, I heard that he's a stubborn, arrogant one." He said sincerely.

She laughed. She moved closer to him, stood up on her knees and passed a hang in his hair. "Aaaaw, poor little thing. You've got a mean co-worker. Do you want me to deal with him?" She said with a sweet voice, giggling.

"Don't make fun of me!" He pouted. He quickly glanced away. _"No, I don't want you to deal with him..."_

"What's the guy's name?" She asked out of curiosity.

He gulped. "Err…" She tilted her head quizzically. "Kuro…. Kuroroka Orange…"{Oroka=foolish, stupid} He finally said lamely, sweatdropping.

She raised an eyebrow. "Orange…?" She burst out of laugh. "Weird name."

_"Yeah, I always thought that…"_ He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, don't worry, I just have to work with him for a month..."

She smiled gently. "Try hard!"

He smiled and leaned to her face. "Yeah, at least, you'll be there to cheer me up." He said softly against her lips before catching them.

...

...

...

Ichigo yawned as he went in his office. He drank a coffee this morning, right after his usual orange juice but he still felt sleepy even though he didn't go out yesterday…

"You're late."

Ichigo's eyes opened wide. He glanced at where the voice came from and saw Ashido typing on his computer, not even looking at him. Ichigo sighed. "Am I?" He asked nonchalantly as he put his bag down and sat on his chair.

Ashido stopped typing and pushed on his desk edge to move back and glared at Ichigo. "Yes, you are. It's past half past ten, office starts at eight." He said sharply.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, his lips tighened. "Office starts at eight, but I don't." He said plainly.

Ashido rolled his eyes and went back to typing whatever on his computer. "Well, as long as we're working together, you will come at eight." Ichigo didn't say anything. Ashido looked at him. "Eight o clock, understood Kurosaki?"

Ichigo jerked his head. "Yeah, yeah I understand. But the thing is, I'd rather arrive at ten, you see, then I don't have to see your face too early, kind of sickening, you know?" He said sarcastically.

Ashido clenched his fist and breathed deeply before looking at Ichigo with a bright smile. "Yeah, but trust me Kurosaki, I also have to constantly keep myself from puking as soon as I see you, but as a grown adult, I think that the sooner we finish this, the sooner I can get rid of the sight of you, so please, Kurosaki, next time…" He said in a sweet voice. "Arrive at eight." He snapped sharply.

Ichigo glared at him. Seeing that Ashido totally ignored him and went back to his work, he scowled deeper. He opened the files on his desk and opened the files that were on his desk and started to read them. He frowned. He looked at Ashido who was still typing and looked at his screen then at the sheet in his hand again. He frowned. _"Do I call him? I don't want to ask him for help… But I have to work… He's busy…I don't want to speak to him…I don't want to…."_ "Err…Kano?" He whispered loudly, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him calling his co-worker.

Ashido sighed and looked reproachfully at Ichigo. "What?"

Ichigo glared at him and cleared his throat. "Well, there's something weird. My computer says that the report for the international exchanges is done and-"

"Well, if it says that it's done then it's done." Ashido answered curtly before going back to his screen.

"Yeah, but we were supposed to do it." He retorted.

Ashido glanced at him. "Look, I did it this morning." He said while typing no his computer.

Seeing that Ashido totally ignored him Ichigo scowled. And people said he didn't try to like Kano… "Yeah, but the Seireitei report is also done." He retorted.

"I finished it."

"And Ishida's file?"

"I just finished it." He said not looking away from his computer.

"You can't have done all these files this morning." Ichigo said irritated.

Ashido looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "And why not?" He asked hauntingly.

"That's not humanly possible, Kano." Ichigo said scowling.

"Listen, Kurosaki…" Ashido took his glasses off and cleaned them. "It's not because you're a brainless, arrogant, lazy and incompetent brat…" Ichigo scowled and glared at Ashido who was nonchalantly cleaning his glasses, not even bothering to look at him. "That everyone is the same as you." He said casually.

"Well, listen Kano, I may arrive late but my work is always well done, and I quite fast at working and I can tell you that you can't do this much in one morning when office starts at eight." His eyes widened in realization. "Wait… When did you arrive?"

Ashido put his glasses on. "At seven." He said simply. Ichigo gaped. Seeing his reaction, Ashido lifted his eyebrow. "What's the problem with that?"

"Just get a life." Ichigo said mockingly.

"Right now I have a life that would never ever dream of." Ashido said sarcastically.

Ichigo's cheeks heated up in anger. He clenched his fists, and was ready to punch the man on his face right now. His nostrils flared in anger. Calm down, calm down, he repeated in his head. "Well, you're right, so don't you have duty with her, instead of being the workaholic that you are." He said dryly.

Ashido sighed. "Don't worry about my sex life Kurosaki. And for your information, Rukia went to work before me."

Yeah, he forgot that the midget was also a workaholic, Kano and her matched perfectly. He scowled at the thought. "So I guess I'm working on the Shihouin case." Ichigo said.

"No need, I'm already working on it" Ashido said before going back to his computer.

"Need some help Kano?" Ichigo asked sarcastically and quite bitterly.

"No, thank you, you would only slow me." He answered shortly.

Ichigo scowled. "So, anything left for me?"

"No, nothing, just wait for new orders."

"And what do I do till then?" Ichigo said sharply.

"Do whatever you want Kurosaki… Just goof around as you always do and stop bothering me, I'm trying to work here." Ashido said curtly.

A vein popped out of Ichigo's head. Son of a bitch! He dared looked down on him? That's it! Ashido told him to do what he want, he sure was going to do whatever he wanted. he took his cellphone and started to dial. Ashido looked up. "Hey Rukia! How are you?" Ashido glared at him but Ichigo ignored him like he did to him earlier. "No, I'm not ditching work, I'm in my office right now… Yeah, but there's a jackass working with me who's really pissing off… Yeah, he's a pain in the ass." Ichigo said and smirked cockily at Ashido who was looking daggers at him. Ichigo grinned at Ashido's reaction. In your ass, jackass! "By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to come at the bar with me tonight?… No, not only with me, Renji will be there, Ishida and Inoue as well… No, not Tatsuki… Yeah, I also wanna see her but you know, they are still fighting… Yeah… Yeah, I know. We'll talk about this later, so are you in? … Forget about Kano, you're with him 24 hours a day. He's a dick!" He got another glare from Ashido. "Yeah, sorry, he's not a dick… Hey! I said sorry, why are you still mad at me! Che, stupid midget… I can call you whatever I want, midget, midget, midget midget! … Yeah, I still think that you will come tonight. Hey, hope springs eternal. So you're in?" He smirked. "I knew you would say yes! Okay, see you tonight! Bye." He hung up and starting to whistle looking at Ashido with a 'in your ass bro!' look. Ashido shot him a nasty look. Ichigo chuckled. "Is something wrong, Kano-chan? You told me to do whatever I wanted, I did whatever I wanted. No need to get angry just because I asked your girlfriend out and she agreed. Go back to work since you have so much work to do and I have so nothing to do thanks to you." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Ashido stood up and walked to Ichigo's desk. He slammed a pile of files on his desk and glared at Ichigo. "Here, Kurosaki, finish them before noon."

Ichigo glared back at him as he took one of the files. "Thank you Kano." He said while sweeping the air with his hand to make him leave.

…

...

...

Ichigo arrived scowling as usual. He scanned the room and spotted Renji and Ishida sitting at their usual table. He made his way to them and when he was at the table, he chucked his bag on the table and sank on the couch sighing.

"Watch out Kurosaki! There are drinks on the table!" Ishida shrieked annoyed.

Ichigo just scowled and glared at his friend. "I saw that! Stop being bitchy, I didn't spill anything!" He retorted irritated.

Renji chuckled. "Wow, someone's moody today! Your first day with Steamy Ashido didn't go well?" He said sarcastically.

Ichigo looked daggers at him. "Don't talk about this…bastard Renji!" He hissed. Renji burst of laugh. "Renji!" Ichigo shrieked, slamming his fist on the table.

Ishida sighed and shook his head. "So, what happened?"

Ichigo stopped glaring at Renji and turned to his other friend. "What happened…" He repeated slowly. He leaned back in the couch. "Well, it happens that Mr Kano is a dick who thinks that I'm a lazy good-for-nothing." He said casually.

Renji scoffed. "That you are." which got him a glare from his orange haired friend.

Ishida chuckled. "Calm down Kurosaki, it's not as if you look like a workaholic either." Ishida stated.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Che, whatever…So the guy scolded me for being late. Well… I arrived at half past ten, but I always arrive at half past ten! I doesn't stop me finishing my work due time! I even finish it earlier! And this freak came to the office at 6. Seriously, at 6… this guy need to get a life… And he didn't leave me anything to do! And then he acted cockily cause I'd got nothing to do and HE, the GREAT Kano, was working! Jackass…" Ichigo muttered.

"Well, he's not wrong… the sooner the work is done, the better it is." Ishida said.

"Hey, bro, see it like that, the sooner you'll finish this, the lesser you'll have to bear him." Renji pointed out.

"He said. "Go goof around like you always do and stop bothering me, Kurosaki." " Ichigo said in a deep voice, mimicking Ashido. Renji burst out of laugh. Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Who are you talking about?"

Renji and Ichigo shrieked like girls. "R…Rukia!" They exclaimed.

Rukia lifted her eyebrow. "Hi the freaks." She said casually. She looked around. "Orihime's not here?" She asked.

"Not yet."

"Oh." she said before taking a seat across Ichigo. She looked at him and Renji. "So, who were you talking about?" She asked again.

They both gulped. "Well it's-" Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Ichigo's new co-worker." Ishida said bluntly, cutting his orange haired friend. He casted a glance at Ichigo telling him 'You owe me one.'

Rukia tilted her head. "A new co-worker?"

"Yeah and he's a really pain in the ass. He arrived super early and took all my work and I had nothing to do. All of this just to show me that he's better than me and that I'm a good for nothing." He said plainly.

"Wow, he's such a dick…" Rukia said.

Ichigo's lips curled. "Yeah, as you say it…" He said trying to hide his satisfaction of hearing Rukia insulting her boyfriend.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late!" Inoue smiled apologetically before taking a seat. "What were you talking about?"

Rukia smiled. "Ah, Orihime, you're here. Well, Ichigo has a new co-worker who's a complete dick."

Inoue mouthed a 'Oh' She, of course knew who was her friend's new co-worker. She looked at Ichigo who looked away, when she looked at Renji, he was trying hard not to laugh.

Rukia tilted her head thinking. "That's funny… Ashido also have a new co-worker who's a complete freak." Ichigo scowled. "He has a weird name…it's…Kuroroka Orange if I recall…"

A vein popped out of Ichigo's head. Renji burst out of laugh and even Ishida had a little laugh. "Kuroroka Orange…" Ichigo repeated lowly. "Yeah, that's a fucking weird name." He muttered.

Rukia giggled "Yeah, and he told me he was a stubborn and arrogant guy." She sighed.

Ichigo was fuming. "Oh, really? Poor him." He said in a fake sweet voice.

She sighed. "Yeah, and he has to bear him for one month."

_"I'm the one who has to bear him for one month! Dickhead!"_ Ichigo thought.

"What's your co-worker's name?" Rukia asked quizzically.

Ichigo grinned devilishly. "Oh, mine also has a weird name…" He chuckled and Renji was already starting to laugh. "His name is… Cookpoo.. His name is Cookpoo"

Renji and Ichigo burst out of laugh, Ishida sighed at his friends' stupidity. Rukia was totally clueless and looked at Inoue to see if she was the only one who didn't understand anything. Inoue saw the look of her friend's face and shrugged faking to not know why their friends had a fit of the giggles. "What's so funny?" Rukia finally asked. She understood the funny part of the name, but it wasn't that funny.

Ichigo wiped a tear from his face. "Come on, Rukia it's funny!" He said still laughing.

She raised her eyebrow, looking skeptically at her friend. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, it's just, you know… The guy's name, you know…" Renji said before laughing again.

Rukia's lips tightened showing her annoyance at her friend's antics. "No, I don't know…" She muttered.

Ishida looked at his friends who had a fit of giggles again and rolled his eyes. "Don't take any notice of them, they are just being stupid as always." He said casually.

Rukia nodded but she was still upset they put her to one side. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh, I wish Tasuki was here, she would make you stop being stupid." She said sighing loudly.

Hearing his girlfriend's name, Renji immediately stopped laughing and leaned back on the couch scowling. Rukia looked at with a smirk on her face saying 'Serves you right!'. Ichigo cleared his throat, he was still trying hard not laughing. "So, what did Kano told you about this… Kuroroko Orange guy?" He asked ignoring Ishida's reproaching look.

She sighed. "Well, nothing much, he hadn't worked with the guy yet when he told me about. Actually, today is his first day working with him… But I think it's weird he already dislike Kuroroko before having worked with him even once. Usually Ashido is quite the friendly guy, the social co-worker, he wouldn't listen to rumors… Well, he told me Kuroroko was rude with his superiors and was quite the late arriving, early leaving guy…" She paused and Ichigo scowled. She tilted her head, trying to think of something she forgot. "Ha, he also said that he didn't know how Kuroroko got his job…"

Ichigo clenched his fists. Inoue and Renji looked worryingly at him. Now wasn't the time to make a scene. Ichigo jerked his head. "I see, Kano has no luck…" He said sarcastically. "Well… I can understand him, Cookpoo is also a pain in the ass… He said I was a lazy brat and even criticized my lifestyle without even have any proofs." He said plainly.

"Well, seeing you, it's hard not to believe that…" Ishida pointed out.

"Don't say that, Ishida, Kurosaki-kun works a lot at home." Inoue said.

Ishida didn't make any comment on that. It was true that Ichigo brought a lot of work at home. He didn't show it, but he was quite hardworking.

"Well, I think, the worst is that he stole all my work and I practically had to beg him to get something to do." Ichigo complained.

"That's too bad….Aaah… All the men in my life are getting a hard time…" Rukia whined. "Ashido and Ichigo have a freak of a co-worker, Renji is fighting with Tatsuki…" She whined. "Ishida… you're the only one who's fine… keep going." She said giving him a *** look.

Ishida glanced at Inoue who looked away. He sighed. _"No…I'm also having a hard time…"_ He thought.

...

...

...

She closed the door slowly, put her key on the counter table and headed silently to the living room. Why was she trying to be silent. She had nothing to hide, didn't she? She was behind her couch and wanted to throw her shoulder bag on it.

"Rukia, is that you?" He said turning back to look at her.

He was sitting on the couch, she jumped out of her skin. "A… Ashido! You're here!" She said awkwardly.

He raised his eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be here?" He asked surprised. She sat on the couch and he put his arm around her. He leaned toward her so his forehead touched hers. "Got something you're hiding from me?" He asked teasingly as he looked intently in her eyes, his lips curled.

She smiled and shook her head. "I left the bar pretty late, I thought you were sleeping…"

"I was thinking about sleeping, but since I didn't get to see all the day, I decided to wait for you."

She kissed his forehead. "Aw, aren't you sweet…" She said mischievously kissing his nose.

When she kissed him on the lips, he pulled back and pouted. "Yeah, and you were very long you know, I was almost sleeping there… So how was your night? Alright I guess, since you just came back now."

She break free from his grip on her arms and leaned on the couch. "Well, it went pretty well, Tatsuki wasn't there though, Renji and her had an argument…"

"Oh… She still doesn't want to move to his place?" He said leaning his head on hers.

She nodded. "Yeah, so there was only Renji, Ishida, Inoue, and Ichigo… Speaking of Ichigo… You wanna hear something funny? He also have an annoying new co-worker."

Ashido raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He said sarcastically, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

She nodded. "Yeah, the guy's name already sound stupid anyway…" She said airily.

He frowned. "Is it more ridiculous than Orange-kun?"

"Quite more… The name's Cookpoo… Seriously, what kind of name is that?" She asked half giggling.

"Yeah… What kind of name is that…" He repeated in a low voice.

"So Cookpoo-san arrived early this morning. Well, I kind of agree with him on this part, but the thing is, he took all Ichigo's work, then Ichigo had nothing to do and Cookpoo-san blamed him to not do anything… That's kind of mean… I dunno how Ichigo is gonna do…" She sighed.

Ashido rolled his eyes. "Yeah… Poor him…"

Rukia smiled. "I'm glad you're getting along with Ichigo." She said brightly.

Ashido frowned. "What do you mean?" _"Me, getting along with Kurosaki? That's the understatement of the year! He just called me Cookpoo!"_

She nodded. "Yeah! Well, there's not a wonderful friendship between you but at least you two seem to bear each other better."

_"We'll talk about that next month…"_ Ashido scratched his head. "Well, we're both trying hard…"

"Yeah, I know, I can see it, you sympathized with him, and even Ichigo felt sorry for you, saying he understands your situation…"

Ashido chuckled. _"How ironic…"_ He thought.

"What about you? Tell me about your day. How was Mr Kuroroko?"

Ashido sighed. "He was…." He looked up. "His usual self…" Rukia tilted her head quizzically. Ashido cleared his throat. "I mean, he's like what the rumors said…" He took her wrist and lift her to put her on his lap. He leaned to her and whispered in her ear. "I don't really wanna talk about him right now… Actually, I can't stop thinking of something, or more like someone." He said huskily.

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really? And do I know him? or her?" She said sarcastically.

He kissed her cheek and moved his lips to her neck. "Mmm… I think so she is very smart." He kissed her on her forehead. "Funny." He kissed her on the nose. "And the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He kissed her on the lips. The kiss deepened and they stopped talking.

...

...

…

Ichigo pushed the door of his office. "Good morning." He said nonchalantly before heading to his desk to put his bag down.

"You're late again, Kurosaki, I thought I told you to arrive at 9." Ashido said sternly.

Ichigo slumped in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Well, the thing is… When I woke up this morning, I didn't feel like seeing your face early…. Cookpoo-san." He said before smirking.

Ashido glared at him. "Well, I let you pass this time cause i-you're only ten minutes late, but from now on, arrive in time, Orange-kun."

Ichigo scowled and lifted his eyebrow. "I sure will, Cookpoo-san, I don't want us to argue all the time." Ichigo said with a fake smile.

Ashido nodded fervently. "I totally agree with you, let's be friend, Orange-kun." He said with a fake sweet voice.

"Yeah let's do that." He answered brightly.

_"Let's be friends in your dream, sucker!"_ They both thought as they started working.

…

…

…

Renji was at home since he finished work early. Ishida had a date with this Kurotsuchi girl, Rukia was, well, with Kano, Inoue had to work tonight and Ichigo… Well Ichigo actually asked him to go out, but he definitely didn't feel like going. He just wanted to stay at home and rest, thinking about how messed up his life was right now. He hadn't talked to Tatsuki since last week. She was stubborn but she wasn't the only one. She didn't tried to call either after all… He really missed her. The doorbell rang. He sighed. Must be Ichigo he thought. The carrot top, disappointed by Renji who didn't wanna go out, told him he wanted to pass by to have a few drinks. Renji specifically told him he wanted he wanted to be alone, but the orange haired man had already hung up. Renji went to the door and opened it. "What Ichigo? I thought you were coming by 9, I warn you, I don't have anything for you to eat!." He said plainly.

"Sorry, are you expecting someone?"

Renji immediately recognized the voice and his eyes opened his eyes wide. "Ta..Tatsuki?" He said fluttered.

She smiled sadly and tilted her head. "Hey, missed me?"

He frowned. "What are you doing he-" He said but couldn't finish as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He was first totally taken aback by her actions, but soon begun to kiss her back. They went inside.

They finally landed on the couch. She quickly looked around. "Hmm…Pretty tidy." She smirked.

He smiled. "Yeah, see, my house is fine. I cleaned it up for you." He said.

Her smile faded and she focused her attention on his neck. He put his hand on the back of her head, encouraging her to suck his neck. She went downward and started to unbutton his shirt.

He smiled. "So, are you gonna move to my place?"

She didn't answered and begun to caress his now bare chest with her hands.

"You didn't answer me."

She put butterfly kisses on his chest.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her a little to make her stop. "Hey, answer me!"

She sat up on his lap and kissed his neck while stroking his head. "Later." She whispered.

He grabbed her shoulder again to break free from her. "No, answer me now." He said panting, he took him all his mind to break free from her after all.

"Why are you such in a hurry? Why can't we finish that! We didn't see each other for a week!" She shouted.

"And what's wrong with you? I just asked you a question, it doesn't take one hour to answer! You can just answer and then we continue what we were doing!" He shouted.

She looked away and crossed her arms. "Well, maybe I don't want to be interrupted by your stupid questions." She said stubbornly.

"Just answer the question Tatsuki." He said firmly. Silence. "Are you moving with me or not?"

"I'm not." She said dryly.

He took her by the waist and lifted her from his lap before making her stand up. He leaned back in the couch. "Okay, you can go."

"What are you talking about?" She said unbelievingly.

"Just go! I don't wanna see you until you say that you're moving in!" He shouted.

"That's insane!" She said throwing her arms in the air.

"Why did you come here first?"

"I missed you! I wanted to see you, I missed your voice, you sight, your touch! It's been one week fuck!" She yelled.

"So, that's it, it's purely physical. I don't want that kind of relationship. I want you to live with me. So you can just go." He said plainly.

"Are you breaking up with me?.." She asked, her voice cracking.

He sighed and stood up. He put his hand on her cheek. "I wouldn't never break up with you Tatsuki." He said softly. She smiled. "But-" He took her by the the waist and put her on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He went to his entrance door and put her outside. "I don't wanna see you until you say that you're moving in." He said before slamming the door at her face.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, Sorry, no big action in this one... V_V I guess I just wanted to show Ichigo and Ashido's rivalry again...<em>

_Actually, the big action in this chapter is the Rentatsu one... (In love with this pairing 3)_

_Don't worry, I promise some Ichiruki in the next chapter, so keep readiing _

_Anyway, make my day and review! _


	13. Wanna please a girl Go shopping with her

_Thank you so much for your reviews everyone! =D_

_Yeah,** AskChappy**, Rukia is getting all the good guys! Of course they are fighting over her! =D Their relation need to be turned upside down before their thick heads finally understand that they are made for each other ;D_

_**ds**... Yeahh... How I met you mother, you nailed it ^^ (I'm not fluent in English, so it's quite difficult for me to make wordplay... so I copied it v_v )_

_**Ashezo**, so you're in Ichigo's team now, that's cause you want Ashido all for yourself ;P About Renji and Tatsuki, the real real real reason is... I need them to fight a little... (shame on me! sorry... v_v")_

_To tell the truth, I didn't plan this chapter. I made it only because of these song lyric: Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you. I heard it and was like... Wow, that's so Ichigo, I need to do something with it. And Tadaaaa! Hope you'll like it ;)_

* * *

><p><strong> 13-Wanna please a girl? Go shopping with her.<strong>

Listening to: Satellite LENA

_..._

_Ulquiorra: Hand over the woman._

_Grimmjow: Blow me._

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Ashido, I'm not free tomorrow. Ichigo asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him and I said yes." Rukia sighed in her phone.<p>

"But it's Friday, do you really have time to have lunch with him?" He answered whining.

She raised her eyebrow. "Remind me who just asked me to have lunch with him on Friday? Are you implying that your proposition earlier was stupid?"

"But it's different, I'm your boyfriend, I wanna see you every time I can, Ichigo is… well he's just.."

"Ichigo is my best friend Ashido. Don't talk about him like that, we didn't spend man time together since you and I became an item. He told me he felt a bit left out, and I understand, I don't see him as often as I did before. But thanks for the I wanna see you every time I can part. That's sweet of you."

He rolled his eyes. _"You bet he's feeling left out, poor thing."_ He thought. "Yeah. I see… I'm sorry. He's very important to you… It's just that… Well, never mind… But diner with me on Friday evening."

"Yeah, of course, I can't miss a dinner paid by you" She said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "No you can't."

"Plus we'll have a long, long lunch on Saturday. My treat. How does it sound?"

He smiled. "Sounds great."

"Oh, and Ashido..."

"Yeah?"

"You have nothing to fear about Ichigo. I love you."

He smiled. "Yeah… I love you too." He whispered before hanging up. He sighed. "Nothing to fear about Ichigo, huh?" He said to himself as he leaned in his chair.

...

…

...

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Yeah, don't worry about the restaurant, I know a good Tacos bar. You'll love it. Hahaahaa! Can't wait to be tomorrow. Hey, I'm not lying! I really missed you! Come on, I'm stuck with Ishida, who's not the most lively people and he's so busy with his girlfriend that's sickening. No, we'll see… Okay. Okay. See you tomorrow." He hung up and turned around just to face his friend's face. He jumped of surprise. "I…Ishida! You scared me! What the hell are you doing?" He shrieked.

"What the hell are YOU doing, Kurosaki." He asked sternly. Ichigo frowned. "What's your new little game with Kuchiki?"

Ichigo leaned his back on the bar and sighed. "There's no game Ishida, I'm plain serious this time."

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really? That's not what this girly talk on your phone seems to say to me."

Ichigo scowled. "That was not girly… And for your information…" He smirked. "I'm gonna win Rukia back." Ishida's mouth fell on the floor. "Close your mouth, fly can go in it you know, that's disgusting. I'm gonna make them breaking up so we can be together she and I."

Ishida scoffed. "You seem pretty confident… What makes you so sure that she loves you back."

Ichigo's face flustered. "I..don't know…" He finished lamely. "But I wanna know. I wanna try, and even if she doesn't have feeling for me, then at least I tried."

Ishida smiled. "I'm with you Ichigo."

"Th…Thanks, I guess…"

"Who knows about your plan?"

"You're the only one"

...

...

"So, how was your week?" He asked.

"Hectic, as usual but… I somewhat managed to handle it. What about yours?"

"So so… The same as usual. Well maybe a lot of works. I'm really tired when I go home."

Rukia tilted her head. "Still got time to get girls?" She asked.

He scratched his head. "Well… About that…" He looked away. "I decided.. Well.. To stop doing this… Maybe I want to settle down." He said blushing.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I can't believe it… What made your decision?" She asked but somewhat didn't really sound happy about it.

"Well… It's… seeing you and Kano… well settle down together, looking like the perfect couple… It made me wanna try too." He said awkwardly._ "Perfect couple my ass… Oh I soooo wanna puke right now…"_ He thought.

"Oh, I see… That's… good…I Think" She whispered. "But are you sure you can find a girl who can bear you? I mean… If we pass your stupid orange head… You still have a stupid brain." She said with a smirk.

He huffed. "Well, seeing that you managed to find a "guy" who bear you devilish character AND your so-called "boobs", I'm more than likely to find a girl for me." He said grinning as he mimicked quotation marks with his hands.

"Yeah… A stupid barbie doll with big tits and no brain… There are a lot running in this world.." He scowled. She tilted her head. "Oh, and I know one, who's more than willing to copulate with you." She said smirking before grabbing his phone on the table.

He tried to stop her but totally failed. He glared at her as she was typing whatever on it. "Rukia, give me my phone back." He said. She smiled and the phone at her ear. "Rukia! Who are you calling? Give me my phone now you little… little midget!"

She glared at him. "I'm not a midget Mr Carrot top. And be patient, you'll see who I'm calling. She's a beautiful girl with big boobs and nothing in her head. The kind of chick that you love Strawberry."

He scowled. Who the hell was she calling? It wasn't… No… NO WAY. "You're not calling Nel, aren't you.." He muttered. "I warn you!" She smiled. "Give me my-"

He was silenced when Rukia put her finger on his mouth. He glared at her but she just smiled back at him. "Hello, Neliel?"

_"Ichigooooo!"_

"Give me that." He shouted as he tried to catch the poor cell.

She snatched it out of his reach and stuck her tongue. "Try better Strawberry."

"_Ichigo? What's going on?"_

She smiled and put the cellphone on her ear. "Oh, sorry dear, Ichigo is not available at the moment but he told me to tell you that-"

"Rukia shut up!" He shouted and stood up immediately, shaking the table in process.

She smiled. "You think I'm affraid of an orange Strawberry? Tsch, you wish. Now, if you'd let me…" She said.

"No way in hell!" He shouted before grabbing his cellphone. "Neliel?." He said panting. "Don't ever, ever, ever call me again!" He shouted before hanging up.

Rukia glared at him. "You're rude… You're the one who called her this time." She chuckled.

"Shut up! YOU're the one calling her!" He said pointing at her. And when he held out his arm… he accidentally bumped into a wine glass who accidentally spilled on Rukia's new dress. He looked at the spilled liquid then at his angry friend and smiled sheepishly. "Oops? Haha…"

She looked daggers at him. "Oh, you're soooo dead…" She muttered.

...

…

…

When Rukia entered in her house, she immediately smelled the wonderful smell of home made food. She put her keys on the counter table. "Ashido? You're here?" She asked as she walked to the kitchen. She gasped when she felt two hands on her waist. She turned to look at her attacker and giggled seeing him with a apron. "Ashido! What are you doing? I thought we were going to the restaurant!"

He smiled and kissed her neck. "Nothing, just cooking… Why? Do you prefer the restaurant?" He whispered in her neck.

She turned around to face him and encircled his neck with her arms. "It depends… What do you have for me?" She said playfully.

"Hmm… A fancy french dish with a creepy name that I forgot, and for the dessert, I made a strawberry gateau, your favorite. And I bought a bottle of wine. So how does it sound? Did I pass?"

She tilted her head. "Hmm. It depends… I'll tell you after tasting."

"Then, I know that I passed."

"You're pretty sure of yourself."

He smirked. "No, I just trust my cooking skills."

"I kind of like you like that."

He tilted his head frowning

. "Like what?"

She smiled. "Yeah, with the apron and all, looks like a perfect househusband." He scowled. "And I like your self-confidence, it's very… sexy…" She said before capturing his lips.

He smiled. When they broke the kiss he look at her clothes and frowned. "Is that… Kurosaki's jacket?"

She nodded. "Yeah, this idiot spilled some wine on my dress so he lent me his jacket so I do not look like a fool at the office." She said plainly.

"Oh…"

"And you know what?" He shook his head slowly. She grinned. "He's buying me a new dress tomorrow to make up with me. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah… That's… great…" He said unsure. "Er… Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. Don't worry about our lunch, I'll be there." He smiled slightly. "Okay, I'm gonna change, I'll be back in no time." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips before disappearing in their room.

He sighed and went back in the kitchen. "Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow…"

...

...

Ichigo pushed some cloaks looking absent-mindedly at the clothes exposed. He turned to the fitting room. "Rukia? Are you done?"

"Tsch, stop being impatient and no, for the hundredth time, I'm not done." She shouted.

He sighed loudly. "Hurry up then!"

"Okay, okay. Here, I'm done, what do you think of it?" She asked. He looked at her, she had a pink summer dress, tied behind he neck, and which reached above her knees. He gaped. "So, what? Say something, Stupid!"

He scowled. "It's…fine…" He mumbled.

She threw her arms in the air. "Fine, fine, that's all you can say… Don't you have more vocabulary?"

He scowled deeper. It was the hundredth dress she was trying, each time he gaped at her and said it was fine… Why don't they just pick one and go? "Oh, miss, this one suits you so well! Don't listen your boyfriend, you look perfect in it." The clerk said happily.

"Yeah, listen to me, just buy it." He snarled. _"So we can finally leave this shop. You look perfect in every dress anyway…"_

Rukia tilted her head. "Aw… I don't know… I also liked the blue one." She said hesitantly.

Ichigo sighed. "I'll buy both then." Her eyes widened and she looked at him with surprise. He sighed. "You look beautiful in every dress you tried on anyway." He said. He gulped. Did he really said that? "I mean, you look beautiful for a midget, that is…" He said blushing.

The salesclerk laughed. "Your boyfriend is so cute, miss!"

Rukia and Ichigo blushed. "Well.. Actually, he's not-"

"What are you doing standing here like a stupid midget? Hurry up and change so we can pay and leave!" He shouted.

She narrowed her eyes. "Tsch.. Chill out! There's no hurry!" She said as she closed the fitting-room's door. She gave him the dress after opening slightly the door. "Here, go and do your duty instead of complaining!"

He took the dress and the blue one as well and went to the cashier to pay. He was already outside when she finally came out. "What took you so long?" He said irritated.

"If you're gonna complain, you can just go home!" She said.

He rolled his eyes. "You're the one who wanted me to be there." He mumbled.

"Well, you brought me my dress, if you don't want to be here you can leave! I don't need a stupid strawberry to carry my shopping bags, I can take care of myself!" She said as she tried to catch the bag he was carrying.

He moved the bags out of her reach. "I'm fine being here, I just don't understand why you took so long to choose a simple dress." He sighed.

"Well, I wanna buy the dress which suits me the best."

_"Why? You're pretty in any clothes!"_ He thought. "Well, that's a dress…" He said dryly.

"It's not just a dress… Well, you know what? Forget it, you wouldn't understand." She said and he narrowed his eyes. She looked around when an shop sign who drew her attention. She grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Come, this way." She said pointing to the shop.

He looked at the shop and immediately sweat dropped. "Victoria's secret?" He said lowly and slowly.

She turned and nodded. "Yup, Victoria's secret."

He broke free from her grip. "No way." He stated firmly.

"But, why?" She asked a bit disappointed. "Don't tell me you've never been there with one of your… girlfriends.."

He sighed. "Yeah, some of them brought me there but… I can't, not with you.."

"Why? I don't understand… We're best friends!"

"Yeah, we're best friends, we share everything but we certainly do not shop undergarments together." She opened her mouth to retort. "And before you add anything, no. I do not buy my boxers shorts and underpants with Ishida and Renji!"

She shrugged. "Why not? I always buy underwear with Inoue and Tatsuki."

"Well, you're girls. That's a… girl thing I think… Oh, look at what I'll be wearing before my boyfriend fuck me!" He said in an high-pitched voice.

She looked at him blankly. Finally she tugged his arm. "Come on, I wanna do a surprise for Ashido, I wanna help me choose… Please?" She asked with her puppy eyes.

He made a disgusted face. "I have to choose what you're gonna wear next time Kano's gonna shag you." He said unbelievingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course, it sounds dirty when you're saying it like that. But come on, he's my boyfriend, having sex is normal."

"I… Okay…" He finally gave up.

"What?"

"I said okay, I'm going with you, hurry up, the sooner we go, the sooner we finish with this crap." He mumbled.

She smiled and locked her arm with his. "Thank you Strawberry."

….

…

Ichigo looked absent-mindedly at the undergarments. "I hesitate between this one and this one." She said showing him two lacy undergarments; a black and a coral one.

He turned around and looked at the two pieces. "They are both great. But black is definitely the sexiest color to me." He said plainly.

She raised her eyebrow. "Really, you seem to know a lot about that." She said sarcastically.

He smirked. "Midget, I saw more female undergarments than you would ever see. You want to know what is gonna please your man? I'm the most wanted bachelor in this town, you seduce me? You can seduce anyone else, guys and chicks as well. Trust me, black is the sexiest undergarments color."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't act so full of yourself." She said walking to the fitting room.

"Which one did you choose?"

"The black one."

"And you tell me not to be cocky." She was about to go inside the fitting room. "Rukia!"

She turned around quite irritated. "What?"

"Black is the sexiest color. Means that you'll be really, really hot in that black one. But with this one." He threw her another piece. "With this one, you'll not only look sexy, you'll look…" He looked down. "You'll look beautiful."

She look at the undergarments she just caught. They were deep purple. She raised her eyebrow. "Purple?"

He smiled. "Yeah, match your eyes."

She smiled and said Idiot before going into the fitting-room.

As he was waiting outside of the fitting-room, a 40 year old man approached him with a perverted smile on his face. "Shopping with your girlfriend, huh?" Ichigo glared at him but the man didn't get the message. "Haha, your girlfriend is sure really beautiful, and…" He got closer to Ichigo. "My expert eyes can tell… She likes it dirty." Ichigo scowled and the man burst out of laugh. "You're a lucky one boy, if I could-"

"But you can't." Ichigo snapped. "Listen, you said it yourself…girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND. Don't ever look at her or think about her in a dirty way." He warned, glaring at the man and grabbing him by the collar.

"Oh, keep it cool man, I was just joking."

Ichigo let go of him. "Well, then go joke somewhere else." He said as the guy ran away.

"Something's wrong, Ichigo?"

He turned to the fitting room. "No, nothing."

"You sure?"

He sighed. "Yeah…"

"Then can you come? I need your advice."

He blushed furiously. "Wh… What?.. Advice?… Again?"

She sighed loudly. "Yeah, advice, come on, hurry up." He gulped and opened the fitting-room's door slightly and peeked inside. She was wearing the purple ensemble. "So? what do you think."

He looked at her from head to toes. God she was beautiful. He smiled sadly. "Told ya… You look beautiful with it."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh? So I look fine with a dress and beautiful with only the underwear… You're really a pervert aren't you?"

He didn't answer her. "Hm.. I'm waiting for you outside." He said before walking away.

She tilted her head. He was acting weird… She shrugged. Well, it's not like it was the first time he saw her with only her underwear… When she went outside the fitting-room, she was surprised not to see him there. She went to the cashier to pay her purchasing and still no sight of her orange haired friend. It was only when she went outside the shop that she finally saw him. He was slumped on a bench, staring at the sky, enjoying the sun. She sat beside him. "You alright?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

He nearly jumped when he heard her voice. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. So, which one did you take?"

"The purple one…" He nodded. She frowned. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." He said absent-mindedly before looking away. "So where do you wanna eat?"

"Why, what time is it?" She asked as she looked at her wristwatch. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my, 11.30! Time flies really fast!" She exclaimed.

He smiled. "So, where do you wanna eat?"

She smiled awkwardly. "Well, actually, I promised Ashido to have lunch with him.."

He looked down. "Oh, I see… You're eating with Kano… that's… normal, I guess…"

"What about you?"

He scratched his head. "Well, I thought I was going to eat with you but since… well, since you're eating with Kano, guess I'm all by myself…" He said.

Rukia frowned. "Do you want to eat with us?"

He was taken about by her question. "What?"

"I said do you want to eat with us?" She repeated.

"I…" He smirked, thinking of Kano's head when he'll see him. "Well, why not?"

She smiled. "Let's go."

They walked in silence. A heavy silence. Awkward. "What's in your mind?" Rukia finally said.

"Kano." They both stopped their tracks. Ichigo grimaced._ "Did I REALLY say that?"_

"You're thinking about… about Ashido?" She said quietly. He scowled. "I've never thought you were…gay." She said, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Rukia! I'm not gay!" He roared blushing.

"Yeah, I trust you." He scowled. "But let me warn you…" He raised his eyebrow. "Ashido is all mine, don't try to steal him from me… Ichigay…" She said smirking.

"Rukia! You-" She burst out of laugh. "Stop it! Stop laughing stupid midget! It's not funny!"

...

...

Ashido smiled when he saw his raven haired girlfriend. He waved at her. "Hey Rukia!" He called. He saw her smiling and coming toward him, that's when he saw. "Kurosaki?"

Ichigo smirked and suppress a laugh. Yeah, Kano's face right now was absolutely priceless. It was mixed between hatred, disgust and surprise, bad surprise… "Hey Kano." He said casually.

Ashido immediately scowled. "Er… Rukia, wh-"

She gave him a peck on the lips. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Hey, Ashido. Ichigo thought he was going to have lunch with me. I couldn't let him down, so I invited him. Is it okay?" She asked completely oblivious to the two deadly auras around her.

He looked at Rukia then glared at the smirking orange haired man. "Yeah… You couldn't… It's…okay, I don't mind." He said as he faked a smile at Ichigo.

Ichigo faked smiled back. "Oh, that's so sweet of you Kano-chan!" Ashido rolled his eyes and mumbled something inaudible as they went to sit to their table. Ashido sat next to Rukia, and Ichigo sat across her.

The waiter took the order and came back with their drinks. Ashido put his arm around Rukia clearly saying 'mine'. Ichigo rolled his eyes"So, how was shopping?" He asked casually.

"It was quite fun, ne Ichigo?" She said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled back and turned to Ashido. "Yeah, you know how we are Rukia and I, we always manage to have fun when we're together." He said grinning at Ashido who glared at him.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "It's not like we spent soooo great time together" She said sarcastically.

He faked to be offended, putting his hand on his chest. "What? you're so mean with me! After all I've bought for you! You're throwing me like an old sock!" He whined.

Ashido and Rukia rolled their eyes. _"Don't open your mouth, don't open your mouth Ashido, or you'll regret that. He's…he's a jerk but shut your mouth he's her best friend. Best friend."_ Ashido thought. Rukia glanced at Ashido and saw that he was tense. She sighed. Ashido glanced at her, saw her sigh. _"I won't let him ruin my date."_ "And did you find something interesting?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I bought two sundress. Can't wait you to see them. Well, actually, Ichigo bought them." She said grinning.

"Anything for you Rukia." Ichigo replied grinning.

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? That's new."

Ichigo jerked his head. "I changed my moto."

Ashido chuckled. "Oh, so what do you plan to do next, saint-strawberry?"

Ichigo glared at him. The waiter came with their dishes. "And then, we went to Victoria's secret." Rukia said.

Ashido choked on his drink. Seeing him, Ichigo couldn't help to let out a small laugh. "I… I beg your pardon?" He asked quite pale.

"We went to Victoria's secret and Ichigo helped me to choose." Rukia said still oblivious to the two men's glare. Ichigo, who was embarrassed by the whole shopping undergarment, was, now that he saw Ashido fuming, grinning.

"Unfortunately, she didn't let me pay." He said staring directly at Ashido.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're the one who ran away before going to the cashier."

Ashido broke eye contact making Ichigo smirk. But his smirk soon faded as he saw Ashido leaning to Rukia and kissing her softly on the lips as he whispered to her. "Next time you wanna buy underwear, call me, I'll be more than glad to help you and buy them for you."

She smiled against his lips. Ichigo scowled. She pushed her boyfriend playfully. "You're so a pervert."

He cupped her face with his hand. "That's called my way of showing you how I love you." He said huskily.

She shoved him again, flushing. "Yeah, you're right, you're not a pervert, you're just sexually depraved." She snickered, playing with his fingers around her shoulder.

He looked at Ichigo. "Well, if I'm sexually depraved, how do you call-"

Ichigo stood up, slamming his hands on the table. Rukia jumped slightly in surprised, Ashido just shot him a winning grin. "I'm..I need to go to the restroom." He said. He walked to the restrooms. Watching the whole scene, he wanted to puke.

Ashido watched him as he walked away. As soon as he was out of his sight, he turned to Rukia. "Okay, this is awkward." He said immediately.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

He gestured to the table. "This whole thing with Ichigo."

"I told you not to be jealous of him." She said pouting.

"I'm trying, honestly Rukia, I'm trying… It's just… well you see, this lunch… It was supposed to be between only you and me, I don't mind him, but he's just making everything awkward. I can't talk casually with you as I want to. I… I can bear him… But when we have plans… I'd like to… I really understand that he's your best friend Rukia. But… Just think of me sometimes, Rukia… And think of him… Don't you think it's also awkward for him to be the third wheel?"

Rukia was speechless for a while. "I… I'm sorry Ashido. And trust me, I can feel that this whole lunch is awkward, but I couldn't say no." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let me make it up to you tonight." She said.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Tonight?"

She saw the look on his face and smirked. "Yeah, dinner at the Toju restaurant, what do you say?"

"Oh…Dinner… Yah, that's great."

She looked his disappointed look and burst out of laugh. "Were you thinking of something dirty, Mr Kano?" She asked between two laugh.

He blushed furiously. "Well… No…" He said lamely.

She took his chin to make him look at her. "Suure." She said playfully.

*Cough* They both turned at the person standing there. Ichigo sat. "Sorry, I felt a little uncomfortable with you two displaying your love for each other. Oh, and I thought of the other customers too." He said plainly. Rukia blushed and looked away from Ashido who rolled his eyes. "So, what were we talking about?" Ichigo asked casually before taking a mouthful of his steak. Then he saw Rukia's dish and smirked. Fries. He took one from her plate and ate it as he smiled widely at Rukia which owned him a deathly glare from Ashido.

"I really can't take you out anywhere." She said rolling her eyes.

He grinned. "Come on Rukia, don't be so serious! You know you're the one who can't do without me." He said cockily.

"Whatever" She said as she took a sip of her drink.

Ashido kissed her on the cheek and stood up. She looked at him quizzically. He smiled. "I'm gonna pay."

"But, I said-"

"Don't worry, and.. You're treating me tonight, aren't you?" She nodded. "See, that's okay." He said before leaving the table.

Rukia turned to a very scowling Ichigo. She tilted her head. "Are you alright?"

He smirked "Yeah, of course!" She frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing…" She paused. "I…" She looked downed, he raised his eyebrow. "Did you think this lunch was awkward?" She finally asked.

He frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, didn't you feel uncomfortable to be the third wheel."

He leaned back and smiled. "No, seriously, I don't care, as long as you're here, I feel comfortable." He said with a smile. He stood up and tilted his head. "Why, does it bother you?" He said pouting.

She blushed and smiled. "No, not at all. I'm relieved in fact…" She said softly.

...

...

Ichigo started to pack up his files. "What are you doing?" Ashido asked lowly without looking up, typing on his computer.

"What does it look like? I'm packing my things." Ichigo answered sarcastically.

Ashido raised his eyebrow. "You're leaving?"

Ichigo turned around to face him, leaned his back on his desk and crossed his arms smirking. "No, you see I'm just packing for fun."

Ashido scowled. "Don't tell me you're leaving."

Ichigo put his bag on his shoulder and took a few steps to the door. "I've got something to do." He said plainly.

"You're leaving one hour early!" Ashido retorted dryly.

Ichigo shrugged. "And so? The Shihouin file, the Omaeda one, all done." He took some files on his desk and threw them on his co-worker's desk. He walked to the door and turned and waved at him. "See you tomorrow." He said grinning.

...

…

Ashido turned the doorknob sighing and came in the apartment. "I'm home" He said nonchalantly. No answer. His girlfriend was supposed to be there. He irked his eyebrow. Suddenly, a laugh echoed in the living room. He smiled hearing the sound of his girlfriend's voice but immediately scowled when he heard another voice, a deep voice. Ashido went to the living room and his fears were confirmed. On the couch sat his girlfriend and his oh so loved orange haired coworker.

Rukia turned her head and smiled when she spotted her boyfriend. "Ashido! You're here, I didn't hear you coming!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Yo Kano! You left work late!" Ichigo said snickering.

Ashido scowled and glared at his coworker. "Yeah."

"Ichigo finished early so he passed by. Oh, and he brought strawberries!" Rukia said with a smile.

Ashido rolled his eyes. "Oh, how nice of him." He said sarcastically. "And is Ichigo going to have diner with us?" He added dryly.

Rukia shrugged completely oblivious to the rivalry between the 2 men. She turned to her best friend. "What do you think? Do you want to eat with us?" She asked innocently.

The two men stared at each other. Ichigo finally sighed. "No, I think I'm gonna go home, I'm sure Ishida is missing me already, and I don't want to disturb you guys" He said mischievously with an innocent smile as he looked at Ashido who scowled and glared at him. Ichigo kissed Rukia on her cheek. "See ya!".

She smiled. "Yeah, see ya."

He smiled and nodded before walking outside. But when he tried to shut the door, a hand stopped it. Ichigo looked at the man in front of him. "Got a problem Kano?" He said harshly.

"I don't know what's going on in your mind but don't think I didn't notice your little game Kurosaki." He warned him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's put it like this. Rukia is my girlfriend, she chose me with her own will. And you know better than trying to flirt with her. You know very well that I'm better suited for her. Think twice before making a move, you might regret it." He said dryly before shutting the door leaving Ichigo glaring hard on the door, as if he tried to burn holes into it.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I admit it, the story is treading water, but as I said it earlier, I added it after.<em>

_Well, It is a major Ichiruki chapter, so I hope you'll like it^^(well more a rivalry chapter but... v_v)_

_I don't hate Nel, I love her! I swear! It's just... I love her so much when she's a child with her voice and all and when she grow up... She spoke and... CLING ... I just hate her voice -_- it's really getting on my nerves... That's why, she's like that in this story ^^ (I still love little Nel, and her character, as soon as big Nel doesn't open her mouth I'm okay ^^")_

_I know it's weird that Ichigo is suddenly shy and embarrassed when he's looking at Rukia half naked, but I'd say it's because he's still acknowledging his feeling. He wants to be with her but he also know that she's taken. (and he's not like "that" XD) And even though he wants to be with her, he can see that she's happy with Ashido. In short, his mind is totally messed up XD_

_Thanks for reading it, hope you like it._

_Make my day and review!_


	14. Isshin: Oh, I love drama!

_**Ashezo**, of course Ashido played lovey-dovey with Rukia in front of Ichigo on purpose! Thank you for your review! You're still cheering me and you're cheering me, it makes me so happy =D_

_i**nsomniac1970**, actually I put the humor in the description because at the beginning, I thought it was funny. But you're right to say that there's more angst than humor.. Even though I've got more or less the entire plot and what's going to happen in my head, I didn't think about that... So yeah, I tend to go angsty... and I think it's not getting better... (Sorry guys, I deceived all of you...) . But thank you so much for your review ^^ (oh there's a "reason" why they are not confessing to each other just like that... ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>14- Isshin: I love drama!<strong>

_**...**_

_What happened to the cold faced arrogant looking brat, nee-san? He's not with you?_

_Jinta, chapter 36_

_..._

_..._

_Goood morning Ichigooooo!_

_The sun is high, the birds are chipping, say hello to the world and get ready to find a wife, son!_

_How are Rukia-chan, Tatsuki-chan, and Orihime-chan?_

_Did you had sex with Rukia-chan, my lovely third daughter yet?… I knew it, I'm so proud of you son! Call me as soon as there are signs of grand-babies showing up!_

_You must wonder why I'm sending you an e-mail, my incompetent son! Well, the thing is Kurosaki corp. is organizing a party, and I want YOU, and all your friend to attend to it!_

_Call me as soon as possible!_

_Daddy is hugging you from where he is!_

_Good bye son!_

_PS: Do your duty, make me proud and bang Rukia-chan already!_

...

...

…

"What? Kurosaki-san want us to attend Kurosaki corp. party?" Inoue exclaimed.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm okay to go but when is it? And where? And what kind of party is it?" Ishida asked lifting his glasses.

Ichigo sighed. "He didn't mention any of it. That's why he's so annoying!" He whined.

Rukia tilted her head. "I like your father! He's funny!" She pouted.

Ichigo glared at her. "Seriously Rukia… Even if I spare the fact that he's a total perverted freak, he didn't give me any details about this stupid party. And then, he's gonna bug me non stop because I didn't call him!"

Rukia put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? It's a private party on Saturday at the Kurosaki country house. It's a ball but we can sleep there as we are friends of the family. Oh, and your father wants all of us to have a date. So I'm gonna go with you." She said smiling.

Ichigo's face became as red as a tomato. "With me?" He repeated.

She nodded. "Yeah, as your date."

"My date." He said before smiling genuinely. Ishida coughed, bringing Ichigo back to his senses. Ichigo cleared his throat. "What about Kano?" He asked hoarsely. Inoue and Ishida looked at each other and sighed.

She shrugged. "I can go without Ashido, I'm just doing as your date, it's not as if I'm gonna cheat on him." She said airily.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "Yeah… Sure…"

"By the way, how did you know the date and the place of the party?" Inoue asked.

"Kurosaki-san called me this morning, he told me about the party and begged me to be Ichigo's date at the party, I think he doesn't trust Ichigo finding a proper date." Ichigo scowled. "Anyway… That's another reason I'm not going with Ashido. I think that Kurosaki-san only wants the 6 of us."

Ichigo sighed. "Jeez, guess he doesn't know you guys aren't together anymore." He said looking at Inoue who looked away and Ishida.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "How would he know if you didn't tell him?" He said sarcastically.

Ichigo smirked. "Well, I dunno, maybe he talked to your old man." Ishida gulped. "Oh, but you didn't tell him either, my bad." Ichigo said teasing.

Ishida turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Che, I don't care anyway, I'm not going after all!" He stated.

"Whaaaat?" Rukia, Inoue and Ichigo (well everyone there…) shouted.

"But why?" Rukia asked.

"You bastard! You have no right to leave us attending at this stupid party without you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why not Ishida-kun? It won't be fun if one of us is not here." Inoue pouted.

Ishida cleared his throat. "Well, I really wanna go to this event." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "But I can't help it, I promised Kurotsuchi-san I'll take her to the Shinigami's Health Land this week. Last week was quite hectic, both of us deserve to rest a little." He said smiling.

Ichigo snorted. "Resting my ass, you just wanna get laid…" He muttered. Inoue looked down.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "Sorry Kurosaki, what did you said? I didn't hear you." Ishida said with a fake nice voice.

Ichigo turned around and crossed his arms. "Nothing…" He mumbled.

"If Ishida-kun can't come, maybe you can bring Schiffer-kun, I'd love to meet him." Rukia beamed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you don't want to meet him…" Ichigo muttered.

Inoue raised her eyebrow. "Huh? Why are you saying that, Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia rested her chin on her hand. "Yeah, why not? I thought he was your friend to begin with." She said.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, yeah, he's my friend but sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass…"

Inoue tilted her head. "Really? I never notice…"

Ichigo jerked his head. "Cause he's extra sweet when he's with you Inoue, and he's not really bad, the thing he's he act all high and mighty and look down on everyone… That's pretty annoying…"

"Look how he's talking behind Schiffer-san's back… Sucks to be his friend…" Rukia muttered.

Ichigo slammed his fist on the table. "What did you said, midget?"

A vein popped out of Rukia's head, she stood up, grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently. "What did you call me strawberry?"

Inoue and Ishida looked at them and both sighed. Those two will never change, wether they get along or not, they will always bicker. Ishida looked at Inoue. "But didn't you say that Schiffer-san is busy this week-end?" He asked her out of blue. His statement immediately made Ichigo and Rukia stop and look at them intensely.

Inoue nodded. "Oh, you're right, I did say that." She turned to Rukia. "Gomen, Rukia, he won't be able to come. But maybe I can introduce him to all of you another time." She said apologetically.

Ichigo and Rukia looked suspiciously at Inoue and Ishida one after the other. Rukia nodded. "Yeah, no problem, there's no rush after all." She shrugged. "But…How did you know that Schiffer-san couldn't come Ishida?" She asked quizzically, tilting her head.

Ichigo put his arms on the table. "Yeah, I don't recall Inoue tell me that…" He added.

Ishida lifted his glasses. "Well, she told me about it yesterday when I asked her what were her plans for the week-end." He said plainly.

Ichigo chuckled and laughed. "Oh, I see, you guys are still close… I don't mind, really, just don't cheat on my friend, he's pretty scary when he wants… I'm talking to you, Ishida, of course." He said airily before sipping his cocktail oblivious to his raven haired friend's stare.

Rukia was gaping. She couldn't believe her ears. Seriously, her best friend must be the least tactful human being on the planet. No screw that… In the whole universe. She glared at him. And now he's here, sipping his stupid cocktail like an idiot, oblivious that he completely ruined the mood.

Ichigo looked at his friends one after the other. He stopped sipping. "Is something wrong? It looks as if everyone suddenly stopped talking."

Rukia facepalmed. "Thank you, captain obvious, and who do you think is the reason?…"

...

...

...

**You've got an e-mail from Stupid Strawberry.**

She looked at her screen and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh my, Arizawa, I don't mind your boyfriend sending you message at work but please… Spare us the cheesy nicknames…" Someone said nonchalantly.

Tatsuki quickly turned around and saw her boss peeking over her shoulder. "K…Kyoraku-san! Sorry, but it's not my boyfriend." She said flustered.

Kyoraku tilted his head. "Oh, really? I heard that your boyfriend had crimson red hair, that's why I thought…. Well, forget about it then! Work well Arizawa!" He said cheerfully before disappearing.

Tatsuki sighed. She opened Ichigo's mail, her face went down as she read it along. WTF? Stupid Kurosaki-san! But she couldn't say no him, he was like family to her. Her phone rang making her jump of surprise. Everyone in the office looked at her with an upset look. She quickly picked it, red from embarrassment. "Yes?" She said in an irritated voice.

"Tatsuki?" Her eyes widened at the voice. "It's me, Renji." She was frozen at her place. "I was calling to… well did you get Ichigo's e-mail?" She nodded silently. "… Hey, are you there? Did you get it?" He repeated.

She went out from her daze. "I did answer you!" She snapped.

"No… You didn't say anything." He said hesitantly.

She slapped herself. Stupid me, she scolded herself, I forgot we were on the phone. "Sorry… Yeah, I just read it."

"Good."

Silence. "That's it?" She thought.

"Well, I just call to make something clear…" He said. She smiled: she could picture him right now, scratching his head nervously. "Err… You're going with me?"

She was taken aback by his question. "Huh?" was all she could say.

"You're going with me right?" He repeated.

"Err… Yes, but I thought that… You don't want to… Well, I thought you said that we weren't… well, that we're not an item anymore.." She said lowly.

"Why are you saying that? Do you wanna break up?" He said unbelievingly.

She frowned. What was wrong with him? "No of course!

Renji sighed in relief. "Good.. So why are you saying that?"

Okay, now, she was totally confused. "Well, you did say that you don't wanna see me anymore."

"Yeah, I said that, but it doesn't mean we're not together anymore." He said matter-of-factly.

Tatsuki was in a total fog. And people say that women are complicated. "Okay…." She said defensively.

"Is something's wrong? Something you don't understand maybe…"

You're the one who's wrong! She wanted to yell. "No, nothing… But why do you wanna go with me if you don't wanna see me anymore." She said.

"Well, we're still a couple and Kurosaki-san will be happy. Besides, when I said I didn't want to see you, I mean, I don't want to have physical interaction with you. I don't mind you and me standing next to each other, as long as we don't touch."

"Well I mind!" She shouted.

"Sorry, did you say something? A trunk just passed, I couldn't hear anything."

She tightened her grip on her cellphone as if she wanted to break it. "Forget it!"

"Okay bye. I lo-"

BEEEEEP

Renji looked blankly at his phone. "Something's wrong?"

Renji looked at his co-worker, Rikichi who walking next to him. "No… Nothing… I think that Tatsuki was a little upset at the end… Don't know why."

Rikichi smiled apologetically. "I told you not to call her when you're walking in the street Renji-san."

He shrugged. "Well, it was an emergency….Plus, I couldn't wait to call her."

Rikichi tilted his head. "Why don't you call her then?"

Renji sighed. "Well, we're still having a fight and this time, I can't loose to her. But I still want to know how she's doing." He smiled. "Well, now that I called her, I know she's doing well."

…

Meanwhile.

"AAaaaaaahhhh! Stupid baboon freak!" Tatsuki yelled. She stood up and threw violently her cell phone on the wall. Everyone in the room looked at her. She glared at them. "What? Got a problem?" She shouted and everyone came back to whatever they were doing.

...

...

"Here we are…" He muttered.

"Here we are…" She repeated.

"Long night." She sighed.

"Why are everyone so gloomy here? I don't understand, it's a party! We're supposed to have fun!" The man looked round. "Where's Ichigo anyway? It won't be funny if he's not there."

The three looked at the blue haired man in annoyance. "Grimmjow… Am I right?" Tatsuki said.

He grinned. "Right."

"Why are you here in the first place again?" Renji asked frowning.

Grimmjow smirked. "Well, Ichigo told me a chick…" He pointed his thumb at Inoue. "Needed a date tonight. And I was free. And I'm Ichigo's friend. And I'm awesome. I think those are the main reasons." He said nodding. "Oh, and he told me Kuchiki will be there, she's Ichigo's date though… But I don't care." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and she has a boyfriend already." Tatsuki added. Grimmjow shrugged. Renji and Tatsuki glared at Grimmjow. "What kind of friend does Ichigo have really!" They both thought. Inoue sighed. Everyone had a date but her. Well, it wasn't that it was her fault if all her likely dates couldn't make it.

"Oi everyone, what are you standing here for?"

They all turned around. Ichigo was standing there. He had a black three pieces suit with a black tie and dark grey shirt. His waist coat was unbuttoned and his jacket's sleeves were rolled to his elbows making him look quite casual. Rukia was following him from behind, they matched their clothes as Rukia had a black sheath dress with a slit who went to the middle of her thigh. It was a strapless low cut dress, hung by a ribbon who went behind her neck.

Grimmjow eyed Rukia from head to toes and smirked. "My, my, what do we have here?"

"Ichigo! What took you so long!" Renji complained.

Ichigo sighed. "Well, next time, YOU go park the car instead of whining." He retorted and Renji huffed. "Plus it's not as if you've never been there…"

Rukia sighed. "Stop complaining everyone and let's go. And please… Get rid of these gloomy faces, you all look as if you come back from a funeral…" She said quite annoyed.

She took a step forward but Ichigo grabbed her arm. She turned around and gave him a pissed "What?" look. Ichigo glanced away. "Err… Don't you want to wait a little…" He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, are you ready for IT?…" Renji added.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow quizzically. He leaned toward Tatsuki. "What are they talking about?" He whispered.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" They heard before a crashing noise and a man landing on their orange haired friend.

Tatsuki sighed. "That…"

The man sat up and started to punch Ichigo in his stomach. "Ichigo! You stupid son! Why do you never call your dad! Why aren't you answering? Huh? Afraid of your dear dad beating you like a scum? Where are your punches son? Is that all what you've got? Che, you're not a man!" He shouted.

Ichigo finally managed to punch him back. He stood up panting. "Shut the hell up! Old man! I can't answer you if you keep attacking me!" He shouted.

"What's this answer? Are you afraid of a single punch? You disappoint me! You're not even able to find a proper date!"

Rukia cleared her throat making the two men looking at her.

Isshin's eyes widened at her sight. "Oooooh! Rukia-chan! You are here! Thank you! Thank you so much for being Ichigo's date! What will he do without you, my third daughter!" He beamed as he took Rukia's hands in his. He turned his head. "Oh! And what am I seeing here? Daughter 4 and daughter 5! You've grown beautifully! Last time I saw you, it seems like I held you in my arms!"

"You saw us last month, Kurosaki-san…" Tatsuki said sternly.

Isshin nodded. "You're right, Tatsuki-chan. Did you come with…" He threw his arms up and jumped to hug the man who was standing beside Tatsuki. "Renji-kun! I see that you're still with Tatsuki-chan. That's great. Awww young blossoming love! Isn't it sweet Masaki!" He said brightly as he took a photo from his pocket.

"Kurosaki-san… our love have been blossoming since seven years…" Tatsuki stated dryly.

Isshin nodded. "You're right Tatsuki-chan, but the path to love is long! You haven't even given me grand babies! How can you say that your love already bloomed into a beautiful flower?" He asked.

Tatsuki gulped.

"See! You have tons of experiences to do! Tons of positions you've never-"

PUNCH!

"That's it old man!" Ichigo said while giving his father a punch on his head. "Where are Yuzu and Karin by the way?" He asked out of the blue.

"Aww… You know, your sisters are at this age…"

Ichigo frowned. "Which age?" He asked even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, the college, they are becoming adults… Boys, sex, tulips and bees if you see what I mean..."

"What kind of a father are you?"

Isshin sighed loudly. "You know Ichigo, seeing that you're probably gay… I must consider other ways of getting grandchildren..."

"You!"

"Kurosaki-kun… Don't… Killing him will make you go to jail." Inoue said.

"Ahh, Orihime-chan… You're such a sweetheart! It's such a shame Uryuu-kun couldn't make it tonight. He's a lucky guy to have you…"

All the friends looked at each other before looking down saying nothing.

Isshin stopped his eyes on Grimmjow. "Oh, and you are…"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Ichigo's college buddy."

"I see…" Isshin whispered before putting Ichigo in an embrace. He rubbed his son's hair. "Ichigo, it's okay, you can tell me that you had a boyfriend… Daddy will still love you!".

Ichigo broke free from his father's embrace and stood up. "Shut up old man! I've already told you! I'm not gay!" He turned to his friends. "Come on guys…. Let's go, staying with him has bad influence on our sanity…" Ichigo said.

...

...

...

As they headed to the ballroom, Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Inoue… My father don't know about you and Ishida yet…"

Inoue smiled. "Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun, I'm fine." She said.

They entered in the hall and saw a crowd of people. Ichigo scanned the room but didn't catch the sight of any of his sisters. He sighed.

"May I have your attention, please?"

Everyone turned to the stage where Kurosaki Isshin was standing.

"Good evening everyone! Are you doing well? Great!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his father's antics. Seriously, was he really a powerful business man?

"I hope that you like the party so far cause it's only the beginning! Thank you very much for being here. You see, I really want you to have a great time cause, everyone in this room is very dear to me."

The room went Awww making Ichigo roll his eyes again.

"But tonight, I wanna introduce someone really dear to me."

Ichigo scowled. He knew he wouldn't like what was coming.

"I know him since he was a little baby, and I can tell I'm proud to see what he's become now."

Rukia looked at Ichigo who was sweatdropping. He gulped and gave her a worrying look back.

"And I hope, that one day, he will succeed me at the head of Kurosaki corp. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is, my beloved son, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo almost fainted.

"Comme on, Ichigo, don't be shy, join me on the stage!"

Ichigo clenched his fists. "Dad…I swear…." He muttered gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter either...<p>

Isshin's making a quick in this one... Actually I don't know very well which role he will play in the story...

About Tatsuki and Renji... Well, Renji is a real high school girl, so complicated...

Well, (still) hope you liked it, make my day and review...


	15. If you're a man, don't give up!

_I'm very sorry for the long, long wait... Happy that other people begun to read the story and liked it ^^_

_Hope the wait was worth the chapter... _

_And sorry but Mr Kuchiki is not going to show up soon, Ichigo already has a lot of problem to deal with. Byakuya would kill him._

* * *

><p>15-<strong>"If you're a man, don't give up."<strong>

Listening to: Somewhere only we know KEANE

_..._

_**Kagura**: Gin-chan, I was playing with this [the bomb] and pressed the switch._

_**Gintoki**: This is a nightmare._

_**Katsura**: It must be._

_Gintama, episode?_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>The crowd dispersed. When his father and him went down the stage, Ichigo led his old man in a room mumbling something like. "Me… you…. private…." As soon as he closed the door, Ichigo bursted out. "What the hell was that for, Goat-shin?<p>

Isshin shrugged. "What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

Ichigo scoffed. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you forced me to go on the stage or better, the fact that you announced to everyone that I'm going to succeed you! You choose!" He said angrily.

Isshin's face stayed still. "I was just stating the truth, how wrong is that?"

"And who told you I'm going to succeed you?" He asked sternly.

"You can't ignore it forever Ichigo, you're my son, you've got to succeed me at the head of Kurosaki corp." Isshin said seriously.

"I don't wa-"

"It's not an option." He cut him before dashing out of the room.

Ichigo sighed heavily and gazed at the ceiling. "I don't wanna success you…" He whispered.

"You'll have to do it one day or later Ichigo."

Ichigo turned his head and saw his best friend standing in the frame of the door, her arms folded on her chest. "Ru…Rukia!" He gasped in surprise.

She sighed and unfold her arms while walking toward him. "Why don't you want it so bad ?"

He sighed. "You know why I don't want this seat."

"Yeah, but don't you think you more than proved that you are worth this position?" She asked softly as she locked her eyes into his.

"I'm not worth any position.." He muttered darkly breaking the eye contact and looking at the floor.

Rukia snorted and hit him on the head. "You know that you're annoying with your gloomy mood?." She grabbed his arm and pulled him, dragging him toward the reception hall. "Come on! Snap out of it! Have fun, liven up a little! Are you THE Kurosaki Ichigo or not?" She shouted.

He rubbed the back of his head but smiled anyway. "Yes, I am." He whispered.

"Great! Hurry up and come then!" She went back to the reception hall, still holding his wrist. When they arrived in the hall, Ichigo slowed downed and scowled. Rukia noticed him tensed so raised her head to look at his face and lifted her eyebrows. "What's wrong now?" She asked quite annoyed.

Ichigo sighed loudly and looked away. "Nothing, just that I hate this kind of formal receptions where there's the highest concentration of stick-in-the-ass guys."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know that you don't like this."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "If you knew, why did you bring me here?" He muttered.

Rukia smirked. "Just to annoy you to no end, why else?" She said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo scoffed. "Okay, but don't come crying to me after, cause my revenge will be so harsh that you'll beg me for forgiveness, midget." He said cockily.

Rukia glared at him. "Who's the midget, carrot-top?" She immediately shot angrily.

"Ouch, truth hurts, doesn't it?" He answered mockingly.

Rukia immediately kicked his chin. He let out a yelp of pain and kneeled down, rubbing his sore chin. Rukia snickered above him, hands on her hips. "So, who's the midget now?" He glared at her then smirked as he stood up. She looked at him with a frown and let out a little shriek when he caught her by the waist and threw her on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "I… Ichigo! What are you doing! Put me down! People are watching!" She whispered-shouted, her face flushed as she hit his back with her fists.

"What am I doing? Are you seriously asking me that? I am taking my revenge!" He said matter-of-factly.

"Kurosaki, put me down NOW!" She ordered angrily.

Ichigo chuckled. "No!" He said childishly.

"Ichigooooo!" She whined. He laughed making her scowl. 'That's it' She thought. 'He asked for it…. Here comes…. The cute voice…' "Ichigooooo? Put me down, pwease, pwease!" She said in her actress voice.

Ichigo growled. "Rukia, stop with this cutesy talk!" He shouted.

She put her hand on her cheek. "Oh my, Kurosaki, I don't know what you're talking about…. Pyon." She said innocently while shaking her head. A vein popped out on his face but he didn't say anything and kept walking. 'Fine, you asked for it, strawberry….' She thought. And she started to sing the Chappy song. "Pyon pyon pyoooon! Pyon pyon pyon pylon pyooooon! pyon pyon py-"

"Fine! I'm putting you down, but for god sake, STOP THIS ANNOYING SONG." He shouted angrily as he put her down.

As soon as her feet touched the floor, Rukia put her hand on her cheek and rubbed her knees together. "What are you saying Kurosaki? I didn't hear any annoying song, pyon! 3"

He glared at her. "Rukia…." He muttered between his teeth.

She sighed. "What? Can't we joke a little here?" She pouted.

"Well, I don't find it funny." He retorted.

She huffed. "Well, you don't find anything funny. You just scowl, scowl, and scowl. Seriously, how can you keep this face a day? With knitted eyebrow… It's soooo tiring." She said putting her pointing finger between her eyebrows.

"Rukia..."

"No, seriously, and the worst is that you're a girl magnet. How is it even possible?"

"Rukia!"

"And I'm not even talking about your orange head! Let's see, carrot-top, permanent scowl, knitted-eyebrow, harsh personality, no sense of humor, dislike awesome things (aka Chappy). How do you do? How do you do!" She went on, counting on her hand.

"Rukiaaaaa…."

She sighed and shrugged. "Well, guess that negative plus negative equal positive…"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Rukia! SHUT UP!" He shouted.

She pouted. "Okay, I'm listening to you!" She pushed his hands off. "Jeez, you could have asked nicely, tsch…"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I COULD have." He said sarcastically.

"Why are you so nervous? Got problems?" She asked.

"Why do you wanna know? Interested in me?" He smirked.

Her face flushed. "What? Oh…. NO! You gross!" She said stuttering.

Ichigo chuckled. "It's nothing… Just little problems everywhere… My dad, girls, work…"

Rukia raised her eyebrow. " Work? What about work?"

Ichigo looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Well, the usual… You know that I don't really like my new coworker…"

Rukia frowned. "But, is he really that awful?"

He sighed. "Rukia, I really tried to get along with him but it's just that… I don't know… I just can't"

Rukia stared at the ground not saying a word. Finally.."You really don't like Ashido, do you?"

"It's not that…" He begun then his eyes shot in realization. "Wait… How do you know that Kano is my coworker?"

Rukia shrugged. "Ashido told me yesterday." She said nonchalantly.

Ichigo studied her face and frowned. "Are you angry?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Angry at what?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well… that I lied to you and that… well, I kind of insult your boyfriend after all…"

She sighed. "I'm not angry Ichigo… I'm just… disappointed at you and Ashido, that none of you dared tell me the truth, you both took me for an idiot."

"I'm really sorry Rukia, it's not like that you know it."

"At least Ashido had the decency to tell me the about you Ichigo?" She spat.

He winced. "I really wanted to tell you." He said seriously.

Rukia looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "You're lying." She said sternly.

Ichigo's face flushed. "N.. No I'm not." He retorted sheepishly.

She laughed. "Who do you take me for Ichigo? I'm your best friend I always know when you are lying!"

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not that easy to read!"

"Well, it depends for who is trying. You can't hide anything from me Ichigo. Just as I can't hide anything from you." She whispered.

Ichigo frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

Rukia's eyes shot up, taken aback by his question. "Oh, no, of course no!"

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"It's just… just…" She looked away and sighed. "Nothing Ichigo… "

He didn't add anything cause he knew she didn't want to talk any longer. They stayed silent, staring at the guests dancing until Ichigo leaned to her. "Hey, do you wanna dance, Kuchiki?" He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she turned to face him, asking him silently what was going on with him. After studying his face, she smiled genuinely. She put her hand on his shoulder, he smiled and put his on her waist. "Of course, Kurosaki."

They started to dance, looking at each other's eyes, smiling. Then the music changed, and the sound of _Somewhere only we know_ filled the room. Ichigo smiled sadly. "_Somewhere only we know_, brings back memories, huh?" He whispered softly.

She didn't answer but buried her head in his chest instead. He felt her nod against his chest and smiled softly. He put his hand on the back of her head and pressed it to keep her close to him. Then he pulled apart and kissed her bow gently. Surprised by his actions, she lifted her head and looked at him quizzically. He smiled at her. She smiled back before putting her head back against his chest and tightening her embrace. He rested his chin on her head then his nose to inhale her scent. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. They were in their own world, everyone else in the room were forgotten.

…

...

...

Renji leaned on the guardrail of the balcony, watching at the room and smirked. "Looks like some people are in troubled water!" He said smirking. Tatsuki who was looking outside sighed. "Finally, seems that something is going on between those two." She kept staring at the landscape outside, ignoring him. He turned around and leaned toward her. "Hey, you can say something you know, you haven't said a word since we arrived." He said with a worried look.

For probably the first time of the evening, she looked at him in the eyes. "And what do you want me to say? Or do? Act like nothing is going on? I don't understand you! I don't know what you want, I don't know what you want me to do!" She shouted.

He looked at her seriously. "And you, what do you want?"

She looked at him startled "I-"

He sighed. "Maybe it's better to break up after all…" Her eyes widened and she looked at him, but he was still looking straight.

She frowned. "B..But why?" She stuttered.

He looked down at his glass then turned to face her. "You know, I love you, Tatsuki, I really do. You mean everything to me. I want to spend every second of my life with you, buy a house with you, have tons of children with you, grow older with you." He said as he cupped her face with his hand. She was looking at him speechless, eyebrows frowned. He smiled lightly. "But if… But if you don't want any of that… Then perhaps… Perhaps it's better to let go." He whispered and let his hand fall down. "Cause over everything, I want you to be happy." He kissed her chastely on the lips, stood straight and walked away. When he arrived at the door frame, he turned around. "Have a good evening, you are stunning tonight Arizawa…" He whispered before disappearing in the crowd.

She stood there shaking. After a while, she finally understood that he wouldn't come back. A tear ran down her cheek. Then another. Finally she couldn't stop herself from crying. "Tatsuki? Are you alright?" She jumped at the voice, glad that it was a friend that found her in that state, but nervous at the same time cause she was in such a vulnerable state.

"I... Yeah, I'm alright." She croaked before looking down absently.

Inoue frowned. "You don't look alright at all… What happened?" Tatsuki stayed silent. "I saw Renji-kun storming in…"

At the sound of her now ex-boyfriend's name, Tatsuki lifted her head up, but when her eyes met her friend's, she looked away. "It has nothing to do with him." She mumbled.

Inoue lowered her gaze. "It's not what your face says." She whispered. "You can talk to me, I'm your friend." She added softly. Then she felt two arms embracing her.

"Please, don't ask anything."

Inoue hugged her. "I won't ask anything." She said gently.

...

…

Rukia was sitting at the bar. After the dance, she quickly walked away from Ichigo, leaving him with some of his father's business partners. She wanted to stay with him like a perfect best friend would do, but dancing with him brought her back memories, painful memories. It wasn't the dance, but the way he looked at her, the same look from back then, she couldn't bear it. She took a sip of her mojito absent-mindedly. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't stay alone tonight."

Rukia turned to look at the owner of the voice and lifted her eyebrow as she saw a blue haired man standing next to her. "And you think your company is better?" She said mockingly.

Grimmjow scoffed. "You bet! Honey, I am THE lady-killer! See Ichigo, he's nowhere near me in that matter." He said teasingly as he sat next to her. Rukia laughed making Grimmjow smile. "So… What's wrong?" He asked bluntly.

Rukia frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Well, I don't know much about you but… I don't think you would be there if nothing was wrong." He said plainly. She sighed. Nothing passed between them, they both stayed silent, Rukia looking down at the bar, Grimmjow staring at her. Finally, Grimmjow shrugged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just asking to make conversation, nothing more." He said casually. She stay silent. "Everything's okay with your boyfriend? I mean, if you two break up..."

She rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend and me are alright. Thank you for asking though."

"Do you think I'm oafish?" He asked bluntly.

Rukia looked at him, raised her eyebrow. "Are you really asking me this?" She said unbelievingly. He didn't say a word so she assumed the answer was yes. He was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, look at your face! Listen to you, of course you're oafish! It looks like you picked your picking lines from a 60's flirt guidebook!"

He burst out of laugh. He tapped her back. "I really like you Kuchiki! You're difficult to get, it's interesting." He said wiping a tear from his eye. Rukia stared at him emotionlessly, wondering what he found so funny. He laughed. "Don't worry Kuchiki, I won't try to get into your pants. But, you won't refuse a drink, will you? It's on me."

Rukia smirked. "Bring the money Jaggerjack!"

...

...

Inoue and Tasuki were sitting on the balcony. "Do you wanna talk about it?… Sometimes it's good to talk, just talk, it helps to get all your thoughts out." Inoue whispered softly.

"I…I don't know… How, in one week, how did I get in this state. I was happy the way we were…But..." Tatsuki cracked.

"But he wants more." Inoue finished.

"Just cause he absolutely wants us to live together…" Tatsuki muttered.

"But it's bound to happen anyway, maybe not now, but in the future. I mean, if you too stay together, then eventually-"

"But it's too soon!" Tatsuki shrieked.

Inoue stared at her. "You've been together for many year."

"I'm afraid Orihime. I'm afraid to loose him. I don't want him to see me clingy or jealous, I don't want to move in with him and realize that we don't match. I'm so scared Inoue, I'm so scared that I don't know what to do."

...

...

Grimmjow looked at the woman who was sitting in front of him and smirked. She giggled. Yeah, Kuchiki Rukia was definitely drunk. "Oi Grimmjow!" He turned to look at who was calling him and smiled. Here stood Kurosaki Ichigo in all his glory.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's up?" He said with a grin. Ichigo made a few steps before stumbling and clumsily leaning on the back of a chair to prevent him from falling. Grimmjow couldn't help but let out a laugh. When Ichigo finally made to the bar, he sat next to Grimmjow. "So you're drunk finally…" He snickered.

"Wh.. What are you talking about? I'm… I'm not drunk!"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that."

Ichigo was about to retort when… A head popped behind Grimmjow's back. "Ichiii! Ichi you're here! 3 " Rukia squealed.

Ichigo grinned like an idiot. "Hey Rukiaa! Wow, you look pretty!" He purred.

Grimmjow stood speechless between the two. He already thought that his friend had a thing for this Kuchiki girl since that time at the bar, but he wasn't sure. Now his friend's behavior confirmed everything. Rukia giggled. "Hey, Ichi, Ichi, you look pwetty too!" Rukia beamed. Grimmjow looked at Rukia. So the Kuchiki girl also had a thing for Ichigo. But didn't she say that she had a boyfriend? Should he stop them? Well, whatever, Ichigo is his friend after all. He stood up. Ichigo and Rukia looked at him quizzically. "Well, I'm leaving, bye, have fun!" He said grinning.

"Oh, bye Grimm!"

"Bye Bye Grimmy! Oh! Give me a kiiiiiss!" Rukia purred childishly as she pointed to her cheek. Grimmjow smiled and kissed her on the kiss before leaving the two alone. "You too Ichi!" Ichigo looked at her quizzically. Rukia offered her cheek. "Kiss me!"

Ichigo followed her order blushing and kissed her. "Now… Now it's your turn." He said shyly. Rukia nodded excitedly and put her hands on his cheeks and pressed them together so his lips were in a kiss position. She closed her eyes leaned to him and kissed him on the lips. "Wow, your lips are so soft." He said as soon as she released his cheeks.

She quickly looked away blushing. "What… What are you talking about, stupid!"

"But… But it's the truth!" He pouted.

Rukia shrugged. "Your lips are… alright I guess." She said in a yawn.

Ichigo tilted his head. "You sleepy?" She nodded silently. "Do you wanna sleep?" She nodded. He stood up and extended his hand to her. "Let's go then."

"Am I sleeping with you?" Rukia asked innocently.

Ichigo smiled. "Of course! My daddy book a room for us two." He said gently.

She smiled and hopped down. He led her between the tables. "Ichigo?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you going straight on a pillar?"

Bang! Rukia burst out of laugh. "Rukia! You couldn't warn me before, could you?"

...

...

They were both lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. They didn't even bother to change their clothes. "Ichigo." She whispered.

"Mm…"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Seriously Rukia, what's the point of asking this question?" Ichigo asked a bit irritated.

"So you were sleeping." She stated.

"No, I wasn't."

She sighed. "Then you why are you complaining?" He mumbled something inaudible. "Hey Ichigo!"

"What?" He said harshly.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you call me?"

"I had something to say but you sounded kind of upset…"

"Well now that you started, you can finish it. So what is it?"

"I don't know. It's kind of personal."

Ichigo grumbled. "You're really annoying you know that? Just tell it already, it's not like any of us will remember tomorrow."

Rukia sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you… I really liked tonight."

"What? Is that what you wanted to tell me! What are you making such a fuss about it?"

She kicked his shin. "You're an idiot! I won't talk to you ever again." She said as she rolled, turning her back to him.

"Come on, Rukia…" He rolled but only to see her back.

"I really liked when we danced together tonight." Ichigo's eyes widened. "But it also made me sad."

He frowned. "Sad?… But, why?"

She rolled back on her back. "It reminded me of prom."

"Oh… But we didn't go to prom together."

"Yeah but we danced together. Don't you remember?"

"I do… But I'm surprised you remember."

"Of course I remember! I remember every single moment I spent with you." Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned to look at her even if she was still looking at the ceiling. "But it hurts. It hurts so much. Each time I think about that, it hurts so much! Why? Why does it hurt?" Her voice cracked.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. He stayed silent for a while. He looked away from her and focused back at the ceiling. "Perhaps… Perhaps it's because I'm not with you. You probably miss me… but you don't have to worry. I'm here. I'm not leaving you." He said as he put his hand on hers.

She intertwined her fingers with his and looked at him expectingly. "Really? You're not leaving me ever again? You promise?"

He passed his free hand in her hair and kissed her. "Really, I promise. I'll always stay with you."

Rukia buried her head in his chest. "You're really my best friend Ichigo."

Ichigo felt his heart aching at her words. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her. He put his chin against her forehead and they stayed like this for a while. "Rukia?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>1- The dialogue about how she finds out he lied to her about his coworker is kind of weird... Actually, I put the whole coworker thing to add some humor, it's not really important for the whole story, thus her lack of... reaction?...<em>

_2- Another break-up, Renji and Tatsuki, just cause she's too stubborn... Do I need them to break up? Not so sure now but... Need to spice their life a little._

_3- Basically, the story is set in Japan. And no, there's no prom in Japan I know but... Let's just say they had a high school party which is pretty much like a prom... (shame on me... )_

_Anyway, I hope that... among the flaws... You liked this chapter, tk you for reading it._

_Make my day and review =D_


	16. Where's Waldo?

_I can't remember when I last updated... Sorry for the long wait guys, and thank you so much for your reviews, HitsuxHina54KidxLiz, hinataellis, Ashezo, TingBlingKing and anonymous guy? _

_I hope the chapter was worth the wait And sorry again for grammar mistakes and misspelling, I'm trying hard to improve my English _

_Anyway, have a good read =D_

* * *

><p><strong>16-Where's Waldo?<strong>

Listening to: Where'd you go FORT MINOR

_..._

_Damn it! We lost him! I lost myself!_

_Ichigo_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>She was alone in her big house, her brothers went out, the first to a business trip, the other to their grand father. Rukia looked at her reflexion in the mirror. She wore a strapless white dress who went down to her knees. Her hair was put in a messy bun. School dance night. Every girl dreams of it. Not her. She tilted her head playing absent-mindedly with her necklace. The doorbell rang. Rukia sighed. It was early, and she wasn't so eager to go to school dance this early. The doorbell rang again. "Yeah, I'm coming!" She shouted. She went downstairs and opened the door. The visitor's eyes widened. "Wow, Rukia, you look… watchable tonight."<p>

Rukia rolled her eyes but chuckled anyway. "I'll take this as a compliment." She said as she let him in.

"Yeah, it's not everyday that I'm complimenting you midget." He said as he went inside.

Rukia hit him on the head. "Shut up carrot top! Why are you here anyway?"

Ichigo rubbed his head. "Ouch Rukia! Why do you have to be so violent? Is that a way to welcome your best friend?"

Rukia irked her eyebrow. "Whose best friend? And you didn't even answer my question, fool!"

He sighed. "Do I have to have a reason to come? I just wanted to see you, that's all." He said scratching the back of his head.

She rolled her eyes. "It's prom night Ichigo… Shouldn't you go-." She stopped when she saw his attire. "Wait, what are you wearing?"

Ichigo looked at his clothes. "What? They are called jeans idiot." He said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I KNOW what they are idiot! That's not the problem!"

Ichigo scowled and put his hands in his pockets. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well, you're supposed to dress up!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Why? I'm naturally handsome." He said smirking. Rukia rolled her eyes but chose to not comment and walked away instead. Ichigo frowned, thinking she would retort back. He quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Do you want me to dress up?" He asked seriously, his voice low, his eyes looking intensely at hers.

She looked at him frowning, wondering what was wrong with him. She broke free from his grip, rubbing the place he had just held. "It's not that I want you to dress up, it's just that, everyone is dressing up tonight. You'll look like a fool if you don't dress up. Plus I don't think that your… escort… will like that either." She said without looking at him.

Ichigo sighed slightly disappointed. "Can I borrow you a tux then?"

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "No." She simply said.

"What? Why not?"

"Cause the real question is 'can I borrow a tux from Nii-sama?' AND there's no way you're gonna borrow a tux from my nii-sama."

"There's no way you're gonna borrow a tux from my nii-sama." Ichigo mimicked.

Rukia glared at him. "Hey! I can hear you! And don't complain, you don't have the same size as him, that's why!" She shouted. Ichigo couldn't help smirking, him being taller than Byakuya was something he was really proud of. "Plus, how a strawberry like you can dress in my nii-sama's suit, tsk, impossible, we can't even compare." She added matter-of-factly

Ichigo scowled. "Well, I think that Byakuya-" SMACK. Rukia hit him on the head. "Ouch! Rukia! What was that for?"

"Don't be disrespectful to Nii-sama!" She shouted.

"I can be disrespectful to Nii-sama if I want!"

"Grr, that's what I hate about you!"

"What? Tsch, you really have a brother complex, midget."

"I'm not a midget, you stupid carrot top!"

"If you dislike me so much then don't come to me!"

"You're the one who came in my house in the first place!"

Ichigo stayed silent for a few seconds, knowing that he was wrong but not wanting to admit it. His face became redder and redder as the time passed. "Well, you didn't have to help me for my clothes if you didn't care!" He finally shouted lamely.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I wonder why I always help you, you're just an ungrateful strawberry." She said as she walked passed him and grabbed a white jacket.

Ichigo frowned. "Where are you going?"

Rukia turned to face him. "Well, your place, where else?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Why do you want to go to my place, my dad and sisters are not even here..."

She sighed. "Do you want a tux or not? You're really useless… Come on, hurry up, your car will not drive by itself!" She said exasperatedly.

"You're an annoying midget." He muttered as he followed her.

"You'll thank me later." He rolled his eyes.

...

...

Rukia was laying on his bed, reading a manga while he was looking in his wardrobe. He took a black jacket and showed it to her. "Is this one okay?"

She didn't even bothered to looked up. "No." She simply said while turning a page.

He took another jacket. "What about this one?"

"I said no!" She said while reading.

"It's not the same jacket!" He muttered between his teeth.

"I know! Do you think I'm stupid? You're the stupid! Do you know what a tux is?"

"You're not even looking!" He shouted.

Rukia finally put her manga down. "I don't even need to look to know that what you choose is ugly."

Ichigo scowled. "Well, it suits me." He retorted.

"Well, that's cause you're ugly too."

Ichigo tried his best to not smack her head right now. "Well, sorry about that, midget, but if you're so smart, what do you propose me to do tonight?"

Rukia sighed. "You don't have a tux, do you?"

"Well, obviously no." He stated matter of factly

"And you didn't think of renting one?

"I don't even know what you're talking about." He said rolling his eyes.

Rukia sighed. "You're hopeless…." She got up and went to his wardrobe, pushing him when she passed him. "Hmm… Let's see…" She begun checking all his outfits and took one of it to show him. "Wow, this one looks great! Why didn't you show it!" She said eagerly.

"It's Kaien's!" He said plainly.

"What is it doing in your closet then?"

Ichigo shrugged. "This idiot must have forgotten it here and Yuzu thought it was mine and put it in my closet." He answered nonchalantly.

"It's perfect! Kaien and you are the same size." Ichigo scowled. "What? what's wrong?"

"Do I really have to wear that?" He pouted.

"Of course you have! Either way I'll force you going covered with only your pants!"

"I don't even want to go to this party!" He whined.

"What? Why not?" She shouted unbelievingly

"It's not gonna be fun! Inoue is with Ishida, Renji is almost with Tatsuki, and you'll be staying with whoever is escorting you…"

Rukia sighed. "You're really a baby Ichigo. Come on, hurry up dressing up and I'll promise I'll spend some time with you there."

"Fine…" He said reluctantly.

Rukia huffed and went back to his bed and proceeded to read her manga. Feeling his glare on her, she looked up with an annoyed look. "What?"

"Well, if her highness wants to go away so I can change properly." He said sarcastically, gesturing to the door.

Rukia rolled back. "Her Highness don't want to go away, plus it's not like she's never seen the flat body of a strawberry."

Ichigo scowled. "Fine, but I don't want a perverted eye getting a glimpse of my super hot body."

"Don't you know that strawberries are better fresh and cool?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He got dressed. "Rukia?" She turned her head to him. "How do I look?"

Rukia tilted her head. "Not bad."

"Tsch, I should have known." He muttered.

She got up and walked to him. When she arrived just in front of him, she readjusted his collar. After finishing, she looked up to his face and smile. "Here, now you're perfect."

Ichigo blushed. "Thank you." He whispered as his eyes sank into her deep violet ones.

They stayed this close for a while until Rukia's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hey, Tsukishima-kun! Hm. Really? You're coming now? … No everything's okay, it's just, well… The thing is I'm not at home right now. … Where? Ah, I'm at Ichigo's. Can you take me there?… Really? Great! Wait, do you know where it is?.. Oh, cool, I'll be waiting then. Yes. Okay. See you." She hung up and looked at her best friend.

"Tsukishima?"

"Yeah."

"He's driving you to the party?"

"Yeah."

"… I see."

Rukia frowned. "Why do you look so disappointed?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't know… Well, I thought that since we're already here together, I can drive you to the party, Tsukishima can drove Senna and we'll meet there."

Rukia laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? it doesn't work like that. You have to pick up Senna, and Tsukishima is going to pick me here, that's how it is."

Ichigo frowned. "Why can't I drive you to the party? It's the same after all."

"Because it's like that." She answered exasperatedly.

"So you actually want this Tsukishima guy to drive you there."

Rukia sighed loudly. "It's not that I particularly want him to drive me but he's my date so that's how it is."

"But why can't I drive you? You'll arrive at the party too in the end."

"But cause you're not my boyfriend Ichigo!" She shrieked. Suddenly the room went silent, both taken aback by her sudden outburst. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say until Rukia lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Ichigo looked away. "Don't!… I mean… It's okay. You shout at me all the time after all.."

Awkward silence again until Rukia's cell rang. She looked at the iD. "It's Tsukishima. He must be arrived. I gotta go. See you there."

She went out. It was only until he saw her climbing in the car that he answered her. "Yeah… See you there…" He whispered to himself.

...

...

...

Ichigo was sitting by himself watching the different couples dancing from his seat. Senna, his date, went to grab some drinks. "Everyone is dancing and you're just sitting here drinking, you really are a party popper!"

Ichigo turned around and smirked. "Like you're the one to talk, midget."

"First, I'm not a midget." She nudged his abdomen. "Second, I'm having fun, I'm just waiting for Tsukishima, he's talking to some friend." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, or your company was so annoying that he didn't want to stay with you."

"Haha… You're soooo funny. I don't see any girl around you either smart ass!"

"Wow, so you finally admit that you're not a girl. Surely took you some time!"

"Yeah, but at least I have a brain, unlike you! Fruity head!"

"Hmf!"

"Hmf!"

They turned away, showing their back to each other, arms crossed over their chest. Finally, they got enough of the silence. "Have you seen Renji and Tatsuki?" He asked bluntly.

Rukia turned to him. "No. Why?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just wondering..."

"Why bother asking then?"

"You're annoying."

"You're worse."

Ichigo sighed. "By the way Ichigo, you didn't tell me where Senna is?"

Ichigo shrugged. "She went to grab some drinks, well, I guess she met some of her friends on the way."

"Do you wanna dance?" She asked bluntly.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you joking?"

"Come on!" She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his arm.

He broke free from her grip. "No!"

She pouted. "But why?"

"No, You! Why?" He shouted pointing at her.

"We have nothing to do after all, I'm getting bored just standing with you like that." Ichgo scowled. "Pleaaase!" Puppy eyes on. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Rukia, don't you understand what no means?"

"Pyon, pyon, pwetty pwease pyon?"

"Fiiine! I'm going to dance with you! But for god sake stop that."

Rukia tilted her head innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about Kurosaki-kun."

He didn't answer and grabbed her wrist instead. They arrived in the middle of the dance floor and they started to dance. Ichigo sighed. "All these years working on my reputation for nothing… I'm here dancing with a girl… Tsch, so cheesy."

"Which reputation? Your reputation of being a big strawberry? You didn't have to work that hard for that." Ichigo scowled. He pulled her toward him so her face was buried in his chest. Both blushed sightly when her head hit his chest.

"Idiot! What was that for?"

"To make you stop talking, you're so damn annoying!" He said smirking.

"Well, it doesn't stop me talking dumb ass!"

Ichigo scowled and tightened his embrace until her whole face was totally against his chest. "Oh really? What about now?"

"Hmmmgph!"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, can you- Hmph!" She kicked his jewels. He bit his tongue to stay still. "Ouch Rukia! Don't you want to have children someday?"

Their eyes widened. They both couldn't believe what they had just heard. Rukia looked up to see his face. "What… What did you say?" She asked with a frown.

He looked at her, not knowing what to say. "I… I said that…" He gulped. "I said that I … I forgot." He finished lamely.

Rukia looked down. Her mouth went dry. She wanted to reply, she wanted to smack him on the head, but she couldn't. "I… you can lie Ichigo… Lie but at least say something. I don't want to this to stay in my mind."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He lifted her chin with his hand so she could look at him. So he could look at her. "Rukia I… I really missed this time… Back in sophomore year…"

Rukia opened her mouth to retort but. "Excuse me?" They both turned to see Tsukishima and Senna standing next to them. "Can we get our respective dates back? If you don't mind of course, Kurosaki." He said with a smile.

Ichigo glared at the man. "Actually, I-"

"He's right Ichigo!" Rukia snapped making Ichigo look at her disbelievingly. "I'm sorry Tsukishima, I was waiting for you and…"

"It's okay, I took long after all." He said as the two were walking away.

Ichigo stared at the couple. "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

Ichigo snapped from his thoughts and looked at his date. "Hmm… Yeah, I'm alright."

Senna smiled brightly. "Great."

...

...

...

Rukia woke up lazily. "Prom night?… Why did I dream of that?" She looked at the empty bed, it still had the mark of Ichigo's sleeping form. Rukia tried to remember the party. Everything was fogged up since she went to the bar with this Grimmjow guy. Then Ichigo came and then... Her eyes widened in realization. She immediately looked down. Thank goodness, she was fully clothed. Memories of the party slowly became clearer. After Ichigo came, Grimmjow went away and the two went to their room. Then… They talked and… "I love you." Rukia frowned. No, she must had been dreaming. There's no way Ichigo would say that… but she had to be sure. She quickly changed her fancy clothes to more casual ones. Skinny jeans and a green Superdry T-shirt and she was out. She walked to the hall where the people who stayed the night were having breakfast. What a change from the night before. There were only a few tables. She spotted Renji and ran to him. "Hey Renji! Did you see Ichigo?" She asked panting.

Renji raised his eyebrow. "Good morning by the way, how are you Rukia? Me? I'm fine!" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, I know that you're fine! Imbeciles are always fine! That's why I didn't ask. So? Did you you see him?"

"You forgot the good morning too. But no, I didn't see him. Why do you-" When he looked up, Rukia was already far. "Very nice Rukia…" He muttered.

The petite girl didn't even glance at her friend, she was already by the table where Inoue and Tatsuki were sitting. "Hey! Can I sit here? Ichigo is not with you? I just talked with Renji and he wasn't with him either." She said absent-mindedly while taking a seat.

Tatsuki snorted. "Renji? How is this asshole doing?" She asked bitterly.

Rukia shrugged. "He's doing fine, the same as usual."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "You bet he's doing fine." She spat.

"I'm sure he's hurt deep inside." Inoue whispered.

She huffed. "I know this dumb ass more than everyone else he can bare only one emotion by one, and he can't lie. If he looks fine then it means that he's doing fine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I miss something? Or what happened between you and Renji."

Tatsuki scowled and looked away. Inoue sighed. "It's… complicated…" She finally said.

"It's not complicated at all, this monkey freak dumped me. End of the story." She said harshly before grabbing her glass of milk and drink it in one gulp as if it was a shot of spirit. Rukia gaped at her friend. She couldn't believe that her friends broke up. "Finally you were right Rukia, being in a relationship is just no good, guys are all jerks, just wanting to get into your pants and not even care about your feelings."

"Hey ladies! How are you today? You all look fucking stunning today!" Grimmjow said in a flirty voice as he put his hands on the back of Tatuski and Inoue's chair.

"See? What have I just told you?" Tatsuki said ignoring the man standing behind her.

"Ouch Babe, I'm really hurt." He said faking to be hurt, but when he saw Rukia, he grinned. "Hey beautiful! So how was your night?"

Rukia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, big night with our favorite carrot top lover! Amazing, orgasmic, or wild sex?"

Rukia glared at him. "I have a boyfriend Grimmjow."

He shrugged. "It doesn't prevent you from-"

"We didn't have sex Grimmjow." Rukia cut sternly.

"Too bad for carrot top… He didn't manage to get you while you were totally drunk. Well, he was quite drunk too..."

"Speaking of him, did you see him this morning? I need to talk to him."

"Why? Miss him already?" He said grinning.

"As if! Well, now that you've done you guy talk, can you get the hell out of here so we can have our girl talk?" Tatsuki said harshly.

Grimmjow bent down and whispered in her ear. "You know, I like them feisty." Tatsuki glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving! By the way, I didn't see Ichigo, he probably left early this morning, or maybe he sneaked out of your room and went with another chick, typically him." He added with a shrug.

Rukia scowled. "Problems with Ichigo?"

Rukia looked at Tatsuki and sighed. "Yeah, kinda."

"Guess we are soon gonna hang out together girls…" Tatsuki sighed.

"I think it's not bad, at least there's no one complaining about that now." Inoue added bitterly.

Tatsuki snorted. "Yeah, what a lively group we are, what's our name? The Dumped?" She said sarcastically.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "Rukia, if you're looking for Ichigo, why don't you call him on his phone?"

"I… Didn't think about that… Hold on, I'm coming back." She said lamely before standing up and walked away while dialing a certain number.

...

...

Rukia stepped into her living room. Ashido was sitting on the couch, his glasses on, reading some sheets. He looked up when she arrived near him and smiled. "Hey Sweetie" He greeted. "How was your week-end?"

Ashido put whatever he was reading on the couch and Rukia let her fall in his embrace. "Not bad."

He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Did I miss you?"

"A little."

"Only a little? I'm kind of disappointed." He pouted and pulled her arms, making her fall totally on him. "Do you wanna me to show you what you missed this week end?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

Rukia cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed his forehead. "I bet I missed something."

"What about we made up for lost time?"

She smiled and kissed him passionately. She started to remove one button when her cellphone rang.

"Don't answer.." He said between two kisses. But she didn't even hear him. She immediately broke the kiss, looked at the iD and sighed. Ashido growled in frustration, leaned back in the couch and pick what he was reading earlier.

Rukia knew that he was frustrated but she picked the call. "Hey." She said as she walked away.

"It was Renji." She said when she came back. Ashido didn't even looked away from his reading. Rukia sighed. "Listen, I know you're upset, but I had to pick this call."

Ashido looked at her. "Why did you have to pick? It wasn't even work."

"Well, I had to, I'm trying to find Ichigo, I didn't see him this morning."

Ashido snorted. "It's getting better and better." He spat as he stood up and walked away.

Rukia followed him. "What's going on? Why are you like that? It's just a phone call, we have all the night to make out."

Ashido turned to face her. "Yeah you're right, we have all the night. And you were with Ichigo all the week-end, but you're acting like a little puppy just because you didn't see him this morning! I didn't see you all this week-end and that's what I get? I don't even get a single word, a single thought! Fine! Go with him, I don't care!" He shouted.

She was speechless, taken aback by his outburst. Never, he never ever shout at her, she may have been a bitch to him, not the perfect girlfriend all the time, he never started the fight. He must be really upset to yell like that. "I'm… I'm really sorry Ashido… I didn't know-" Her voice croaked.

His eyes immediately softened. "No, it's okay. I should be the one who must be sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you… You didn't do anything after all… It's just…" He sighed and passed a hand in his hair. "I need some rest… I kinda wanna stay alone tonight, if you don't mind." He said while putting his hand on his forehead.

"Okay…" She whispered defeatedly.

He smiled gently. "Thank you." He said before passing her.

...

...

When she get into bed, Ashido was back facing her. She looked at his sleeping form. She had been a bad girlfriend again, just like the old times. Her eyes begun to sting . Rukia closed her eyes hard. She couldn't cry, even if no one was watching her, she couldn't cry, she promised to be strong. She sniffed. "Rukia? You're crying?" A groggy voice asked.

Her eyes shot up in surprised. She sniffed again. "A… Ashido! you were awake? I… No, I'm not crying… Stupid!" She said in a croaked voice.

Ashido smiled. "Come here…" He said as he opened his arms. She cuddled in his arms and he patted her back. "Shhh, it's alright… Why were you crying?" She didn't say a word. "It's okay… you don't have to tell me. Just sleep okay, you have work tomorrow."

"Ashido?"

"Mm?"

"I'm such a bad girlfriend don't you think? I'm such a bad girlfriend and you're just so nice to me, you're too nice for me, I'm not worth you." She said sobbing.

Ashido laughed a little. "What are you talking about? You're more than average! Plus I'm not nice, I'm in love with you. Now sleep, get some HP and never ever worry about that." He said before kissing her forehead.

"Ashido..."

"Mmh?"

"I love you." She kissed softly his lips.

"Love you too."

...

...

When Ashido came back from work, Rukia quickly hang up. She turned to him. "H… Hey!" She said clumsily.

He raised his eyebrow. "Hey, you're already here?" He said before kissing her. When he walked closer to her, he noticed she was holding a phone. "Hm, sorry, did I interrupt a call?"

Rukia smiled sadly. "No, he didn't answer anyway..."

Ashido frowned. "Oh, you were calling Kurosaki and he didn't answer?" She nodded. He frowned. "It's weird, he didn't come to work today..."

Rukia frowned. "He didn't go to work…" She repeated.

Ashido sighed. "Don't worry, he must be tired from the party and all…"

"Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't worry about that."

...

...

Ashido walked fast, his hot starbucks coffee glass in his hand. He quickly looked at his watch when someone bumped into him. He immediately looked up. "Inoue!"

The woman stopped her track and turned around. "Ashido-kun? Hey, how are you?"

He smiled. "Fine, thank you. What about you?"

Inoue smiled brightly. "I'm alright. Ano…" She tilted her head. "Do you have time for a coffee, Ashido-kun?"

Ashido scratched the back of his head. "Well, it would be a pleasure but… I kinda go to work, I'm pretty busy since… some workers are missing." He said apologetically before turning around and walk away.

"It's about Kuchiki-san!" Inoue shouted.

Ashido stopped and sighed. "Okay, but not for long…" He said. Inoue smiled.

They went in a cafe nearby and sat at an empty table. A waiter immediately came to take their order. "A latte macchiato please."

"And for you mister?"

"I'll just have an expresso, thank you." The waiter went away. Ashido crossed his arms on the table. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Inoue bit her lower lip. "Hm… Did Kuchiki-san told you about Kurosaki-kun?" She asked hesitantly.

Ashido lowered his gaze. "Well, kinda… I just know that he's been missing at work for a week. I don't think Rukia wants to tell me about him… We kinda had an argument about him."

"Oh…. I see. Well, you know he's been missing for a week to us too. Uryuu said he didn't come home and none of us managed to call him…"

Ashido sighed. The waiter put their coffees on the table before leaving. Ashido took his, took a sip before putting it back on the table. "You know, Kurosaki is a grown-up adult. He can take care of himself. If he hasn't come home yet, then he must have his reasons. I don't understand why you're talking to me about that." He stated quite harshly.

Inoue looked down and bit her lower lip. "It's just that… Kuchiki-san seems so depressed, and I thought..."

Ashido raised his eyebrow. "And you thought? Seriously, give me a break. I'm not a fucking super hero. What did you think? That I knew where Kurosaki is, that I just snap my fingers and he will appear just like that?"

"I've never say anything of it." Inoue said dryly. Ashido glared at her. "I just thought that you could try to cheer her up a little…"

"Inoue… I live solely to make her happy. I don't need you to tell me so." He looked at his empty cup and sighed. "I finished my coffee." He simply said before standing up. "Now, if you permit it, I'm going, I'm already late fore work." And he left Inoue alone on the table.

When Ashido was out of the cafe, he sighed, took his phone in his pocket, dialed a number and waited for for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Kaien? It's me."

_"Ashidoooo! My friend I didn't hear from you since… "_

Ashido chuckled. "I wanna ask you something but I"m quite in a hurry now Kaien."

_"You are no fun! Bring it up!"_

Ashido took a deep breath. "Is Kurosaki with you?"

_"No."_

"Okay, I got it, so he's sleeping at your place then."

_"No two"_

Ashido rolled his eyes. "You're so a bad liar…"

_"No three."_

"Cut the crap Kaien, you can't fool me, just admit that Ichigo went to see you."

_"Fine, fine, FINE! He went last week and he's staying at my place! Happy now?"_

"Not really. What is he up to?"

_"I'm quite upset you're suspecting my cute baby cousin to do something evil."_

Ashido ignored him. "You told Rukia that he wasn't with you before, you two are obviously hiding something."

_"Good job smart ass, but seriously… Nothing, he was just depressed so he wanted to pay a visit to his wonderful favorite cousin, that's all."_

Ashido sighed. "Well, he could have at least phoned, Rukia was fucking worried about him."

_"Awww, and you were fucking worried about your little girlfriend, how sweet of you! Well, sorry that you didn't get laid last week, but Ichigo didn't want me to tell. Geez, this boy is such a drama queen. Anyway, don't worry, he's going back tomorrow, he's actually packing his things, and… he's bringing back a big surprise with him in his luggages! Don't ask for hints, I'm not giving you any!"_

"I won't ask you for hints..."

_"Well, and about that, you can tell Rukia and the others, I don't mind, well, if Ichigo kills me, you'll have my death on you but, it's okay really… Ah! You fell in my trap! As if Ichigo could beat me! Hahahahahaa! Ashido? Hey Ashido! He hung up on me the fool!"_

…

...

…

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned around and smiled a little. "Oh Ashido, you're here, I didn't hear you coming."

Ashido smiled sadly and kissed her on the forehead. "I have a great new for you." He said soflty.

She titlted her head. "Really? What is it?"

"I called Kaien this morning. He told me that Ichigo is at his place."

Rukia frowned. "But… I called Kaien last week and he said that he had no idea where Ichigo was!"

Ashido shrugged, let go of Rukia and leaned on the kitchen stove. "He said to not worry, Ichigo is going back tomorrow."

Rukia's eyes brightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah, and then Kaien called me back to say that Ichigo will see us at the Shinigami bar."

Rukia smiled genuinely, her fist resting on her chest. "Really, wow, I'm so relieved. Well, I'm going to kill him for not giving us any news but-" Ashido watched his girlfriend as she was rambling on her lost friend and he smiled sadly.

...

...

Ichigo came in their favorite bar and smiled. God, it was good to feel at home. He spotted their usual table and smiled. His friends were all here, waiting for him. Ishida, Inoue, Renji, and finally… Rukia. Tatsuki told him earlier that she couldn't come. She was still uncomfortable with Renji, he understood. His friends looked excited to see him. Well, he bet they missed him. And here he was, and he even brought a surprise. They were talking animatedly so they didn't see him yet. He walked to the table and stopped by them. They stopped their conversation and looked at the intruder. Ichigo grinned and greeted them casually. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Ichigooo!" They all exclaimed.

Rukia stood up. "Ichigo… You're finally here…" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm here now Rukia." He blushed a little. Then, she smacked his head. "Ouch! Rukia! What was that for!"

"It was nothing! You're being a sissy! And you! What was that for! Not giving any news from you for a week! For a week!" She yelled as she hit him repeatedly on the head. Then she saw some girl clinging on her friend's arm. She stopped and stepped back frowning. "Ichigo, who's this chick." She said pointing to the girl beside him.

Ichigo glanced at the girl who looked back at him and smiled. "Ah, her… I'm glad you're asking." He turned to face all his friends and smiled genuinely. "Guys, this is Riruka, my fiance!"

Renji spat out whatever he was drinking, Inoue let out a little shriek and Ishida coffed several time, he was choking. "What?" They all yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone split. Ashido and Rukia had their first argument, Ichigo has a fiance, and I introduced a new character: Kaien, he's Ichigo's cousin but also Ashido's best friend =D (they were together in highschool) I really like Kaien's character, he acts a bit like Isshin, hope he's not too ooc... He will have a great part later. ;)<em>

_Anyway, hope you liked it, thanks for reading it =D_

Make my day and review =D


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay, guys, sorry again for the long wait. Thank you for your reviews! And don't worry, I'm back on writing, just finished 2 chapters (Go to work instead of writing, stupid lazy ass! v_v") Anyway... I'll try to post every two weeks... (said TRY!)_  
><em>Well, here's the truth about Ichigo's fiance (even though I think, lot of you will be disappointed...) And a bit of RenTatsu<em>  
><em>Have a good read! ;)<em>

* * *

><p>17-<p>

Ichigo glanced at the girl who looked back at him, he squeezed her shoulder lightly and smiled. "Ah, her… I'm glad you're asking." He turned to face all his friends and smiled genuinely. "Guys, this is Riruka, my fiance!"

Renji spat out whatever he was drinking, Inoue let out a little shriek and Ishida coughed several times, he was choking. "What?" They all yelled.

"Fiance like… engaged?" Renji shouted stupidly while wiping his mouth.

Ichigo smiled and looked at Riruka who smiled back. "Yeah, I love her."

Rukia's eyes widened at his statement. She couldn't believe her ears and sat there speechless, her mouth still opened from the shock, and couldn't help but stare at the happy couple. Ishida, however, looked at his friend sternly. "Really? And how did you meet her?" He asked suspiciously.

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, we already knew each other and she gave me her number but I lost it." He answered casually.

Renji and Ishida looked at each other, and nodded in understanding, both thinking the same thing. _"More like you didn't bother to call."_

"Then I met her when I was visiting Kaien, and I thought wow, this must be fate." He added with a goofy grin, ignoring his two friends's skepticism.

"But you never told us about her." Ishida added dryly. "If you liked her back then, even if you lost her number you could have told us." He said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo knew Ishida was going to keep annoy the hell out of him and shot him a death glare. "Well, I thought that you had your own problem Ishida." He said gritting his teeth. "Anyway, I really love her, that's what counts." He added proudly, his tone changing into a much more merry one.

"Well but-" Ishida begun.

"Uryuu, isn't it rude of you? Stop with the questions already." Inoue pouted.

Ishida frowned at his ex-girlfriend. Didn't she notice Ichigo's very weird behavior? He wanted to keep teasing him. "I.."

"Yeah, stop harassing Ichigo with questions glasses!" Renji said. Ishida raised his eyebrow in question, surprised by his friend's interruption cause he thought Renji was in the same "annoy Ichigo" game. Seeing his friend betrayed look, Renji smirked. "Ask Riruka instead, she didn't even opened her mouth! So Riruka, what do you think of Ichigo?" He asked with a big fake smile.

Everyone looked at her. She smiled. "Well, Ichigo-kun is so sweet and romantic, and he's quite a gentleman." She answered dreamingly.

Renji scoffed. "Sorry, are we talking about the same person?" Everyone laughed except the couple.

"I really love her Renji!" Ichigo snarled.

Rirkuka giggled. "Well, I don't know what to say, I've never seen him other than like that."

"Really? Cause I know him since we were child and he's definitely not the romantic type." Ishida immediately retorted.

"Thank you Ishida!" Ichigo said dryly. "By the way, I'll need you to free some space-"

Ishida sighed. "I know, someone's going to move in right?" He said sarcastically.

"Well.." Ichigo begun scratching the back of his hair.

"I can't wait to move in. We'd better get used as soon as possible, since we are engaged." Riruka said while clinging on Ichigo's arm.

"And is the wedding?"

"Well, we don't know yet, we didn't even look for a party room. Everything is in the rush, but what can I do about it, I-"

"Yeah, you love her, I think we got it." Ishida said out of boredom as he waved his hand dismissively. Ichigo shot him a death glare.

"And how did he proposed to you?" Inoue asked eagerly.

Riruka brought her hand to her cheek. "Aw, it was so unreal that I thought I was dreaming. He took me to a fancy restaurant, and when we arrived there was a string quartet. He pulled my chair for me to sit. After diner, we went outside and a carriage was waiting for us. It took us to the beach and when we arrived, Ichigo kneeled down and asked me if I wanted to be his wife. He was scratching his head and was blushing, oh, he was so cute!" She exclaimed before crushing her lips on Ichigo's. The latter was taken aback by her action but soon begun to respond to the display of affection.

Inoue, Ishida and Renji looked at the couple oddly. Renji made a disgusted face to Ishida and Inoue who both suppressed a laugh, but when he turned to Rukia, he saw his friend gazing absent-mindedly at his orange haired friend. "Hey, Rukia, are you alright?"

Hearing his friend, Ichigo broke the kiss and looked at the petite girl making her snapping from her thoughts. "Oh, err, yes I guess…" She said with her face all red.

Ichigo frowned and bent down to take a close look of her face. "You're sure? Your face is all red." He asked quite worried

Rukia moved back to put some distance between their faces as she nodded furiously and fake smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just a bit tired, that's all." She said quickly. She clumsily glanced at her wrist watch. "Oh, look at the time, I gotta go!" She exclaimed, her hand on her bow in a dramatical way. "I promised Ashido to do… err… to do… the laundry! It's my turn to do the laundry. Sorry guys, I'll see you next time." She said before standing up and passing by Ichigo and his fiance.

"Wait!" Rukia turned to Riruka. "Good timing, I'm going with you, I have some work to do since I was out of town for a few days." The pink haired woman said.

"Well… I came by car actually…" Rukia said slowly, clearly not wanting the company of her friend's fiancee.

"Aw, too bad, I guess it will be for next time, I can't wait to be your friend since, you know, you're Ichigo's best friend and I'm, well, his fiance.." She said innocently. Everyone looked at Rukia worryingly.

Rukia frowned and said hesitantly. "Sure… Well, goodbye everyone… Ichigo…" Said man turned to her. "It was nice seeing you again." She said before putting her hand on his cheek, pulling his face closer and kissing him on the cheek. "Hope I see you soon." She said brightly.

Ichigo was bright red and put his palm on his cheek caressing it. "Ru-"

"Ichigoo! 3" Riruka threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When she broke up the kiss, she put her index on his lips. "I see you very soon." She said seductively.

"Rukia…" Ichigo called but his friend just looked away. "Bye…" He finished defeatedly as the two women walked away.

When the two women were out of sight, Ichigo sat down and sighed. "Okay, what was that?" Renji asked bluntly.

Ichigo looked at them. "What?"

"What Abarai means is, where's the poo Kurosaki?" Ishida said.

Ichigo frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're such a bad liar Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed before bursting out of laugh.

"Care to explain?" Ichigo said between his teeth.

"I think they are talking about this girl, Riruka, Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue explained.

Ishida nodded. "So, where's the poo?"

Ichigo sighed. "There's no "poo", I love her."

"Well it was really sudden." Inoue retorted.

"I really love her."

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "Seriously? Is that all you've got? I love her? Funny, the word love sounds sour in your mouth." Ishida took a sip of his beer.

"What do you like in her?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, everything." He answered evasively.

"Care to be more precise?" Ishida said dryly.

Ichigo scowled. "I dunno, she's nice, she's .."

"Got C-cups?" Renji sneered.

"Shut up Renji, I really love her." Ichigo snapped dryly.

"No seriously Kurosaki, you can cut the act, Kuchiki has already left." Ishida said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Well, we understand that you made all that up to get Kuchiki-san jealous you know…" Inoue said uncomfortably.

"See, even Orihime saw through your act." Ishida said plainly.

"Yeah, you always criticize Rukia's acting skills, but you're not better!" Renji added suppressing a laugh.

"Shut up Renji! I can be a great actor if I want! I was just stressed!" Ichigo growled.

"So you admit that you were acting right now." Ishida pointed out.

"I…" He sighed. "Okay, I give up, Riruka's not my fiance…" He said defeatedly.

Renji put his hand on his opened mouth. "Whoa, I'm so under shock…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Cut it out Renji…"

"No, Abarai's right, what a… what a surprise, really! What do you think Orihime?"

"Well, strangely, I kinda saw it from the start." She said making the two man laugh.

"Okay, when did you figure it out?"

Ishida looked at Renji. "When?"

Renji faked to think. "Well, from the very beginning I think."

Ishida nodded firmly. "Yeah, as soon as you put your big fake smile, we knew that it was an act."

"Then there was the romantic you. It was so out of character… Physically, mathematically, impossible!"

"And the 'I really love her' ! You fucking repeated it at least fourth times!"

Ichigo let his head fall on the table and sighed. "Do you think Rukia noticed something?"

"That's the worst, I thought that Arizawa, she and I were the thoughtful ones, but tonight, she was totally out of phase." Ishida said shaking his head.

Ichigo immediately sat up. "So Rukia didn't notice, great, I can go on with this plan then-" Ichigo mumbled happily to himself.

"You're doing this for Rukia?" Renji asked.

Ichigo gulped and frowned. "Well…kinda."

Inoue and Renji gaped. "Really? Does that mean that… you love her Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked eagerly.

Ichigo looked away, a tinge of blush on his cheek. "Hmm… Yes, a little…" He whispered.

"Whooaaaa! That's so cute! Did you hear that Uryuu? I told you! My women's intuition never fails!" She beamed.

_"Well, that was pretty obvious."_ Renji and Ishida thought while Ichigo was getting redder and redder.

Inoue tilted her head and frowned in a thoughtful position. "Hmm…. But Kuchiki-san is with Ashido-kun right now." She said. Ichigo looked down. Inoue took his hands in hers and he lifted his head. "But don't worry Kurosaki-kun, you're a thousand times better than Ashido-kun, we are all supporting you!" She said brightly.

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you, Inoue."

"What about this Riruka girl? How did you find her?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah, she's like super hot!" Renji added.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't remember where I met her. I had her number in my phone, I recalled she told me to call if I needed her so I called, that's all." Ichigo answered matter-of-factly.

They looked at him with boredom. "Does she even know about the little plan of yours?" Ishida asked.

"Of course!"

Renji and Ishida raised their eyebrow before looking at each other knowingly. "And she didn't ask anything in return?"

Ichigo shrugged. "She said she just wants sex with me."

Renji spat out his beer. "And you accepted?" He shouted with disbelief.

"Of course not! I'm doing this for Rukia, nothing more!" Ichigo retorted.

...

…

Rukia was walking in the corridor which led to her apartment. Ichigo has a fiance. Ichigo has a fiance that he has known for only one week. That's normal. That's perfectly normal. He said that he's in love. That's normal. Well, he has never been in love since high school, but it's okay, that's perfectly normal. He's very romantic with her, but that's normal since he loves her. They spent only one week together and they are going to wed. Totally normal. He didn't call nor answer his phone during one week. That's utterly normal. It's called passion, paaaassion. Before she realized it, she was in front of her door. She looked absent-mindedly for her keys in her shoulder bag, and opened the door when she found it, still in a sort of trance. _Should I tell it to Ashido? He doesn't care about that. But it seems very important to me. But Ashido doesn't like Ichigo. But he loves me. And I like Ichigo. He's my best friend._ "Ashido, I'm back!" She shouted as she came inside.

"Welcome back!" He shouted from the couch. "Did you have a nice time at the bar?"

She put her bag on the floor and sat next to him. "Well it was alright…" She said with a shrug. He sat closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder before kissing her on the forehead and taking his mug of coffee.

"How was Kurosaki?" Ashido asked before drinking his coffee.

Rukia shrugged. "He was normal, the usual annoying idiot." Ashido nodded silently. Suddenly, she turned to him, making his arm falling on the couch, and put her two hands on his tights. "Ashido!" She said seriously.

Ashido startled in surprise. "Yes?" He asked carefully.

She took the mug in his hand and took a gulp of coffee before returning it. Ashido chuckled and drank a little as well. "Ichigo has a fiance!" She said quickly.

Ashido spat out his coffee and coughed several times. "Huhum… Sorry, what did you say?"

"Ichigo has a fiance, he met her last week and he proposed to her." She repeated but not without adding some details.

Ashido raised his eyebrow. "Kurosaki, the same Kurosaki Ichigo that I know?" She nodded. Ashido gulped and frowned. "Are you…" Rukia tilted her head. "Are you bothered by that?"

"What? No! Absolutely not! Well, I was really surprised of course, but bothered? No! You should meet her! She really pretty, well, every girl Ichigo gets is pretty, they just have a piece of brain missing but seriously, next time, you can come with me so you can meet her!" She said brightly. A little too brightly for Ashido's taste.

"Yeah… I'll try to be free next time." He said with a smile.

She smiled. "Thank you! I'm gonna take a shower!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Be back soon!" She gave him a wink before heading to the bathroom.

Ashido stayed there thinking. This all fiance thing was hiding something._""You told Rukia that he wasn't with you before, you two are obviously hiding something.""Good job smart ass, but seriously… Nothing, he was just depressed so he wanted to pay a visit to his wonderful favorite cousin, that's all."_ "Cut the crap Kaien, you can't fool me, just admit that Ichigo went to see you." Kaien said Kurosaki wasn't up to anything. On another hand…._he's bringing back a big surprise with him in his luggages! _Was Kaien talking about this? Anyway… Rukia looked pretty shaken. She tried to hide it but he definitely saw through her. And the way the absolutely wants him to be with her next time she sees Kurosaki means she don't want to face him alone… Kurosaki… What are you up to?

…

...

…

Okay this is weird. Really weird. The atmosphere is weird, the food is weird, some weird french dishes they had ordered, the people were weird. The very existence of this lunch was weird. Ashido looked at the table. Next to him, his girlfriend. Sitting across, her best friend who seemed to be clearly attracted by her, and next to the guy, his probably fake fiance. And that wasn't even the worst. Someone put harshly her fork on the table. He looked at her. On his right, Arizawa Tatsuki who was looking clearly annoyed. Then he heard noisy gulps and turned his head. On the left, Abarai Renji. Ashido finally looked at the person sitting across him who was obliviously eating his dish. Kurosaki Ichigo what were you thinking when you planned this lunch? His mind screamed.

Earlier:

Tatsuki arrived in the restaurant. Fancy restaurant. She looked at her clothes. She wore something casual, jeans, a brand-name T-shirt and a sport jacket. Well, since when did she care about what she look? A waiter went to her to ask her if she had a reservation. "Let's see… Do you have a… Kurosaki?" The waiter looked at his notebook and nodded before leading her to the table. The waiter bowed before leaving, only then, Tatsuki looked at the people sitting at the table. "Hey Ichigo." She said nonchalantly before taking her seat.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "I see that you missed me Tatsuki, it's nice to see you again too!" He said sarcastically but she ignored him. Ichigo scowled. "Anyway… Tatsuki, this is Riruka, my fiance." He said with irritation.

Tatsuki looked blankly at the pink haired girl and blinked a few times. "Ah…" She said absent-mindedly before gazing away.

Ichigo was speechless. "Ah… That's all you can say?" He said disbelievingly.

Tatsuki looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Congratulation?"

Ichigo looked at her suspiciously. "Are you alright Tatsuki? You seem a bit off…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Ichigo was about to retort when.. "Hey, Ichigo!" Said man looked up to see his best friend and smiled.

"Hey Rukia." He said brightly, then he looked at the man following her. "Kano." He said coldly.

"Kurosaki…" Ashido said.

Ichigo noticed that Rukia and Ashido were holding hand immediately put his arm around Riruka's shoulder. "Kano, let me introduce Riruka, she's my fiance." He said with a big fake grin. Rukia sat down. "I met her last week, it was like love at first sight, I love her." He said happily.

Ashido stood there speechless gaping. "Kurosaki…" He whispered making Ichigo look at him puzzlingly. "You are nuts." He finished.

"Ashidoo!" Rukia scolded him.

Ashido went out from his daze and passed a hand in his hair. "Sorry… It's just… it surprised me that's all." He said before taking his seat.

"Well, who can blame you? Ichigo is engaged, the world can collapse now." Tatsuki said nonchalantly.

"Thank you Tatsuki." Ichigo gritted.

"You're welcome, do you have another wonderful surprise for us Ichigo?" She said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately no Tatsuki, and I would appreciate that you stop insulting my fiance, thank you."

"Sorry I'm late!" Renji arrived panting. "Have you ordered yet?" He asked.

Tatsuki shot a deadly glare at Ichigo. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She muttered.

Ichigo looked at her cluelessly. "What?"

"What is this stupid dumb ass doing here?" She shouted pointing the red haired man.

"Hey I've got a name thank you!" Renji spat.

"Well, you told me that you didn't want to be between two couples so I asked someone else! Renji was the only one available! Plus I don't see what's bothering you, he's your boyfriend after all." Ichigo shouted.

Rukia sighed and shook her head. "For god sake Ichigo, when you're absent for a long time, even if you don't give us any news, at least… stay updated."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said disbelievingly.

"Renji and I are not together anymore." Tatsuki said dryly.

Ichigo let out a nervous laugh. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Renji asked dryly as he glared at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki looked away. "No it's okay, it's that idiot's fault for not knowing." She spat.

The table went silent. "So, how are the wedding preparations going Riruka-chan?" Rukia asked trying to calm the atmosphere.

Ashido rolled his eyes. _"You're replacing an issue by another issue… Smooth Rukia, smooth…"_ He thought.

"Oh, it's going very well, we are thinking of a date. Ichigo wants a small wedding, I want something big, we are kinda fighting about it, but I'm sure I'm gonna win in the end." She said giving a wink to Rukia.

"Well, I understand you, I also want my wedding to be perfect." Rukia said beaming.

"Your wedding?" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, when I'm going to be engaged of course… I never thought about that actually…" She said blushing while looking at Ashido who looked away with a blush too.

Ichigo scowled. "How can you say that? We are married! You even were the one who proposed" He said faking a smile and completely forgetting about his fiance act.

Ashido glared at him. "It was in kindergarden Ichigo, it doesn't count." Rukia retorted bright red.

Ichigo smirked. "Well, we didn't have a divorce, and I still have your ring." He said teasingly.

"Don't worry Kurosaki, the divorce is coming soon since you're marrying this beautiful woman right next to you." Ashido said defiantly with a huge fake smile.

Ichigo gulped and glared at Ashido. "Yeah, you're right…" He muttered.

Rukia noticed the sudden change of mood. "Speaking of ring, show me yours Riruka-chan!"

Riruka's eyes shot up in surprise. "Oh here it is." She said while lifting her hand to show them the ring.

_"This ring has junk jewelry written all around it._" Ashido thought and fought hard to not saying it at loud.

"Oh, it's really beautiful! What about yours Ichigo?" She asked eagerly.

Ichigo just shrugged. "I dunno." Actually he didn't have one. He did buy a cheap one for Riruka but couldn't bring himself to buy one for him. Which use after all? He already had Rukia's ring.

Rukia sighed. "You are such a bad fiance. Seriously, I don't know how you can cope with him Riruka. If it was Ashido-"

Ichigo coughed, not liking a bit where this conversation was leading to. "Less talking about me, I was wondering since then…" He said while looking at Tatsuki. "I don't understand why you were so upset. I mean, yeah, I didn't know that you two weren't together but, come on, it's not that bad. Look at Inoue and Ishida." Ichigo said plainly. Hearing him, Ashido mentally face palmed.

Tatsuki was about to retort violently, but the waiter put the dishes on the table shutting her up. They all begun to eat in a dead silence. Suddenly, Tatsuki harshly put her fork down surprising everyone. "Inoue and Ishida are not going well." She said coldly.

Renji raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really, seems to me that they were getting along pretty well."

"Well you think wrong." She retorted. No one dared stop their interaction.

Renji put his fork down as well and wipe his mouth with his napkin. "Oh, really? Has it ever occur to you that you could be wrong as well?"

Tatsuki snorted. "I do not need to talk to you, you're clueless when it comes to these things anyway…"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't graduate in girl reading in college."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "You're so a macho."

"How can I be when my girlfriend since high school is black belt in karate and left me because she didn't want to move in with me!" Renji shouted.

"You dumped me! Don't deny it!"

"Yeah, maybe, but you are the whole responsible in this!"

"I see, it's like that! Tatsuki is the bad guy! Your man pride don't wanna admit that it's your fault as well!"

"Che, always bring everything back to differences between men and women, I fucking hate that!"

"That's because it's true!"

"Yeah some of them, but you're so…"

"I'm what?"

"Feminist, all the time, it's tiring, really!"

"Well, your whole behavior proved me that I was right!"

"You know what? I think you wanted to break up, you wanted me to do it so you can blame it on me!"

"What?"

"I don't even know why I'm talking right now. Whatever I say, I will still be wrong in your eyes. You know what? Maybe the rumors were true, maybe you're a butch. The table went immediately silent, contrasting with the yells from earlier. Renji put his hand on his mouth realizing what he had just said.

Tatsuki snorted. "I see how it is… Sorry Ichigo, I'm leaving before the end of lunch." She said before taking her jacket and walking away.

Renji bit his lower lip and passed a hand in his hair. "Man, I really screwed up this time." He whispered.

Ichigo who was still watching Tatsuki's retreating form, looked back at his friend. "Yeah, you sure did…"

"Start to run?" Ichigo shook his head. "Start to chase?" Ichigo nodded. Renji put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Thanks bro." He just said before running to catch up to his ex.

The rest of the table watched him not knowing what to say. "Well, that sure was interesting…" Ashido finally said to break the silence.

"Interesting? That was freaking scary man!" Ichigo said.

"Hahahaaa, sure."

...

…

"Tatsuki! Tatsuki wait!" He shouted, but she kept walking. When he caught up with her he grabbed her arm making her turn away to face him. "Tatsuki please wait."

"I'm forced to wait now that you're holding my arm."

Renji immediately let go of her. "Sorry… but please listen to me. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I… I was blinded by anger, I-"

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like we are together?" She spat.

"I know but… well, it's not because we're not together that I don't care, I care a lot about you Tatsuki."

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? You care? Let me tell you something, you don't care at all, you just wanna ease your mind that's all."

"Stop saying that. It's not because we broke up that I don't love you!"

"Liar!" She screamed. His eyes widened at her outburst. "Liar! You don't love me, if you just have only one ounce do sympathy for me, you wouldn't have said that!"

"Tatsuki, I-"

"Leave."

Renji frowned. "What?"

"I said leave, I don't wanna see you anymore."

"Tatsuki I beg you-"

"I thought that you out of everyone would understand how hurtful this is for me. And it hurts much more since you're the one who said it.."

"Is there something, anything I can do to make it up?…" He said, his eyes pleading.

Tatsuki looked at him in the eyes. "Yeah, you can leave."

...

...

...

"How was lunch?" Ishida asked when he heard his roommate and friend coming back.

"Oh Ishida, you're already there? It went alright I guess." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "Alright? Impossible, if I spare you the fact that there were Rukia and your fake fiance, the opening match, or you and Ashido, the return match, there were also Tatsuki and Renji invited."

"About them, why didn't you tell me that they broke up?"

Ishida shrugged. "I thought that you knew it and you were too naive to realize that it's a bad idea to invite both of them. So how did it go?"

"Did you actually want them to see each other?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Well, these two idiots broke up for a childish reason, I bet they are going to get back together very soon."

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." Ichigo said as he removed his shoes. Ishida gave him a puzzled look. "They argued in front of everyone."

"Oh…"

"And Renji said something about the lesbian thing in middle school. Then Tatsuki ran away, Renji chased her but soon returned with his tail between his legs. End of the story."

"Ouch… Yeah, it's getting kinda really difficult for Renji now. But I'm still affirmative about them going back together."

"Why?Is it your situation?"

Ishida lifted his glasses up. "Don't be silly Kurosaki, I'm in a relationship right now."

"Ah yeah, Nemu! When are you going to introduce her by the way?"

Ishida shrugged. "Dunno… Seriously, do you think it is the right time for me to introduce her? Between your fake fiance and Tatsuki and Renji's break up, she will think my friends are all freaks."

"Freak yourself." Ichigo muttered.

"Speaking of your fiance, why didn't she come back with you."

"Please Ishida, I already see her and act as if I'm in love in front of Rukia, if I had to bring her back after? What a pain in the ass!"

Ishida frowned. "Wait, didn't you say that she was moving in?"

"What? Her? Moving in! Where did you get that idea Ishida?" Ichigo said disbelievingly.

Ishida glared at him. "You said that someone is going to live there for a while."

Ichigo laughed. "Ah, yes! But it's not her!"

Ishida frowned. "Then who-"

Ding Dong!

"Go get it Ishida!" Ichigo said eagerly.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "Don't order me around, I'm your roommate, not your slave!" He complained but went to the door nevertheless.

A tall man with spiky dark hair and aviator sunglasses was leaning against the doorframe. When he saw Ishida, he grinned and lifted his sunglasses revealing his aqua blue eyes. "Hi wusses, did I miss you?" He said beaming.

"Shi…Shiba…"

…

...

* * *

><p><em>Here's the chapter!<em>

_And here comes Kaien! I love this character =D (Well, he will be like a deus ex machina... Don't like this device... but I need it, much easier to write v_v) So... teaser: Kaien is gonna shake everything up ^^_

_Hope you liked this chapter, happy easter everyone!_

_Make my day and review!_


	18. Kaien:Stop crying babydoll, daddy's back

_Hey guys, chapter 18 as promised ^^_

_Thank you for your review, CelestaLUNA11 ^^I'm glad you like my story._

_Anyway... Enjoy everyone! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>18-Kaien: Stop crying baby-doll, daddy's back!<strong>

Listening to: Cupid AMY WINEHOUSE

_..._

_Everyone is freaking out when they see me! I love it! (ch15)_

_Kon (chapter 15)_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>Kaien grinned. "Ishida, nice seeing you too!" He said cheerfully as he passed Ishida. He looked all around the apartment. "So, where's my favorite baby cousin?" He said as he put his big bag on the floor.<p>

Ichigo appeared from "I'm here Kaien, nice to see you." Ichigo said with a smile.

Kaien smiled innocently before putting his hand on Ichigo's head and ruffling his hair. "Is that a way, to greet your favorite cousin, huh? You should have run to the door, crying, smiling, and shouting, Kaien! You're finally here! in a dramatic voice!"

Ichigo broke free from his cousin and snorted. "As if."

Kaien raised his eyebrow and knocked him in the stomach with his elbow. Ichigo stepped back in pain. "You're too naive to answer back!" He shouted pointing accusingly to him.

"Seriously Kaien…." Ichigo muttered. "You shouldn't lower you guard!" He shouted before charging on his cousin with his fist.

Kaien turned back and grinned. He blocked Ichigo's attack. "And you're one million years too young to fight with me!" He shouted hitting him in the stomach.

The two of them started to fight leaving Ishida to watch their childish act. The said man sighed. "It's gonna be a long stay…." He thought.

...

...

Kaien came downstairs, his black hair dripping from the shower he has just taken. Ichigo spotted him from the living room and shouted. "Dinner's ready Kaien!"

"Okay, I'm coming."

He went to the kitchen where three bowls of ramen were put on the table. Ishida looked at him and chuckled. Half naked, wet hair and towel around his shoulder, Kaien has the exact same habits as Ichigo. More that Ichigo took the same habits from Kaien. Ichigo and Kaien divided their chopsticks and started to eat at the said time. Ishida chuckled as the mirror effect produced by the cousins. "So Shiba, what do you plan to do while you're here?" Ishida asked.

Kaien tilted his head. "Well, I have some people to see… Then I'll probably hang around in town and…" He raised his pointing finger. "The most important, I'm gonna spoil my baby cousin!" He said his mouth full, before putting his arm around Ichigo for a quick hug.

Ichigo broke free from him. "I'm not a baby anymore Kaien!" Ichigo pouted thus looked totally like a child indeed.

Kaien faked to wipe a tear from the corner of his eyes. "You are so young Ichigo..."

…

…

The waitress put the two coffee on the table. Ashido raised his head with a smile and voiced a 'thank you'. The waitress blushed and bowed quickly before hastily going to the other waitress to giggle.

"I've always wondering what women find in you."

Ashido took a sip at his coffee before putting it down on the table. He shrugged. "I don't know either. Actually, to me, I never seemed to attract girls. Unlike you, Kaien." He paused. "Oh, and your family." He added dryly.

Kaien chuckled. "Don't play oblivious, there were plenty of girls ready to throw themselves at you." He said teasingly.

Ashido sighed. "Like I cared about that…"

Kaien shrugged. "Just saying it. I think there are plenty of guys who wish to be as popular with the ladies as you. You were born with a gift Kano, and you don't even use it!"

Ashido raised his eyebrow. "You mean, using it like Kurosaki is using it." He said sarcastically.

Kaien shook his head with a sigh. "Ahh, here comes the topic about my cute baby cousin. Why do you always have to bring him in our conversation? Are you interested in him or what? Are you gay?" Ashido rolled his eyes. "No, you're not in love with him, since you ALWAYS blame him for I don't know what! Seriously… how can you even think that my baby cousin can do something evil! Take a look at his chubby face! His face is breathing innocence!" Kaien shouted dramatically.

Ashido raised his eyebrow but didn't cut Kaien in his over-dramatic act. He was used to his best friend antics after all. But he had to admit that the thought of Kurosaki's face "breathing" innocence made him laugh. "You finished?" He asked unfazed.

Kaien looked at him with tears in his eyes. "No! I didn't even told you about the story of little baby Ichigo who tried to save his goldfish from drowning and super cousin Kaien who stopped him and put the goldfish, whose name is Chuck Maurice by the way, in the fishbowl! Can you see how my baby cousin is filled with kindness and naivety! I mean, who would want to save a stupid goldfish! Seriously." Kaien shouted hitting the table with his fist.

Now the cafe was silent and everyone was looking at them. Ashido felt quite embarrassed with all the attention and coughed. "It's okay, I don't wanna know anyway."

Kaien gasped, his hand over his mouth. "You're not even curious about it?"

"Not at all Kaien, not at all." Ashido answered plainly.

Kaien sighed. "Okay, I go back to my serious self." He said with a frown, leaning on the table..

"Which doesn't exist" Ashido added as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Ashido… You hurt me…" Kaien said, putting his fist on his chest, faking to be hurt.

Ashido rolled his eyes. "What did I just say…." He whispered.

"You're such a killjoy .. ANYWAY, I wanted to talk about the reasons I came to visit."

Ashido raised his hand to stop him. "Don't bother, I know it already. You came to take care of Kurosaki, your precious baby cousin. Seriously Kaien, did you really invite me to drink a coffee to talk about Kurosaki?"

"No!" He shouted. "Well, actually, yes, there's one thing related with him, BUT, it's not the only reason." Kaien retorted.

Ashido raised his eyebrow, not even slightly convinced. "Beat me."

Kaien leaned on the table and took his coffee mug with his two hands. "Okay. I came to ask you something." He said seriously.

"I don't have money." Ashido immediately replied.

Kaien leaned back in his chair. "What? I'm your best friend bro! You can't even lend me some money!" He shouted.

Ashido chuckled. "Cool down, I was just joking. How much do you need?"

Kaien looked at him speechless. "Are you seriously gonna lend me some money."

Ashido shrugged. "We're friends, friends are here when you're down."

Kaien wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Ashido… You're such… You're so… I mean, if I was a girl, I would totally fall for you."

"Please don't. Wether you're a guy or a girl, I wouldn't want your love." Ashido answered as quick as a flash.

"Ouch, that hurts. Back to the topic… Thank you, but I don't need money. Actually I wanted to ask you… Ashido, would you be my best man?"

Ashido blinked a few times. "I beg your pardon?"

Kaien rolled his eyes. "Would you be my best man when I'm gonna marry Miyako?"

"You proposed to Miyako!"

Kaien blushed and scratched the back of his hair. "Well, kinda…"

"Kaien, I'm so happy for you, I'm happy for you both." Ashido said grinning.

"So what's your answer?"

"It's yes of course! I'll be honored to be your best friend even though I don't think I'm worth it."

"You're not worth it? You're not worth it! Ashido you're my best friend sinceI don't know when and you're the one who introduce me to Miyako. So, yeah, you're worthy. Stop doubting about yourself Ashido! I mean it!"

Ashido smiled. "Hey, I agreed to be your best man, what are you complaining about?"

Kaien smiled. "Thank you Ashido, I can't think of anyone to do that beside you."

"I'll be glad to help you this day. It's not like I've never done it before."

"Yeah right." Kaien coughed. "Back to serious." He said in a low voice.

"I'm always serious Kaien, I was the nerd of the school should I remember you."

"The sexy nerd of the school Ashido, the sexy nerd of the school! I repeat myself, don't underestimate you!" Ashido rolled his eyes. "This lead to the next topic."

Ashido raised his eyebrow. "The one involving Kurosaki? Don't bother, I know that he has a fiance."

Kaien's eyes widened in surprise. "Ichigo has a fiance?" He exclaimed.

"You didn't know?"

"Hell no!"

"Really? I thought it was one of your crappy ideas. Plus you said Kurosaki was going to come with a surprise."

"I was the surprise!"

"Oh, the surprise was you…"

"You sound kinda disappointed."

"Me, no! Not at all. I'm… so impressed that you are the surprise actually."

Kaien scowled. "Stop making fun of me! I'm a really good surprise! Everyone loves me here!" He whined.

Ashido rolled his eyes. "Indeed."

"Less talk about me, you were talking about a fiance."

"Oh, right. Her name is Riru..Riruko. -kA?" He shrugged. "Well, I don't know much about her, I was busy enough looking at your cousin made a fool of himself with his terrible acting skills. Seriously, you weren't behind this?"

"Who would go for such a shitty plan anyway?" Kaien asked unbelievingly.

"I don't know… maybe your cousin?" He said sarcastically.

"Point taken. That's why I always have to watch him."

Ashido snorted. "You? You can't even watch yourself. That's why I'm here."

Kaien smiled. "Yeah you're right, you are always the one who's watching after me. But now, let me pay you back."

Ashido raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I always kept one question in my mind..."

"Which is?" He asked suspiciously.

"When are you gonna leave Rukia?" Kaien asked seriously.

Ashido's eyes widened. Kaien's question surprised him, he was now sitting here speechless. The waitress came and took his coffee mug. "Would you like another coffee?" Ashido looked at the waitress still gaping and nodded silently. The waitress left. Ashido slowly seemed to come back to his senses. He looked at Kaien intently. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Does it look like I'm joking right now?" Ashido scowled. "So, when are you going to leave Rukia?"

Ashido sighed. "Still supporting your cousin, huh? And I thought that best friends' bounds came before cousins' ones." He said sarcastically.

Kaien shrugged and sighed. "I can't help myself, Ichigo is cuter than you."

"Maybe I prefer you supporting Ichigo than you calling me cute.."

Kaien pouted. "You're no fun. And you didn't answer my question."

"You shouldn't have asked your question in first place. How can you joke about that, it's not even funny!"

"It wasn't a joke. I'm _really_ asking you when you're going to leave Rukia."

"Why? To tell your cousin how long till he can get her!" Ashido shouted.

"It's not-"

"You never supported me when it comes to Rukia. You were always like, oh, Ichigo and Rukia are the perfect couple, or poor Ichigo, he's been so depressed since she's with you! Well, you know what, I'm sick of you supporting your cousin like that! I know that you love him but seriously, think a bit about me! How do you think I feel when you're cursing the guy Rukia is dating, oh wait, that's me!"

"I wasn't talking about Ichigo! I was talking about you! Do you really think it's good for you to stay with Rukia?"

"Do I have a reason not to stay with her?" Ashido asked defiantly.

"She doesn't love you!" Kaien bursted out.

Silence fell on the table, they both were astonished by what have been said right now.

"What makes you so confident about it?"

Kaien stared at him intently. "You know I'm right."

Ashido looked away. "Hardly. Kaien, I spent weeks with her, I think I would know if she doesn't love me!"

"You're shielding yourself cause you know I'm right. Rukia doesn't love you, she loves the idea of being with you. To have a perfect boyfriend who is head and heels over her, who makes her comfortable, who-"

"Stop it right here."

"But I'm right! You just don't want to hear the truth! I want you to be happy Ashido!"

"But I'm perfectly happy with Rukia!"

"She's with you cause she knows you will never leave her! That's why!"

"Nonsense!"

"Just face the truth Ashido! I'm not talking to you as Ichigo's cousin now, I'm talking to you as your best friend. I want you to be happy. Well, perhaps you're happy now, but what about the future? Do you want to be a rebound for the rest of your life? You deserve to be happy with someone who truly loves you." Ashido didn't answer and kept his eyes away. Kaien sighed. "Think about it."

...

...

Kaien was lying in the sofa, turning nonchalantly the pages of a magazine and drinking his orange juice when he heard a noise. He raised his head and frowned. Nor Ichigo or Ishida were supposed to come back now. He looked at the door and saw a petite raven haired girl coming in his cousin's apartment. "Hi Rukia." He said nonchalantly before looking back at his magazine.

Hearing his voice, Rukia jumped slightly. "K-, Kaien! You, you surprised me!" She shrieked, her hand on her chest.

The said man raised his eyebrow before grinning. "Why? Did you want to sneak in discreetly? Ichigo's not here you know." He said teasingly.

Rukia dropped her bag and sat on a chair, across the couch and Kaien. She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

Kaien chuckled. "You can say whatever you want, you're here for Ichigo."

Rukia scoffed. "Who do you want me to visit? Ishida? Ichigo's my best friend."

"Yeah right." He said as he leaned back in the couch. "Well, I thought that maybe you preferred spending some time with… I dunno, your boyfriend?" He said innocently.

Rukia's eyes shot up in surprise. "Ashido? He's working right now, plus I see him everyday at home." She said with a shrug.

"So you're visiting another man instead." Kaien said dryly.

Rukia immediately noticed the sour tone of Kaien, whom he nearly never used. She frowned. "What's with the lecture tone?" She asked carefully.

Kaien chuckled. "So you immediately noticed the serious tone, huh?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You're nearly never serious Kaien, but when you are… It's pretty scary. I've seen worse but for the others it's still scary."

"Oh, so you're ready for the lecture?"

She shrugged. "Bring it on, it's not like you're gonna not do it if I said no."

Kaien smiled. "You're braver than Ichigo and Ashido."

She chuckled. "You're not fair with them, they have to bear you more than I have to." She joked.

"But you're not fair with them either." He said seriously.

Rukia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kaien stretched his arms. "What I mean is… you're not fair to Ichigo and you're not fair with Ashido." He explained.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, everything's clear now that you said it like that."

Kaien squinted his eyes. "Yeah you're right. Well let's start with Ashido. Ashido's your boyfriend right?"

"Where are you going at Kaien?" She muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said ignoring her question. "Well, Ashido's your boyfriend but, you're always seeing Ichigo." He stated.

"Ichigo's my best friend." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Ichigo is your best friend but, what do you think you would think if you were Ashido." Rukia frowned and looked up trying to understand what he was trying to say. "Plus, what about Ichigo, don't you think he's hurt by everything?"

Rukia eyed Kaien as if he was crazy. "What? Did you smoke something Kaien?" She asked carefully.

"What I mean is… you're a spoiled child." He concluded.

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" She said still not understanding how Kaien ended with that conclusion.

Kaien cleared his throat twice. "You're a spoiled child. Byakuya spoils you, Toshiro spoils you, Ichigo spoils you and Ashido spoils you. Everyone is spoiling you but you barely think about their feelings. Take Ashido, you still go to Ichigo knowing that Ashido doesn't like him. And Ichigo, don't you think he's hurt seeing you swinging between him and Ashido? Can't you choose?" Rukia was half listening, as each of his words struck her. "Actually my hypothesis is that you don't choose because you want both of them to take care of you and obey at all you orders like love sick pup-" Slap.

Rukia was standing hue, panting, her right hand still in the air shaking. Kaien's head was facing the wall, his cheek still red from the impact. The slap came from nowhere they were both startled by what just happened. Rukia looked at the palm of her hand still shaking. "S.. sorry…" She whispered, looking away as she sat down.

Kaien smiled. "It's okay, I went too far anyway."

Rukia bit her lip. "But it's true." She whispered.

Kaien's eyes widened when he saw Rukia's eyes watering. "What? No, well I didn't mean it like that! You're a great girl Rukia!"

She burst into tears. "I'm such a bad one! I'm not worth any friend, I'm hurting everyone around me!" She shouted between two sobs as she cried in Kaien's chest.

Kaien was totally taken aback by her. He knew he might have been a little harsh with her but he did not expect that. He clumsily patted on her head. "Shh, alright, it's alright, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it."

She looked up, her face wet from her tears. "Then why did you say that." She said, her voice croaked.

Kaien opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. He closed it and gulped. "Well… you see, I think you need to choose." He said carefully.

Rukia frowned. "Choose?"

Kaien nodded. "Yeah, choose between Ichigo and Ashido. You see, if you choose between them, you will hurt one of them, but if you don't, you will end up hurt both of them." Rukia frowned. "I think you care too much about them to hurt them, huh?"

…

...

When Ichigo came back home, he went to the kitchen and saw Kaien, who was sitting at the bar drinking a coffee. "Hey" He simply said.

"Hey, how was your day?"

Ichigo shrugged. "The usual." He said as he poured a glass of water and had a sip of it. "What about yours?"

Kaien smiled. "Great, I met with my best friend. It's good to see him."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "You've got a best friend?"

Kaien chuckled. "Why wouldn't I have one? But don't worry, I'm not upset you didn't know, you were never interested in my life after all. Oh and by the way, congrats!"

Ichigo frowned. "For what?"

"Well, I'm still a bit disappointed you didn't tell me, engagement is a serious thing after all, trust me, I know it, I went through that too." He said sarcastically.

Ichigo spat his water. "What? You proposed to Miyako? What did she say?"

"She said yes of course, but that's another story. Back to you, what the FUCK are you thinking Ichigo!"

"What?" Ichigo asked naively, not understanding the reason of his cousin's wrath.

"Don't play innocent, you know very well what I'm talking about! How can you, how can you do a fake proposal to a random girl?"

"Hey, it's not like I tricked her, she know very well that it's just an act!" He retorted.

Kaien hit him on the head. "And so what? What do you think you will get with that?"

Ichigo scowled. "You were the one who told me to follow my heart, that's what I did!"

Kaien rolled his eyes. "Yeah I told you to follow your heart but I thought you will confess to Rukia! Not, not that!" He said grimacing.

"But I'm doing it for her!" Ichigo retorted.

"Do you seriously think that your stupid act with your fake fiance will work on Rukia? She's loyal Ichigo, she won't just leave Ashido to run into your arms! Why can't you just do things simply? Why can't you just confess to her?"

Ichigo looked down. "I don't know…"

Kaien sighed and shook his head. "What are you afraid of, Ichigo?" Ichigo kept his eyes down. "Is it rejection? Why can't you just say it to her?"

Ichigo sighed. "I don't want to say it to her… I want her to say it to me."

Kaien frowned. "Ichigo… why do you want to be with Rukia?" He asked seriously.

"Why? I love her." He looked away blushing. "I think I've loved since I met her, but was to proud to admit it."

"I know that you love her but… hearing you… it seems like you…" Kaien sighed. "I know that you love her but the way you say it, it seems that you love even more having the upper hand over her. Since you met her, when you were a child, you had been following her, agreeing to everything she said. Tell me Ichigo, what are you thinking of when you take her in your arms? What are you thinking of when you kiss her?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking of when I kiss her, do you know what you're thinking when you're kissing Miyako?"

Kaien Sighed. "It's not exactly what you're thinking… It's… Are you taking her in your arms because you want to be with her, or do you do that to feel superior, cause that's the only moment when Rukia weaken."

"Of course I embrace her because I care about her, I love her! Stop saying bullshit!" Ichigo yelled.

"Then why can't you confess? Seems to me that you don't want to be the weak who confess. There's nothing weak in confessing, it just takes a lot of courage."

"What do you know about that? I know Rukia, she's going to say no!"

"How can you know?"

"She doesn't want me, I'm hurting her."

"Then why are you doing everything to make her fall in love with you? If you think she's going to be better without you, then stop chase her! But don't be this hypocrite with me Ichigo. If you wanted Rukia just for what she was, you would have passed over your fucking pride and confessed a long time if you want her for the sole purpose of have the upper hand on her, then stop it right now. She deserve to be happy… Even if she won't ever be happy without you."

...

...

"Hey Rukia? Yeah I'm fine… Can I… Can I talk to you?"

* * *

><p><em>Not much things happen in this chapter, sorry... v_v<em>

_What did you think of Kaien? Kind of an enigmatic guy isn't he? What does he want? Huhuu (Actually, the answer is pretty simple... v_v")_

_Well, hope you had a good time reading it ^^_

_Now make my day and review ^^_


	19. Because we'll always be connected

_Chapter 19 is up!_

_Thank you all for your reviews^_

_I'm glad that you people liked Kaien =D I love him too. Like to think he's a sort of young Isshin^^ (and easy to write too =D)_

_So now, consequences... ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>19- Because we'll always stay connected.<strong>

Listening to: End times - EELS

_..._

_What happened to the cold faced arrogant looking brat, nee-san? He's not with you?_

_Jinta (chapter 36)_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>Tatsuki sent her opponent flying. The fifth she beat in one hour. She stood there panting before bowing. She went to the side and drank some water. "Gonna have a break?" (Have a kit kat! XD)<p>

Tatsuki put her bottle down and shrugged. "No, I'm fine, I can even take five more opponents right now."

"But no one want to fight you right now."

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow "That's cause they're too weak." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, do you think so? Then I have something up for you. He came to visit." Tatsuki looked at him quizzically. "Even if he hasn't practice since long, Abarai is a quite good fighter." The master said before leaving her to Renji.

Tatsuki scowled. "I don't wanna talk to you." She spat.

Renji rolled his eyes. "I know, that's why I didn't come here to talk." Tatsuki frowned. "I came here to fight. I bet you'd love to beat me to a pulp Tatsuki." He said grinning.

Tatsuki shrugged. "If you ask so sweetly for it…" She said as they went on the tatamis. She aimed for his face but he didn't dodge. She frowned and kicked him in the torso. He winced but didn't move. "Why aren't you dodging?" He didn't answer. She kicked him, hit him. "Why aren't you fucking dodging? Come on Abarai! Don't take me easy! Hit me! I'm not helpless, I can perfectly defend myself."

Renji sighed. "You can hit me, kick me, yell at me all you want, I won't dodge… Because you will never hurt me as much as I hurt you."

Tatsuki's eyes widened. His statement quite took her aback but she was still blinded by anger. She snorted. "You're a douche bag Renji." She muttered before turning and walking away from him.

Renji sighed and clenched his fists as he watched her wiping her forehead with her towel before grabbing her stuff and leaving the dojo without even give him a glance.

...

…

Ichigo came in the cafe. He spotted Rukia and smiled before going to her table. Rukia was gazing absent-mindedly at the street. She acknowledged her friend's presence only when he pulled his chair making a big noise. Their eyes locked briefly and she smiled awkwardly making him frown. Ichigo sat down, not even removing his jacket and sighed. A waitress immediately came to ask if he wanted something to drink. He ordered a coffee and looked back at Rukia. She was gazing at the table. "Is something wrong?" He asked seriously.

She snapped from their thought and looked quickly at him before looking away. "I.. Huh nothing." She said weakly. She took a sip of her coffee. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

He frowned at her behavior. "Yeah… I just talked to Kaien."

Her eyes widened at the mention of the name. "Kaien? Oh…" She looked away to avoid his eyes. "Is he… alright?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He frowned again. "I thought you saw him this afternoon."

Rukia's cheeks flushed. "Oh so he told you… "

"Something's wrong? did he say something special?" He asked with a worried look but Rukia remained silent, her eyebrows knitted.

"Actually we talked quite seriously." She said sternly.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "And?"

Rukia finally looked up but kept her frown in place. "Didn't you have something to tell me, cause I may have something to tell you too." She said seriously.

Ichigo sighed. "Then go on, ladies first."

Rukia gulped and looked down. "Well… I know it will seem totally awkward but…" She sighed. "I have a lot of problems with Ashido lately. We fight more than usual. Argue a lot. But a thing is sure…" Ichigo frowned. "I do care about him.

I want our relationship to work, do you understand what I mean?" He just scowled. "And that's why I think… That you and I… should stop seeing each other."

Ichigo's eyes widened, his throat went dry. "What?" He whispered.

"But just for awhile! We are best friends, I know that, but I think Ashido is still uncomfortable with us being too close." She said hastily. Ichigo just stared at the table speechless. "I know it's not fair, but I think you'll understand me. We still can see each other, but not right now, just for things between Ashido and I to settle down." She said in a weak voice.

Ichigo looked lost. He was still staring at the table. He wanted to protest, he wanted to speak his mind, he wanted to shout he love her, but nothing came from his mouth, his throat was dry.

It hurt her to see her dearest friend looking in total distress and knowing she was indeed the cause of his distress. Ashido, she had to do it for him. She loved him with all her heart. She had deeper bonds with Ichigo, even if they didn't see each other, she knew he will always be there for her. Ashido… If they had a break, it would be over. She looked at the man seated across her, looking for a reaction, but Ichigo didn't move an inch. Say something, argue, yell at me, say something, she prayed silently. Show me that you care. But he remained silent and eyes glued on the table. Tears rolled downed her cheeks. "Sorry." Her voice croaked. She quickly grabbed her purse and went out hastily, leaving her friend at the table.

As soon as she came out, she burst out in tears.

...

…

It was 4 in the morning. 4 in the morning and Tatsuki's phone rang. She groaned but choose to ignored it. The ring tune stopped but started again soon after. A vein popped out of her head. Whoever dared calling her at 4 in the morning was going to regret it! She grabbed her cellphone angrily. "Listen to me you little bastard!" She started but immediately fell silent at the voice. After a few minutes, she hung up, grabbed a pair of jeans near her and started to dress up. After putting a pair of sneakers, she grabbed her keys and was ready to go out, but frowned. She would need some help. She took her cell phone and dialed a number before putting the phone on her ear. She waited for him to answer. "Hey, Renji?" She sighed. "Sorry to disturb… I know you'll think it's weird for me to call but… I really need you right now." She paused. "Ichigo's in trouble."

…

...

When Tatsuki came in the bar, she immediately looked for something orange, but find none. She frowned. She went to he bar and asked the barman. "Hey, hi, did you see an orange haired guy, tall, good features, always scowling, he called me, we were supposed to meet here."

The barman raised his eyebrow and snorted. "Orange haired man, yeah, I saw him, he left after picking a fight with a group. Seemed pretty violent. I made them leave, they were all pretty drunk, not my business." He said sternly.

_"Pretty drunk… I would say heavy drunk…"_ She thought. She left the bar and tried to call her friend, but she went immediately into his voicemail. "Shit!" She cursed. She looked around, but the street was desert except a few tipsy party-goer.

"Hey!" She turned around and saw Renji jogging toward her. "Did you find him?" He asked panting. She shook her head. He immediately noticed her worried look and tried to cheer her a little. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it, we're gonna find him. Did you talk to the barman?"

She nodded silently. "He told me that he left for a brawl."

"Okay, then he couldn't go too far. Okay, let's split up. You go check around, I'll go ask these guys other there, might be dangerous.. " He said calmly. She nodded and started to walk away. "Tatsuki!" She turned around. "Be careful." He said seriously before walking to the group of strangers.

After he left, Tastuki remained at the same spot for a while, watching his retreating form. She looked down and sighed before turning away and go looking for her friend. She walked for a while without finding anything. She cursed. No call from Renji either. She was starting to loose hope when she heard a sound coming from a narrow street. She walked carefully in the street to check and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Oh my god Ichigo!" She exclaimed. He was there, his back lying against the dirty brick wall, between wooden box, several bruise on his face and arms. He seemed pretty beaten up. She hurried toward him and quickly dialed Renji's number. "Hey, Renji!" She said breathlessly. "I found him! Yeah, hmm, he's pretty beaten up." She looked around her. "I'm in *?* impasse, in *?* street. You're coming? I'm waiting." She hung up. She put her hand on her friend, lifting his orange locks to have a better look at his face. His eyes were half-lidded, there were bruises on his jaw and cheeks, cuts on the arch of his eyebrow. She shook him. "Ichigo… hey Ichigo." He only grunted in response. She shook him harder. "Ichigo, wake up!"

He opened his eyes slowly. "What? Who are you?" He asked groggily.

"It's me Ichigo, Tatsuki!" She said frowning, he was definitely still drunk.

"Yeah, you look like her, Tatsuki, she's my friend." He mumbled.

His head fell but she cupped his face with her hands and tapped his cheeks. "No, no, no. Don't sleep Ichigo, Stay awake. I'm here now. It's me, Tatsuki."

His eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, Tatsuki!" He said cheerfully. "Don't worry…. I won." He said in a yawn.

"Whoa, are you sure? Cause you seem quite beaten up here." She wanted to keep him awake so she kept talking with him.

"Tatsukiiiiiii! Of course I won!" He whined.

She chuckled at his childish tone but went back to serious. "Ichigo what happened?"

"They told me I had orange hair so I punched them!" He said matter-of-factly.

"But you HAVE orange hair, Ichigo."

"I knooooow! But it's not a reason to make fun of me!" He pouted.

Tatsuki tried to not smile at baby Ichigo. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm telling you!" He agreed, crossing his arms.

"But I wasn't talking about that.." She sighed. "What happened to make you in this state?"

"Which state?" He asked oblivious.

"Well, you're totally drunk, it's not the first time, but usually you don't drink alone and never get this drunk."

Ichigo frowned and pointed to himself. "I'm drunk?" He asked suspiciously.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're really really drunk. So what happened?"

He tilted his head. "Did I get a chick?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ichigo."

"Hey Tatsuki!"

She turned and smiled. "Renji! Thanks god you're here!" She said in relief.

Renji smiled. Ichigo's head popped from behind Tatsuki's form. "Renji! Renji I won!" He said eagerly.

Tatsuki and Renji suppressed a laugh. "Really? I'm proud of you."

Ichigo nodded grinning. "Yeah, but Tatsuki didn't believe me." He said with a pout.

Renji turned to Tatsuki. "So, is he alright?" He asked in concern.

"Hey!"

Tatsuki sighed. "Yeah, he was sleeping, I woke him up. He was sleepy and groggy at first but then… well..."

"Hey you two! Don't ignore me!"

Renji chuckled. "Do you know what happened?"

"Stop ignoring me!"

She shook her head. "No, he just told me about the fight, that's all."

"Renjiiiii! Tatsukiiiiii! I'm heeeeeere!"

Renji frowned. "But something must have happened… Ichigo wouldn't drink that much alone at a bar..."

"If you continue to ignore me, I will stop being your friend!"

"Yeah I know. And you didn't get him on the phone earlier, he really sounded in a bad state."

"I'm just kidding, I'm still your friend."

"Ichigo." Renji said sternly.

Ichigo immediately shut up. "Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

Ichigo titled his head quizzically. "Was someone with you at the bar?" Tatsuki added.

Ichigo froze. He scowled and looked away. Tatsuki frowned. "Was Rukia with you?" She asked. He scowled deeper.

"Ichigo, was Rukia with you?" Renji repeated.

Ichigo put his pointing finger against his mouth. "Shhhhh!" He hissed. "Don't tell Rukia!" He whispered. He went on his knees. "Please don't tell Rukia! She won't go back with me anymore if you tell." He said with a serious look on his face. Then he shrugged and let his arm fall. "She doesn't want to see me anymore."

Tatsuki frowned and stared at the ground. Renji stared at his friend. That's when he noticed that Ichigo was clenching on his stomach with his other hand. "Ichigo what's that?" He hissed.

"Huh?" Renji pulled away his friend's hand and his eyes widened. Ichigo's shirt was bloody. Ichigo scratched his head. "Oh, guess I got a little stabbed here." He said as if it was only a scratch.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Renji shouted.

"I didn't see it before you mentioned it!" He shoted back. He winced in pain. "Crap…" He said between gritted teeth.

"Tatsuki, call an ambulance right now!" He shouted.

Tatsuki seemed to go out from her trance quickly grabbed her cellphone and clumsily dialed the urgency number. In her head, she was recalling Ichigo's words again and again. _"Please don't tell Rukia! She won't go back with me anymore if you tell. She doesn't want to see me anymore."_

…

…

...

Renji came in his apartment, supporting Ichigo on his shoulder. "Where do I sleep?" Ichigo slurred.

"On the couch, where else? Idiot!" Tatsuki said.

"Let me… Let me go…" Ichigo stuttered, trying to break free from his friend's grip. Renji let go of him and Ichigo made a few steps. "I'm aaaaalriiight…" He mumbled before letting him fall on the couch. " 'night!" He said, his head buried in the couch.

Renji sighed loudly. "What a hopeless guy…" He said shaking his head.

Tatsuki chuckled. "I think he's kind of cute when he's drunk, minus all the trouble which comes with it."

Renji shook his head. "You mean the super huge trouble…"

She enlaced his arm with hers and rested her head on his arm. "Thank you…" She whispered.

Renji looked at her tenderly. "You're welcome." He whispered. They stayed like that, both enjoying each other's presence. A silence passed. "Are you sleeping here?" He asked softly.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Can I?" She asked shyly with a tint of blush on her cheek.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course you can."

...

...

Ichigo opened his heavy eyelids. His vision was blurred and he had a heavy headache. "Oh, joy of the hangover…" He thought. He glanced all around him and recognized what he thought was Renji's apartment. He heard a loud banging noise, as if a herd of elephants was thumping on the floor.

Tatsuki went to the kitchen, she put a ready-cooked dish in the microwave then poured a glass of water as she waited for the dish to warm up. When the ding of the microwave rang, she took her dish from the machine, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and went to the living room. She was putting everything on the table when she heard a sound behind her. She turned around to see the moving form of her friend. She chuckled. "Oh, I see that the sleeping beauty is awake?" She said jokingly.

Ichigo raised his head and glared at his friend. "Tatsuki…" He muttered. She ignored him, sat down and opened her dish. "What are you doing here?" He growled hoarsely.

Tatsuki squinted her eyes, trying to understand what he meant. _"Usually, the first question coming to your mind after waking up like this is 'what am I doing here'… Why is he asking about me."_ She thought as she took a mouthful of her dish. She swallowed, making her friend wait on purpose. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here? It's Renji's apartment after all…" He muttered with a piercing glare.

Tatsuki stopped her hand midway between her dish and her mouth, the later still hung opened, her eyes widened. _"Wow. He just woke up, has a huge hangover and here he's thinking of his friend's welfare. Ichigo's such a great guy!"_ She thought with stars filling her eyes. She put down her chopsticks and turned to her friend. "Ichigo…" She begun seriously making him frown. "You're very cool…" She admitted.

He frowned deeper. "Huh?"

Tatsuki was starting to eat again but she stopped and tilted her head, her pointing finger poking her cheek. "Oh, and don't worry about Renji, he knows that I'm here. Plus, I think that your comment is quite improper seeing that I'm the new mistress of the house here."

Ichigo sat up and looked at the floor frowning. "Ah, you're moving finally."

Tatsuki smiled. "Yeah, I've been a big idiot before that. Can't believe he's forgiving me this easily." She said softly. Ichigo buried his head in his hands. "Ichigo… what happened last night?" She asked seriously. He remained silent. Tatsuki sighed at her friend's stubbornness.

"Tatsuki…" His voice croaked catching her attention again. "I've lost finally…" She frowned. "I did come to you crying like a little baby after all…" He whispered before removing his hands, revealing a face wet from tears.

Tatsuki's eye widened at this sight, but she tried to regain her composure. "What are you talking about? You won fair and square, you last far more than a week." She said trying to lighten up the mood.

Ichigo's lips curled up a little. "Yeah, but perhaps the pain is sharper now." He said darkly. Tatsuki didn't know what to say. "She left me…" Tatsuki frowned. "She said she didn't want to see me anymore… That, she couldn't be both Ashido's girlfriend and friend with me, so she saved her relationship with him. I think it's pretty clear huh? He totally outstripped me… Finally… I'm nothing to her but one of her acquaintance."

Tatsuki immediately left her chair and lunch to sit next to him. She embraced him. "You're so much more than her acquaintance, Ichigo." She whispered as he buried his head in her chest. They stayed silent. She ran her fingers through his hair and patted his hair to comfort him. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but when he finally let go, he immediately stood up. Tatsuki frowned. "You're going?"

"Yeah… I'm going home." He muttered.

She sighed. "You want me to call Kaien to pick you up?" She said sadly, disappointed to not be able to comfort her friend.

He sighed loudly. "Kaien went to visit my father in Karakura. No I'm fine, I just need to go home and… be alone…" He whispered.

Tatsuki frowned. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay here tonight? Dunno, it'll take your mind off things.."

"No, I don't want to impose, I'll let you and Renji alone." He said with a smile but she could read his deep sadness in his eyes.

"But-"

"It's okay, really, Tatsuki. You already helped me big time yesterday. See you."

...

...

When Ichigo went home, the first thing he did was to slump on the couch. That's when his face hit a bag instead of his soft cushion. He groaned in pain. He grabbed it and threw it on the floor, making its contents spill on the floor. He rolled over on his back, wanting to be in a more comfortable position. He gazed at the ceiling then at the floor. An id caught his attention. Inoue's. Oh, Inoue's here. He thought as he rolled back and started to relax closing his eyes. Then he frowned. "Wait… what's Inoue doing here?" He thought as he sat up and looked around and scowled. His apartment was way too calm. He stood up and walked to his bedroom. He opened the door slightly just enough to hear screaming and panting noises. Inoue was there, and a woman was having sex in his bed… He thought. That's when her heard her screaming a name: Uryuu.

* * *

><p><em>Drama, drama, drama. When I re-read the chapter I was like Oooooh, poor Ichigooo! When will he stop suffering? I wonder...<em>

_Liked writing him drunk though ^^_

_BUT! Renji and Tatsuki are back together! u!_

_Anywayyyy, hope you liked reading it_

_Make my day aaaaand... review! =D_


	20. Goodbye and Hello again

_Chapter 20_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_Ashezo, I thought I had nothing against Ichigo, but now that I'm thinking about my story and what's gonna happen... It's true that I'm quite harsh with him... It's not on purpose though! T_T_

_Enjoy the new chapter =D_

* * *

><p><strong>20- Goodbye and… Hello again.<strong>

**...**

**...**

At 8 in the morning, Ichigo unlocked his apartment's door and went inside. He immediately spotted his roommate in the kitchen, his white shirt opened, having breakfast. Ishida looked up when he heard the sound of the keys and the door opening. "Oh, you were alive, I didn't see you the past two days." Ishida stated sarcastically.

Ichigo glared at him but choose to ignore him. He tossed his bag aside and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, took the orange juice pack and sat beside Ishida. He filled his glass without saying a word. Ishida turned to him, he knew his friend was down and therefore why he was giving him the cold shoulder. It didn't stop him to try having a decent conversation with him though. "So, where were you? I didn't see you since you told me you were going to see Rukia." He paused waiting for his roommate's answer. Seeing he had no intention to, Ishida sighed. "Tatsuki called me, she told me about your bad trip and all, but that's all. Can you tell me what happened Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared at his glass, running circle with the glass. He sighed heavily. "I was at Renji's. Didn't feel like coming home yesterday."; He simply said. Ishida frowned. By his friend's short answer, he knew that it was useless to ask him further "What about you?" Ichigo asked. He looked at his friend's opened shirt. "Looks like you got laid last night." Ichigo stated emotionlessly.

"Yeah, Nemu came…"

Ichigo squinted his eyes. "I see…"

Ishida gave the cornflakes box to his friend. "By the way, Kaien was quite disappointed not to see you before going to Karakura." He said.

Ichigo took the box and poured some in a bowl. He surely noted Ishida's immediate change of topic. "Yeah, I know but he's coming back today, I'll see him then."

Ishida shrugged. "Yeah, I was just saying it." He said before standing up. He walked to the kitchen counter and put his empty mug in the sink. But when he was about to leave, Ichigo called him.

"Hey Ishida!"

Said man turned around. "Yeah?"

Ichigo frowned. "No … Nothing… Actually… I mean… You told me you wanted to find an apartment right?" Ishida frowned but nodded anyway. "Are you still looking for one?"

"Yeah, I can't stay here forever, there's only one room, plus there's Nemu and all."

"Ah, Nemu… You're right, for the privacy right?"

"Yeah, that." Ishida frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just wondering… I'll be lonely when you leave."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something entertaining to do with your life." Ichigo didn't answer and turned back to look at his glass instead. Ishida sighed. "Plus, I think you have your own problems to fix before instead of worrying about me, I'll be fine." He said before leaving Ichigo to his own thoughts.

...

…

Kaien pushed the door of the small cafe. A waiter came to greet him. Kaien didn't say anything, instead, he took a look at the room and smiled when he spotted a orange haired man drinking a coffee while reading a book. He waved at the waiter to dismiss her and walked to the table where his cousin was sitting. He pulled his chair making the orange haired man look up. "Hey, Kaien." Ichigo said as he put his book aside.

Said man took a better look at his cousin and frowned. "Whoa, you looked better from afar. Have you ever heard of this thing called a razor?" He asked.

While Kaien was ordering a cappuccino, Ichigo passed his hand from his cheek to his chin. "It's not that bad, I don't have a beard of anything…" He said pouting.

Kaien shrugged. "Suits you if you wanna look like a hobo, but trust me, you look better with a perfect shave."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'll shave when I go back home."

The waitress put Kaien's coffee mug on the table. He looked at her and smiled to thank her before she left. He looked back at Ichigo. "So, what made you forget to take care of your look? Something bad happened?"

Ichigo frowned and looked at his coffee. He put his two hands around the mug. He finally looked up and asked. "So, how was Karakura?"

"Karakura was fine." Kaien answered nonchalantly while taking a sip.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Fine? Is that all?"

Kaien smiled and put his cup down. "What? were you expecting something?"

Ichigo scowled and pouted. "No…" He said before looking away.

Kaien laughed and stired. "Well, Karakura is Karakura. Karin and Yuzu are fine, uncle Isshin is more than fine. I think that's all it is to say." Kaien drank a little bit of coffee. Seeing that his cousin was decided to remain silent, he looked at the ceiling. "Actually, there's something I want to talk you about but… Not before you tell me what I missed while I was there. You know how I looooove gossips." Ichigo snorted but didn't answer and looked away instead. Kaien took this time to study his face. He frowned and finally decided to break the silence. "Come on, I know that you care about your pretty face at least as much as a girl. This unshaved face is not a new look, something did happened to you. But what?" He asked mischievously but Ichigo remained silent. "Did something happened with Rukia?" Ichigo flinched making Kaien grin. "So this is it, what happened with her? She beat up your sorry ass? She didn't call you, she had an accident? She broke up with her boyfriend?" Kaien rambled. "Oh no…. she became a man!" He added faking to be under shock.

"She doesn't wanna see me anymore!" Ichigo shouted angrily shutting up his now rightfully shocked cousin. "You're happy now? Then stop bugging me!" He added harshly.

Kaien frowned, all his serious back. "What did she say?"

Ichigo glared at him but answered nevertheless. "She said she had to choose between me and Kano 'cause I was in the way. So she choose to save her relationship with Kano over our friendship." He said nonchalantly gazing at his coffee mug.

Kaien gulped. Did his cousin just say what he thought he said? Meaning… HE, Shiba Kaien, was the reason of his cousin and little girlfriend's break up. Oops…

"I haven't seen her since, I was about to tell her about my feelings and she came up with that." He said with a sad smile and shrugged. "What could I do against that."

Kaien was in deep thoughts. When he talked to Rukia, he wanted to open her eyes on her feeling but he definitely didn't expect that, seeing how she couldn't do without her best friend… What to do now? Talk to her again?Ashido? No, he would never listen to him… Maybe she will realize by herself soon… But what about Ichigo? He could tell that the boy was deeply wounded even if he tried to look strong and unaffected.

"So? I told you my story, now it's your turn? What did you have to talk to me about?" Ichigo said with a scowl.

Kaien blinked a few times, his mouth slightly opened. "Ah… Yeah, about that." He scratched his head and leaned down in his chair. He laughed nervously. "You usually don't like this topic, you sure you want me to go on?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever it is, I think I can put up with anything now.." He said lowly.

"Okay." Kaien cleared his throat. "When I was in Karakura, I talked with your dad."

"Whoa… No shit!" Ichigo said sarcastically.

Kaien raised his eyebrow. "You're not so depressed if you can talk back to me like that."

"You should be happy instead of complaining.."

"Yeah, I should... but I'm not.." He said with a shrug. Kaien sighed. "A-ny-way... So I talked to your dad." He paused and frowned thinking about what he'd just said. "I talked seriously to your dad." He corrected emphasizing on the word 'seriously'. "I won't beat around the bush. He wants you to take over Kurosaki corp." Kairen paused to let the information sink in and let him watch his cousin's reaction as well. As expected, Ichigo looked away. Kaien sighed and passed a hand in his hair. "I will be honest with you, I think you should do it."

Ichigo scowled. "I don't want to be involved in Kurosaki corp in one way or another." He said sharply.

"It's not about what you want to do, but what you need to do. You need to do this Ichigo. You can't be left on this. It was not your fault, and it was not Kurosaki corp fault. You are Kurosaki corp. heir, but that's not necessarily a bad thing, on the contrary!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "But I'm perfectly fine like this! I don't need a Kurosaki corp. therapy!"

"Honestly Ichigo, are you happy right now?"

"Why? You think Kurosaki corp. will bring me happiness?" He snarled.

"No, but I think it can help. Look at you right now. You're still blaming you for the whole abduct thing and aunt Masaki's death, you've been a womanizer and the worst is the only person you care about doesn't want to see you anymore. Maybe you need a little change."

Ichigo scowled. "I also care for Karin and Yuzu." He mumbled stubbornly.

Kaien rolled his eyes. "Well, you'd be surprised…" He whispered. "What I wanna say is… Just take a break. Put some distance between you and your usual environment stop being such an emo! You know, if you take this job, you will have more responsibilities, you'll have too work harder, it will keep you from sulking, trust me. Plus, there's what, one week left of working with Ashido. Are you really able to go through this for a week?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'll think about it…"

Kaien grinned and stood up to ruffle Ichigo's hair. "That's my boy!"

"Hey, I said I am just thinking!" He snapped.

"Sure, sure, who are you kidding?" Kaien said humming.

Ichigo scowled. "Drop this goofy face, looks like you've already won…" He muttered.

Kaien shook his head. "Ah my dear cousin, you'll never learn. Of course I've already won." He said with a smile.

...

...

...

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "A party?" He repeated.

Tatsuki nodded. "Yes, a party."

Ichigo frowned. "What for?" He asked suspiciously.

"Since when do we need a reason to have fun, especially you. Something happened to you? Are you sick? You look pale." She said teasing. He rolled his eyes. "We're having a house-warming. Well, we're not technically moving, but… We're having a party since I'm moving in finally." She said with a smile. Ichigo remained emotionless. "So, are you coming or not?" She asked eagerly.

He chuckled. "Of course, two of my best friends tying the knot, it's my dream, I can not miss that." He said sarcastically.

"We're just moving in together, not marrying stupid!" She said with a slight blush.

"Seeing the time you took to accept this, I swear, it was a pain in the ass. Now that you accept, proposing is just a piece of cake for Renji." He said nonchalantly. He raised his head to actually look at her and smirked. "Oh, but you are blushing! Arizawa Tatsuki is blushing! Stay like that, I HAVE to take a picture for our favorite red haired bro!" He teased.

"Stop poking fun! I'm not embarrassed, I'm angry cause you can't stop talking nonsense!" She retorted, her face becoming redder and redder.

Ichigo burst out of laugh. "Who said you were embarrassed? I didn't!" Seeing her face rivaling the color of her boyfriend, he laughed louder.

"That's enough! You're disinvited!" She said with a pout.

Ichigo sat straight and pointed his finger menacingly to her. "Hey, you can't do that!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Do you really think that I'm afraid of you?" She said menacingly.

Ichigo gulped. "You could…" He answered hesitantly before quickly retreating his finger. "But I'm coming anyway!" He quickly added while crossing his arms stubbornly.

Tatsuki shrugged. "As if you wouldn't come…" Ichigo glared at her making Tatsuki smile sincerely. "But I'm glad you're coming. Inoue and Ishida are also with their boyfriend and girlfriend, can't wait to see them."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "They are coming with their boyfriend and girlfriend?" He repeated lowly.

Tatsuki nodded eagerly. "Yes, we'll finally get to see them! I was starting to think they both didn't exist."

"Yes, so did I…" He muttered before taking a sip.

Tatsuki noticed his mood swing and tilted her head. "Ichigo, are you alright?" She asked worryingly.

The orange haired man frowned. "Yes, why?" He asked suspiciously.

Tatsuki looked away, clearly feeling her friend getting annoyed by the question. "Well, you know, about the whole thing with Rukia." She asked however, misinterpreting his uneasiness from before.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Rukia?" He sighed. "It's between Rukia and I. You don't need to worry, you can invite her, I don't care, I won't ditch you because she's here. She is the one you should be asking that." He answered dryly.

...

…

Ashido was typing on his computer when he heard the door opening. He didn't bother looking up, he knew who was coming in. "You're late." He said dryly. He heard someone effectively coming in, and walking to the desk next to his, but aside of the steps sound, nothing, no answer. Ashido didn't feel the need to say anything since it was a common thing for his coworker to be late and grumpy and annoying and unbearable. But he had to take a look when he heard loud thump on the desk. Apparently, his coworker slammed his bag on his desk. Ashido looked Ichigo from head to toes. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, his shoulder bag on his desk and several empty boxes next to it. Ashido raised his eyebrow. "Did you eat your suit Kurosaki?" Ichigo ignored him and turned around to open his closet. "And what happened to you briefcase?" Seeing that his coworker had no intention of answering him, Ashido shrugged and got back to his work. If Ichigo was ignoring him, nothing forbade him to do the same. But when Ichigo started to put some files from the closet to the boxes, he just had to say something. "What are you doing?" He said incredibly.

Ichigo finally looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "Obviously I'm packing." He said annoyed.

Ashido rolled his eyes. "Yeah, as if I didn't knew that… But why are you packing?"

"Obviously because I'm leaving." Ichigo said gritting teeth.

Ashido widened his eyes. "You're leaving?"

"Are you deaf or your brain is so tiny that it can't even comprehend a simple sentence?" He said dryly.

Ashido glared at him. "And can I know the reason of your depart?"

"Obviously because your face makes me wanna puke."

Ashido sighed. "Okay… I know that you don't like me and I don't like you either. I know that I always complain about your work. But you're actually a good worker. Well, you missed an entire week without and else, but your company wouldn't fire you over that. So why Kurosaki?"

Ichigo shot him a glare. "It wasn't kidding earlier. I'm really leaving because I can't stand your entire being."

Ashido rolled his eyes. "Okay, what did I do this time? If I really did something, then I apologize, but gee, Kurosaki, grow up a little. You can't just go sulking as soon as you don't agree with something!"

Ichigo scowled and rubbed his temples. "For god sake, Kano, shut the fuck up! I'm sick of hearing you acting like your the prince charming. I mean, come on, not everybody have to like you! I totally have the right to dislike you okay? You're not a saint, so just let me hate you. And no, you did nothing wrong and yes, you're like the perfect guy, but no, I will never appreciate you, so please, let me hate you and please go back to your perfect life without feeling the need to bring me to the bright side, I'm perfectly happy in the dark side, sulking and moping!" Ichigo took his bag and boxes. "Now, if you excuse me…" He said before leaving a dumbfounded Ashido.

...

...

Ashido tossed absent-mindedly his bag next to the couch. As he was stirring, Rukia came from their bedroom. She smiled when she saw him. "Hey, I was just about to order something. How was your day?"

Ashido shrugged. "Fine I guess…" She smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips. They parted and Ashido put his jacket off. "Hey, something happened between you and Kurosaki?" He asked casually, the events of the day coming back to his mind.

She frowned. "What makes you assume that?"

"Well, today, he went to the office to pack his things and tell me he quits" He said plainly.

"Did he tell you why?" She asked carefully as she rubbed her hand anxiously.

"I heard from my boss that he decided to take over Kurosaki corp."

"Ah… I see… Kurosaki corp… Really?"

"Yeah, well, that's what I heard… You didn't answered my question by the way." He added looking at her intently.

Rukia said and shrugged plainly. "Well, that's because I can't see how I'm related in this story."

"Well, he was partically virulent with me when he packed. Plus his father has always wanted him to take over his company so why now? And why right now? I mean, we just have one week left, why wouldn't he quit after? I think he really can't stand my face right now, which bring me back to my question, did something happen between you and Kurosaki." He repeated more firmly this time.

Rukia huffed. "Oh, so because Ichigo is angry with YOU, you assume that it's because of me." Of course it probably was because of her, but she didn't want to admit it. He was annoying complaining and all when she just tried to do everything to make him happy.

"Well, that's because you're the main reason why Kurosaki hates my guts." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, of course, if Ichigo hates you, it has nothing to do with your person!"

"Well, you have to admit that you had a great influence in him disliking me." He said dryly.

"And why is that?"

"He sounded depressed." He said calmly.

"Don't change the subject!" She shrieked.

"He tried to be a big courageous boy, but I could tell he was sad. So did something happen between the two of you?" He insisted.

Rukia threw her hands in the air. "Why do you even care about him?" She asked angrily.

"I see…" He just said.

Rukia scowled"I don't get what you just saw. Please enlighten me?" She said sarcastically.

"Well, you obviously don't want to answer to such a simple question, so I can say that yes, something did happen between the two of you. You don't want to tell me about it, fine! But then it let all my imagination to guess what happened between my girlfriend and her so-called best friend."

"You don't trust me with Ichigo, do you?" She said quietly, her voice croaking.

Ashido sighed and passed a hand in his hair. "… It's not that I don't trust you. It's just… I don't know, apparently something happened between you and a guy and usually people don't refer something to a chess game between two friends." He wanted to trust Rukia, he truly did, but her relationship with the Kurosaki boy and her reactions were so frustrating sometimes.

"I met him to tell him that I didn't want to see him anymore because you didn't like that!" She shouted as his eyes widened. "Here, I told you, happy now? I can't believe I went through all this shit just to please you, and you're like… God, never mind, I'm out."

Ashido frowned. He was speechless for a while before asking hesitantly. "You told Kurosaki you didn't want to see him anymore?"

Rukia looked at him and frowned. "What's with the serious face? I thought you'd be ecstatic about it!"

"I… I just don't understand why you would do that?"

She gaped, totally taken aback by his reaction. "Are you kidding me? You kept bugging me about how Ichigo and I were too close and all, and now you…"

"I don't remember criticizing your relationship with Kurosaki. I've been jealous, yeah, but I don't understand why you would do that…" He said rationally.

"And I don't understand why you're so concerned and against what I've done since I did it for you."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm just uncomfortable with me being the reason of this… I mean… Do you really think that being with him is a threat to us?"

She looked at him as if he had grown a head. "Sorry, are you nuts? Your girlfriend is making everything to stay away from other guys and you're uncomfortable with this? And the first thing you find to say is: why?"

Ashido passed a hand in his hair. "Sorry, I didn't want to be so… annoying and weird." He kissed her on the bow. "You did well."

She looked at him suspiciously. "You're sure?"

He smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm really happy about it. Now, didn't you say you wanted to order some food for tonight?" He asked gently. She smiled and nodded. He kissed him on the lips. "Go on, I'm starving, chinese is okay?"

"Chinese is great." She said before leaving to call the restaurant. Ashido watched her retreating form with sadness. He looked at the palm of his hands and sighed.

_"I feel insecure because YOU are feeling so insecure around Ichigo that you have to break off all contact with him. Do you have feelings for him? Feelings that you can't repress that you have to be apart of him. I… It scares me even more than you hanging with him and telling me there's nothing between the two of you…."_

...

...

Kaien stopped, looked at the train station board then at his watch. He turned around, put down his overnight bag and smiled. "Well, guess this is good bye now."

Ichigo scoffed. "Che, why do you have to be so solemn."

Kaien rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless. "Gee, why do you have to be such a party popper."

Ichigo squinted his eyes. "I'm not a party popper, you sound like you're gonna die."

"I'm sad to leave you, you inconsiderable pathetic jerk!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Well, not me."

Kaien faked bursting in tears. "Oh, Ichigoooo! You're such a bad liar!" He shouted while putting his cousin in a bear hug. "You can cry you little fellow. Your cousin is there for you! Here, lean and cry on my shoulder." Feeling his cousin was trying to push him back, he tightened the hug. "Ichigo, LEAN ON MY SHOULDER!" He ordered.

Ichigo was struggling, trying to break free. "Let me- Let me go you fool!" He shouted getting redder from embarrassment. People looked at the couple weirdly. "Kaien, let go of me! People are starting to assume a very wrong thing!" Seeing that his cousin was ignoring him, he shouted to the people around. "Hey, you people, don't get the wrong thing, I'm not gay! We are cousins! This guy has a fiancee!"

Kaien finally let go of him. "Ichigo! What are you doing shouting around like that! People are starting to stare!" He scolded.

Ichigo kicked him on his abdomen making Kaien fall down. "YOU are the reason people are starting to stare! You and your crazy antics!" Ichigo shouted, accusing his cousin, pointing him with his index. Kaien blinked a few times before bursting out of laugh. Ichigo glared at him. "I see nothing funny here…" He muttered.

Kaien smiled. "Sorry, it's just that I'm gonna miss you, that's all."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "And how is it funny?"

"Nothing, forget about it." Kaien said while standing up. He put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. Ichigo frowned. "That's where I'm leaving you." Kaien said with a smile. "I know that you're very down right down, and I'm sorry to leave you in this state." Ichigo looked away. "But don't worry. You just have to wait. Rukia loves you. She just doesn't realize it yet." He said before bending down to take his bag and leaving.

Ichigo took a few time to understand what his cousin just said. The moment he realized, he looked up and called Kaien's name but the man was already gone. Ichigo quickly looked around but he was left alone in the hall of the train station.

* * *

><p><em>Pretty useless chapter, isn't it... I think that my story is running circles, I'm quite disappointed with it... è_é I think I want to put too much things in it and I can't finish them after... I honestly don't know where I'm going... XD<em>

_I introduced Ichigo's trauma when he was little, dunno if I'm gonna use it later though XD_

_Anyway... Next chapter: A big bomb's gonna explode in the group. ^^_

_Make my day and review ^^_


	21. The more the merrier,who said this shit?

Hey guys, thank you for your reviews!

Here's the new chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong>21Ichigo: The more the merrier, who said this shit?<strong>

Listening to: Always love NADA SURF

...

...

_Ichigo Kurosaki,the one whose going to beat your ass!Hows it gonin._

_Ichigo_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>"Okay. Let's see. Water and sodas?"<p>

"Checked!"

"Cucumber sticks?"

"Checked!"

"Bread and cheese?"

"Checked!"

"Salad, vinegar and all?"

"Checked!"

"Lasagna?"

"In the stove. Checked!"

"Chocolate cake?"

"In the tin, we'll put it in the stove after the lasagna. Checked! And beer, checked! Everything is ready" He said happily.

"Wait, wait, wait, what beer?"

"Well, it's written on the list." He casually said with a shrug.

Tatsuki snatched the sheet of paper from her boyfriend's hands. She read carefully the piece of paper, frowning. "I don't understand, I wrote this list myself, it's the same as mine." She mumbled while reading down.

Renji looked over her shoulder and put his pointing finger at the end of the list. "Here, look. Beer."

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow and looked at him blankly. "Are you serious? Do you really think I can't set apart my handwriting from your crappy one?"

"What is written can't be unwritten. It's the rule." Renji retorted solemnly.

"What I wrote must be done. You doesn't count. THAT's the rule."

"That's unfair." He simply said.

"Life is cruel."

Renji sighed. "Why is beer prohibited? We always have beer!" He whined.

"This is our house-warming party. It's a new beginning in our life. I want it to be fine. I don't want to deal with 3 drunk guys."

"As if we can be drunk with beer only." He said matter-of-factly. His girlfriend stared at him asking if he was serious. Renji rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay. But you won't have to deal with 3 drunks. Ishida doesn't drink much."

"Oh, I'm ecstatic to learn that I will only have to take care of 2 drunks tonight. Really, you made my day." She said sarcastically.

"Well, they're already bought, we can't waste them, we have to drink these beers!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic…" She begun, but she was interrupted by the doorbell. She sighed. "This conversation is not over." She said before making to the door.

"Yeah, yeah…" Renji said nonchalantly as he followed his girlfriend to the door.

Tatsuki opened the door to see Inoue and a dark haired pale man standing there. "Hey Inoue, how are you?"

The ginger head smiled. "Fine, am I late? We stopped to buy a bottle of wine on our way."

Tatsuki gestured them the apartment to let them in. "Not at all, you're actually the first there."

The couple came inside. Inoue showed the man who was tailing her. "Well, this is my boyfriend, Ulquiorra." She introduced him.

Tatsuki smiled. "Yes I already met him. He was Ichigo's college mate, wasn't he?"

Ulquiorra nodded silently. Inoue smiled. "Yes he was." Ulquiorra held out the bottle of wine. "Oh, yes, the wine. As I said earlier, we brought a bottle of wine." She explained.

Tatsuki laughed. "You didn't have to!" She turned to her boyfriend. "Take it." She ordered.

Renji took the bottle from Ulquiorra. "Do you want me to open it?" He asked Tatsuki

Tatsuki looked at Inoue asking her silently if she wanted to drink some now. The ginger head shook her hands. "Oh, no no no! We'll wait for the dinner."

Tatsuki nodded. "Put it in the kitchen then." She told her boyfriend. Renji walked away while Tatsuki led her guests to the couch.

Inoue looked around and smiled. "So, how was the moving in? I can see some changes already."

Tatsuki looked around and bent down. "Don't repeat it, but Renji was right for once." She whispered. Inoue's eyes widened, it was not everyday her best friend was admitting her boyfriend was right. Tatsuki chuckled. "I was practically living here before anyway. There weren't so much changes." Inoue smiled, glad to see her friend so happy. It was time the two of them move together after all. She was about to say something but interrupted by the doorbell. Tatsuki excused herself and went to the door and opened it and smiled. "Hey Ishida!"

Ishida smiled. "Tatsuki! Am I the first to arrive?" He asked as he went in.

Tatsuki chuckled at her friend's arrogance. "Actually not."

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "Really? One of the two stupid heads of our favorite couple is actually punctual?" He asked unbelievingly.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Ichigo and Rukia are not always that late. Plus you're forgetting someone." Ishida frowned and looked at her quizzically. "Orihime is already there." She finished.

Ishida's eyes widened a little hearing his ex-girlfriend's name. He took a second to collect his wits. He looked at her friend and cleared his throat "Orihime… of course." He paused. The two friends stayed awkwardly silent for a while until a cough broke it. They both looked at the source of the noise. The green eyed woman looked emotionlessly at her boyfriend, but the said man knew the she was indeed annoyed being ignored for this long. Ishida put his arm around his girlfriend making her blush. "I'm so light-headed and impolite. Will you forgive me?" He said looking tenderly at his girlfriend. He put his other hand on her shoulder and pushed her lightly to place her before him. "Tatsuki, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Kurotsushi Nemu." He stated proudly. He tilted his head to look at her face. "Nemu, Tatsuki, one of my best friend." He said.

Nemu bowed. "It's an honor." She said.

Tatsuki laughed. "No need to be so formal. We're among friends here." She said. "Well, why are we standing at the door, come on, let's sit in the living room." Ishida smiled and handed her a bottle of sake before moving. Tatsuki looked at the bottle and raised her eyebrow. "A bottle of sake? Seriously Ishida?"

Ishida scoffed. "Don't misjudge me, it's not even for you, it's for you idiotic boyfriend, who happens to be one of my friend. It's been a year he's trying to convince you to move in, we must celebrate, whoo!" He said without great conviction.

Tatsuki looked at him sternly. "You know, now that I'm living here, he's not gonna have a party this soon. You can forget your weekly male bonding time." She said teasing as she went to the living room. Ishida grabbed Nemu's hand and followed her. As they arrived in the living room, they saw Inoue and Ulquiorra making out on the couch. "There aaaare also rooms if you want." Tatsuki said in a sing-song voice. Inoue and Ulquiorra parted away, both red from embarrassment. Tatsuki shrugged. "I'm just saying it."

As soon as he saw the couple, Ishida paled. He absent-mindedly and silently dropped Nemu's hand . His eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the couple. Inoue timidly took a glance at her ex-boyfriend but immediately looked away when saw his murdering gaze. Ishida was trying to burn hole in the dark haired man's skull. Ulquiorra, seeing his girlfriend's uneasiness turned his head slowly to look at the source of the problem and immediately spotted the ex-boyfriend glaring at him. Ulquiorra held Ishida's glare for a second, a slight smile on his lips. Ishida felt his blood boiling inside as Ulquiorra looked back at him arrogantly. He clenched his fist, the same hand that was previously holding his girlfriend's. Nemu turned to Ishida and saw his hateful stare. She followed his eyes and found Ulquiorra staring back at him and Inoue fidgeting on he couch. She couldn't help but stare down, she couldn't bear seeing the jealousy in her boyfriend's eyes, jealousy for someone who was not herself. All that tension irradiating from the two couples was relieved by one voice. "Hey guys, beers?" Renji said happily as he finally came from the kitchen, carrying his dear pack of beer. Ishida immediately walked to him, took a beer from his hand, Renji took the top of the bottle before Ishida drank avidly. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his hand and mumbled a thank you. Renji looked at his friend in shock. Ishida, drinking a beer. Ishida drinking a beer this early in the evening. Was he dreaming? He looked around suspiciously. "Oooookay… did I miss something?" He asked carefully eyeing each person present in the room.

DING DONG

Everyone looked at the door. "It must be Rukia." Tatsuki said absent-mindedly. She turned to her boyfriend and asked. "Can you get it?"

Renji nodded. He pushed the pack of beer against Ishida's chest and dropped it in his startled friend's hands. "Here bro, looks like you're gonna have a few tonight." He said with a grin ignoring Ishida's glare. He made a few steps to the door before turning to face them again. "Don't move! I don't wanna miss anything else tonight." He said before going to the door making Tatsuki roll her eyes.

"Rukiaaa!"

She smiled. "Hey, Renji!"

"Been long since I last saw you!" He said putting her in an embrace.

"Guess you've been busy with Tatsuki moving in." She said breaking free from the embrace. '_I kept you apart because I felt uneasy about Ichigo._'

"Yeah, must be that. God it's good to finally live together!" He said with a grin. '_You were avoiding us because of Ichigo.'_ He looked at the man standing behind her. He extended his hand to him. "Kano." He said solemnly.

Ashido smiled and shook his hand. "Abarai. It's nice seeing you."

"Yeah, nice seeing you too."

Ashido looked around. "It has quite changed since I went there. Much more… tidy?" Ashido said with a smile.

Rukia scoffed. "A woman finally came to clean this pigsty."

Renji raised his eyebrow. "Does that mean I'm a pig?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're a guy, that's almost the same." She said mischievously.

Ashido pointed at himself. "Do you mean that I'm a pig, Rukia?"

She shook her head. "You're an alien." Renji burst out of laugh. She grabbed her boyfriend's arm, making him bend toward her and kissed him on the cheek. "But that's why I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Renji cleared his throat. The couple looked at him quizzically. "Please, save this for somewhere more… private?"

"Come on Renji, you've seen worse." Rukia snickered.

"Doesn't mean I want to watch again." He grumbled. "Go with the others instead of acting all lovey-dovey!" Rukia giggled as she led Ashido who smiled sheepishly to the living room.

...

...

He leaned on the kitchen counter, a bottle of beer in his hand. She was in front of him, dressing the salad. He took a gulped of beer and sighed. "Okay, I'll be straight. Can we cancel this party?"

"What do you mean?" She said although not bothering to look at him, staying focused on what she was doing.

"Well, we go in the living room and say something like… I dunno.. Well, we are sorry but the lasagna burnt in the stove. Yeah, we know, it was frozen lasagna. How can we fail on one frozen meal? Well, we just did it. So there's absolutely nothing else to eat, so I suggest everyone to go home and go back to their respective life, okay? Okay, then bye!"

Tatsuki turned around and looked at her boyfriend sternly. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She muttered.

Renji gulped. "You know that I'm right!" He said sweat dropping.

Tatsuki put her spoon harshly on the counter top. "First of all. It's our party, we can't just cancel things now that they are here, hey dumb ass! Secondly, I know we both suck in cooking but come on, failing on a frozen meal? We would never do that!" She shouted.

"It was just an example ok! I didn't criticize your cooking skills for real." He argued.

"I don't care, take it back!"

Renji scowled. Tatsuki could be so annoying sometimes. "I take it back, now happy?"

She huffed. "You shouldn't have said it in the first place." Renji rolled his eyes, he bit his tongue to prevent him from adding that her cooking skills indeed sucked. Tatsuki who had returned to her salad, stopped and turned again to her boyfriend. "By the way, why are you standing here doing nothing? You're an hindrance, hurry up, go to the living room!" She ordered.

"I'm not going back there." He said out of breath.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be such a wuss"

"Seriously Tatsuki, do you wanna go back there?" He asked but she ignored his question, returning to the salad instead. "That's what I thought. They are too weird. Inoue is uneasy because she made out with her boyfriend, the said boyfriend is gone territorial, while Ishida is going back, has he ever been there, to the freaky ex-boyfriend, and doesn't even see he's hurting his own present girlfriend! And Rukia and Ashido are just… Weird."

"I think they had a fight. And the worst hasn't come yet." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I dunno what's gonna happen when Ichigo will be there…" He said gravely before having a gulp of his beer.

…

...

Ichigo was driving fast, he was late and even though he didn't want to go to his friends' party, he couldn't arrive too late either, Tatsuki would burn him alive. His phone rang. He glanced at the passenger seat where he had dropped his phone earlier, and managed to read the name Tatsuki on the screen. He sighed, yup, he was definitely late. His phone ran again, and this time he wondered wether to answer or not. He began a mental conversation in his head. Tatsuki would not greet him and ask him straightly where he was, insulting him on the way. He would grumble that he was going to be there soon. She would retort that she would had prefer half an hour ago than soon. He would sigh and answer that he was on the road and couldn't drive faster. She would say that she didn't care if he lost his driving license but she wanted his stupid ass there now before hanging up. Okay. That's how the conversation would be. He didn't need to answer the phone now. HE would probably suffer from his friend's wrath later, but he could deal with it. It's dangerous to answer while driving after all. Yes, he wanted to enjoy his last moment of peace before going on the field of war.

...

...

The eight persons present in the room were chatting happily. It was what it seemed at least. But deep inside, they were all tense, hiding a buried burning feeling which was eating them. They could not do anything but pretend everything was alright, it would be a shame to spoil their friends' party. But the pretense could not last forever. They were like a big bomb, ready to explode, they only need something or someone to light the fuse and thus waste all their efforts to pretend that everything was alright. One person.

Ding Dong!

Tatsuki raised her head. "Ah, must be Ichigo. I'll go get it." She said before standing up and going to the door. She opened to her scowling friend.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm late." He said with a forced smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, we were just waiting for you before beginning to actually eat." She said sarcastically. "You're the last." She said to emphasize her lecture. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he followed her to get to the others.

One person.

…

…

…

Tatsuki came back to the living room and clapped her hands together. "Okay guys, now that the diva has finally arrived, let's move to the dining room and have diner." She shouted happily.

"You have a dining room?" Inoue exclaimed.

"Actually, she's talking about the table in the living room. THAT's the dining room." Renji corrected.

So they went to the table and as they all took a seat, they greeted the last guest. "Always the last, Kurosaki." Ishida said.

Ichigo chuckled. "The best always arrive last." He said cockily.

Renji put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Yeah but the absents often miss something." He said with a sigh.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and looked at his friend. "What did I miss?"

Renji let go of his friend. "Well, there was a huge drama earlier and-" Renji gulped and looked at the rest of the room who was glaring at him. He waved his hands in front of Ichigo's eyes. "I didn't say anything." He said in a fake mysterious voice before making a twirl in front of Ichigo and going away.

Ichigo grabbed his shoulder before he could escape. "Hey I wanna know!" He whined.

Renji shook his head. "No I can't tell!" He sooted dramatically. Then he looked around quickly and said in a lower voice but not enough for the others not hearing what he was saying. "I'll tell you after." He winked.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "When you'll finish all you babooneries take a sit so we can finally begin to eat." She said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna take the salad." Renji said seriously before going.

Ichigo looked at Inoue and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Inoue, with all his buffooneries I forgot to greet you." He said.

Inoue shook her head. "No, it's alright, I'm glad to see that you and Renji-kun still get along."

Ichigo chuckled. "Get along… yeah…" Then he turned to Ulquiorra. "Long time no see Ulquiorra." He said with a smile but the dark haired man didn't respond. "Nice seeing you." He added. He turned to Ashido and extend his hand. "Kano." He said gravely.

Ashido made a small move back with his head, taken aback by Ichigo's greeting gesture, but he shook his hand nonetheless. "Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded silently. "Well, now that I said hi to everyone, will you forgive me for my lateness Tatsuki?" He said.

Everyone immediately looked at the petite raven haired woman standing right next the last man Ichigo did greet. Her face remained emotionless and they could only see a glint of sadness in her eyes before she looked down. Ichigo's eyes were locked on Tatsuki. He knew everyone was watching at Rukia. He, like everyone desperately wanted to look at her, see her beautiful face, how she did react, but he knew he couldn't. If he did, he would smile at her and tell her how much he liked her and she would be sad. She asked him to stay apart after all. "Will you forgive me Tatsuki?" He repeated.

Tatsuki took one last glance at her raven haired friend and sighed. "You're such an idiot Ichigo." She pulled her chair out and sat down before everyone. They all looked at each other and decided to sit down as well since the mistress of the house was already sitting down.

As everyone was pulling their chair, Rukia noticed there were only 7 seven seats. Shouldn't there be only couples, she wondered. She looked at Ichigo who was still standing, gazing absently at nowhere. She hesitated asking but finally her curiosity won out. "Riruka couldn't come, Ichigo?"

Ichigo immediately looked at her in was surprise, first because she actually talked to him. Weren't they supposed to ignore each other? What did she want? He didn't understand anything. Then was the question. He wondered wether to answer or not, or how to answer. He decided to brush it off and ignore she question, even ignore she talked to him. He pulled out his chair and sat down. "Rirukia couldn't come?" Rukia repeated.

"No." He answered slowly. He paused. "She was busy." He added evasively.

Rukia frowned. Ichigo didn't seem to want to answer but she wanted to ask more. "But I thought she was living with you."

Ichigo looked at his friends sitting around the table, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, seeking for help, but everyone was looking at him expectantly, all waiting for his answer. He gulped, he didn't know what to say, but he couldn't escape. He sighed. "Okay, I know you'll think I'm asking something stupid but…" He looked up sheepishly. "Who is Riruka?" He asked hesitantly.

As soon as the words escaped from his mouth, everyone gaped at him in shock. That's when Renji arrived raising he plate of lasagna and shouting proudly. "Lasagna!" No one took notice of him. Renji looked at the deadly serious table. "I can sense some tension here…" He said seriously. "What did I miss?" He added in a sing-song voice.

"Kurosaki doesn't know who Riruka is." Ishida said plainly before lifting his glasses up.

"Oh you're talking about his fiancee." Renji stated bluntly as he put the plate on the table.

"My what?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Kurosaki has a fiance?" Ulquiorra asked.

Inoue looked nervously at him then at Ichigo and Rukia. "Well…"

Ulquiorra followed his girlfriend's stare and his eyes fell down on Ichigo and Rukia. His eyes widened. "Good lord." He whispered.

Renji flashed an horrified look at his friend. "What? You were talking seriously?" He said unbelievingly.

"Of course I was!" Ichigo shouted.

"Kurosaki." Ishida said dryly. Ichigo turned to him. "Remember when you came back from Kaien's." He simply said hoping it would be enough to put some sense in his friend thick head.

Ichigo frowned and tried to recollect his past week. Kaien… Come back… Fiance… His eyes widened in realization. "That!" He shouted knowingly. "Riruka and the whole fiance thing, I remember now!"

"How can you forget about your own fiance?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

Ichigo winced. And here came the million dollar question. How could he forget this girl. Face the truth? Run away? "Well. It's kind of complicate." He begun slowly. Rukia looked at him expectantly while the others were more curious about how he was going to explain. "This girl… Er… Riruka…" Rukia nodded, silently telling him to go on. Ichigo gulped. "Well… the thing is… she's not really my fiance." He finished breathlessly.

Everyone looked at him in shock, they thought he was gonna come out with a more or less shitty answer, they definitely didn't predict he would tell the truth. Rukia frowned, her throat were dry as his words sank in. The question who remained in her mind was why?… "What d'you mean?" She said in a whispered.

Ichigo sighed. "It was all fake, she wasn't, isn't and will never be my fiance, Rukia." He said firmly looking intensely at her. _I was, is and will forever be in love with you_. He wanted her to know how he felt. If he couldn't tell her, he wanted her to understand. When he saw her clueless eyes, he looked away with sadness. "I can't believe you even believed this nonsense." He added bitterly. _I cant believe you don't even see it._

Ashido looked at her and saw mixed emotions on her face. He couldn't see what she was thinking, did she understood Kurosaki's plan? Did she saw the hidden meaning behind. Rukia's lips were parted away. She closed her mouth and gazed blankly at the table. "I… I don't know what to say." She whispered. "But why did you do that?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration. Why couldn't she? Why couldn't she understand. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her hard shouting 'Because I love you, dammit!' He scowled. Kurosaki Ichigo, now is the time to bring out your best acting skills. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Dunno, guess I was bored." He said acting as it was nothing but his eyes were dull, his voice void of emotion.

"So you just lied to everyone because you were bored." Rukia said as she studied her friend's face trying to get a better answer from it but his eyes remained emotionless. "But who does that?" She asked after a pause.

"Obviously I do." He answered coldly. He didn't even try to argue, he just wanted to drop the topic and go back home.

"You got so upset about me not telling you I lived with Ashido in the States and now you lied to us to get entertained. That's just hypocrite."

"How can you say that? The situation was totally different and you know it!" He howled. Rukia cringed a little and looked away. "When you were in the States, we were… I mean, now we aren't-" He begun but stayed quiet when he saw Rukia's dead look back in full force. He burst out into a freaking nervous laugh. "Seriously Rukia. I'm an hypocrite? You're the queen of the liars!" He exclaimed. "If I recall, you're the one who wanted all that shit. Now what do yo say huh?" Rukia paled. "What cat got your tongue? Say something dammit!" He shouted.

Rukia's throat was dry. She wanted to shout back at him but she knew he was right. She fought back her tears, she couldn't answer already, she surely didn't want to show another weakness now, but tears formed in the corner of her eyes anyway. Ishida saw it and ran to her rescue. "Kurosaki stop, you're at fault too." He snapped.

"Oh shut the fuck off Ishida." Ichigo immediately retorted rolling his eyes. He turned to his friend. "You think you're better? You think I don't know about you and Inoue?" He added.

"What!" Everyone shouted. Inoue and Ishida's eyes widened. They both gulped thinking _"how much does he know?"_ Ulquiorra stared fixedly at his girlfriend, his eyes hard and accusing.

Seeing his friend's face distraught Ichigo chuckled. "You thought I was so stupid I wouldn't notice? Such bad luck" He snarled.

"Okay, what's going on? What happened?" Renji asked looking between Ichigo and Ishida.

Ichigo snickered. "Ichigo don't." Ishida warned him darkly.

Ichigo smirked cockily. He looked round. "Our friends Ishida and Inoue have been screwing each other since they broke up." A dead silence followed. "You always say that I'm a womanizer who know nothing but screwing around. Well, at least I come to terms with myself. You just do the same but behind their back. And I'd never think that Inoue would agree. I thought-"

"Ichigo that's enough." Tatsuki snapped bossily.

Ichigo turned to her and raised his eyebrow. "I'm glad you joined us Tatsuki." He said faking a smile.

Renji put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder making him look at him. "Stop Ichigo. Else you're gonna say things you will regret later."

Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry, I actually like you the most Renji. You're such considerate toward the person who casted you off like an old rag, one can't be more forgiving."

Tatsuki immediately looked down. Renji saw his girlfriend's distress and shook his head. "Ichigo…" He said reproachfully.

"What? Did you forget how she reject you, treat you like a crap when the only thing you wanted was to love her. She broke up, you begged desperately for forgiveness while you did nothing wrong and she sent you packing like a good-for-nothing."

Renji sighed. "Now that let you all your frustration out, can you stop now Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "Forgive me Rukia, I may have said a mistake. We're not all liars. Renji is a good one. But you still won in that department." He said smirking.

Ashido placed himself in front of Rukia, between her and Ichigo. "Renji's right Kurosaki. You've said enough. Now is time to stop don't you think?"

Ichigo laughed. "Oh, I completely forgot that prince charming was there. Here you are protecting everyone like the perfect guy that you are." Ashido hold his stare without flinching. "You just came and so easily took my place. Best friend, lover, I can't really compete." He said with sadness. He smiled. "But don't worry. Go on, the coast is clear. I'm off." He said before grabbing his things and leaving slamming the door.

Silence fell in the room. "Well. Guess this is our take to leave." He said darkly. He turned to his friends. "Tatsuki, Renji." He said before leaving, Nemu following him, looking perfectly calm and not surprised at all.

Ulquiorra turned to Inoue. "Orihime." He called her sternly.

"Yes." She nodded. "Renji-kun, Tatsuki-chan, we're leaving too. Sorry…" She said softly before taking her leave as well.

Ashido put his arm around Rukia's shoulder. "I think we should go too. Do you mind?" He asked softly but she didn't answer. He sighed and looked at Renji. "Abarai, do you mind us going as well. I think Rukia need some rest."

Renji cracked a smile. "Yeah, I understand. Have a safe trip back home."

"Thank you." He whispered. He squeezed Rukia's shoulder. "Come on Rukia, let's go." He whispered in her ear.

When they all left. Tatsuki slumped in her chair, staring blankly to nowhere. "Renji, I'm so sorry…" She whispered, her eyes watering.

Renji shook his head and sighed. He took a seat next to her and stroke her back. "Shush… Don't worry." He whispered.

She raised her head and looked at him in distress. "But-"

"I don't care. I forgot this. Really, I don't care Ichigo was not really thinking tonight."

"But-"

"Something set me thinking. I don't know how I came to this but…Ichigo the way he spoke…" He chuckled. "Well, you'll probably think I'm stupid but… Do you think Ichigo and Rukia were once dating?" He asked out of the blue.

Tatsuki stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I didn't have time to check it… <em> 

_I know you think that Rukia and Ichigo's relationship is evolving too slowly. And I honestly think the same now. But the thing is I already wrote a few chapters and I don't want to change them... I rewrote two or three scenes but the whole plot will stay as it is... Sorry. (I'm so complicate...)_

_Well, hope you enjoyed it._

_Make my day and review =D_


End file.
